Une année prédestinée
by shinobu24
Summary: Felicity a toujours été calme, sérieuse et douée dans le but de réussir ses études, elle a un rêve et elle compte bien y parvenir. Mais dans ce nouveau lycée, cette année va tout chambouler. (UA, Teen-Olicity)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fiction. Cette fois-ci un Teen-Olicity, un premier essai pour moi. Elle devrait faire une dizaine de chapitre mais tout n'est pas écrit, on verra bien...**

 **Je tiens à remercier grandement Delicity qui est ma beta sur cette histoire et qui est rassurante et motivante. Merci à toi.**

* * *

Après avoir pris un bus, un métro et marché un quart d'heure, Felicity se trouvait enfin face au moyen d'arriver à son but mais sans être totalement sereine. Ce n'était pas vraiment un soulagement, elle observait le bâtiment fait de grès rose à deux étages. Une nouvelle ville, un nouveau lycée… un groupe de trois filles vêtues d'uniformes la dépassa en gloussant… et ses nouveaux camarades de classe.

Dans l'absolue, elle s'en fichait Starling City ou à Las Vegas, un lycée c'était un lycée. Le plus important pour elle c'était qu'elle puisse avoir son diplôme pour passer enfin aux choses sérieuses. Car tout l'intérêt de cette école résidait là. Elle avait été acceptée ici, à l'académie d'Harrington, grâce à ses excellents résultats tout au long de sa scolarité et elle avait obtenu une bourse qui prenait en charge son inscription cette année. Il fallait garder ce niveau d'excellence encore deux ans et elle pourrait enfin accéder à son rêve, intégrer le MIT (1). Elle avait déjà visité le campus lors d'une journée porte ouverte et avait fait la liste des cours qui l'intéressait. Tous ses efforts étaient concentrés dans cette optique et rien ne pourrait l'en faire changer. Ce qui l'avait étonnée c'était que sa mère avait immédiatement accepté son déménagement, elle était restée perplexe mais avait fini par comprendre. Sa mère ne comptait pas rester à Las Vegas et la laisser partir seule, elle avait le projet de l'accompagner. Elle avait usé de tous les stratagèmes pour la faire changer d'avis mais rien n'avait marché. Même le fait qu'elle soit acceptée en internat, ne la fit pas plier. Elle avait décidé de venir avec elle à Starling City et Felicity n'avait rien pu faire.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui lui rentra dedans. Elle sursauta, le garçon s'excusa et elle en fit de même. Elle ne devrait pas rester au milieu du passage, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se mit en marche et suivi le flot des élèves qui commençait à grossir. Une marée de tons bleu marine, gris et blanc. Parce que bien sûr ce lycée avait un uniforme imposé aux élèves et elle se retrouvait pour la première fois à seize ans, affublée d'une jupe bleu marine à la hauteur des genoux, d'une veste de tailleur de la même couleur et d'un chemisier blanc. C'était la base, le tout agrémenté d'une paire de chaussures noires portées avec des chaussettes blanches et d'un gilet gris. Pour les garçons, ils portaient tous un costume, pantalon beige et veste bleue marine, une cravate de la même couleur et une chemise blanche.

Quand elle avait reçu la feuille précisant tous les détails de son costume, elle avait d'abord cru à une plaisanterie. Tout était stipulé, la longueur de la jupe mais aussi celle des chaussettes. Il fallait vraiment avoir un esprit borné, ou qui s'ennuyait pour s'appesantir sur de tels détails. Une adresse était fournie pour que les élèves puissent acheter leur costume et elle avait grimacé. Elle s'était installée sur le sol de sa chambre, parmi ses cartons qui n'étaient pas encore entièrement vidés pour ouvrir son portable et commander tout ce dont elle avait besoin sans bouger de chez elle (et oui, elle avait déjà le wifi, condition sine qua none lors du déménagement). Elle n'avait aucune envie de traverser la moitié de la ville pour faire des essayages.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant dans son uniforme au milieu d'un passage qui débouchait sur une petite cour intérieure. Celle-ci était surplombée par un premier bâtiment à deux étages qui était celui de l'administration au vue des indications. Le bureau du directeur et de son adjoint, celui des inscriptions, de la sécurité et d'autres dont elle ne voyait pas les libellés. Les étages étaient desservis par des escaliers et des coursives ouvertes à l'extérieure qui lui donnait un air agréable. Un peu plus loin, on avait l'impression de ressortir alors que la cour s'agrandissait. Un bâtiment partait sur la droite et regroupait les salles de classe du collège comme elle allait l'apprendre et celui de gauche, les salles du lycée. La cour, entre les deux, était partagée par tous les élèves et au loin on apercevait les terrains de sport. Felicity fut soufflée par le lieu, il semblait y avoir tout ce dont les élèves pourraient avoir besoin, les lieux étaient propres et bien entretenus. La cour était parsemée de table avec des bancs en bois et des arbres apportaient une ombre agréable les jours comme celui-ci où la chaleur était présente. La cour recouverte de dalles en vieilles pierres se transformait rapidement en jardin avec de l'herbe au sol et des chemins de vieilles pierres qui serpentaient d'un bâtiment à l'autre. Là franchement, elle hallucinait, elle n'avait jamais vu ça. D'un autre côté elle prenait tout l'ampleur du lieu où elle était, un des lycées les plus côté de la côte est et qui devait recouvrir un bloc entier dans la ville.

Ça se ressentait aussi en observant les élèves qui déambulaient dans la cour. Les filles ne se distinguaient pas par leurs costumes mais par leurs accessoires, des sacs de haute couture, pour venir en cours ! Des bijoux qui semblaient hors de prix et certaines arboraient un air hautain pour bien faire comprendre aux autres qu'elles n'appartenaient pas exactement au même milieu, ou en tout cas qu'ils n'étaient pas liées aux mêmes familles importantes de la ville. Pour les garçons, ça se jouait à leur possibilité de prendre des libertés avec le règlement, une cravate dénouée, une absence de veste. Heureusement une part importante des élèves semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules et ne jouaient pas leur années de lycée sur le nom de leur famille et l'image qu'ils renvoyaient d'eux-mêmes. Même si c'était une part importante de leur passe-temps.

Une fille la dépassa en criant, toute excitée de retrouver ses amies dans les bras desquelles elle se jeta. Un groupe de garçons et de filles un peu plus loin discutaient bruyamment en riant. Les cours ne commençaient pas immédiatement, ils allaient avoir dans un premier temps le discours de bienvenu du directeur et pour cela ils se dirigeaient tous vers les gradins du gymnase. Felicity cligna des yeux en entrant dans la pénombre, la salle était équipée de hautes fenêtres mais le soleil était tellement lumineux à l'extérieur que l'ombre l'empêcha quelques instant d'y voir correctement. Elle réajusta ses lunettes et observa l'intérieur. Le gymnase était équipé de matériel comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, il pouvait être utilisé pour le basket mais aussi le volley-ball et le handball vu les ballons et les balles rangées dans un coin. Des gradins s'élevaient de chaque côté et ceux à sa droite étaient déjà occupé par une bonne quantité d'élève. Elle s'avança et s'installa au cinquième rang, au début de la rangée.

Des groupes s'étaient formés, elle pouvait distinguer sans difficultés les sportifs et leur cour d'admiratrices, ceux qui se faisaient plus discrets et qui parlaient déjà des cours et ceux qui se comportaient comme s'ils avaient tous les droits. D'autres élèves étaient disséminés, ceux qui étaient plus solitaires ou dont les amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement sur l'estrade face à eux. Quelques professeurs s'étaient assis face aux élèves, en retrait derrière un pupitre. Deux minutes plus tard un homme noir assez grand et chauve se plaçait au pupitre et demandait le silence. Il se fit avec un peu de mal et il attendit patiemment en passant en revue les élèves face à lui, un sourire posé sur les lèvres.

\- « Bonjour à tous », en parcourant toujours la salle des yeux. « Je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore je suis le directeur de cette école Walter Steel. Comme toutes les années, j'espère que ces mois que nous passerons ensemble vous permettrons de vous réaliser et d'atteindre les buts que vous vous êtes fixés. »

Quelques rires s'élevèrent mais le directeur ne se laissa pas distraire.

\- « Ces mois seront occupés par vos études mais aussi par un voyage scolaire et la fête de fin d'année. Je vous encourage à participer aux activités périscolaires qui sont nombreuses et variées. »

Des cris s'élevèrent et scandèrent le cri de ralliement de leur équipe vedette. « Stars ! Stars ! Stars ! » Les élèves les plus enthousiastes frappèrent des pieds et les gradins se mirent à trembler. Felicity observa la scène. Elle n'avait aucun penchant pour le sport mais elle appréciait cet esprit d'unité qui s'en dégageait. Par contre elle était totalement réfractaire à la compétition qui était imposée dans ce cadre. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers les joueurs vedettes et elle découvrit pour la première fois la star de l'école. Un garçon blond aux cheveux trop longs à son gout faisait signe à l'assistance un grand sourire sur les lèvres et une pompom girl pendue à son bras avec l'air de se pavaner de plaisir. On était dans les grands stéréotypes mais bon d'un autre côté Felicity ne s'attendait pas à une profonde différence entre les lycéens qu'elle avait côtoyés jusque-là et ceux qui étaient dans ce genre d'établissement. La différence principale résidait dans les moyens mis à leur disposition.

\- « S'il vous plait encore un peu de calme. » Le silence revint petit à petit. « Il y a bien sûr notre équipe vedette mais je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour porter le nom de votre école avec fierté et participer à sa renommée. Quel que soit l'activité que vous choisissiez, faites la par plaisir. »

Felicity grimaça, c'était bien gentil de leur dire de choisir une activité dans laquelle ils pouvaient s'épanouir mais ce qu'il oubliait de préciser c'était que de nombreuses universités passaient en revue les dossiers et attachaient une grande importance aux notes bien entendu, mais aussi aux activités périscolaires. Il n'y avait pas seulement le plaisir qui entrait en ligne de compte. Elle entendit un couple d'étudiants ronchonner eux aussi dans leur coin. Cette pseudo-liberté de choix ne les ravissait pas. Quand elle pensait à son ancien lycée, les clubs et les associations périclitaient au fil de l'année et finalement, il n'y avait que l'équipe de basket qui avait droit à des moyens fournis par la direction. Avec un peu de chance ici ce serait différent. Elle fut ramenée au présent par le directeur qui conclue son discours.

\- « Je vais vous laisser rejoindre vos classes pour rencontrer vos enseignants principaux et cet après-midi sera consacré à vos inscriptions aux clubs. Merci pour votre attention et bonne rentrée. »

Les élèves applaudir et se levèrent alors que le directeur discutait avec les professeurs sur la scène. Felicity se leva elle aussi en observant un peu autour d'elle. Ils devaient être un peu plus d'une centaine et seuls les élèves du lycée étaient présents, ceux appartenant au collège devaient rentrer un peu plus tard. Le groupe des sportifs était déjà dehors et on entendait encore des cris de supporters qui raisonnaient dans la cour, les autres se déplaçaient tranquillement. Elle sorti de son sac en bandoulière la feuille d'information qu'elle avait reçu. Sa classe se situait au deuxième étage, salle J2. Elle était dans son année _Junior_ (2) alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans. Dans son cursus scolaire, elle avait manifesté rapidement des facilités d'apprentissage et de compréhension qui lui avaient permis de sauter deux classes. Elle n'avait vu au début que le côté positif, elle pourrait intégrer le MIT plus rapidement, ce qu'il fallait par contre supporter tout au long de l'année c'était la condescendance dans le meilleur cas des autres élèves qui la considéraient comme une petite et qui ne l'intégraient pas comme une personne à part entière de leur classe. Elle avait tenté d'ignorer cette différence qui pesait chaque jour entre elle et les autres élèves et de se concentrer sur son but et sur ce qui lui plaisait. L'informatique dans un sens large et le codage plus précisément. Elle avait une liberté presque sans limite, elle pouvait créer et faire de nombreuses choses rien qu'avec des lignes de code. Ce problème de différence s'était largement amélioré lors de son année précédente mais elle avait une petite appréhension concernant la façon dont elle allait être accueillie ici.

En plus de ça, elle était nouvelle. Les élèves se connaissaient tous, la plupart devaient avoir fait leur dernière année ensemble voir leurs années de collège. Les relations étaient déjà établies, les groupes soudés et elle n'était pas du genre à faire le premier pas pour se mêler à une bande d'amis, ayant toujours l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Elle traversa la cour, son papier à la main et entra dans le bâtiment à sa droite, elle donna un coup d'œil rapidement au plan affiché, en évitant au maximum de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était nouvelle et à moitié paumée.

Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier et gravit les marches en serrant son papier un peu plus fortement dans sa main. Arrivée sur le premier palier, elle se rendit compte que celui-ci était dédié en partie aux professeurs et pour le reste des salles à des clubs. Il y avait même un espace de repos réservé aux élèves seniors. Elle se dirigea au deuxième étage et cette fois, elle trouva un alignement de salles de classe. Les élèves de chaque niveau étaient séparés en deux classes, le début du couloir pour les _Sophomores_ (3), puis les Juniors et enfin les _Seniors_ (4) plus loin.

Elle remarqua le nom de sa classe affiché au-dessus de la porte et la franchie. Quelques élèves étaient déjà assis et discutaient entre eux. Elle s'installa sur une chaise au troisième rang, près de la fenêtre et posa son sac sur la tablette tout en observant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. L'école était encadrée de grands buildings mais ils avaient presque un parc rien que pour eux qui donnait une impression de liberté au milieu de tout ce béton. Elle se pencha un peu, il y avait même un stade de football qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, placé derrière le gymnase et des grilles donnaient accès à la rue parallèle à celle passant devant l'école. Elle avait bien estimé la superficie, l'école recouvrait un bloc entier avec toutes ses installations. Elle fut interrompue dans ses observations par une plaisanterie et se retourna vers la porte donnant sur le couloir.

\- « Ça va Queen tu vas t'en remettre, ta copine est dans la classe au bout du couloir. »

Le garçon entra en riant et derrière lui, elle vit un garçon grand et blond penché au-dessus de sa petite amie, en train de l'embrasser. Elle le reconnu immédiatement, c'était celui qui avait été le centre d'attention lors du discours du directeur. Le joueur vedette de l'équipe, voir le capitaine. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de la brune et ils se séparèrent. Quand celui-ci entra dans sa classe, il se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur une chaise au fond. Tout le monde le traitait avec beaucoup de considération et il affichait un caractère d'alpha contrebalancé par une indolence savamment calculée. Des cheveux blonds un peu plus longs que la plupart de ses camarades de classe, sa cravate légèrement dénouée. Même s'il portait l'uniforme comme les autres, tout disait en lui qu'il pouvait s'affranchir de ses règles absurdes faites pour les autres et non pour lui.

Avachi contre le dossier de sa chaise, les jambes allongés, il scanna la salle de classe d'un regard blasé et leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de secondes avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête pour se focaliser sur le tableau blanc qui leur faisait face et éviter son regard. Elle n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec des inconnus et elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle senti quelques secondes son regard focalisé sur sa nuque avant que son attention soit accaparée par le professeur qui venait d'entrer et qui plaisantait avec un élève assis au premier rang. Un jeune homme brun, qui ne semblait pas avoir atteint la trentaine, se tenait devant eux un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle l'avait déjà vu sur l'estrade lors du discours. Il se présenta comme étant Ray Palmer, leur professeur principal. Il était professeur de sciences et leur enseignerait la physique et la chimie. Elle fut heureuse d'entendre ça, des matières stimulantes intellectuellement et un professeur qui semblait proche de ses élèves. Elle put se faire une idée plus précise sur son physique. Elle n'était pas du genre à courir après les hommes plus âgés qu'elle mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle ne savait pas admirer ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle fut surprise par cette pensée qui n'était pas son genre et sourit en coin. La vue ne gâchait rien au fond.

Elle observa les élèves, ils avaient l'air de tous beaucoup l'apprécier et c'était réciproque. Elle fut ramenée brutalement à ce qui se passait dans la classe quand leur professeur parla des nouveaux arrivants. Elle senti une boule se former au fond du ventre, avec la chance qu'elle avait elle allait devoir se présenter devant tout le monde et ça ne manqua pas.

\- « Je crois qu'il y a des nouveaux dans notre classe ? », le professeur observa la salle et quand il croisa le regard de Felicity, il lui sourit et lui fit signe de se lever. « Présentez-vous s'il vous plait. »

Elle se leva doucement en essayant de préparer mentalement ce qu'elle allait dire. Ne pas bafouiller, ne pas rougir, maîtriser ce qu'il sortait de sa bouche. Elle passa ses mains sur sa jupe et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Un son étranglé s'en échappa et elle se racla la gorge alors que le professeur continuait de lui sourire.

\- « Je… je m'appelle Felicity Smoak », d'une voix frêle. Ça faisait très groupe de dépendants anonymes mais elle repoussa l'idée et continua. « Je viens de Las Vegas. »

Elle se tut incapable de savoir quoi dire de plus. Une seule chose peut-être… et son professeur reprit la parole.

\- « Et vous avez deux ans d'avance sur votre cursus.

\- Euh … oui… »

C'était toujours délicat d'aborder ce sujet et elle n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle connaissait déjà le genre de réaction que ses camarades de classe pouvaient avoir.

\- « Je veux que vous fassiez à mademoiselle Smoak un très bon accueil, l'aider à se repérer et répondre à ses questions. Et bien sûr si vous avez besoin vous pouvez venir me voir », en la regardant à nouveau.

Felicity hocha la tête et se rassit rapidement en évitant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle préférait attendre pour faire face aux diverses réactions de ses camarades. Leur professeur fit un point avec eux sur leur planning pour le premier trimestre qu'ils avaient déjà reçu. Ils seraient regroupés avec la classe J1 dans le cadre de certaines options et toutes les salles étaient indiquées. Il insista ensuite sur le fait qu'ils étaient en année Junior, des applaudissements s'élevèrent. Monsieur Palmer leur fit signe de se calmer et reprit. Ils allaient avoir des examens avant les fêtes de fin d'année et bien sûr il attendait qu'ils fassent tous du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et qu'ils seraient là avec eux pour les aider. Son discours se fit plus léger quand il leur parla des activités et il tint le même discours que le directeur en les encourageant à participer à au moins un club pour leur dossier bien sûr mais aussi pour eux. Il sourit.

\- « Toujours dans l'équipe de football monsieur Queen ?

\- Oui et cette année on gagnera encore le championnat » avec un sourire confiant.

Des cris d'encouragement s'élevèrent alors que l'élève qui s'était assis au premier rang et qui plaisantait avec le professeur se retourna vers le fond de la classe.

\- « Il vaut mieux miser sur tes muscles que sur ton cerveau tu as raison Queen. »

La bonne humeur avait quitté la classe et tout le monde attendait la répartit du chef de bande des sportifs.

\- « Moi au moins j'ai des muscles et je sais m'en servir si tu veux tester Chuck.

\- S'il vous plait messieurs. C'est le premier jour. »

Le brun se retourna et sembla se détendre, Felicity le regarda un instant avant de se retourner vers le fond de la classe et de jeter un coup d'œil au dénommé Queen. Il avait beau être la coqueluche du lycée, joueur vedette de l'équipe de football, il avait ses détracteurs et ceci piqua sa curiosité. Surtout quand elle avait noté que la réflexion de Chuck ne lui avait pas plu et ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il s'était redressé sur sa chaise, son poing s'était serré et elle voyait ses mâchoires contractées. Elle était nouvelle et ne connaissait pas toutes les histoires qui courraient dans les couloirs du lycée et la situation laissait à penser qu'il n'était pas apprécié par tout le monde.

Il devait sûrement avoir un côté mauvais garçon qui asseyait sa réputation, ajouter à cela l'admiration des sportifs et un certain rang social et on obtenait un garçon imbu de lui-même, se croyant capable de faire ce qu'il voulait. Felicity se retourna en direction du tableau, les élèves ici étaient comme partout ailleurs. Ils intégraient les stéréotypes, chacun jouait son rôle et dans dix ans quand ils seraient loin de cette époque ils y penseraient avec nostalgie ou au contraire libéré du poids qu'ils devaient porter.

Au bout d'une heure leur professeur les libéra pour le repas, elle se leva comme les autres pour pouvoir profiter d'un moment à l'air libre et de la douceur encore présente des derniers beaux jours. Elle ramassa son sac et le jeta sur son épaule mais au moment où elle prenait la direction de la sortie, elle fut appelée par le professeur.

\- « Mademoiselle Smoak, votre arrivée s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui merci monsieur Palmer.

\- Je crois que vous avez une bourse pour étudier dans notre établissement.

\- Oui, grâce à mes résultats scolaires. »

Il s'installa sur le coin de son bureau et croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

\- « C'est bien, je suis heureux de vous avoir dans ma classe. Quel est votre domaine d'intérêt ?

\- Les sciences monsieur et l'informatique.

\- C'est parfait. J'espère que vous vous plairez parmi nous. Si vous avez une question ou besoin de quelque chose je suis là pour mes élèves », en lui offrant un nouveau sourire.

Felicity le remercia, il savait mettre à l'aise ses élèves et il était concerné par eux. Elle fut rassurée, elle saurait où trouver une oreille compatissante si elle en avait besoin.

\- « Vous allez vous inscrire à un club ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment …, je ne suis pas trop…

\- Je vous encourage à le faire. Ça vous permettra de nouer plus facilement des contacts. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, les activités sont financées par l'école vous n'avez pas besoin de payer. »

Felicity hocha la tête pour ne pas le contredire mais elle n'était pas sure d'avoir le caractère à se retrouver dans une association et à devoir suivre une activité imposée, même si c'était quelque chose qui était censé lui plaire. Il finit par la libérer et elle sortit enfin du bâtiment pour se retrouver dans la cour. Elle demanda la direction de la cafétéria à une élève, elle suivit ses indications et se retrouva dans la cour, devant une salle ouverte sur l'extérieur qui proposait un choix incroyable de plats. Une série de tables étaient disposées devant sous des érables et elle reconnut à l'une d'elle, Queen sur lequel sa petite amie de pompom girl était penchée. A côté d'elle, un garçon brun les cheveux courts parlait bruyamment et plaisantait avec les autres filles assises à table. Elle avança en regardant droit devant elle, elle avait appris à ne pas se faire remarquer et elle comptait continuait à faire de même quand elle fut interrompue dans son avancée.

\- « Salut. »

Le brun qui était à table l'instant d'avant était devant elle et lui lançait un grand sourire.

\- « Salut », répondit-elle prise au dépourvu. Elle jeta un œil rapide à la table d'où les autres les regardaient.

\- « Tu es la nouvelle ? »

Felicity reposa son regard sur le brun, il lui offrait un grand sourire resplendissant. Les nouvelles allaient vite et contrairement à son ami, il était accueillant. Elle ne réussit pas à retenir un sourire face à son enthousiasme.

\- « Oui, Felicity. »

Et au moment où le brun allait lui répondre ils furent interrompus.

\- « Tommy, on y va. »

Le blond s'était levé suivi par toute la tablée.

\- « Oliver attend. » Tommy reposa son regard sur Felicity, « je dois y aller mais on aura l'occasion de se recroiser. »

Elle hocha la tête, il lui fit un signe de la main avec un sourire et elle le regarda partir avant de jeter un coup d'œil au blond. Il avait déjà pris une longueur d'avance quand son ami le rejoignit. Il se retourna dans sa direction et lui jeta un regard froid et même condescendant. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter cela. Il finit par se détourner et passa un bras autour des épaules de Tommy et se mit à rire. Felicity se retourna et secoua la tête, il valait mieux qu'elle se tienne loin de ce groupe. Ils paraissaient bien trop différents d'elle pour qu'elle puisse s'entendre avec eux. Elle sentit un pincement au cœur, c'était dommage. Pour l'instant le seul qui lui avait adressé la parole et qui semblait intéressé par sa présence était Tommy mais il appartenait au clan Queen. Dont elle avait appris le nom, Oliver. Oliver Queen. Si elle avait un peu de temps ce soir, elle ferait une recherche internet pour savoir à qui elle avait à faire.

Elle s'acheta un sandwich, s'installa sous un arbre et commença à manger en observant autour d'elle. Une partie des élèves étaient en train de déjeuner, d'autres se promenaient et d'autres encore étaient sur le terrain de sport et chahutaient. Elle observa ce groupe un peu plus longtemps, plusieurs pompom girls s'étaient regroupées autour de la petite amie d'Oliver. Sans aucun doute, ils seraient roi et reine de la soirée de fin d'année, comme dans tous les films pour adolescents qu'elle exécrait.

Elle profita de l'heure de la pause pour lire un moment à l'ombre en surveillant vaguement ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle vit une jeune fille blonde passer devant elle avec un carton à dessin sous le bras et le bout des doigts déjà noirs de crayon. Elle se dirigeait vers le bâtiment des classes de lycée. C'était plutôt monotone, avec ces costumes tous identiques la seule chance qu'ils avaient d'exprimer leur personnalité s'était de participer aux associations. Elle vérifia l'heure, elle avait le temps de faire un tour à l'étage des clubs, ça ne l'engageait à rien.

* * *

(1) MIT: Massachusetts Institute of Technology

(2) Junior: correspond à la classe de première

(3) Sophomore: classe de seconde

(4) Senior: classe de terminale

* * *

 **Voila j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite. A la semaine prochaine...**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Je suis heureuse de voir que le premier chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Pour celles qui ont remarqué l'utilisation des noms des personnages de Gossip Girl, c'est juste pour nommer certains personnages et forcément ceux-là étaient évidents, vu le cadre.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, vos mis en favoris et pour avoir prit le temps de lire ce premier chapitre. Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Felicity était encore dans la cour, à l'ombre d'un arbre et observait les élèves se diriger vers les clubs et associations. Elle se leva, épousseta sa jupe et ramassa son sac. Elle prit la direction du premier étage du bâtiment. Les élèves étaient rassemblés en petits groupes et discutaient avec plaisir et enthousiasme. Elle avança dans le couloir, certains clubs avaient préparés des tables, d'autres occupaient les salles et ils exposaient chacun leurs projets passés et appelaient les élèves pour faire la promotion de leurs activités. Elle entra dans la première salle où se tenait le club de théâtre, un des élève était costumé en Hamlet alors que deux de ses camarades s'occupaient de la liste d'inscription. Celui costumé s'approcha d'elle et se présenta. Il s'appelait Nate, il était dans l'autre classe Junior et il lui vanta l'intérêt de jouer la comédie. Elle l'écouta tout en observant les autres et la file d'attente devant le bureau. Il lui expliqua qu'ils allaient organiser des auditions et qu'elle était la bienvenue si elle le souhaitait. Felicity lui sourit et déclina son invitation, elle s'éloigna et sortit pour voir les autres stands. Le théâtre n'était absolument pas ce qui lui fallait, bien sûr sa mère lui dirait que ça lui permettrait d'être moins introvertie et de faire face à ses peurs, mais comment pourrait-elle consciemment se jeter dans la fosse et se mettre en avant sur une scène face à toute l'école, c'était impensable.

Elle avança en regardant ce qui se présentait, les clubs de sports avaient préparés des affiches qui indiquaient de venir se renseigner directement dans le gymnase ou le dojo pour les sports de combat. Felicity continuait d'être surprise et impressionnée par tout ce qui était proposé aux élèves. Elle vit ensuite, les clubs artistiques qui étaient partagés entre arts plastiques, chant, vidéo et ceux plus communautaires qui proposaient de s'intéresser à l'éco-responsabilité ou de participer à la gestion de la radio de l'école. Il y en avait vraiment pour tous les gouts. Elle continuait de déambuler dans le couloir en passant la tête dans les différentes salles. Elle arriva à la dernière salle où les élèves se faisaient moins nombreux et elle comprit immédiatement la raison. Il s'agissait des clubs plus intellectuels, du genre échecs, sciences et plus loin un jeune homme était installé seul à une table. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et quand il la remarqua, il lui offrit un grand sourire et se leva.

Le jeune homme brun aux cheveux courts était avenant et chaleureux. Il se présenta, Barry Allen, président du club de criminologie. Felicity qui souriait perdit quelque peu son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

\- « Un club de criminologie », répéta-t-elle perplexe.

\- « Oui. Je m'intéresse à tous les aspects scientifiques qui permettent de trouver des indices et de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer sur les lieux de délits.

\- Et tu fais ça comment ?

\- Hé bien en réalité, je lis beaucoup de rapports d'affaires que je peux trouver sur internet. Et je cours après l'inspecteur Lance.

\- Un inspecteur ?

\- Oui, c'est le père de Laurel et Sara… les pompom girls… », précisa-t-il en voyant l'air interrogatif de la blonde. « Tu es nouvelle ? »

Felicity hocha la tête par l'affirmative et Barry reprit.

\- « Ah je comprends ! Tu es en quelle année ?

\- Junior.

\- Tu es dans la classe J2 alors, moi je suis en J1. Tu connais Oliver Queen ?

\- Oui, un footballeur…

\- Le capitaine. Laurel est sa petite-amie. Tu vois on est dans les grands stéréotypes.»

Felicity retrouva son sourire à la réflexion identique à celle qu'elle avait eu le matin même.

\- «Tu les connais ?»

Felicity avait du mal à comprendre le comportement qu'Oliver lui avait témoigné, elle tombait sur quelqu'un qui connaissait l'école et qui était sympathique du coup, elle en profita pour avoir quelques informations.

\- « Je connais principalement leur réputation comme tous ceux qui appartiennent au commun des mortels ». Barry leva les yeux théâtralement et reprit. « Deux grandes familles Queen et Merlyn, les fils ainés sont amis, Oliver et Tommy. »

Felicity hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle les connaissait.

\- « Oliver sort avec Laurel Lance qui est donc la fille de l'inspecteur. Ce n'est pas une méchante fille mais elle joue un peu un rôle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Elle a réussi à mettre le grappin sur Oliver Queen, elle est entrée dans un autre cercle d'amis et elle est pompom girl. Elle a le comportement qui répond à sa position sociale et elle se considère depuis comme au-dessus du lot. Sa sœur Sara n'a pas du tout le même comportement. Elle est pompom girl comme elle mais elle appartient aussi au club d'arts plastiques. Ça a l'air d'être une fille gentille. Tu as déjà eu à faire à leur petit groupe ?

\- Non pas vraiment. »

Felicity sourit alors que Barry riait face au soulagement qu'elle manifestait. Il se calma et jeta un regard derrière Felicity, celle-ci se retourna et vit le brun de sa classe qui avait attaqué Oliver, arriver dans leur direction. Ce qui la frappa, c'était l'air arrogant qu'il arborait et qu'elle avait déjà noté quand il s'était adressé à Oliver. Elle pensait que c'était dû à une vieille rivalité qui les opposait mais en le voyant approcher, elle en déduisit que c'était le trait principal de son caractère.

\- « Eh, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ce genre de gars », lui lança-t-il en ignorant Barry.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et perdit quelque peu son sourire.

\- « Si tu cherches une activité, je peux te proposer le tour des clubs avec moi », en se plaçant entre elle et Barry. « Et finir dans mon lit pour me remercier. », en se penchant en avant et en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts entre les mèches de ses cheveux qui reposaient sur son épaule.

Elle fut ahurie par sa phrase, il se prenait pour qui ? Elle fit un pas en arrière, une légère grimace déformant ses traits. Barry toujours en arrière ne bougeait pas. Chuck laissa son regard glisser sur son corps avec un sourire en coin. Son regard visqueux lui fit froid dans le dos, elle avait la sensation qu'il la déshabillait sans même la toucher.

\- « Je préfère ce genre de gars à ceux qui se croient tout permis », en se redressant pour ne pas se laisser intimider. Felicity n'était pas quelqu'un de sûr d'elle mais elle ne se laissait pas marcher dessus pour autant.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et son sourire s'agrandit en devenant plus carnassier. Felicity réprima un frisson qui lui remonta le long de l'échine et garda son regard fixé sur lui. Ne pas lui montrer qu'il l'impressionnait. Chuck se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas et se baissa pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire », en murmurant. Puis il se redressa et la dépassa pour s'éloigner en adressant un dernier mot à Barry. « N'espère pas trop avoir de nouveaux adhérents Allen. Ils tiennent à leur réputation. », en s'éloignant d'un pas décontracté.

Felicity reposa son regard sur Barry, un air encore choqué sur le visage.

\- « C'est qui celui-là? »

Barry ne réussit pas à retenir le fou rire qui le gagna.

\- « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire », en imitant le ton de Chuck.

\- « Je viens de remettre un con à sa place et j'en suis plutôt fière. »

Felicity s'approcha de la table sur laquelle Barry était maintenant assis. Elle retourna la feuille d'inscription et nota son nom et son adresse mail. Elle se retourna vers Barry avec un air malicieux.

\- « Ça ne marche pas à chaque fois.

\- De quoi ?

\- De me dire de ne pas faire quelque chose pour que je le fasse.

\- Je m'en souviendrai », répondit-il en riant.

Felicity lui posa encore quelques questions sur l'école et Barry lui expliqua que la bibliothèque occupait un bâtiment à part, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était sur les lieux, même un bassin olympique qui servaient aux entraînements de l'équipe de natation. Elle était prête à croire ce qu'il lui disait pour la bibliothèque et elle en était même très heureuse par contre la piscine ce n'était pas possible. Elle se mit à rire à moitié dubitative. Il leva la main droite et solennellement lui expliqua qu'elle était derrière le gymnase et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Barry lui souhaita la bienvenue dans le club de criminologie et ils se séparèrent alors qu'il n'y avait encore que le nom de Felicity sur la liste d'inscription.

Elle traversa une dernière fois le lycée pour la journée et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle croisa quelques collégiens qui étaient arrivés à leur tour et revenaient du gymnase où ils avaient droit au discours d'accueil du directeur. Elle sortit de l'établissement et retrouva le bruit de la circulation. De l'autre côté de la rue, il y avait des bars et quelques magasins couraient sur la droite et la gauche. Elle remonta la rue tranquillement en direction du métro en pensant au fait que finalement la journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise. Bien sûr elle avait croisé quelques spécimens qui l'avaient laissée perplexe mais elle préférait retenir les bons côtés. Ceux-ci étaient déjà nombreux, un lycée qui permettait d'avoir de nombreuses activités, des professeurs impliqués auprès de leurs élèves et des camarades de classes sympathiques et accueillant. Elle avait eu un très bon contact avec Barry, en ce qui concernait Tommy, elle était encore un peu sur ses gardes.

Tommy Merlyn comme lui avait expliqué Barry était issu d'une des grandes familles de Starling City tout comme Oliver Queen. Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance et où Tommy s'était montré souriant et accueillant, Oliver ne lui avait témoigné que de la condescendance et des regards acerbes. S'ils s'entendaient si bien que ça, c'était étonnant qu'ils se conduisent de façon si différente. Finalement le seul point négatif, et incompréhensible, de sa journée s'appelait Oliver Queen, elle sourit s'il n'y avait que ça son année allait être une vraie partie de plaisir. Ils étaient dans la même classe mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de se parler. Il y avait quelques élèves qui entraient chez eux, la plupart semblaient avoir leur voiture ou un chauffeur attitré.

Elle marcha un moment, passant des grands immeubles à des petites boutiques bohèmes. Elle prit le temps d'observer l'environnement et découvrait sa nouvelle ville. L'ambiance dans la rue n'était plus la même, dans ce quartier les gens avaient l'air moins pressés et stressés. Le lycée n'était pas dans le quartier des affaires mais elle n'avait croisé que des gens distingués et pour ceux qui avaient un aspect plus décontracté leur milieu social était assez flagrant au vu de leurs occupations. Elle préférait ce quartier où se croisait des vendeurs ambulants, quelques touristes égarés et entra dans un petit café. La clochette de la porte tinta et le bruit de la circulation fut remplacée par celui des conversations des différentes tables. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher du comptoir que deux bras l'enserrèrent par derrière et sursauta.

\- « Mon bébé. »

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Maman », en soupirant suffisamment fort pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement.

Sa mère, Donna Smoak, se retrouva devant elle en un clin d'œil, un sourire immense posé sur les lèvres et un regard toujours pétillant. Elle était gai et vivante, avait un contact facile avec les autres et aimait montrer ses atouts. Elle se mordit la langue en remarquant que la jupe que portait sa mère était encore plus courte que son tablier et que son tee-shirt moulant avait un décolleté plongeant. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son comportement extraverti attirait les regards en plus du reste. Elle n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec elle le premier jour des cours mais elles semblaient être les exacts opposés. Elle était aussi ouverte que Felicity était renfermée, aussi charmeuse qu'elle était gauche.

Sa mère prit sa tête entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elles faisaient la même taille et cela seulement dû au fait qu'elle était perché sur des talons compensés. Felicity aimait porter des talons, mais pour l'instant c'était hors de question avec son uniforme. Donna l'attrapa par la main et la tira jusqu'au comptoir pour la faire assoir.

\- « Je veux tout savoir en détail », en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Felicity regarda autour d'elles.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas plutôt travailler ?

\- Non, tout le monde est servi. Vas-y je t'écoute. Si on a besoin de moi on me fera signe. N'est-ce pas ? », en s'adressant à l'homme que Felicity remarqua en suivant le regard de sa mère. Celui-ci, assis dans un coin, hocha la tête sans lever le nez de son journal.

Sa mère avait eu de la chance de trouver un petit travail aussi rapidement. Elle était serveuse à Las Vegas et elle avait écumé tous les bars des casinos de la ville. A Starling City, ça risquait d'être plus compliqué, en plus si elle travaillait dans des cafés où les clients ne semblaient pas affluer. Elle reposa son regard sur elle en sentant sa main se resserrer sur la sienne. Elle attendait impatiemment le récit de sa première journée. Felicity se retourna pour s'installer face au comptoir.

\- « Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour travailler, des salles bien équipées, une bibliothèque et des professeurs concernés. Il y a un gymnase, un stade et une piscine.

\- Vraiment ! », en écarquillant les yeux. Et Felicity hocha la tête en souriant.

\- « Il y a tout un tas de clubs auxquels on peut participer gratuitement et… », elle allait lui parler du parc quand sa mère l'interrompit.

\- « Et les garçons ? » Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que ce n'était pas sa priorité qu'elle était déjà noyée sous un flot de questions. « Il y en a des mignons ? Tu as discuté avec certains d'entre eux ? Je suis sure que tu pourrais trouver un bon partie. »

Felicity sentait une tension naitre au cœur de son ventre et cette fois elle ne se retint pas.

\- « C'est pas croyable, je te parle de mes études et toi tu ne parles que des garçons que j'ai pu croiser et qui auraient assez d'argent pour m'entretenir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » mais Donna n'eut pas le temps de préciser sa pensée.

\- « En tout cas s'ils sont tous aussi arrogants que ceux de ma classe, tu ne risques pas de les voir chez nous. »

Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas totalement vrai, elle avait rencontré Tommy, qui semblait être sympathique mais vu ses relations elle ne comptait pas sur le fait qu'ils deviennent amis. Il restait Barry, lui en revanche était un gentil garçon et elle comptait sur leur activité commune pour devenir son amie.

Elle vit sa mère pencher sa tête sur le côté les yeux peinés et ceci l'énerva encore un peu plus. Elles n'avaient pas le même caractère mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle devait la regarder comme une cause perdue ou son pauvre petit poussin comme elle l'appelait. Elle aussi aimerait avoir un contact plus facile avec les autres, être moins inhibée par le regard que les autres posaient sur elle et se sentir peut-être comme tout le monde, ne pas être mise à l'écart à cause de son âge ou de sa façon de raisonner. Elle se retrouvait finalement isolée des deux côtés.

\- « Je suis là pour mes études, ça passe avant tout le reste. Tu devrais le savoir, on a déménagé pour ça.

\- Je sais mais tu peux profiter de tes années de lycée aussi. Moi j'ai… »

Elle allait encore lui servir le refrain du « _je t'ai eu à l'adolescence et ça a gâché ma jeunesse_ » et préféra couper court à la conversation en se levant.

\- « Je rentre, je dois vider mes cartons et ranger mes affaires. »

Sa mère tenta de la retenir en s'excusant mais Felicity sorti du petit café sans regarder en arrière. Elle inspira profondément une fois dans la rue pour retrouver son calme. Sa mère faisait ce qu'il fallait pour elle, elle en était consciente mais par moment elle ne la supportait pas. Elle était volubile et superficielle, le seul intérêt qu'elle semblait avoir dans la vie c'était les hommes et le bon temps qu'elle pouvait trouver avec eux, pourtant son histoire avec son père aurait dû lui servir de leçon et aurait dû lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Ce qui l'énervait aussi c'était qu'elle avait l'impression d'être l'adulte, c'était normal qu'elle aide à faire les courses, la cuisine, le ménage mais elle aurait préférait que sa mère se sente un peu plus concerné par son futur et ses capacités que par les garçons qu'elle pouvait rencontrer.

Elle souffla, elle devrait être moins dure parfois avec elle, elle avait tout de même abandonné sa vie pour l'accompagner et lui permettre de faire ses études. Elle remonta la rue et descendit dans le couloir souterrain et entra dans une rame de métro. Quand elle sorti du sous-terrain, l'environnement avait changé. Les immeubles de haut standing et les petits commerces laissaient place à de petites maisons. Quelques touches de végétation venaient compléter ce tableau et compenser le côté vieillot des bâtiments.

Elle entra dans la petite maison blanche d'un étage et laissa tomber son sac sur le canapé dans le salon. Elle traversa la pièce et se dirigea dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et sorti une bouteille de jus de fruits. Elle ouvrit le placard en hauteur et attrapa un verre qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail pour se servir. Elle avait retrouvé son calme grâce au voyage qui lui avait permis de penser à autre chose. Elle se retourna, s'appuya contre le rebord et observa leur nouveau chez elles en buvant.

La maison bien que petite était bien organisée. L'entrée donnait sur le salon, équipé d'un canapé, deux fauteuils et une télévision dans un coin. Dans le prolongement de la pièce, la cuisine occupée par une petite table en son centre. Sa mère avait trouvé cette maison assez facilement, elle avait résilié leur bail et loué celle-ci sur photo. Felicity avait eu peur de trouver un taudis et elle avait finalement était soulagé en découvrant les lieux. Elle traversa le rez-de-chaussée en sens inverse attrapa son sac et monta les marches pour atteindre le premier étage.

Le couloir donnait accès à la chambre de sa mère à gauche, la salle de bain à droite et au bout du couloir sa chambre. Elle poussa la porte et se senti accablée par le travail qui lui restait à faire. Une pile de cartons encore fermés trônait dans un coin et des affaires éparpillées encombraient le reste de l'espace. Elle retira sans attendre son costume et enfila un jean et petit haut coloré. Une fois débarrassée de ses vêtements aux couleurs infâmes, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et alluma son portable pour faire une recherche.

Elle s'installa confortablement contre la tête de lit, l'ordinateur sur les jambes et ouvrit le navigateur de recherche. Elle avait entendu parler d'Oliver Queen pratiquement toute la journée et sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif. La page s'afficha et son opinion fût confirmée. Les titres des articles et les photos mettaient en évidence la vie débauchée qu'il menait. D'après ce qu'elle lisait, il avait été arrêté plusieurs fois pour état d'ivresse sur la voie publique et pour agression contre des journalistes. Les arrestations s'étaient terminées par des libérations grâce à son père qui avait payé les contraventions. Elle en avait la confirmation, c'était un gosse de riche protégé par le nom de sa famille. Et Tommy avait l'air de se retrouver souvent dans la même situation.

Elle souleva les sourcils, leurs vies n'avaient rien à voir avec la sienne et elle sentit une déception en pensant au brun. Elle n'avait dû susciter de l'intérêt uniquement parce qu'elle était nouvelle mais quand Oliver lui parlerait d'elle, il s'éloignerait surement. L'attrait de la nouveauté s'estomperait bien vite. Elle ferma l'ordinateur en fermant les yeux un instant. De toute façon, elle était là pour la qualité de l'enseignement, elle ne devait pas se laisser détourner de son objectif par ce genre de garçon. Elle allait finir de s'installer et demain, elle pourrait commencer ses premiers cours l'esprit tranquille. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva sans attendre, sa motivation maintenant réveillée. Elle mit un album de rock, augmenta le son et se plongea dans le rangement de sa chambre en oubliant ses nouveaux camarades. Il lui restait un moment avant de devoir s'occuper du repas avant que sa mère ne rentre. Elles ne pourraient sans doute pas manger tous les soirs ensemble car son planning risquait d'être modifiée alors elles devaient en profiter quand elles le pouvaient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et de suivre cette histoire et u** **n grand merci à delicity pour son rôle de beta.**

 **D'ailleurs je fais un peu de publicité pour elle si vous ne connaissez pas ses histoires, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un œil.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que les cours avaient commencé et Felicity baignait déjà dans une routine réconfortante. Leur planning de cours était assez chargé mais la journée se finissait tôt pour permettre aux élèves de travailler entre eux ou de participer à leurs activités périscolaires.

Felicity avait pu discuter un peu plus avec Barry et il lui avait montré deux dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait. Ces dossiers n'appartenaient pas à la police mais ils étaient très bien documentés et le travail aurait pu être pris pour celui d'un professionnel. Barry avait consigné tous les articles de journaux, tous les détails et le tout était complété par des annotations de sa main sur les détails manquants. Celui qui l'intéressa le plus fut celui d'un vol de bijoux. Barry voyant qu'elle se plongeait dans le dossier lui donna quelques explications. Le vol s'était déroulé chez un particulier, qui se trouvait être les parents d'un élève de leur école. Il n'y avait pas d'empreintes, pas d'indices et les enquêteurs séchaient. La demeure, parce qu'à ce niveau-là on ne pouvait plus parler de maison, était bien équipée en surveillance. Des caméras, une alarme et un vigile qui montait la garde à l'entrée du domaine et même avec tout ça, le voleur avait réussi à dérober les bijoux sans se faire prendre et sans laisser de traces.

Felicity se détacha du dossier et tourna la tête vers Barry avec un petit sourire. Elle était toujours ravie de pouvoir discuter avec son nouvel ami. Il était sympathique et ne se prenait pas la tête. Ceci était peut-être dû au fait que ses parents avaient fait fortune récemment dans le commerce. Il avait donc vécu une enfance proche de celle de Felicity, faite de sorties avec ses parents, de fêtes qui n'étaient pas démesurées et de tâches domestiques pour les aider.

Le reste de son temps était occupé par les cours qui étaient d'un bon niveau et il avait fallu qu'elle fasse attention de ne pas en perdre le fil. Jusqu'à maintenant, il lui suffisait de faire attention à quelques moments et ça lui suffisait pour comprendre l'essence du problème abordé. Même avec ses deux ans d'avance, elle suivait facilement. C'était autre chose maintenant et elle trouvait ça beaucoup plus stimulant. Les cours de physique chimie la passionnaient et ils étaient d'un assez bon niveau pour lui permettre de ne pas s'ennuyer. C'était la même chose pour les mathématiques. Leur classe était mélangée avec la seconde classe Junior, selon les matières de spécialisation qui étaient choisies. Et heureusement que c'était organisé ainsi sinon un bon nombre de ses camarades de classe n'auraient pas pu suivre. Ils avaient une partie commune en sciences, littérature et des heures supplémentaires étaient dévouées aux spécialisations. Elle avait ainsi des cours communs avec Barry et ces moments avaient une petite saveur en plus quand elle pouvait parler et rire avec lui.

La fin de la première semaine arriva rapidement et quand elle se leva à la fin du dernier cours du vendredi, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres en pensant au fait qu'elle allait avoir un peu de temps pour visiter Starling City. Felicity ramassa ses affaires rapidement avec l'intention d'aller voir Barry mais elle fut retenue par son professeur principal alors qu'elle allait passer la porte.

\- « Mademoiselle Smoak, un instant s'il vous plaît. »

Elle retint un soupir et se retourna pour s'approcher du professeur encore derrière son bureau. Il finissait de donner quelques explications à une jeune fille brune, en lui faisant signe à elle de se rapprocher. Elle attendit un instant en retrait pour les laisser terminer. En attendant elle regarda autour d'elle, presque tout le monde était partit, seul trois élèves discutaient entre eux en prenant le temps de ranger leurs cahiers, livres et stylos. Elle se retourna en entendant le professeur l'appeler.

\- « Comment s'est passé votre première semaine ?

\- Très bien monsieur.

\- Le niveau n'est pas trop difficile ou trop simple peut-être ? », avec un sourire en coin.

\- « Non c'est parfait. Je suis contente du programme qui est prévu dans la spécialisation scientifique.

\- Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. Et avec les autres élèves ?

\- Ça va. »

Felicity ne rentra pas plus dans les détails. Mise à part Oliver et quelques autres élèves, tous les autres l'avaient bien accueillie. Il y en a certains avec qui elle n'avait pas encore parlé mais c'était simplement dû au fait qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.

\- « J'ai un service à vous demander. » Felicity resta silencieuse en attendant la suite. « Je vois que vous êtes intéressée par les sciences et des élèves auraient besoin d'un peu de soutien. Il y a des professeurs qui s'en occupent mais je pense que pour certains ça passerait mieux avec vous. Bien entendu cette activité renforcera votre dossier personnel. Vous pensez que ce soit possible ?

\- Oui bien sûr monsieur. »

Felicity était toujours prête à aider les autres, si en plus c'était dans un domaine qu'elle aimait et maîtrisait, c'était encore mieux. Son professeur la remercia et lui souhaita un bon week-end avant qu'elle en fasse autant. Felicity s'échappa ravie de pouvoir enfin profiter de son week-end, elle aimait apprendre mais elle ne vivait pas que pour ça. Elle sortit du bâtiment et retrouva Barry qui l'attendait son sac à ses pieds. Elle allait lui parler du cas dont elle avait lu le dossier quand un mouvement lointain attira son regard.

Elle pivota légèrement et pu apercevoir quelques garçons de l'équipe de foot, prendre la direction du terrain, ainsi que Tommy qui s'éloignait du groupe et venait à leur rencontre. Elle l'observa approcher, il était vraiment charmant et il n'en jouait pas suffisamment pour qu'elle le trouve insupportable mais assez pour s'en amuser. Il avait un corps plutôt fin, les cheveux courts et très bruns, des yeux aux iris noirs et où pétillait la joie de vivre et toujours une pointe d'espieglerie. Mais ce qu'elle préférait c'était son sourire sincère et chaleureux qui illuminait son visage et qui la faisait sourire à chaque fois.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il les salua et elle lui présenta Barry. Tommy se montra poli mais elle sentit rapidement qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui, son regard ne la quittant pas et oubliant rapidement son ami. Il prit de ses nouvelles et se désespérait de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt dans la semaine. Ils n'étaient pas dans les mêmes classes et avec leurs activités, ils avaient peu de chance de se croiser.

\- « Je vais assister au premier entraînement de l'équipe, tu pourrais venir si tu as le temps. »

Felicity fut surprise de cette invitation à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle était flattée par son attention même si elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi il venait de lui proposer ça. Elle regarda Barry rapidement pour juger de sa réaction. Celui-ci observait Tommy tranquillement avec un sourire en coin. Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur Tommy qui attendait sa réponse.

\- « J'ai prévu de passer un moment avec Barry, notre club… », avec un sourire désolé.

\- « Ok, une prochaine fois alors… », son sourire maintenant moins franc.

Elle acquiesça et Tommy les salua en s'éloignant pour retrouver l'équipe maintenant sur le terrain.

\- « Tommy Merlyn vient te parler et te propose d'assister à un entraînement … »

Felicity fronça les sourcils, pour elle aussi ça semblait étonnant, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de ces garçons.

\- « Tu vas bientôt faire partie du groupe », ajouta Barry en riant et en l'entrainant vers la cafétéria.

\- « Non, je crois juste qu'il est curieux parce que son pote lui a dit que j'étais en avance et qu'il veut me tester où je ne sais quoi. »

Barry se retourna vers elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Arrête Felicity. Tu as vu son regard ? Il paraît intéressé au-delà de ton intelligence », en se mettant à rire à nouveau.

Felicity lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule en ronchonnant qu'il se faisait des idées. Barry passa son bras sur ses épaules un moment puis la relâcha quand ils arrivèrent à une table à laquelle ils s'installèrent. Il posa son sac sur la table et en sortit le dossier qui intéressait Felicity pour en discuter avec elle.

Felicity passa son week-end à visiter la ville avec Barry, elle découvrit ainsi un petit restaurant à l'ambiance bohème, sans élèves de leur école dans les parages. Le reste du temps elle s'occupa de ranger les dernières affaires encore en pagaille et à s'échanger des textos avec Barry et des amis qu'elle avait encore à Las Vegas. Le lundi matin arriva rapidement et le rythme des cours repris ses droits. En fin de matinée, le cours de physique commun se finissait et monsieur Palmer stoppa Oliver alors qu'il allait sortir.

\- « Queen pas si vite, en lui faisant signe d'attendre. Approchez aussi, mademoiselle Smoak », alors qu'il décrochait son portable qui se mettait à vibrer.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle senti son corps se tendre, Oliver Queen n'allait pas lui faire de mal mais elle redoutait ce que monsieur Palmer allait lui dire en sa présence. Elle approcha du bureau et se posta à côté de son camarade de classe. Elle sentit immédiatement une irritation émaner de son corps et elle se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même, en s'empêchant de faire un pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner. Elle gardait son regard focalisé sur leur professeur en priant de toutes ses forces que ce qu'elle supposait déjà était faux.

Oliver, à côté d'elle, ne bougeait pas. Il était plus grand qu'elle et son corps était fort, elle pouvait se rendre compte de sa musculature sous sa chemise. Son regard était focalisé, lui aussi, sur leur professeur et il l'ignorait. Monsieur Palmer fini sa conversation et les regarda avec un grand sourire, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. Il s'installa sur le rebord de son bureau, il gardait le suspense et s'en amusait, les voyant tous les deux inquiets.

\- « Oliver », commença-t-il avec un ton enjoué, « Felicity a été d'accord pour vous aider dans les matières dans lesquelles vous avez le plus de difficultés et en particulier en mathématiques. »

Oliver ne répondit pas et le professeur regarda Felicity pour lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait. Il fallait qu'elle passe en revue les concepts de l'année précédente pour qu'il puisse commencer cette nouvelle l'année sur des bases solides. Elle hocha la tête sans répondre, les yeux encore écarquillés par la mauvaise surprise : son élève était Oliver Queen. Ils furent interrompu là quand le téléphone du professeur sonna à nouveau, il s'excusa et les abandonna.

Felicity resta quelques secondes sans bouger, se faisant à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir passer du temps avec Oliver et lui donner des cours. Sa première réaction en la voyant avait été la condescendance et maintenant ils allaient devoir passer du temps ensemble. Elle se retourna doucement vers lui et remarqua ses mâchoires serrées. Il avait toujours l'air en colère quand elle était dans les parages, jusqu'à maintenant elle avait évité de se retrouver dans sa ligne de mire mais maintenant ce n'était plus possible.

\- « Je… on pourrait se retrouver… pour les cours… enfin les explications je veux dire… pour le soutien. On pourrait se voir après les cours… et… »

Felicity se maudissait mentalement d'être aussi mal à l'aise face à lui et elle arrêta de parler quand Oliver se tourna enfin vers elle comme un seul bloc. Ses mâchoires toujours serrées, il lui lançait maintenant un regard fier. Felicity se sentait épinglée par ces yeux bleus incroyables. Si proche de lui, elle se rendait compte de ses traits forts et carrés, adoucis par sa peau claire, ses cheveux blonds et l'azur de ses iris. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Il la regarda quelques instants, toujours muet, puis fit demi-tour pour sortir de la classe. Felicity se retrouva seule en se sentant comme une idiote.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se rendre compte qu'il l'avait planté là sans lui répondre et sans explication. Elle sentit un ressentiment se réveiller en elle. Pourquoi la traitait-il de cette façon ? Elle rumina son comportement et celui d'Oliver tout le reste de l'après-midi alors qu'ils étaient séparés par leur cours de spécialisation. Ils se retrouvèrent pour la dernière heure de la journée et quand Felicity croisa son regard par hasard, il lui jeta un regard noir. À cet instant elle se promit de ne pas se laissait faire et de lui tenir tête. Son professeur lui avait demandé de l'aide et elle allait tenir son engagement.

L'heure du cours d'histoire passa lentement alors que la plupart des élèves luttaient pour se concentrer durant la dernière heure de la journée. Le professeur finir par les libérer, tout le monde se leva rapidement et Oliver disparu avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui parler. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui coure après pour le faire travailler alors que c'était à lui de faire un effort. Elle finit de ranger ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir pour partir lorsqu'elle croisa Oliver seul. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se posta face à lui. Il avançait le regard perdu quand il se rendit compte de sa présence. Il allait la contourner mais Felicity fit un pas de côté.

\- « On peut travailler mercredi ?

\- Foot », lui répondit-il en soupirant.

\- « Samedi ? »

Il se mit à rire.

\- « Foot et fête.

\- Bien maintenant alors. »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et il ne répondit pas. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'a bouscule pour s'éloigner mais il entra dans la salle de classe et s'installa à un bureau. Elle le suivit encore surprise.

\- « Dans la bibliothèque on serait mieux », osa-t-elle.

\- « Non ici », en attrapant un stylo dans son sac, sans la regarder.

Felicity finit par s'assoir à côté de lui. C'était déjà ça, il acceptait de travailler avec elle, même si l'endroit n'était pas des plus pratiques.

\- « Monsieur Palmer a demandé qu'on passe en revue les bases, tu veux commencer par quelque chose en particulier ? »

Elle ne reçut pour réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules. Elle se retint de soupirer et sortit son livre de mathématiques.

\- « Je te propose qu'on passe en revue le programme prévue cette année et s'il y a des choses que tu ne… maîtrises pas, tu me le dis. »

Felicity fit alors la liste des thèmes abordés, fonctions, dérivations, trigonométrie, statistiques, probabilités,… Arrivée à la fin du sommaire elle regarda Oliver qui crayonnait une feuille de cours.

\- « Les fonctions. »

Elle sentit un soulagement, elle recevait une réponse qui allait dans le bon sens. Elle lui demanda alors plus précisément ce qui le gênait et Oliver lui expliqua à demi-mots qu'il avait tendance à mélanger les formes des différentes fonctions. Elle lui proposa de faire un résumé et qu'ils voient ça ensemble la prochaine fois. Elle ne préférait pas faire traîner en longueur ce premier temps de travail et être prête à répondre aux questions qu'il pourrait avoir. Elle le regarda se lever et se racla la gorge. Il fallait qu'ils prévoient une nouvelle date de travail, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à lui courir après pour le contraindre à l'écouter.

\- « On se voit vendredi pour les fonctions ?

\- Hors de question c'est le week-end.

\- Entre midi et deux ? » Oliver secoua la tête négativement. « Ok, alors jeudi… après les cours », en faisant appel à ses dernières miettes de patience.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il acquiesçait contre son grès mais ne dit rien. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse accepter et ce n'était pas gagné.

Oliver sorti de la classe sans regarder derrière lui. Son professeur lui avait vraiment joué un sale tour. Il avait bien profité de l'année précédente et ses cours étaient passés au second plan. Maintenant, il était contraint de se reprendre en main. Jusque-là il s'en était plutôt bien sortit, ses performances sportives lui permettant de passer d'une classe à l'autre sans trop de difficultés. Ses notes n'étaient pas parfaites mais son rôle dans l'équipe de football avait muselé les réticences de ses professeurs et les donations faites par sa famille avaient certainement aidées aussi. Le problème c'était qu'il avait un peu trop abusé lors de sa dernière année et que son père avait obligé l'administration à le faire redoubler. Il n'y avait pas cru au début, se disant que son père lui faisait une mauvaise plaisanterie mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il l'obligeait à redoubler, à ne plus être dans la même classe que Laurel et Tommy. Et maintenant Palmer lui mettait dans les pattes cette fille ! Il aimait bien ce professeur et c'était seulement pour ça qu'il avait accepté de prendre en considération des cours de soutien. Il comprenait que c'était important, mais pas avec elle.

Il avait le projet de la fuir le plus possible. Il l'avait observé depuis son arrivée, un petit génie qui sautait les classes, un rat de bibliothèque et qui était toujours bien vu par les professeurs. Tout pour se faire détester en résumé. Ce qui l'avait surpris en revanche, c'était son aplomb pour se mettre sur son chemin. Elle ne paraissait pas sûre d'elle mais elle ne l'avait pas lâché pourtant. Il s'était finalement dit qu'il pouvait passer cinq minutes avec elle. Ça ne le tuerait pas et ça pouvait lui donner quelques bases pour ses futures révisions, il serait bien obligé de s'y mettre s'il voulait finir le lycée. Il s'était assis en se retenant de souffler et en cachant un sourire qu'il sentait naître en la voyant si mal à l'aise. Il avait sorti un stylo pour se donner une contenance et l'avait laissé se dépatouiller à essayer de lui parler et de lui donner envie de travailler.

Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était entêtée et patiente. Elle y allait doucement pour lui faire accepter un sujet de travail mais d'un autre côté, elle lui imposait un nouveau rendez-vous pour ne pas le laisser lui échapper. Il laissa le sourire qu'il retenait depuis tout à l'heure s'afficher sur son visage. Oliver ne le comprenait pas encore mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui le mettait mal à l'aise et c'était un sentiment qui lui était tellement étranger qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se l'avouer.

Oliver sortit rapidement du bâtiment et se dirigea vers le stade de football. Il était dans cette école depuis le collège, il y avait rencontré Laurel et sa sœur Sara, ainsi que ses amis de l'équipe de football. Laurel lui avait plût assez rapidement et il sortait avec elle depuis la fin du collège. Il leva la tête et observa les alentours, il connaissait cette école dans les moindres recoins. Non pas qu'il étudiait beaucoup, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait besoin de préserver son intimité. Il sourit, jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et changea de direction.

Oliver marcha un moment et se stoppa à quelques pas derrière une jeune fille blonde assise en tailleur contre le tronc d'un cèdre en train de crayonner. Le soleil était chaud aujourd'hui et les ombres des feuilles dansaient sur sa peau. Il l'observa un moment, elle était entièrement plongé dans son travail et ne l'avait pas encore aperçu. Il approcha sans faire de bruit, ses chaussures en cuir écrasant l'herbe verte et grasse.

Il la contourna et prit le temps d'observer son profil gracieux, elle leva la tête vers lui et sourit heureuse de le voir. Il lui rendit son sourire et la rejoignit sans attendre en surveillant encore un fois les alentours. Il s'accroupit face à elle et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- « Tu as besoin d'un modèle ? »

Elle lui sourit encore un peu plus et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa en savourant ses lèvres. Il glissa sa main dans son cou et agrippa sa nuque en approfondissant le baiser. Elle attrapa son épaule d'une main alors que l'autre repoussait ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

Il sortait avec Sara depuis un an. Il n'avait rien projeté mais en passant beaucoup de temps avec Laurel, il avait appris à connaitre sa sœur et elle était devenue trop sexy pour pouvoir lui résister. Ils avaient commencé à flirter par jeu quand Laurel était en retard alors qu'elle devait les rejoindre. Et ce jeu avait pris de plus en plus d'ampleur jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai des mains qui se posent sur le corps de l'autre et qu'elles s'attardent un peu trop longtemps.

Tout avait réellement dérapé lors d'une fête. Oliver avait beaucoup bu comme d'habitude, Laurel l'avait repoussé ne supportant plus sa façon d'être vautré sur elle, ses mains trop lestes sur son corps. Il s'était alors éloigné d'elle pour s'accouder au bar et il avait scanné la salle des yeux pour trouver une occupation. Son regard s'était posé sur Sara qui sortait sur le balcon et tout à coup les pulsions qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis plusieurs mois s'étaient réveillées. Il avait but d'une traite le verre qu'il avait à la main et l'avait abandonné sur le bar avant de suivre la blonde. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'extérieur, Sara l'avait regardé sérieusement, à tanguer sur ses pieds.

Oliver s'était alors rapproché et la jeune fille s'était reculée dans un recoin dans l'ombre. Ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Sara adossée au mur, Oliver s'était rapproché d'elle, l'avait prise par la taille avant de déposer un baiser doux sur ses lèvres. Il en avait envie depuis longtemps mais une once de morale le retenait de coucher avec la sœur de sa petite-amie. Ils s'étaient seulement embrassés ce soir-là mais Oliver n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. Il se fichait de la raison pour laquelle Sara couchait avec lui. Elle l'aimait, elle voulait se venger de sa sœur, elle le voulait lui… aucune importance, il assouvissait son envie c'était suffisant.

Il se détacha d'elle et ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant dans le parc du lycée. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller trop longtemps dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il lui demanda si elle allait les rejoindre sur le terrain de football et elle acquiesça. Il caressa sa joue et se releva pour s'éloigner et cette fois-ci prendre la direction du terrain. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, le cœur battant, il s'en voulait de tromper Laurel, qui plus est avec sa sœur mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter quand c'était si bon. Sara le regardait avec des yeux plein d'admiration et elle était un peu plus délurée que sa sœur ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Il passa devant la cafétéria, la bibliothèque et arriva enfin à un espace plus ouvert de la cour qui donnait en ligne droite sur le gymnase. Certains de ses coéquipiers attendaient à l'ombre du bâtiment et lui firent signe de la main quand ils le virent arriver. Il jouait au football depuis cinq ans et depuis trois ans, il était le capitaine de l'équipe. Sa place n'était pas usurpée, il jouait bien et il s'entraînait dur pour ça. Ses coéquipiers le suivirent quand il alla s'installer sur les gradins. Il lança son sac à dos qui s'échoua sur un banc au-dessus de lui. Il retira sa veste, dénoua légèrement sa cravate et déboutonna ses manches pour les relever. Ils n'avaient pas d'entrainement ce soir mais il ne traînait jamais loin du terrain, tout comme les autres joueurs. Ils vivaient pour ce jeu qu'ils aimaient et qui pouvait leur apporter carrière et gloire.

Il s'assit en s'accoudant sur le banc derrière lui, les gars qui l'entouraient parlaient déjà du premier match de la saison. Leur entraîneur, un ancien joueur en semi-professionnel, leur avait déjà donné un programme d'entrainement et ils étaient tous impatients de se confronter à l'autre équipe de la ville. L'entraîneur adjoint les encadrait depuis deux ans. John Diggle avait une carrure de joueur lui aussi, il était moins gueulard que l'entraîneur principal et savait pourtant toujours se faire respecter, son aura parlant pour lui.

Ils étaient en train de plaisanter quand Laurel arriva entourée de ses copines cheerleaders. Elle n'était pas la chef de l'équipe mais elle avait sa petite sphère d'influence en étant pompom girl et sa petite-amie. Elle se jeta sur lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa, il pensa qu'elle marquait son territoire devant ses amies. Elle le relâcha et s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui et leur demanda des nouvelles de leur préparation physique. Chacun se vanta à tour de rôle de ses capacités sans oublier les sous-entendus qui allaient avec. Sara arriva durant ce concours de coq, lança un regard à Oliver avant de détourner son regard vers sa sœur. Celle-ci se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Laurel aimait beaucoup sa petite sœur, elles avaient toujours été plutôt proches mais depuis que Sara avait rejoint le groupe de pompom girls, il lui semblait qu'elles s'entendaient encore mieux.

Oliver n'aimait pas se retrouver entre les deux sœurs, il préférait en voir seulement une à la fois, du coup, il se redressa quand il vit arriver Tommy. Il n'avait pas du tout le même style tous les deux. Le brun semblait toujours tiré à quatre épingles, même au bord d'une piscine, il dégageait une certaine classe naturelle qu'il n'avait pas besoin de travailler. Oliver en revanche gardait plutôt son côté sportif et les soirées de gala ou les fêtes dans des endroits toujours huppés lui demandait un minimum de préparation.

Tommy passa son bras au-dessus les épaules d'une des filles présentes et lui murmura à l'oreille, sans attendre elle se mit à rire, gênée et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Oliver savait que Tommy n'était pas un méchant garçon mais son problème était qu'il avait la capacité de rendre les filles, avec qui il sortait, dépendantes et il s'en lassait ensuite rapidement. Il avait donc gagné une réputation de tombeur et de coureur qui n'était pas totalement voulu par le brun. Il aimait plaire, il aimait les filles et il aimait profiter de la vie. Ceci lui fit penser à l'intérêt qu'il avait manifesté au sujet de Felicity. Oliver avait parlé du petit génie qu'il y avait dans sa classe et quand il lui avait désigné, le regard de Tommy s'était éclairé. Sans attendre il avait voulu faire sa connaissance. A cet instant Oliver avait senti une certaine contrariété. Il n'avait aucune envie que cette fille sorte avec Tommy car elle commencerait alors à traîner avec eux. Déjà qu'il allait devoir la supporter lors des séances de soutien. Il avait son groupe d'amis et il ne voulait pas qu'une inconnue vienne s'immiscer entre eux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Encore merci pour vos commentaires et votre lecture.**

 **Merci à Delicity pour son rôle de beta.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans la même ambiance, les cours se suivaient, Oliver ignorait pratiquement Felicity et heureusement pour elle qu'elle avait Barry avec qui elle s'entendait toujours aussi bien. Le mercredi après-midi, elle remontait un petit chemin menant à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle entendit une voix dans son dos. Elle se retourna doucement avec étonnement en se demandant si c'était bien à elle qu'on s'adressait.

\- « Hé toi, il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle se retrouva face à trois filles qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu. L'une d'elles s'approcha et Felicity fit un pas en arrière à cause de son regard menaçant. Celle-ci l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner encore plus et Felicity sentit sa gorge se serrer en sentant les doigts se refermer sur elle.

\- « On doit avoir une petite discussion au sujet d'Oliver.

\- Oliver ? », murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Oui, on trouve que tu le regardes un peu trop. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il est avec Laurel », une autre fille s'était rapprochée et la poussa assez violemment alors que sa camarade glissait un pied derrière elle pour la faire tomber.

Felicity chuta en arrière sans pouvoir rien faire et se rattrapa tant bien que mal en posant ses mains au sol. Elle grimaça en ressentant une vive douleur remonter le long de son dos. Elle avait peur maintenant de ce qu'elles allaient lui faire, elle n'avait aucune chance seule contre trois. Elle redressa la tête pour pouvoir surveiller leurs mouvements et au même moment l'une des filles lui donna un coup de poing sur la pommette qui lui fit larmoyer. Elle ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla d'instinct. La douleur se répandait sur son visage et la peur inhibait toutes ses réactions. Elle s'attendait à recevoir un nouveau coup quand un mouvement non loin d'elle attira son attention, un garçon venait d'arriver et repoussa la fille penchée au-dessus d'elle.

\- « Laissez la tranquille.

\- On t'a rien demandé à toi. Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde », lui répondit-elle hargneuse de s'être fait interrompre dans son règlement de compte.

Il se plaça devant Felicity pour faire barrage entre elle et les filles qui lui étaient tombées dessus. Il était blond, les cheveux courts et à voir son comportement, habitué à se battre. Il fit un pas en avant et la meneuse recula tout en le toisant du regard. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il se mette en travers de leurs explications.

\- « Dégagez d'ici ou je ne me retiendrai pas », lui lança-t-il en se montrant plus irrité.

Felicity, qui observait le blond, se risqua à jeter un regard aux filles toujours présentes. La chef de bande lui jeta un regard froid et Felicity serra les mâchoires pour ne pas se mettre à trembler et à pleurer. Elles finirent par reculer et à partir en surveillant leurs arrières.

Le blond les surveillait toujours, tout comme Felicity, puis il fit demi-tour et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Felicity releva la tête pour voir son visage, elle prit sa main et alors qu'il la redressait, son attention fut attirée par une silhouette à la fenêtre d'une classe du premier étage du bâtiment du collège. Une jeune fille avait été témoin d'une partie ou de toute la scène. Le garçon se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle observait ainsi et quand il regarda derrière lui, la jeune fille n'était plus en vue. Il fit de nouveau face à Felicity en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le remercia en bégayant et elle grimaça en sentant la douleur se raviver.

\- « Ça va aller ? », en frôlant du pouce sa pommette.

\- « Je crois… », sa voix était éraillée et Felicity due se forcer pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle avait eu peur, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle avait mal.

\- « Tu sais ce qu'elles te voulaient ? »

Elle secoua la tête négativement en essuyant ses yeux.

\- « Elles ne t'ont rien dit ? », en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

\- « Elles ont … », elle se tut quelques secondes en se demandant si elle pouvait lui parler. Et elle décida qu'il était venu la secourir sans la connaitre, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. « Elles ont parlé d'Oliver… mais je n'ai pas compris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

\- Queen ? »

Cette fois Felicity hocha la tête par l'affirmative. Elle porta la main à sa joue et sentit immédiatement la chaleur du coup. Le blond lui expliqua que les filles étaient des pompom girls, il les connaissait de vue mais il ne les avait jamais vues se comporter ainsi.

\- « J'ai la chance d'être la première alors », voulu-t-elle plaisanter mais sa voix était bien trop fragile et tremblotante pour paraître joyeuse.

\- « Je vais te raccompagner.

\- Non, c'est pas la peine. Merci pour ce que tu as fait, mais ça va aller.

\- Non, j'insiste ». Il lui tendit la main, « Je m'appelle Roy, je suis en classe Sophomore ». Felicity lui serra la main.

\- « Felicity, en Junior. Et nouvelle.

\- Je suis là depuis un an. Ton arrivée a été aussi brutale que la mienne.

\- Toi aussi on t'a frappé ?

\- Non, moi le coup le plus dur ça a été le costume et les règles. »

Felicity se mit à rire doucement alors que Roy grimaçait. Ils prirent la direction de la sortie et ne trouvèrent aucune trace des filles rencontrées quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils discutèrent sur le chemin du métro et Felicity appris que Roy avait tendance à se battre souvent. Selon ses dires, il n'en était jamais responsable, seulement il se retrouvait toujours dans des situations où il assistait à des abus ou à une injustice et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'intervenir. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, il entretenait aussi cet aspect un peu bagarreur, sa cravate défaite, un regard direct, les traits de son visage assez carrés lui donnait un aura de force. Et ses gestes montraient aussi qu'il avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

Ils se séparèrent devant la bouche de métro, Roy insista pour l'accompagner encore un moment mais elle déclina son offre. Elle le salua, avec une envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier mais n'osa pas. À la place, elle sourit et s'éloigna en lui faisant signe de la main auquel il répondit en la suivant des yeux.

Felicity resta debout contre une paroi du métro le temps de son trajet, l'esprit encore perturbé par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, touchant par moment sa pommette et surveillant les alentours. Elle rentra chez elle rapidement et s'enferma sans attendre dans la salle de bain. A cette heure-là, sa mère n'était pas présente mais elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se défaire de la peur et de l'injustice tenace qui lui collait à la peau. Elle avait été frappée sans raison. Elle observa la marque rouge sur son visage et retint les larmes qui venaient lui brûler les yeux à nouveau. Elle se sentait en colère, impuissante et elle détestait ça. Elle prit sa douche et maquilla légèrement la marque pour éviter que sa mère ne s'en rende compte. Elles étaient venues ici, elle s'était inscrite dans ce lycée pour son futur, elle ne voulait pas que sa mère voit ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'elle s'inquiète sans raison. Ça devait être un malentendu. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à Oliver Queen et il ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Pourquoi ces filles avaient-elles pensé le contraire ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il avait pu leur demander de lui faire peur pour qu'elle arrête de lui donner des cours de soutien ? Ça lui semblait démesuré comme réaction mais il avait été tellement froid avec elle qu'elle pensait qu'il aurait pu vouloir la tenir éloigné de lui.

Elle sentit son estomac se nouer, le lendemain, elle devait le voir pour travailler. Si ces filles étaient encore dans les environs, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, et si elle devait parler ouvertement à Oliver. Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il la retrouve pour travailler. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elle supportait son attitude revêche sans savoir pourquoi, et elle ne savait pas encore si lui parler directement pourrait améliorer les choses ou pas. S'il ne voulait pas travailler avec elle, elle pouvait l'entendre mais ils devaient se parler pour mettre les choses à plat.

Elle qui croyait que l'ambiance allait être calme, s'était lourdement trompée. Elle se retrouvait maintenant à devoir surveiller derrière elle si des folles furieuses ne lui sautaient pas dessus et elle devait composer avec le caractère d'Oliver qu'elle devrait voir toutes les semaines. Elle soupira en s'affalant sur le canapé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de cuisiner ou de travailler, elle alluma la télévision pour attendre sa mère et commander des plats tout prêts pour le repas du soir.

Felicity passa sa soirée à repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se revoyait sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, ces filles qui l'avaient molestée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, à aucun moment. Elle ne voyait que le parc, le soleil qui glissait à travers les feuilles, le plaisir de se retrouver dans un endroit si stimulant. Puis tout avait été gâché.

Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Elle revoyait sans cesse ces filles au-dessus d'elle l'accusant de s'intéresser à Oliver alors qu'ils ne supportaient pas de se trouver en présence l'un de l'autre. Sa mère s'était rendu compte de son état morose et lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qui la tracassait. Felicity s'était alors forcée à sourire pour la rassurer et lui avait raconté qu'elle allait donner des cours de soutien.

Sa mère s'était alors inquiétée que ça lui donne trop de travail en plus mais elle l'avait rassurée. Son élève ne demanderait sans doute pas beaucoup de cours car il ne semblait pas des plus motivé. Donna s'était alors rapprochée d'elle, et avait caressé sa joue tendrement. Felicity s'était inquiétée qu'elle ne se rende compte de la marque du coup qu'elle avait pris et baissa la tête. Elle lui avait dit en l'appelant son bébé, qu'elle trouverait sans doute la façon de le motiver, de l'intéresser et de finalement l'aider. Felicity sentit son cœur grossir. Elle n'aimait pas quand sa mère l'appelait de cette façon en ayant toujours l'impression qu'elle l'infantilisait mais à ce moment c'est exactement de ça dont elle avait besoin. Elle se resserra contre elle et sa mère la prit dans ses bras un peu surprise mais heureuse et profita de ce câlin, qui étaient si peu nombreux à son goût.

Felicity resta un moment dans les bras de sa mère avant de se redresser et de lui dire qu'elle devait aller se coucher. Donna déposa un baiser sur son front et la laissa partir. Elle se coucha et eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Pour éviter de penser à ce qui lui était arrivé, elle se concentra sur l'affaire de Barry et elle finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin, elle se prépara pour le lycée avec la boule au ventre. Elle avait peur de se retrouver face à ces filles, ne sachant même pas qui elles étaient. Elle sentit son angoisse augmenter sur le chemin, elle envoya un message sans attendre à Barry pour lui demander de l'attendre à l'entrée du lycée afin de lui parler de son dossier. Elle n'était pas fière d'agir ainsi mais elle était trop angoissée de se retrouver seule en arrivant. Elle reçut sans attendre sa réponse et fut soulagée de savoir qu'il l'attendait déjà.

Elle sortit du métro en surveillant les alentours et marcha un peu plus rapidement que dans ses habitudes. Elle préférait éviter de rester seule. Au détour de la rue, elle vit Barry adossé contre le mur du lycée, elle accéléra encore le pas et se jeta presque sur lui. Il lui sourit sans remarquer sa pommette qui avait commencé à virer au bleu, camouflée sous une couche de maquillage. Par contre il tiqua quand elle commença à parler à une vitesse terrible même pour elle.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », lui demanda Barry en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- « Rien...», en se raidissant.

\- « Vraiment ?» en fronçant les sourcils et en s'approchant un peu plus.

Le regard de Felicity fut attiré par un élève qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. Elle reconnut Roy et elle se senti immédiatement soulagée.

\- « Ça va ? » avec un air concerné sur le visage.

\- « Il s'est passé quelque chose. J'avais raison », intervint Barry en se tournant vers Felicity.

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, ne voulant pas reparler de son agression mais Barry était son ami et il devait savoir. De plus, elle serait plus confiante de savoir qu'il surveillerait lui aussi ses arrières.

\- « Hier après-midi… des filles me sont tombées dessus… je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… et elles ont failli… enfin…Heureusement que Roy est arrivé.

\- Et c'était qui ces filles ? », lui demanda-t-il la voix tremblante de colère.

\- « Je sais pas… »

Sans attendre, Barry se tourna vers Roy. Celui-ci regardait Felicity avec une gêne et une surprise mêlées. Il croisa son regard aux yeux bleus si inquiets. Si elle ne voulait pas ou ne pouvait pas parler, il le ferait pour elle. Elle aurait besoin d'amis autour d'elle.

\- « Des pompom girls, des amies de Laurel surement.

\- C'est pas vrai », il se tourna à nouveau vers Felicity, « tu vas me montrer qui c'est et on ira voir le directeur.

\- Non…non, je veux pas. Roy leur a fait peur… c'est suffisant. » Felicity craignait que le fait d'aller voir la direction, ne complique encore plus les choses et qu'elles se vengent sur elle. « Et je suis sûre que c'était une erreur… »

Roy et Barry se tournèrent vers elle, elle était effrayée, ses épaules légèrement voutées, son sourire tendu et ses yeux surveillant autour d'elle. Roy sentit une rage naitre en lui, elle ne devait pas avoir peur, elle devait pouvoir profiter de toutes ses journées en étant sereine. Barry en revanche, restait surpris après s'être emporté, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

\- « Felicity ! », s'énerva de nouveau Barry. « On ne sait même pas pourquoi elles ont fait ça…

\- « Non, ça suffit je ne veux plus en parler.

\- Elles auraient mentionnés Oliver. »

Felicity fusilla du regard Roy qui venait de parler et aucun des deux garçons n'osa plus discuter. Elle traversa une partie de la cour pour se diriger vers sa classe, Roy et Barry l'encadrant. Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du bâtiment du collège, Roy leur fit signe et rejoignit sa classe. Barry accompagna Felicity jusqu'à la porte de sa classe. Si elle ne lui avait pas fait les gros yeux et l'avait empêché d'entrer, il serait venu jusqu'à son bureau. Elle finit par sourire et par le rassurer, et se rassura par la même occasion. Ces filles n'étaient pas dans sa classe et elle n'aurait pas de problème durant les cours. Il hocha la tête, elle avait raison, il lui demanda de lui promettre que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit, elle lui envoie un message et dans la seconde il serait là. Elle le lui promit et se retourna pour regagner sa place.

Felicity avait de nouveau un petit sourire sur le visage mais elle le perdit instantanément quand elle vit Oliver au fond de la classe, tenant sa petite-amie dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard froid et resserra la prise de ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme. Felicity déglutit, tourna la tête et se dirigea sans attendre vers sa place. Elle sortit son livre d'histoire et l'ouvrit pour se plonger dedans et éviter de regarder autour d'elle. Elle voulait se fondre dans le paysage, se faire le plus petite possible jusqu'à ce que le cours commence.

Felicity arriva à se concentrer au début de la matinée même si elle était fébrile. Au fil de la matinée, cet état se transforma en anxiété puis en angoisse. A la sonnerie qui mettait fin à la matinée de cours, elle était entièrement tendue. Elle resta à sa place un instant, tentant de se calmer, de contrôler son souffle en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Elle leva la tête et ses appréhensions s'envolèrent légèrement en voyant Barry dans le couloir. Elle lui sourit avec soulagement et le rejoignit rapidement.

Barry lui raconta sa matinée tout en surveillant les réactions de Felicity. Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de trouver qui étaient les filles qui avaient agressé son amie. Et il était persuadé que lorsqu'elle les croiserait, il pourrait le voir à son changement de comportement. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et s'installèrent au fond de la cafétéria. Barry tentait de garder son calme mais il ne supportait pas de voir Felicity autant sur ses gardes. Il tenta de la faire rire et finalement, il lui parla du dossier sur le vol de bijoux. Elle sembla alors se concentrer sur autre chose que ce qui lui était arrivé et lui expliqua qu'elle avait eu l'idée que le voleur avait pu utiliser un subterfuge. Barry fut heureux de la voir enfin sortir de son état de repli sur elle et lui posa une quantité de questions concernant son idée.

Le temps de la pause passa finalement rapidement et Barry raccompagna Felicity à sa classe. Ils se séparèrent alors qu'il lui proposait de venir la rejoindre à la fin des cours mais elle déclina son offre. Elle avait des choses à faire et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit toujours à ses côtés, elle devait se débrouiller. Barry mis un moment a accepté mais il hocha finalement la tête. Il comprenait qu'elle voulait se débrouiller seule mais il lui rappela avec sérieux qu'elle pouvait l'appeler dès qu'elle aurait besoin de lui.

Felicity n'avait pas encore expliqué à Barry qu'elle donnait des cours de soutien à Oliver et que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait été agressée. Elle ne comprenait pas et elle ne voulait pas que tout ça prenne des proportions inconsidérées. A la fin des cours, elle senti à nouveau l'angoisse l'étreindre. Elle devait voir Oliver pour travailler avec lui. Elle resta à sa place et quand tout le monde fut parti, elle se rendit compte qu'Oliver n'était plus en vue, lui non plus. Elle se leva, il pouvait revenir, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir qu'on apprenne qu'il travaillait avec elle, il attendait peut-être que la classe soit vide. Elle se posta à la fenêtre et observa les élèves dans la cours en laissant son regard se promener.

Elle fit volte-face quand elle entendit du bruit. Son cœur s'était mis à cogner rapidement à cause de la surprise et de la crainte. Oliver venait d'entrer et la regarda étonné de sa réaction mais ne dit rien. Il s'installa à une table et sorti un cahier en mauvais état dont il lissa les feuilles pour les défroisser. Felicity se rapprocha et s'installa à sa droite comme la dernière fois. Elle sortit de son sac les notes qu'elle avait préparé pour parler des fonctions.

\- « Je te propose qu'on parle d'abord de vocabulaire. On peut avoir des difficultés à comprendre certaines notions car des termes nous échappent… Par exemple, tu peux me dire ce que sont des polynômes ?

\- … », Oliver ne répondit pas et secoua négativement la tête.

\- « Ce sont des fonctions, c'est la même chose à quelques exceptions près.

\- Ça serait trop simple d'utiliser un seul nom pour qualifier la même chose ?

\- C'est la spécialisation qui veut ça… je suis sure que selon le type de… passe que tu effectues, elles n'ont pas les mêmes noms.

\- Une passe c'est une passe, il n'y a rien de compliqué », en se tournant cette fois vers elle et pour la première fois.

Felicity resta muette face à son regard, il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques et elle pouvait comprendre aisément pourquoi les filles pouvait lui courir après. Enfin surtout celles qui étaient superficielles et qui se laisseraient maltraitées par ce garçon aux manières grossières. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle détourna la tête pour se replonger dans l'explication des fonctions. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils se limiteraient aux fonctions du second degré et elle lui fit une démonstration pour qu'il puisse visualiser à quoi ça ressemblait. Il lui semblait que la plupart du temps, ceux qui avaient du mal avec les concepts en mathématiques, c'est parce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à visualiser correctement les résultats. Elle était lancée dans ses explications tout en dessinant et elle sentait le regard d'Oliver posé sur son cahier. Elle sentit une petite satisfaction de voir qu'il suivait sans rien dire.

\- « Tu comprends ?», lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment en le regardant rapidement.

Oliver acquiesça et elle continua en faisant attention à la vitesse de ses explications pour qu'il puisse suivre sans difficulté. Il comprenait pourquoi Palmer avait demandé à cette fille de lui donner des cours de soutien, elle maîtrisait parfaitement le sujet et elle se mettait à son niveau pour ne pas le perdre. Ce qu'il l'étonna le plus c'était qu'il était plus touché, que vexé, par cette intention. Il observa quelques secondes son visage où une mèche de cheveux venait de glisser. Felicity la remis en place derrière son oreille avec un geste gracieux et il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa pommette. Il lui semblait distinguer un bleu sous une légère couche de maquillage qui avait commencé à se dissiper. Il tendit la main dans l'intention de vérifier s'il ne s'était pas trompé mais il reçut un coup qui éloigna sa main du visage de Felicity.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », elle s'était tournée vers lui et elle le regardait durement.

\- « C'est un bleu ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Ça va, je ne t'ai pas touché », d'un ton exaspéré. « Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu avais fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi… », elle avait l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il c'était passé mais elle n'en eu pas le temps.

\- On t'a frappé ? »

Felicity se retourna brusquement pour fuir son regard en pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle ramassa ses affaires et au moment où elle se levait, Oliver lui attrapa la main.

\- « Dis-moi qui c'était ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Lâche-moi.

\- Je peux t'aider… dis-moi…

\- Oui… c'est ça », en laissant échapper un rire ironique.

Felicity s'enfuit pratiquement de la salle. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Oliver, elle avait cru que son agression avait un lien avec ses cours de soutien mais aujourd'hui, il suivait ses explications et semblait se soucier de son état. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Oliver avait retiré sa main, surpris pas sa réponse et la regarda partir alors qu'elle passait la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus sa tête. Son esprit marchait à toute allure, il était persuadé que ça devait avoir un lien avec Laurel même s'il n'avait aucune preuve. Il avait remarqué son regard quand elle avait vu Felicity avec Tommy, puis son regard quand elle passait en classe et enfin son comportement si jaloux qui s'était aggravé ces derniers temps. Il espérait se tromper mais il devait lui en parler pour en avoir le cœur net.

Sans attendre, Oliver se dirigea vers le gymnase, à cette heure-là, les filles devaient être en plein entraînement. Il poussa la porte d'un geste rude et se dirigea sans détours vers sa petite-amie. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

\- « Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu as une envie soudaine de me voir ? », avec un ton joueur.

Oliver ne répondit pas et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il referma brutalement la porte, l'adossa au mur, posa sa main à la hauteur de son visage et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que j'ai fait ? », en minaudant, un sourire indécent sur les lèvres.

\- « Je suis sérieux », en fronçant les sourcils et sa voix devenant plus grave de contrariété.

Laurel fronça les sourcils à son tour. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi Oliver parlait.

\- « Je ne sais pas…. » Laurel avait l'intention de lui dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais il ne la laissa pas finir.

\- « Felicity, la nouvelle. C'est toi qui l'as agressée ? Ou tu as laissé faire ce travail par une de tes amies ?

\- De quoi tu parles, Oliver ? », en posant sa main sur son torse pour l'éloigner d'elle.

\- « Elle s'est faite agressée.

\- Et elle m'a accusé ?

\- Non, elle n'a rien dit mais je sais que tu es jalouse et …

\- Tu veux dire à cause de toutes les filles avec qui tu flirtes ? »

Oliver resta muet, Laurel savait qu'il l'avait déjà trompé, elle l'avait déjà pris en flagrant délit et il ne pouvait pas nier. Mais de là à ce qu'elle agresse une des filles.

\- « Est-ce que c'est toi ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de faire ça ? », en le repoussant maintenant en colère.

\- « J'ai vu les regards que tu lui as lancés,…

\- Oui, j'ai marqué mon territoire pour éviter de possibles futurs ennuis. » Elle fit une pause pour réfléchir. « Mais si tu as remarqué mes regards, d'autres personnes ont pu le faire… Laisse-moi régler ça, je vais m'en occuper. »

Laurel ne se battait jamais, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Sa réputation suffisait la plupart du temps à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui se résumait à une relative tranquillité. Mais elle était entourée d'une bande de filles qui avaient beaucoup moins de conscience qu'elle. Oliver hocha la tête, il la croyait, elle n'était pas du genre aussi brutale.

\- « Merci

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, ni pour elle. Je protège simplement ma réputation.»

Elle rentra sans attendre dans le gymnase et le laissa seul, planté dehors, à se demander pourquoi il s'était autant inquiété de l'état de Felicity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Je publie un peu plus tard aujourd'hui, j'avais oublié qu'on était mercredi!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et de continuer à lire cette histoire.**

 **Merci à delicity pour son rôle de beta, allez voir sa nouvelle fiction, vous allez devenir accro!**

 **Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Felicity arriva le vendredi matin, toujours aussi angoissée que la veille. Elle fut soulagée de voir Barry et Roy l'attendre devant la grille de l'école. Elle leur sourit avec reconnaissance et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cour. Les garçons parlaient du match qui devrait avoir lieu le samedi soir. C'était une sorte de tradition. Tous les élèves de l'école, ainsi que les professeurs, se réunissaient lors de ce premier match. Demain leur équipe affronterait celle du quartier nord de la ville. Une longue histoire d'affrontements les opposant. Régulièrement des altercations avaient lieu après le match mais les professeurs et la police surveillaient les lieux et les manifestations des esprits les plus agités étaient vite calmés.

Les garçons ne voulaient pas évoquer Oliver ni ce qui était arrivé à Felicity pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais ils voulaient lui donner aussi l'occasion d'en parler si elle en avait besoin. Roy se tourna vers elle pour savoir si elle comptait les accompagner et il fut surpris par son regard. Elle regardait droit devant elle les sourcils froncés et les traits de son visage crispés. Il se retourna sans attendre pour voir ce qu'elle regardait et vit Oliver suivi par Laurel passer dans la cour. Au moment, où ils allaient sortir de leur champ de vision, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui jeta un regard que Roy ne lui avait jamais vu. Il semblait ennuyé. Barry qui avait remarqué aussi l'échange de regard se tourna vers Felicity.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- « Rien », en secouant la tête et évitant de regarder dans la direction qu'Oliver venait de prendre.

\- Oliver t'a regardé directement. Tu m'as dit jusqu'à maintenant qu'il t'ignorait et après cette histoire, il te regarde. C'est à cause de lui ? Il a fait quelque chose ?

\- Non, il n'a rien fait. » Elle baissa la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devrait dire.

Elle ne voulait pas envenimer les choses et préféra garder le silence sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Oliver lors du dernier cours. Elle avait peur qu'il ait joué un rôle dans son agression et elle espérait que ce ne soit pas vrai. En revanche ses amis en étaient convaincus, si les filles qui l'avaient agressée avaient parlé d'Oliver c'est qu'elles avaient entendu parler d'elle, et ce qui leur faisait peur c'est que connaissant la réputation d'Oliver Queen ça ne devait pas être en des termes élogieux.

Ce matin, Oliver avait retrouvé Laurel dans un café proche du lycée. Il devait lui parler, sans qu'ils soient entourés par leurs amis. La veille il lui avait parlé sérieusement concernant ce qui était arrivé à Felicity. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'on s'en prenne à elle, ou à n'importe qui, sans raison. Pour être sûr que rien ne soit mal interprété, il avait pris la décision de lui expliquer pour ses cours de soutien.

Il déchirait en petits morceaux la serviette en papier qu'il avait à la main en attendant sa petite-amie qui le surprit.

\- « J'ai du souci à me faire ? », lui demanda-t-elle en regardant les petits morceaux qui jonchaient la table.

Oliver se retint de sursauter et la regarda. Elle semblait réellement inquiète.

\- « Je dois te parler.

\- Ça commence plutôt mal… »

Elle se glissa sur la banquette face à lui, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en le regardant et il abandonna quelques instants le sujet qu'il voulait aborder en s'intéressant aux personnes qui auraient pu s'en prendre à Felicity. Il voulait que le problème soit réglé le plus rapidement possible.

\- « Tu as pu savoir qui a agressé la nouvelle ?

\- Je trouve que tu lui portes beaucoup d'attention… », en plantant son regard dans celui d'Oliver.

\- « C'est sérieux », en soupirant. « Cette fille est nouvelle, elle ne peut pas se faire agresser sans raison. »

Quand il lui avait posé la question, Felicity n'avait pas voulu lui répondre. Ça voulait forcément dire que ça avait un lien avec lui sinon elle n'aurait pas eu de raison de se méfier. Laurel se redressa sur la banquette et se pencha en avant pour lui parler.

\- « Je pense à quelques personnes, il y en a certaines à qui j'ai déjà parlé. Je pense que je saurai qui c'est aujourd'hui. »

Oliver hocha la tête en sentant un poids se poser sur sa poitrine. Il devait maintenant aborder le sujet de ses cours de soutien. Il hésitait, il avait peur que Laurel se montre encore plus jalouse et qu'elle ne fasse rien pour l'aider finalement. Il serra les mâchoires et au moment où il parla, les mots furent différents de ce qu'il avait préparé.

\- « J'ai vu Felicity dans le but de me renseigner pour Tommy. »

Laurel fronça les sourcils. Tommy n'avait aucun besoin d'Oliver pour approcher des filles. Oliver se tendit face aux soupçons qu'il lisait sur le visage de la brune. Et une série de mensonges sortis de sa bouche sans difficulté. Il lui mentait tellement souvent que c'était devenu une seconde nature. Il chassa de son esprit la culpabilité et enchaina.

\- « Il… il m'a juste demandé de… d'avoir quelques renseignements… je suis dans sa classe donc si quelqu'un a pu se faire des films à cause de ça, je ne veux pas que Felicity en soit victime.

\- Je vais arranger ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

* * *

Oliver maintenant dans la cour du lycée se dirigeait vers son groupe d'amis, Laurel pendu à son bras. Il détourna un instant la tête et croisa le regard de Felicity. Il se sentait vraiment mal de ce qui lui était arrivé et coupable même s'il n'était responsable de rien. Elle n'avait pas l'air sereine et au moment où il quitta son regard, il s'aperçut de ses deux amis qui le regardaient durement. L'attention d'Oliver fut alors attirée par Tommy quand il l'appela, il attrapa la main de Laurel et ils furent entourés de plusieurs de leurs amis. Oliver ne dit rien pendant un moment, son esprit encore occupé par Felicity. Il était soulagé de voir qu'elle était entourée et que ses amis étaient concernés par son état. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il espérait maintenant que la situation se calmerait et s'il était obligé d'avoir des cours de soutien autant que ce soit avec quelqu'un qui maitrise le sujet.

Le reste de la journée, en classe, Felicity ne se retourna pas, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Oliver. Elle avait peur maintenant d'apprendre qu'il était lié de quelque manière que ce soit à son agression. Elle avait vu durant le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, qu'il pouvait se montrer attentif et sérieux et elle avait peur d'être déçu. De se rendre compte finalement qu'elle avait été le sujet d'un jeu pervers. Elle s'était enfui quand il lui avait demandé ce qui lui été arrivé, à ce moment elle était persuadée qu'il savait tout.

L'heure du dernier cours sonna et tous les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha soudainement assourdissant. Felicity resta à sa place quelques instants avant de se lever à son tour. Barry l'avait averti qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec un professeur pour son orientation professionnelle et qu'il ne pourrait pas l'attendre à la sortie des classes. Elle l'avait rassuré, lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un garde du corps, Roy en revanche, l'attendait dans la cour. Elle ramassa son sac en pensant qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance de s'être fait de vrais amis aussi rapidement. Et quand elle se tourna pour prendre la direction de la sortie, elle se retrouva face à la petite-amie d'Oliver ainsi qu'à la fille qui l'avait agressé deux jours avant. Felicity fit aussitôt un pas en arrière et senti sa gorge se serrer. Ça allait recommencer. Elle allait se défendre, dire à la petite-amie d'Oliver qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et lui mais elle l'a pris de vitesse.

\- « Je ne veux pas te déranger Felicity mais Shelly a quelque chose à te dire. »

Felicity vit la fille à côté de Laurel se raidir, le silence s'étira quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

\- « Je n'aurais pas dû t'agresser », murmura-t-elle.

Felicity resta silencieuse se demandant si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- « C'est tout ? », demanda la brune avec un ton froid. Le regard de Felicity fut attiré par Laurel puis se reposa sur la fille à côté d'elle.

\- « Je suis désolée.

\- Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle a fait et j'espère que tu pourras oublier cet incident », compléta la petite-amie d'Oliver.

Felicity tiqua au mot employé mais ne dit rien. Quand on se faisait agresser ce n'était pas simplement un incident. La brune se tourna vers sa camarade et lui demanda de les laisser seules. Celle-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'éclipsa rapidement. Quand elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux, Felicity se détendit un peu.

\- « Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé. A partir de maintenant plus personne ne te fera de mal, je m'en assurerai.

\- Oliver te l'a dit ? », lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- « Il me dit tout », en insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- « Oui, bien sûr… désolée. Je ne …

\- On m'attend pour le dernier entrainement avant le match de demain. »

La jeune fille parti sans se retourner et laissa Felicity au milieu de la classe vide. Elle se remit à respirer plus facilement. Cette fille la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprenait pas leurs comportements. Elle connaissait depuis longtemps le fonctionnement de la hiérarchie à l'école mais ici tout ceci semblait encore plus important. La fille qui l'avait agressé avait cru qu'elle voulait se rapprocher d'Oliver et elle s'en était pris à elle pour protéger Laurel. Celle-ci semblait cristalliser avec Oliver toutes les attentions de leurs camarades. En tout cas maintenant, elle était rassurée. Oliver semblait avoir réglé la situation et elle n'avait plus besoin d'avoir peur. Elle fut heureuse de se rendre compte qu'il avait agit pour arranger les choses.

Laurel se dirigeait maintenant vers le gymnase, Oliver l'attendait devant déjà équipé de son maillot d'entrainement. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, posa ses mains sur son torse et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

\- « C'est fait. Et je lui ai promis que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

\- Et c'était qui ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- « Quelqu'un qui voulait me protéger. »

Oliver secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le terrain. Il passa les deux heures suivantes à se dépenser. Il avait horreur des moments où les choses lui échappaient. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire pratiquement ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait et quand les autres se permettaient d'interférer, il détestait ça. Son père avait assez contrecarré ses projets, il n'allait pas laisser des élèves, soit disant amis, faire maintenant la même chose.

Au bout de deux heures, l'entrainement se termina et les joueurs se rassemblèrent tous autour de leur entraineur pour les dernières recommandations. Ils prirent ensuite la direction des vestiaires et il en ressorti, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche et retrouva Tommy qui l'attendait dans la cour au téléphone avec une fille surement vu le sourire espiègle qu'il avait sur le visage. Oliver sourit en coin et attrapa les derniers mots de sa conversation avant qu'il ne raccroche. Aucun doute sur le fait que ce soit une fille à l'autre bout du fil.

\- « Une nouvelle conquête ?

\- Oui,… peut-être… mais je préfèrerais nettement me rapprocher de Felicity », en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu.

Oliver serra les dents, Tommy s'intéressait encore à elle. Il devait lui parler pour éviter que la situation qui était déjà tendu à cause de Laurel ne dégénère encore un peu plus. Il tourna la tête vers le brun qui le regardait maintenant avec interrogation.

\- « Je dois te dire un truc au sujet de Felicity.

\- Elle me trouve irrésistible ?

\- Oui sans doute », en souriant. « Elle… elle me donne des cours… de soutien. »

Oliver avoua son secret en évitant de regarder la réaction de son ami. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de marcher côte à côte mais il sentit Tommy ralentir le pas. Il n'aimait pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, ni se sentir en infériorité. Et le fait de se retrouver une classe en retard et obligé d'avoir des cours de soutien le faisait se sentir vraiment mal.

A l'école, il n'avait eu jamais aucun souci. Il suivait correctement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas se fatiguer et suffisamment pour ne pas se faire reprendre. Puis il avait compris que son nom lui permettait d'échapper à de nombreux problèmes. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas été plus terrible que les autres enfants mais le lycée avait changé beaucoup de comme devenir une star du football et de sortir tous les week-ends avec la plus belle fille du lycée. Il avait ainsi commencé, accompagné de son meilleur ami, à s'amuser un peu trop dans le cadre de l'école et en dehors. Tommy ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait une capacité quasi illimitée d'idées pour passer le temps.

Les choses s'étaient un peu compliquées quand les paparazzis s'étaient mêlés à la fête. Son père, Robert Queen, avait toujours eu confiance en son fils mais il n'acceptait pas le comportement superficiel qu'il arborait maintenant. Il lui avait donné tout ce qu'il fallait pour avoir une vie épanouie. Des moyens, une éducation, de l'amour, il l'avait toujours soutenu et le laissait s'amuser. Mais Oliver avait fini par abuser. Les fêtes s'étaient enchainées à un rythme déraisonnable et ses notes avaient pris une pente descendante vertigineuse.

Ce monde sans problème, ni répercussion, avait pris fin à la fin de l'année de Junior quand on lui avait appris qu'il allait devoir redoubler. Il avait été voir Palmer pour avoir des explications. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin de consolider ses acquis avant de passer en Senior. Oliver l'avait regardé sans comprendre, incapable d'accéder au concept que son nom finalement ne pouvait pas tout lui apporter. Il avait ensuite été voir son entraîneur et son mentor. Il lui avait donné la capacité de se surpasser dans ce sport et il pensait qu'il allait grâce à ça accéder à l'université sans difficulté. Celui-ci l'avait regardé, navré, en lui disant que le plus important c'était qu'il allait continuer à jouer. Oliver était reparti sans n'avoir trouvé aucune aide et c'est à ce moment que l'entraîneur adjoint l'avait appelé. Il lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait et contrairement aux autres, Oliver avait eu l'impression qu'il l'écoutait réellement. Palmer avait parlé de son avenir, l'entraîneur de foot du championnat et John n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait écouté en hochant la tête, sans porter de jugement et Oliver avait fini par comprendre seul, l'intérêt de son redoublement. C'était pour lui et le fait de ne plus se retrouver dans la classe de Tommy et Laurel n'était pas le plus grave, tout comme commencer à agir avec un peu plus de raison.

Finalement, cette année était presque comme la précédente, mis à part son orgueil égratigné. Il sortait et s'amusait avec Tommy, il était toujours avec Laurel et il restait une star de l'équipe. Il avait compris qu'il devait être plus sérieux et grâce à Palmer il se retrouvait à travailler avec Felicity. Un petit génie… à qui il était arrivé des histoires, à cause de lui. Il avait déjà menti à Laurel au sujet de la blonde, il ne voulait pas mentir à Tommy.

Ils entrèrent dans le café qu'ils fréquentaient tous les soirs et s'installèrent face à face sur des banquettes. Dans quelques instants, ils ne seraient plus seuls, leurs amis les rejoignant les uns après les autres. Tommy n'avait pas posé de questions et il regardait son ami avec attention.

\- « C'est une idée de Palmer », commença Oliver.

\- « Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée », en lui souriant. Il savait qu'Oliver n'aimait pas qu'on le force à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas et que ça avait dû être difficile pour lui d'accepter ces cours.

Oliver se détendit en voyant la réaction de Tommy.

\- « Ça me fait un peu bizarre d'être un élève appliqué… », en grimaçant pour détendre l'ambiance.

\- « C'est bien pour toi… et pour moi », en souriant un peu plus. « Je vais pouvoir me rapprocher de Felicity plus facilement.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé des cours à Laurel, je lui ai dit que j'avais vu Felicity pour lui parler de toi.

\- Tu es un vrai ami Oliver », en lui souriant encore plus en s'adossant au dossier.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis Tommy reprit.

\- « Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Laurel que Felicity te donnait des cours ? »

Oliver grimaça c'est vrai que s'il en parlait, ça lui poserait moins de problème mais son orgueil parlait encore. D'un autre côté, Tommy ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Felicity et la situation délicate qui en découlait.

\- « Je ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne que je suis des cours de soutien. Oliver Queen ne suit pas de cours de soutien », asséna-t-il avec un ton ironique.

Tommy lui sourit, il savait qu'Oliver protégeait son image de playboy au nom reconnu et même face à Laurel il n'acceptait pas de se sentir diminué.

\- « Je vais rentrer », annonça Oliver en se levant.

\- « Tu n'attends pas les autres ?

\- Non, je vais me reposer pour demain. Tu seras là ?

\- Bien sûr, je serai dans les gradins comme toute l'école. »

Ils se saluèrent et Oliver rentra sans attendre. Arrivé devant chez lui, il poussa la porte massive en bois du manoir et se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée. Il croisa sa mère qui sortait pour une de ses soirées caritatives. Moira Queen attira son fils à elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle sortait ce soir pour lever des fonds pour une association d'aide aux victimes. La cuisinière lui avait préparé une assiette ainsi qu'à Théa. Elle serait de retour avec son père dans la nuit. Ils attendaient de lui qu'il veille sur sa sœur et qu'il fasse ses devoirs. Oliver ne dit rien et Moira lui jeta un regard triste, elle savait qu'Oliver leur en voulait pour l'avoir fait redoubler mais c'était pour son bien, il le comprendrait plus tard. Encore avec elle, ça ne se passait pas si mal que ça. En revanche avec Robert, ils ne se parlaient plus et Oliver refusait de rester dans la même pièce que lui. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si Robert passait beaucoup de temps chez eux.

Oliver souhaita une bonne soirée à sa mère et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il laissa tomber son sac au sol, ferma la porte et commença à se déshabiller. Il enleva sa veste qu'il déposa sur le dossier de sa chaise, puis enleva ses autres vêtements qu'il laissa tomber à terre dans son sillage. Il passa dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et retira son boxer. Il entra dans la douche, tourna le gicleur et reçu avec plaisir l'eau fraîche qui recouvrait son corps. Il releva la tête et laissa l'eau recouvrir son visage avant de la sentir ruisseler sur son torse, ses épaules et son dos. Il prit le temps de se détendre avant de se laver et ressortit de la salle de bains au bout de dix minutes, habillé maintenant d'un bas de survêtement et d'un tee-shirt.

Il commençait à avoir faim, autant manger avant de faire quelques révisions. Il reprit le couloir en direction des escaliers et passa devant la chambre de sa sœur. Il toqua à la porte et entra quand il entendit sa voix lui répondre. Elle était assise à son bureau, penchée au-dessus d'un livre et de quelques feuilles. Il s'approcha et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle révisait.

\- « Histoire américaine », lui dit-elle.

\- « Et c'est intéressant ?

\- C'est de l'histoire… ». Elle se retourna vers lui alors qu'il se redressait. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On mange ensemble avant de travailler ? »

Théa fronça les sourcils. C'était vendredi soir, demain il y avait le premier match de la saison, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Oliver révise ses cours.

\- « Tu révises toi maintenant ? », avec un regard sceptique.

\- « On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut… Allez viens. »

Elle se leva et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Le manoir était vide et Théa sentit vraiment la solitude en traversant ces grandes pièces richement meublées et décorées alors qu'il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent.

\- « Tu crois que c'est la peine d'avoir une maison aussi immense alors qu'il n'y a que nous ? », lui demanda-t-elle en mettant son assiette à réchauffer au micro-onde.

Son frère se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Ils allaient à la même école mais se fréquentaient peu. Oliver avait son groupe d'amis, Théa le sien et ils n'avaient pas le même rythme de cours car elle était encore au collège mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être proches.

\- « On se suffit à nous même », lança Oliver avec un sourire triste.

\- « Oui, sans doute. »

Théa récupéra son assiette et s'installa au comptoir pour manger. Oliver en fit de même et lui demanda comment les cours se passaient. Il n'y avait rien à signaler, l'année commençait à peine. Oliver lui sourit, Théa était encore jeune, elle avait à peine quatorze ans et elle était déjà très mature pour son âge. Ils étaient proches, elle passait son temps à lui courir après depuis qu'elle était enfant et il lui avait donné affectueusement le surnom de Speedy. Surnom qui collait parfaitement bien à sa vivacité. Ils mangèrent un moment en silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- « Tu sors demain après le match ?

\- Peut-être. Tout dépend du résultat. »

Elle lui sourit tristement et se remit à manger.

\- « Je n'aime pas rester seule ici, alors que toi tu as le droit de sortir tous les soirs. »

Oliver la regarda avec tendresse.

\- « Tu n'es pas seule.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire ». Il hocha la tête, oui il savait combien ça pouvait être difficile de se retrouver dans le manoir alors que leurs parents étaient accaparés par leurs activités mondaines. Théa n'avait pas encore le droit de sortir seule avec des amis et elle n'aimait pas prendre part à ces cocktails sans fin et inintéressants.

\- « Et je ne sors pas tous les soirs », s'exclama-t-il sur la défensive.

Théa lui sourit avec connivence. Elle savait qu'il s'était fait durement reprendre par leur père. Et qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour lui pardonner son redoublement. Leur relation n'avait pas encore retrouvée le calme même si elle s'était un peu arrangée. Et quand elle pensait arrangée, ça voulait dire qu'Oliver ignorait son père et qu'ils ne se criaient plus après. Ça avait été vraiment compliqué pendant un moment et elle s'était inquiétée pour son frère mais tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre petit à petit.

Le week-end passa rapidement, le samedi fut occupé par la préparation et par le match en lui-même, qui fut remporté sans difficulté, et le dimanche Oliver resta à végéter au bord de la piscine. Laurel était venue le retrouver, tout comme Tommy et Théa traînait avec eux.

\- « Théa, tu deviens une vraie jeune femme », s'exclama-t-il en se courbant pour lui faire une révérence. « Plus belle de jour en jour », en déposant un baiser sur sa main.

Oliver nota le rougissement de ses joues et ses yeux qui se mirent à briller. Théa avait le béguin pour Tommy depuis quelques temps et il ne s'en était rendu compte que récemment. Il devrait avertir Tommy de cesser ce jeu avec sa petite sœur, il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle soit blessée en pensant à un intérêt partagé par le brun. Il savait que Tommy était attaché à Théa comme à une sœur, il la connaissait depuis toujours et il était proche d'elle tout comme Oliver. Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une fille avec laquelle il pourrait sortir et Oliver en était rassuré. Il adorait Tommy mais il était beaucoup trop volage et il la ferait souffrir sans aucun doute. En ce qui concernait Laurel, sa relation avec Théa était beaucoup plus distante, il n'y avait jamais eu de problème entre elles mais sa petite-amie semblait ne pas s'intéresser à elle. Elles n'avaient pas le même âge, elles se connaissaient moins et n'avaient aucun intérêt, ni aucun point en commun.

De retour au lycée le lundi matin, Oliver fut accueilli en vedette. Heureusement qu'il lui restait le foot. Il avait l'esprit léger après autant de démonstration d'intérêt mais il perdit sa tranquillité d'esprit quand il pénétra dans la classe et que son regard se posa sur Felicity. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait été agressée, elle s'était éloignée de lui et lui restait éloigné, ne sachant pas comment l'aborder. Même après les explications de Laurel, elle ne semblait pas à l'aise. Il devrait peut-être renoncer à ces cours pour ne pas lui causer de nouveaux problèmes, il devrait en parler à Palmer.

C'est ce qu'il fit le jour même en fin de matinée. Il croisa son professeur dans un couloir et lui demanda à lui parler. Il commença par lui expliquer qu'il comprenait que les cours de soutien étaient importants mais qu'il avait quelques problèmes avec l'élève qui lui donnait. Palmer lui avait alors demandé si le problème était relationnel et il avait dit que non, Felicity ne semblait pas pouvoir prendre trop de temps pour lui et il devrait peut-être demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en occuper.

\- « Oliver, Felicity est votre meilleure chance. Elle a des capacités mais aussi un esprit pédagogue qui vous permettra sans doute de rattraper votre retard si vous travaillez sérieusement. » Palmer releva la tête. « Mademoiselle Smoak, j'aurai besoin de vous voir. »

Oliver ferma les yeux en soupirant et en baissant la tête, redoutant la réaction de Felicity à ce que leur professeur allait dire. C'était vraiment un manque de chance qu'elle soit là à ce moment. Felicity s'approcha et se plaça à côté d'Oliver sans le regarder.

\- « Y a-t-il un problème pour les cours de soutien avec Oliver ? », lui demanda-t-il.

\- « Non monsieur. »

Elle sentit une irritation à cette question, n'en comprenant pas la raison, et resta sur ses gardes. Oliver s'était-il plaint à son sujet ? Il ne manquait vraiment pas d'audace. Il allait lui faire porter la responsabilité de leur problème.

\- « Vous avez assez de temps pour vous en occuper ?

\- Oui monsieur », répondit-elle d'une voix sèche. Elle refusait d'être responsable du problème avec Oliver et comptait bien montrer sa bonne volonté à son professeur.

\- « Bien », répondit-il dans un sourire. « Votre prochain cours est quand ? »

Ses deux élèves restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que Felicity reprenne la parole.

\- « Demain après les cours… », avec une voix hésitante.

\- « Oliver ?

\- Oui mardi monsieur.

\- Très bien, je compte sur vous deux. Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. »

Le professeur s'en alla maintenant rassuré et les laissa seuls au milieu du couloir. Felicity s'éloigna à son tour sans le regarder. Il la regarda partir en se demandant s'il devait lui expliquer qu'il avait fait ça pour lui éviter d'autres problèmes mais il abandonna rapidement cette idée, elle ne le croirait sans doute pas.

Felicity sorti du bâtiment en colère. Elle avait voulu aider Oliver et depuis ça se retournait contre elle. Elle pensait qu'avec les explications de Laurel tout allait revenir à la normal mais il fallait croire qu'Oliver Queen avait un esprit très tordu. Elle ne baisserait pas les bras aussi facilement, son professeur principal comptait sur elle et elle ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour tenir son engagement. Elle était persuadé qu'Oliver pouvait s'améliorer, il ne faisait que chercher de nouvelles excuses pour ne pas faire d'efforts. Elle avait noté son attention lors de leur dernier cours et son intérêt qu'elle avait capté facilement. S'il était capable de se concentrer et de s'intéresser un minimum au cours, il pourrait s'en sortir.

Bien sûr, le mardi en fin d'après-midi, Felicity se retrouvait à attendre Oliver. Elle attendit un quart d'heure et décida de partir à sa recherche. Elle prenait sur son temps pour l'aider, elle n'allait pas le laisser la traiter ainsi, à attendre sans savoir s'il daignerait venir. Elle prit la direction du terrain de football en se disant qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il soit là. Elle s'approcha mais ne réussit pas à distinguer les joueurs avec leur casque. Elle s'arrêta au niveau des gradins et observa les alentours. Il n'y avait que les joueurs, les entraîneurs et Tommy assis non loin d'elle et qui lui fit signe quand il l'aperçu. Elle lui sourit et il s'approcha d'elle sans attendre.

\- « Felicity quel plaisir de te voir. Tu t'intéresses au foot ?

\- Non, pas vraiment », en grimaçant. « Je cherche quelqu'un.

\- Ne le cherche plus, tu m'as trouvé. »

Felicity se mit à rire. Tommy était vraiment charmant et il était plus accessible qu'Oliver. Ça tenait peut-être au fait qu'il était plus loquace que son ami. Elle allait lui répondre quand elle vit quelqu'un arriver en courant vers eux.

Oliver venait de faire une passe et en reprenant sa place, il aperçut Felicity près des gradins. Il devait travailler avec elle mais un entrainement avait été programmé à la dernière minute et il n'avait pas pu y échapper. Il vit Tommy se rapprocher d'elle avant que son attention soit attirée par un coup de sifflet pour lancer une nouvelle mise en jeu. Quand il leva la tête à nouveau, Felicity était en train de rire et Tommy s'était encore rapproché d'elle. Sans réfléchir, il partit en courant dans leur direction, il ralentit en s'approchant d'eux, enleva son casque qu'il laissa tomber à terre et se servit un verre de boisson énergisante à la fontaine présente sur la table du matériel, tout en les observant. Felicity avait maintenant perdu son sourire et Tommy se tourna vers lui.

\- « Je crois que ta prof t'attends », lança son ami.

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity, celle-ci regardait le brun légèrement surprise, ne s'attendant surement pas à ce qu'il sache qu'elle lui donnait des cours.

\- « Il semble que tu lui aies posé un lapin », reprit-il.

\- « Cet entrainement n'était pas prévu », se défendit Oliver en regardant le brun puis Felicity.

\- « Alors je me propose de te tenir compagnie le temps qu'Oliver soit disponible », risqua Tommy en se tournant vers Felicity.

Il lui lança un grand sourire pour appuyer sa proposition. C'était une belle occasion de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle alors qu'elle attendait Oliver pour travailler. Elle accepta sa proposition et Tommy se retourna tout sourire vers le blond.

\- « Bien, on se revoit dans une demi-heure ».

Puis il fit demi-tour, attrapa la main de Felicity et l'entraîna à sa suite. Oliver les regarda partir pendant quelques instants puis retourna à son entrainement en petites foulées, un peu irrité par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

 **Je lance un appel: J'avais envie de publier un recueil d'OS Olicity rempli de lemon (il parait que je les écris pas trop mal!) une fois par mois. Proposez moi des situations, rôles, UA ou dans le monde d'Arrow, ou ce que vous voulez... si vous avez envie de lire quelque chose en particulier, profitez en.**

 **Si j'avance bien je commencerai la publication à la rentrée.**

 **Bises**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Pour celles qui se languissent le Olicity, il faut tenir compte du personnage d'Oliver qui a mis un sacré moment à enfin faire un geste envers Felicity** **... mais ça ne va plus tarder!**

 **Encore merci pour vos commentaires et de suivre cette histoire.**

 **Merci à delicity qui est une beta en or.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Felicity due faire un effort pour ne pas perdre son équilibre quand Tommy lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna derrière lui. Elle posa le regard sur leurs mains liées et releva la tête alors qu'il se tournait vers elle pour lui parler.

\- « On va s'installer au café au coin de la rue. Tu connais ? », lui demanda-t-il en parlant rapidement. Elle secoua la tête négativement. « Tu verras c'est sympa. »

Il se retourna pour regarder devant lui et Felicity se laissa entraîner, toujours surprise par son comportement. Ils traversaient maintenant la cour de l'école pour sortir ( **et** ) il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main et semblait animé. Elle pensait qu'il lui avait pris la main sous une sorte d'impulsion pour qu'elle laisse à Oliver le temps de finir son entrainement mais elle n'en était plus sure à présent.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ne croyant toujours pas qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à elle… En y réfléchissant, il s'était présenté rapidement lors de son premier jour, il l'avait invité à un entrainement et dès qu'il la croisait, il prenait le temps d'échanger quelques mots toujours avec un sourire charmeur. Barry lui avait confirmé qu'il s'intéressait à elle, bien plus qu'à une simple amie. Elle avait ri au début mais maintenant elle se posait réellement la question. Elle resserra sa main dans la sienne spontanément et il se retourna dans l'instant pour lui sourire. Elle senti son cœur se réchauffer et ses doutes s'envoler. Par contre une légère crainte, de se retrouver seule face à lui s'immisçait en elle. Maintenant dans la rue, Tommy avait ralentit le pas et la regardait tout en lui parlant.

\- « Ça ne doit pas être toujours facile de donner des cours à Oliver », s'exclama-t-il.

\- « Non, ça va », en secouant la tête.

Elle n'avait aucune intention de dire du mal d'Oliver à son meilleur ami. Il fallait vraiment penser qu'elle soit idiote pour qu'elle le fasse. Tommy se mit à rire sans attendre.

\- « Arrête je le connais, je sais comment il est, particulièrement quand il doit travailler.

\- On n'a travaillé qu'une seule fois et il a été plutôt attentif ».

Felicity sourit, elle voyait bien que Tommy était attaché à Oliver, qu'ils étaient proches et qu'il ne disait pas ça pour être méchant. Elle en profita pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

\- « Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Oliver ?

\- Depuis qu'on est petits. On vit dans le même quartier et je le considère comme mon frère. »

Arrivés devant la devanture d'un café cosy, Tommy lui lâcha la main et la devança pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle le remercia et observa autour d'elle. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et légèrement guindé, elle pensa que c'était le quartier qui voulait ça. Des teintes brunes pour les sièges et les canapés, taupe pour les murs et des touches claires pour éclairer le tout. Il lui attrapa de nouveau la main, en passant devant le comptoir. Il salua le serveur et passa la commande en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Il fit signe ensuite au serveur pour lui indiquer le coin où ils s'installaient.

Une fois assis, Tommy se mit à l'observer et Felicity se retrouva mal à l'aise sans savoir quoi dire. Elle fit comme si de rien était pendant un moment observant la décoration puis prit la parole pour se donner une contenance. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester longtemps dans cette situation, n'aimant pas être le centre d'attention.

\- « Tu connais cet endroit depuis longtemps ? »

Elle leva les yeux intérieurement en se maudissant de poser des questions aussi idiotes. Elle eut l'impression que Tommy lisait en elle quand il lui fit un sourire en coin avant de répondre.

\- « Ce café est ici depuis toujours et c'est ici qu'on se retrouve avec les autres. »

Elle hocha la tête, elle voyait tout à fait les élèves de Harrington se retrouver ici. Elle, en revanche, préférait des endroits un peu plus simples. Le serveur leur apporta leur commande et ils le remercièrent.

\- « D'après ce que je sais tu viens de Las Vegas, lui demanda-t-il en attrapant son verre.

\- Oui, j'y ai grandi. Tu connais ?

\- Pour ne rien te cacher je ne connais que le Strip. »

Ça ne l'étonnait pas, tout le monde connaissait Las Vegas boulevard et en particulier les jeunes qui voulaient faire la fête et jouer. La plupart des gens ne visitaient rien d'autres, se limitant à la rue principale bordée de casinos.

\- « Comme tout le monde », s'exclama-t-elle.

\- « Je suis déçu d'entendre ça, moi qui voulait te faire bonne impression », bougonna-t-il pour plaisanter.

Il but une gorgée de son verre en l'observant et elle baissa les yeux gênée de son intérêt. Elle lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Elle était intelligente, charmante et il la trouvait craquante d'être aussi mal à l'aise face à lui alors qu'il tentait de la séduire. Par contre il sentait qu'il ne devait pas agir comme il le faisait toujours, elle n'était pas comme les autres filles avec lesquelles il sortait et qui n'avaient pratiquement rien dans la tête.

\- « Tu as déménagé à cause de tes parents ? », lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- « Non. C'est moi qui ai voulu… Pour Harrington… »

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, il ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait d'étudier dans ce genre d'établissement. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'il l'écoutait sérieusement.

\- « Ce genre de lycée bien côté me permettra de faire les études qui m'intéresse… »

Jusqu'à maintenant Felicity s'était méfiée des élèves qui venaient de ces grandes familles et qui semblaient vouloir faire respecter leur rang en se distinguant des autres. Mais finalement avec Tommy, elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. Il prenait le temps de l'écouter, il avait perdu son attitude séductrice qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant, et elle se senti rassurée pour parler d'elle.

\- « … J'ai pu m'inscrire ici grâce à une bourse… et mon dossier me permettra d'intégrer plus facilement le MIT.

\- Ah oui quand même », en écarquillant les yeux. « C'est impressionnant. »

\- « Je n'y suis pas encore », en lui souriant soulagée de sa réaction. Il n'avait pas relevé le fait qu'elle était boursière et qu'elle ne venait sans doute pas du même monde que lui et ses amis, mais il semblait réellement impressionné par le fait qu'elle envisage une si grande université.

\- « Peut-être, mais comparé à mes projets c'est déjà impressionnant.

\- Et c'est quoi tes projets ? », lui demanda-t-elle intéressée de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce masque.

\- Vivre au bord d'une piscine à tester des cocktails ».

Felicity le regarda sans rien dire, son sourire en coin insistait sur le fait qu'il plaisanter. C'était la première fois qu'il évitait de répondre. Une question sans doute un peu trop sensible. Elle n'osait pas insister et au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il reprit la parole.

\- « Mon père est le PDG d'une entreprise. Merlyn Global Group, on repassera pour l'originalité du nom », en laissant échapper un rire tendu. « Et il a déjà prévu pour moi une carrière, il me voit suivre ses traces… »

Tommy laissa sa phrase en suspend comme s'il n'avait pas envie de la terminer, se rendant compte qu'il faisait face à un avenir qui ne lui plaisait pas.

\- « Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux faire… ? » Felicity le sentir se tendre mais il répondit à la question de manière évasive.

\- « Je ferais ce que je dois faire. »

Il se redressa, afficha de nouveau son sourire pour chasser ce problème de son esprit. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à ça maintenant. Il voulait apprendre à connaitre Felicity, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça.

\- « Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Non, il n'y a que moi et ma mère.

\- Oh désolé, ton père…

\- Est partit quand j'étais petite. Il n'a jamais réellement fait partie de ma vie.

\- Donc ta mère a déménagé pour que tu puisses faire tes études.

\- Oui, on ne s'entend pas toujours bien, on n'a vraiment pas le même caractère toutes les deux mais elle fait tout ce qu'il faut pour moi. »

Tommy la vit sourire tendrement, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux.

\- « Et tes parents ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

\- « Mon père passe beaucoup de temps au travail et j'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais jeune.

\- Oh, je suis désolée », en fronçant les sourcils gênée pour ce faux pas.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. J'ai quelques souvenirs d'elle et j'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir Oliver à ce moment. Sa famille est devenue un peu la mienne. »

Il avait toujours du mal à parler de cette période, il avait perdu sa mère, il ne lui restait plus que son père mais celui-ci s'était plongé dans le travail pour oublier sa peine et il s'était sentit abandonné encore une fois.

\- « C'est pourquoi, je suis très proche de lui et de Théa, que je considère aussi comme ma sœur. »

Quand il rencontra à nouveau son regard, elle lui sourit tendrement et il en fit de même. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde mais ils avaient de nombreux points en communs. La perte d'un parent et la place importante de leurs amis dans leur vie.

\- « Je crois qu'après ce moment de thérapie, on devrait y aller. »

Felicity vérifia l'heure sur son portable, le temps était passé très rapidement en sa compagnie et elle acquiesça. Ils se levèrent, Tommy l'invita et ils prirent la direction de l'école. Ils marchaient côte à côte en silence, Felicity heureuse de mieux le connaitre maintenant et Tommy ravi de mieux la connaitre. Jusqu'à maintenant il ne connaissait que son physique auquel il s'intéressait mais maintenant le reste de sa personnalité lui plaisait tout autant. Quand ils arrivèrent près du terrain, des joueurs sortaient déjà des vestiaires et Tommy se retourna pour faire face à Felicity.

\- « On se voit demain ?

\- Oui…

\- Et on pourrait déjeuner ensemble… », en tentant de cacher l'espoir qu'elle soit d'accord. Il avait envie de la revoir rapidement mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un garçon aux abois.

\- « Oui…euh non, je suis désolée. Je dois voir Barry. On doit travailler sur un dossier.

\- Alors jeudi peut-être ? », en réfrénant sa déception.

Felicity acquiesça et son regard fut attiré à ce moment par Oliver qui les rejoignait. Il avait les cheveux humides, les joues rouges et il les regarda l'un après l'autre.

\- « Je libère ta prof, travaillez bien. A demain », dit Tommy en s'adressant à Felicity.

Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête et il se retourna pour partir. Tommy avait l'air d'un gentil garçon et il semblait se lier facilement avec les autres. Il suffisait de voir l'air avenant qu'il avait, toujours en train de sourire ou de rire. Si Oliver se montrait réticent à lui parler, elle pensait raisonnablement qu'elle pouvait devenir amie avec Tommy.

Oliver, en sortant des vestiaires, se sentait plus calme maintenant. Il avait été ennuyé de voir Felicity rire avec Tommy et encore plus de voir son ami lui attraper la main pour l'entraîner avec lui alors qu'il restait sur le terrain. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment comprit sa réaction et encore moins mit un mot dessus, il avait passé le reste de l'entrainement à faire des gaffes et à rater ses passes. Il s'était fait reprendre par le coach qui l'avait renvoyé sur le banc de touche pour qu'il se remette les idées en place. Et il avait passé son temps à penser à ce qui pouvait se passer au même moment entre Tommy et Felicity, s'ils parlaient de lui, si Tommy avait fait plus que lui tenir simplement la main. Il souffla et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était assis la tête basse et les mains jointes, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Tommy savait qu'elle lui donnait des cours et il avait envie de passer du temps avec elle tout comme lui. Enfin lui, il n'avait pas envie d'être avec elle, il était obligé, rien de plus. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec Laurel et Sara, sans compter les filles qui lui tournaient autour et qu'il prenait plaisir à charmer sans pour autant aller plus loin. Il sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui et chassa immédiatement ce qui semblait se réveiller. Il releva la tête et se concentra sur le jeu pour éviter de penser à son meilleur ami.

Ses équipiers étaient déjà partis et il vit apparaître au loin Tommy et Felicity. Ils ne se tenaient plus la main et il respira plus facilement sans s'en rendre compte. Il les observa minutieusement alors qu'ils se faisaient maintenant face et que Tommy ne la lâchait pas des yeux, le buste en avant. Il vit Felicity sourire et le rythme de son cœur se précipita, il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne, il accéléra alors le pas pour les rejoindre. Au même moment Tommy se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il était en train de flirter et il était plutôt content de lui. Tommy les salua et les laissa seul, alors qu'il s'éloignait, Felicity le regardait partir. Elle gardait un sourire léger sur les lèvres et son regard semblait pétiller. Son cœur cette fois-ci se serra.

Quand Felicity fit face à Oliver, il la regardait sérieusement et elle perdit instantanément son sourire. Elle était mal à l'aise de se retrouver maintenant devant lui après qu'elle se soit enfuie la dernière fois. Laurel avait, semble-t-il, extorqué des excuses à la fille qui l'avait agressée et ça devait être certainement grâce à Oliver. Elle devrait le remercier d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait même si elle ne savait pas exactement le rôle qu'il avait eu. Elle resta silencieuse le temps de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire et au moment où elle allait prendre la parole, il parla.

\- « Je suis désolé pour l'entrainement. »

Elle resta muette quelques secondes, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il s'excuse et certainement pas à son expression gênée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre et se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle bégaya, referma la bouche sèchement en se fustigeant, puis elle se força à dire quelque chose alors qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

\- « On devrait commencer à travailler. »

Oliver hocha la tête, replaça la hanse de son sac sur son épaule et ramassa son sac de sport qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol. Il se mit en marche et elle suivit le mouvement à ses côtés. Elle tentait de faire taire son appréhension qui devenait de plus en plus importante. Oliver savait maintenant qu'on l'avait agressée et sûrement qui l'avait fait et pourquoi. Elle était un peu perdue face à lui, entre ce qu'elle avait vu de lui sur internet et qui le présentait comme un garçon fêtard qui avait de nombreux contacts avec les autorités, et finalement ce qu'elle avait pu voir de lui lors de leur premier cours, et même à cet instant où il se montrait plutôt calme et sérieux.

Elle ne dit rien mais elle lui lançait des regards fréquents. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'aperçue qu'il surveillait les environs et elle eut peur. Se méfiait-il qu'il puisse encore se passer quelque chose, qu'on les voit ensemble et qu'on s'en prenne à elle ? Elle jeta elle aussi un coup d'œil autour d'eux mais à cette heure les lieux étaient bien vides. Ils dépassèrent la bibliothèque et Felicity comprit qu'ils allaient encore une fois travailler en classe. Ce n'était vraiment pas le plus pratique. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage de leur classe maintenant déserte et Oliver comme la dernière fois s'installa et sortit quelques feuilles blanches pour prendre des notes. Il releva la tête et s'intéressa à elle seulement au moment où il s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'asseyait pas à côté de lui. Elle était encore debout pratiquement à l'entrée de la classe et elle semblait nerveuse. Cette fois, il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour la mettre dans cet état.

\- « C'est grâce à toi que cette fille est venue s'excuser ? », elle releva lentement la tête en posant sa question doucement.

C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'il avait parlé à Laurel et il hocha la tête.

\- « Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

\- Tu ne lui as pas posé la question ?

\- Non j'ai été trop surprise et après Laurel la laissé partir. »

Oliver prit une inspiration, qu'est-ce qu'il valait mieux qu'il lui dise ? La vérité sans doute.

\- « Une des amies de Laurel s'était rendu compte qu'on avait passé du temps ensemble...elle a voulu la protéger en s'assurant que tu n'aies aucune envie de te rapprocher de moi.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque ! », s'exclama-t-elle ahurie par la raison invoquée.

Oliver lui lança un regard froid, elle referma la bouche immédiatement et déglutit. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à réfléchir avant de parler ?

\- « Je veux dire tu es avec elle et je ne fais que te donner des cours de soutien. Ça s'arrête là. » en se rendant compte que ses propos pouvaient être mal interprétés.

\- « Oui ça s'arrête là et j'aimerais qu'on s'y mette. »

Il détourna le regard et elle se sentit respirer plus facilement. Elle était assez loin de lui mais il lui avait bien semblé voir une inquiétude éclairer son regard fugitivement. Elle s'approcha alors et s'installa à côté de lui en le regardant avec timidité.

\- « Merci. »

Finalement, Oliver Queen pouvait ne pas être imbuvable. C'était plutôt tout ce qui se passait autour de lui qui compliquait la situation.

\- « Tu n'as pas à me remercier, personne ne devrait être agressé et encore moins dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Surtout quand c'est pour donner des cours de soutien. »

Oliver ne releva pas ce qu'elle venait de dire et ne la corrigea pas. Felicity pensait que Laurel savait qu'il suivait des cours de soutien alors qu'il n'en était rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elles se parlent alors il ne dit rien pour la détromper.

\- « Et pourquoi tu as parlé à Palmer ? »

Oliver laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et souffla bruyamment. Elle avait réellement besoin de tout savoir ? De l'interroger sur tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il voulait garder son calme, il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir, contrairement à elle, mais il n'aimait pas devoir se justifier pour tout ce qu'il faisait.

\- « Surement parce que quand j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il t'était arrivé tu es partie en courant et je pensais à ce moment que tu ne voudrais plus travailler avec moi.

\- C'est peut-être normal que tu ais pensé ça mais maintenant que tout a été mis à plat, il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle je ne tiendrai pas mon engagement. »

Elle sortit son livre de mathématiques et les notes qu'elle avait préparées. Avant de l'ouvrir elle lui demanda de lui faire un résumé de ce qu'ils avaient vu la dernière fois. Oliver fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans sa mémoire, ça lui semblait bien loin. Heureusement qu'il avait relu ses notes la veille. Felicity l'écouta et fut agréablement surprise de se rendre compte qu'il avait dû travailler ou au moins relire les notes qu'il avait prises.

Laurel, qui quittait sa sœur encore dans son club d'art plastique, se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Elle marchait distraitement en pensant à ce qui lui restait à préparer pour le prochain match. La plupart des chorégraphies étaient prêtes, elle devait juste peaufiner le chant à scander pour supporter l'équipe sur lequel elle travaillait depuis quelques jours. Elle avait prit un peu de retard à cause de cette histoire avec Felicity. Elle avait dû interroger sans avoir l'air de rien plusieurs de ses camarades et elle était finalement arrivée à Shelly qui lui avait raconté qu'elle s'était occupée de la nouvelle pour éviter qu'elle se rapproche trop d'Oliver. Laurel l'avait écoutée s'expliquer, elle n'avait aucune preuve d'une possible attirance entre les deux, seulement la méfiance quand Oliver avait parlé de la blonde et que Shelly les avait ensuite vu ensemble. Elle avait noyé les élans de sa camarade sèchement en lui expliquant qu'elle savait parfaitement s'occuper de son petit-ami.

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand elle releva la tête et qu'elle aperçut Oliver traverser la cour avec Felicity. Il regardait autour de lui et il ne semblait pas tranquille. Sans pouvoir se raisonner, elle senti une jalousie se réveiller et fut à la limite de se traiter d'idiote car elle n'avait pas cru Shelly. Il pouvait se renseigner pour Tommy, mais son comportement n'avait rien d'innocent à cet instant. Elle les suivit d'abord du regard puis elle prit leur direction quand elle fut sure de ne pas être repérée. Ils se dirigeaient vers les classes et ils entrèrent dans leur salle de cours. Elle tendit l'oreille alors qu'elle était dans le couloir, elle percevait le bruit d'une conversation étouffée par la distance. Le bruit de mouvements, puis le silence se fit. Elle avança le cœur battant, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas surveiller Oliver de cette façon, il lui avait parlé et elle avait cru à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais après qu'il l'ait déjà trompé, elle ne parvenait plus à lui faire entièrement confiance.

Elle s'était laissé amadouer, elle l'aimait et elle avait fini par succomber à son charme à nouveau. Elle s'était promit de le quitter s'il recommençait et en attendant la jalousie prenait de plus en plus de place dans leur relation. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle était maintenant à côté de la porte de la classe, et ne parvenait pas à entendre exactement ce qu'ils se disaient à cause du bruit des battements de son cœur à ses tympans. Elle pencha la tête et découvrit Oliver la tête baissée sur un livre, Felicity assise à ses côtés en train de lui donner des explications. Laurel fronça les sourcils et resta là sans savoir quoi faire et sans comprendre. Elle finit par se reculer doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention et se retourna pour prendre la direction de la salle de détente des Seniors. Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, l'esprit toujours occupé par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle sortit son portable et envoya un message à sa sœur pour lui dire qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avec elle. Elle voulait parler à Oliver et savoir pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Elle rangea son portable après avoir reçu la réponse de Sara et se laissa entraîner par ses pensées. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, Felicity lui donnait des explications sur des cours. S'il n'y avait rien entre eux, Oliver ne lui aurait pas caché qu'il voyait Felicity pour travailler. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour ça. Elle devait le confronter, en avoir le cœur net et ne pas laisser pourrir la situation. Elle attendit presque une demi-heure quand elle entendit du bruit dans l'escalier.

Elle se leva sans bruit et aperçu Felicity qui descendait tout en pianotant sur son téléphone, concentrée. Quand elle fut à l'étage inférieur, Laurel avança dans le couloir et Oliver arriva à son tour. Quand il la vit, il ralentit et tenta de ne rien montrer d'autre qu'une surprise.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », lui demanda-t-il sur ses gardes ne sachant pas si elle avait vu passer Felicity.

\- « Je t'ai suivi quand je t'ai vu partir avec Felicity. »

Oliver retint sa respiration et se força à avancer lentement vers sa petite-amie, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse pour trouver un mensonge potable mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler.

\- « Elle te donne des cours ? » Il inspira sans desserrer les dents. « Ne cherche pas de mensonge, je vous ai entendu ».

Il ne chercha plus à fuir et laissa retomber ses épaules qui étaient restées tendues jusque-là. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant en respirant de nouveau et secoua la tête. Il sentait une irritation le gagner sans réellement savoir pourquoi et il sentit qu'il allait avoir du mal à se contenir. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, le suivait pour le surveiller et elle apprenait son secret.

\- « Oui, tu es contente ? », d'une voix sèche. Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et la contourna pour partir.

\- « Tu me mens et en plus tu m'en veux ! C'est vraiment incroyable ça », s'exclama-t-elle en colère.

Oliver se retourna brusquement vers elle.

\- « Tu me surveilles et je ne dois pas t'en vouloir ? », lui répondit-il en retenant sa colère.

\- « Tu me trompes avec elle ? »

Cette fois-ci Oliver laissa exploser sa colère et se rapprocha de Laurel rapidement, les muscles tendus.

\- « C'est pas vrai Laurel, tu te fous de moi ?

\- Tu te rends compte que tu me caches des choses sans importance alors ?

\- Sans importance ? Je suis obligé de prendre des cours de soutien, qui plus est avec une fille plus jeune que moi, parce que j'ai redoublé. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que je suis un idiot. Tu peux le comprendre ça ? »

Il criait maintenant au milieu de l'escalier vide et Laurel ne se laissa pas impressionner.

\- « Donc je suis tout le monde c'est ça ? Et tu n'as aucune confiance en moi. Tu penses que je te prends aussi pour un idiot ? Et que je ne peux pas être fière de toi parce que tu travailles sérieusement ? »

Elle s'était rapprochée pour lui attraper la main mais Oliver donna un geste brusque pour se libérer. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Laurel soutenait son regard dur et tendit à nouveau la main pour attraper celle de son petit-ami. Elle le voyait trembler et ses mâchoires étaient contractées par la colère et la honte. Oliver était quelqu'un de sûr de lui mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Elle l'avait accusé de le tromper et elle avait découvert ce qu'il cachait mais il s'emportait pour la découverte de son secret.

\- « Je ne suis pas comme les autres, je te connais. Tu n'es pas obligé de garder ton masque avec moi. » Elle sentit Oliver se détendre légèrement et continua. « Je sais que ça t'a touché de redoubler même si tu ne veux pas le dire. Tu en veux à ton père, certains se sont moqués et ont utilisé ça contre toi mais pour moi, tu n'as pas changé. »

Laurel fit encore un pas et posa son autre main sur sa joue, Oliver baissa un peu la tête et ferma les yeux. Il voulait se laisser bercer par ces mots, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, il devait lui faire confiance. Il sentit la culpabilité lui serrer la gorge et se concentra sur la sensation de sa main contre sa joue. Il n'aimait pas paraître faible mais Laurel le connaissait assez pour le rassurer. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et baissa un peu plus la tête pour que leur front repose l'un contre l'autre.

\- « Pardon », murmura-t-il la voix encore tendue. « Je ne voulais pas me montrer aussi dur avec toi. Tu as raison,… je veux faire un effort et Felicity m'aide. Mais je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant », en se reculant un peu, les yeux ouvert et en la regardant sérieusement.

\- « Je ne dirais rien mais tu devrais réviser au manoir, ça sera plus sûr pour garder ton secret. »

Oliver réfléchit quelques secondes et hocha la tête. Il n'aurait plus besoin de surveiller ses arrières et personne n'apprendrait qu'il avait des cours de soutien. Il déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Laurel un poids en moins sur la poitrine. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et approfondit le baiser lentement. L'image de Felicity traversa son esprit dans un flash et il mit fin au baiser en se redressant.

\- « Je vais lui demander si elle est d'accord pour venir au manoir. »

Il posa son bras sur les épaules de Laurel et la serra contre lui tout en prenant la direction de la sortie. Il travaillerait sérieusement avec Felicity et même s'il devait la voir plus souvent, il ferait un effort. Et ça la frappa de plein fouet, il ne ressentait aucun problème à voir Felicity plus souvent. Il resserra son bras autour des épaules de Laurel, il ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées. Il devrait passer plus de temps avec Laurel, retrouver l'entente qu'ils avaient eu les premiers temps. Ils étaient incapable de se séparer, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Puis il avait eu plus de succès avec les filles, il avait testé ses limites et il avait fini par tromper sa petite-amie, avec une inconnue d'abord et maintenant avec sa propre sœur même s'il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Bonjour à toutes, suite aux commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je tiens à préciser quelques points ici si vous n'avez pas vu mon commentaire dans les reviews. Je m'adresse principalement à Soleil126: J'écris un Univers Alternatif, je l'ai précisé dans mon résumé, ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas la trame originale de la série. Il est donc normal que mes personnages soient adolescents et qu'ils soient plus ou moins tous présents dans des rôles différents, même chose pour les différences d'âge. Et dans un UA, on peut coller aux caractéristiques principales des personnages.**  
 **Je te rassure aussi, je ne vous prends pas pour des imbéciles et je peux comprendre que mes histoires ne vous plaisent pas et je prends les critiques constructives en compte pour adapter mes histoires et mon écriture de façon générale. J'entends que tu veuilles être honnête avec ton commentaire mais ça n'oblige pas à avoir un ton aussi cassant.**

 **Si vous avez des questions sur mes choix de sujets ou de direction des histoires je serai heureuse de vous répondre et de vous expliquer ces choix. On peut partager son mécontentement sans s'emporter.**

 **Chaque lecteur a le droit de laisser le commentaire qu'il veut, que ce soit un mot d'encouragement, une critique positive ou négative, ou pour partager son ressenti.**  
 **De façon plus générale, j'ai choisi de publier une fois par semaine parce que je travaille à temps plein, je lis en plus d'écrire et je suis beta. J'aime écrire et partager mes histoires mais je ne peux pas publier plus vite, je suis désolée. Sinon si vous voulez lire mes histoires sans avoir à patienter, vous pouvez attendre qu'elles soient terminées. Je les termine toujours.**

* * *

 **Cette fiction fera finalement plus de 10 chapitres, comme je le pensais au début... en raison de rebondissements qui se sont ajoutés au fil de l'écriture.**

 **Je vous remercie de continuer à suivre cette histoire et pour vos commentaires.**

 **Merci à delicity que je harcèle par moment! (presque toujours en fait)**

 **Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Le lendemain Felicity arriva au lycée beaucoup plus détendue que les jours précédents. Elle passa un moment avant les cours avec Roy et celui-ci en profita pour savoir si tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Elle le rassura lui expliquant que Laurel était venue la voir avec la personne responsable qui s'était excusée. Elle avait également eu des explications de la part d'Oliver, la fille s'était inquiétée qu'ils puissent se rapprocher. Roy avait alors froncé les sourcils et Felicity s'était sentie étudiée.

\- « Ça serait possible ? », lui demanda son ami sérieusement

\- « Non bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ?

\- Tout le monde ? », toujours aussi suspicieux.

\- « Non tu comprends ce que je veux dire », s'exclama-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Roy ne dit rien mais il avait noté une légère gêne quand elle se retrouvait face à Oliver et ça ne semblait pas seulement dû à son agression. Il connaissait, comme tous les garçons, l'effet qu'Oliver Queen avait sur la gente féminine et masculine pour certains. Mais il était étonné que son amie soit sensible à son charme.

\- « Je dois te dire quelque chose à toi et à Barry…

\- Rien de grave ?

\- Non… mais je préfère que vous soyez là tous les deux. »

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois au moment du repas, Roy ne perdit pas une seconde pour annoncer à Barry que Felicity devait leur parler. Celui-ci s'inquiéta comme son ami l'avait fait précédemment et posa sur Felicity un regard concerné.

\- « Tout est rentré dans l'ordre concernant cette agression », commença Felicity. « J'ai eu des excuses de Shelly et des explications par Oliver.

\- Il est venu te parler ? », demanda Barry étonné.

\- « Euh oui… en fait j'en viens à ce que je voulais vous dire ». Elle inspira profondément pour prendre le temps de préparer ce qu'elle allait dire et se lança. « On s'est vu plusieurs fois… je lui donne des cours de soutien.

\- Quoi ?! », demanda Barry stupéfié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Roy resta silencieux, il y avait donc bien une relation entre Felicity et Oliver, même si ça ne concernait que le travail.

\- « C'est monsieur Palmer qui m'a demandé de m'en occuper et notre rapprochement a dû être mal interprété.

\- Pourquoi tu nous en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé que ça allait tout compliquer. Enfin le plus important c'est que cette histoire soit terminée. Et Oliver m'a invité à lui donner les prochains cours chez lui.

\- Et tu vas y aller ?

\- Oui je me suis engagée…

\- Et pour l'instant ça t'as apporté plus de problème qu'autre chose », rappela Barry.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu doives y aller seule. Je préfère t'accompagner, juste pour montrer à Oliver que tu as des amis qui veillent sur toi », précisa Roy.

\- « Merci », répondît Felicity gênée par cette marque d'attention.

Le lendemain, Roy accompagna Felicity jusqu'au manoir des Queen. Il arrêta sa moto devant la demeure et ils prirent un instant pour observer les lieux. Le manoir en pierres grises était impressionnant et la laissa sans voix. Il prenait place au bout d'un chemin de gravier et il était placé au milieu d'un parc verdoyant. Elle distinguait des tours crénelées et en approchant du bâtiment elle eut l'impression de voir un château.

Roy descendit de moto et tendit la main à Felicity pour l'aider. Elle attrapa sa jupe et posa sa main dans celle de son ami pour descendre sans risquer de s'étaler de tout son long. Elle mit pied à terre et leva la tête pour pouvoir embrasser tout le bâtiment. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et s'inquiéta tout à coup de se retrouver seule ici.

\- « Je viens te chercher dans une heure. »

La voix de Roy la ramena à la réalité et elle acquiesça. Elle avança lentement en contenant son appréhension et monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient encore de la porte d'entrée. Elle leva la main et attrapa le heurtoir pour frapper. Quelques instants plus tard, une gouvernante ouvrit et Felicity se présenta en lui précisant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Oliver. Elle s'effaça pour la faire entrer dans le hall d'entrée. Une table basse au centre, deux montées d'escalier qui partaient de chaque côté et face à elle une porte qui donnait sur un salon. La femme lui fit signe de la suivre et elle lui emboita le pas pour pénétrer dans un salon immense, où elle pouvait voir de l'autre côté des portes vitrée, le jardin à l'extérieur et la piscine.

Elle détourna la tête quand elle perçu un mouvement à la lisière de son champ de vision. Oliver se tenait debout près d'un fauteuil et une jeune fille brune était installée sur un canapé. Il sourit à la gouvernante et la remercia avant de se tourner vers Felicity.

\- « Tu n'as pas eu de problème pour venir ?

\- Un ami m'a déposé. Il viendra me chercher dans une heure », lui expliqua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas regarder de façon trop ostensible autour d'elle.

\- « Je te présente ma sœur, Théa. »

Celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main sans bouger de sa place et Felicity lui sourit.

\- « Ravie de te rencontrer. Je crois t'avoir déjà vu à Harrington », lui dit-elle sans en être sure.

\- « Oui, je suis en troisième. »

Oliver les interrompit là et invita Felicity à le suivre. Ils prirent la direction du hall et elle le suivi dans les escaliers pour atteindre un couloir plutôt sombre qui accentuait son impression de se trouver dans un château.

\- « Pardon ? », en se tournant vers la blonde. Elle braqua son regard sur lui et écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait parlé à haute voix. C'était tout elle ça.

\- « Je… pardon… je disais… j'ai l'impression…qu'on est dans un château. » Oliver se mit à rire doucement et pour la première fois, elle s'aperçut que son sourire pouvait être naturel sans arrière-pensées ou des desseins beaucoup moins agréables. Puis elle se sentit idiote, il était en train de se moquer d'elle et elle se renfrogna.

\- « Non, désolé… je ne me moque pas de toi. Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout. »

C'était faux, ce n'était pas rien de le surprendre et il y avait longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé. Il l'observa un petit moment et se retourna quand il se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait elle aussi. Felicity lui avait lancé un sourire en coin et il s'était sentit troublé. Il fronça les sourcils un fois de dos et s'empêcha de secouer la tête. Il avait une petite-amie et une autre copine avec qui il aimait passer du temps, il ne pouvait pas s'intéressait à elle.

Presque au bout du couloir, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la laissa entrer. Felicity regarda autour d'elle, sa chambre était comme elle se l'imaginait. Des vêtements trainaient au sol, des livres et des feuilles éparpillés sur son bureau, des photos de son équipe épinglées au mur. Le tout baigné dans une douce lumière qui parvenait d'une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc derrière la maison.

Oliver surpris son sourire alors qu'elle observait la pagaille qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pensé à aucun moment à faire un minimum de rangement et maintenant il s'en voulait. Encore une fois, elle ne voyait pas le meilleur côté de sa personnalité. Sans attendre et pour éviter de se rendre compte de ses pensées, il dégagea le bureau et lui fit signe de s'installer sur le fauteuil. Il s'installa à côté d'elle alors qu'elle sortait son livre. Oliver attrapa un cahier et quand il l'ouvrit elle aperçut les notes, qu'il avait prises la dernière fois, recopiées au propre. Elle sentit une petite fierté la réchauffer, elle avait réussit à assez l'intéresser pour qu'il fasse un effort et qu'il soit plus sérieux. Ils avaient décidés de travailler deux fois par semaine, c'était un rythme suffisant et Oliver pouvait continuer de suivre ses entraînements.

Pendant près d'une heure, ils travaillèrent sérieusement, Oliver écoutait ses explications, prenait des notes. Son regard se perdait quelques fois sur ses doigts, son profil quand elle relevait la tête et qu'elle se tournait vers lui, il voyait son regard concentré et vif. Ses yeux bleus enchanteurs, pensa-t-il. Il baissa la tête immédiatement et tenta de se concentrer de nouveau. Il était là pour faire un effort, pour lui, son futur, montrer aux autres qu'il pouvait y arriver.

Quand il redressa à nouveau la tête, le soleil donnait à ses cheveux blonds une couleur d'or. Il se laissa aller à l'observer encore un moment. Ses lèvres roses qui bougeaient et dont il ne percevait aucun son qui s'en échappait. Il suivit des yeux la courbe de son visage et se posa sur sa pommette. Le bleu avait disparu et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il leva la main et caressa la peau qui avait été marqué quelques jours plus tôt. Il sentit Felicity se tendre et alors que la première fois, elle l'avait repoussé durement, cette fois-ci elle tourna la tête doucement vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les lèvres entrouvertes, coupées dans leurs explications. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, il vit son regard se troubler.

\- « Tu n'as plus mal ? » Sa voix lui paraissait être un murmure.

\- « Non », la voix toute aussi basse que celle d'Oliver, tremblante même pour un si petit mot.

Il l'observa encore un moment et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Il avait besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, juste une caresse, une douceur. Il ferma les yeux et au moment où il s'attendait à les rencontrer, Felicity se recula et baissa la tête. Oliver resta perplexe un instant et ouvrit les yeux en se reculant. Il restait silencieux essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passait. Il avait décidé de ne pas jouer au con et il faisait exactement le contraire. Il avait senti une déception de ne pas pouvoir gouter ses lèvres et une nervosité s'empara de lui. Il devait s'excuser, lui dire que ça ne se reproduirait plus mais il ne parvenait pas à former les mots et à les prononcer. Il devait lui dire que ça n'arriverait plus mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il retira sa main qui avait effleuré sa peau et frotta son pouce contre son index, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne encore présente. Bien trop de sentiment s'affrontaient en ce moment sous son crâne pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais une parmi les autres dominait, la peur. Et Oliver n'aimait pas avoir peur, en particulier quand il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Ils restèrent ainsi, Oliver regardant Felicity qui gardait la tête baissée, quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape ses affaires et qu'elle les fourre dans son sac. Ce premier mouvement fut un électrochoc pour lui.

\- « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Je dois y aller. Roy… »

En entendant ce prénom, Oliver se dit qu'il devrait se renseigner sur lui. Savoir qui il était réellement. Elle sortit de la chambre sans l'attendre et retrouva les escaliers qu'elle descendit rapidement. Théa, qui était dans l'entrée, observait l'extérieur et se tourna vers elle quand elle l'entendit arriver.

\- « Ton ami est là.

\- Merci. Bonne soirée. »

Théa la regarda partir, bien trop troublée. Au moment où la porte se refermait sur elle, Oliver descendait à son tour. Il avait l'air agité et lui demanda où était Felicity. Elle lui montra l'extérieur d'un geste de la main et il souffla. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait toujours faire une connerie plus grosse que la précédente. Felicity s'était enfuie, il lui avait bien dit qu'il était désolé mais fallait-il encore qu'elle le croit.

Felicity avait fait la route en se tenant fermement à Roy. Son corps crispé et son esprit troublé. Oliver avait essayé de l'embrasser. Première chose qui la surprenait. Mais le plus c'est qu'elle en avait eu envie elle aussi. Pourtant elle savait qu'il avait une petite-amie, qu'il lui avait apporté des ennuis et qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. Assise maintenant sur son lit, elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit. La surprise en sentant sa main sur sa joue, son souffle qui s'était perdu en voyant son regard intense, la tension en sentant son souffle contre sa peau. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait réussit à réagir et à fuir ses lèvres si tentantes. Mais elle avait eu peur qu'il joue avec elle. Elle passa une nuit agitée en pensant au lendemain et au moment où elle reverrait Oliver. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait été surprise, troublée puis elle avait pensé à Laurel et à ce qui lui était arrivé alors qu'elle n'était pas proche d'Oliver, elle ne jouerait certainement pas avec le feu. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus arrêter de le voir dans le cadre des cours de soutien. Il n'avait pas été agréable lors de leur première rencontre mais depuis tout semblait s'améliorer, trop même.

Quand elle mit un pied à Harrington, le lendemain, elle surveillait autour d'elle, espérant voir Oliver, tout en le redoutant. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Quand elle sentit quelqu'un près d'elle, elle tourna la tête et tomba sur lui. Il lui fit un sourire gêné.

\- « Je suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête de travailler ensemble. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tommy arrivait et déposait un baiser sur sa joue. Il lui demanda comment elle allait, lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna avec lui. Oliver se plaça de l'autre côté de son ami mais les abandonna en voyant Laurel et se dirigea vers elle.

Felicity se sentit rassurée en voyant Oliver s'éloigner. Elle avait réfléchit pratiquement toute la nuit à ce qu'il s'était passé et elle était toujours autant perdue. Elle avait craint la réaction d'Oliver. Elle ne pouvait pas se rapprocher de lui de cette manière, il avait déjà une petite amie et elle n'était pas du genre à voler le petit-ami d'une autre. Il s'était excusé pour son comportement et avait promis de ne plus recommencer. C'était plutôt un point positif. Et ce matin il avait insister sur le fait de vouloir travailler. Les deux jours suivants, elle l'évita inconsciemment et ses amis l'aidèrent sans le vouloir. Tout ceci ne pouvait être dû qu'à un moment de dérapage. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter de travailler avec lui, et ne plus le voir.

Oliver n'arriva pas à voir Felicity seul à seul pendant les deux jours qui suivirent. Il se retrouva donc le jeudi en fin d'après-midi à attendre chez lui de voir si elle viendrait pour travailler avec lui. Il n'avait pas réellement réussi à lui parler depuis qu'il avait déconné. Et ça avait été difficile car même s'il savait qu'il ne devait rien tenter, la blonde était devenue le centre de ses pensées. Il se sentait coupable, triste et nerveux, un mélange détonnant. Il tournait en rond dans le salon sous le regard de sa sœur.

\- « Tu dois travailler avec Felicity ?

\- Hum… », en continuant de faire les cent pas et sans réellement tenir compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il s'arrêta net quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se précipita presque pour ouvrir et eu la bonne surprise de voir la blonde derrière celle-ci. Ils restèrent quelques secondes face à face puis Oliver se mit de côté pour la laisser entrer en marmonnant un bonjour. Elle avança jusqu'au milieu du hall alors qu'Oliver la suivait.

\- « Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise... »

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et son regard le réduisit au silence.

\- « Il ne s'est rien passé. C'était … rien. Je suis là pour travailler, tu en as besoin ».

Ce dernier détail le frappa durement mais il le méritait bien. Théa arriva et salua Felicity avant de s'éclipser en lançant à son frère un regard intrigué. Il l'ignora et se concentra de nouveau sur Felicity. Il devait arrêter de se sentir aussi gêné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sautait sur une fille. Bon par contre c'était la première fois que la fille en question restait aussi froide et il en avait été un peu déstabilisé.

\- « On peut commencer si tu veux », en prenant la direction de l'escalier mais Felicity ne bougea pas. Il se retourna vers elle et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle parla.

\- « Je préfère qu'on s'installe dans le salon », en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il hocha la tête et descendit les quelques marches qu'il avait grimpé et lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- « On peut s'installer ici, si ça te va. »

Elle posa son sac sur une chaise et acquiesça. Il la laissa seule un instant le temps d'aller chercher ses affaires, en entrant dans sa chambre il se fit la remarque que ça n'avait pas été la peine de ranger cette fois-ci, et redescendit sans attendre. Il la retrouva et s'installa à sa gauche en ouvrant un cahier. Elle resta silencieuse un moment en voyant que cette fois, il avait fait une série d'exercices.

\- « J'ai besoin d'explications pour le dernier… », en lui montrant ce qu'il avait écrit.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle prit son cahier de ses mains et Oliver se laissa aller à regarder son visage et se fustigea, il ne devait pas partir sur ce terrain, il devait rester sérieux et concentré. L'heure passa rapidement alors que la gêne les quittait et que leur relation se détendait à nouveau.

Felicity avait passé l'heure à se concentrer au maximum sur les explications et les exercices qu'il avait faits. Il la surprenait de plus en plus et se retrouver près de lui la déstabilisait. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser séduire, il n'était pas seul. Il avait un comportement qui ne lui plaisait pas mais elle était irrémédiablement attirée par lui.

Elle se leva rapidement une fois leur rendez-vous pris pour le prochain cours, le lundi suivant. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser tenter et ça serait plus simple si leurs relations se cantonnaient seulement aux cours. Le portable d'Oliver sonna et il s'excusa alors que Théa arrivait pour les prévenir que l'ami de Felicity l'attendait dehors. Felicity la remercia et au moment où elle dépassait la brune, elle l'appela.

\- « C'est Roy qui t'a accompagné ?

\- Oui, tu le connais ?

\- Non… je … on n'est pas dans la même classe. »

Et alors que Felicity l'observait, elle se rappela où elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle était à la fenêtre du bâtiment du collège quand elle avait été attaquée par ces filles.

\- « C'est toi que j'ai vu quand j'ai été agressée… », lui demanda-t-elle incertaine.

Théa hocha la tête, en ayant peur tout à coup que Felicity lui en veuille. Elle avait été choquée de voir la blonde jeté au sol et agressée. Elle avait vu ce garçon s'interposer et l'aider. Elle en avait parlé à Oliver quelques jours après mais il lui avait dit que tout était déjà rentré dans l'ordre. Depuis, elle les avait observé de loin et elle avait de plus en plus envie de connaitre l'ami de Felicity.

Felicity qui l'observait toujours la vit rougir et un sourire gagna ses lèvres. Roy avait une admiratrice. Elle allait lui demander si elle voulait qu'elle lui présente mais Oliver revint à ce moment et Théa détourna la conversation. Elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée, jeta un dernier regard vers la fenêtre et quand elle tourna la tête elle surprit le regard de Felicity encore sur elle. Elle lui sourit rapidement et s'éloigna.

Le vendredi après-midi, Felicity vit arriver Tommy droit sur elle. Un sourire toujours envahissant son visage et un regard pétillant. Elle sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il la salua ainsi que Barry et Roy qui les rejoignait au même moment.

\- « On va boire un verre avec des amis. Tu nous accompagnes ? » Il se tourna vers les garçons « Vous aussi, si vous voulez »

Ceux-ci se regardèrent sans savoir quoi répondre, puis jetèrent un regard à leur amie. Elle n'avait plus l'air aussi gênée que les première fois et ils acceptèrent de l'accompagner. A la sortie de l'établissement, ils retrouvèrent Oliver et Laurel dans le café où Felicity avait déjà été avec Tommy. Elle nota qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte sans être proches l'un de l'autre. Tommy qui lui avait attrapé encore une fois la main, la tira contre lui quand il s'installa sur la banquette alors que Roy et Barry s'asseyaient de chaque côté de la table. Barry se présenta en étant courtois, il n'avait plus de raison d'en vouloir à Oliver depuis qu'il avait appris tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Roy en revanche s'en méfiait encore. Les garçons parlèrent de foot, Roy se détendit durant la conversation et Felicity en fut soulagée. Quand Laurel et Oliver quittèrent le café, la pompomgirl se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer un merci et elle se sentit mal en repensant à ce qui avait faillit arriver entre elle et Oliver.

Felicity sorti avec ses amis un moment après et les embrassa, ainsi que Tommy. Alors qu'elle prenait la direction du métro, elle se rendit compte, en plongeant sa main dans son sac, qu'elle avait oublié un de ses livres. Elle réfléchit à l'endroit où elle avait bien pu le poser et se rappela des vestiaires. Après le cours de sport, elle avait vidé une partie de son sac à dos pour le ranger et elle avait posé son livre sur le banc et il y était resté. Elle revint sur ses pas pour prendre le chemin du terrain de football et des vestiaires attenant. Elle poussa la porte et se dirigea directement vers le placard qu'elle avait utilisé. Penchée sur le banc pour ramasser son livre, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, des voix murmurées, des rires étouffés. Elle se retourna et se pencha pour voir qui venait d'entrer, elle aperçut Oliver qui riait sa main en tenant une autre. Il ramena la fille en la tirant vers lui et au lieu de voir Laurel, Felicity aperçu une jeune fille blonde s'échouer contre le torse d'Oliver. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et il se baissa pour l'embrasser.

Felicity les regardait sans bouger, atterrée par ce qu'elle voyait et attristée de s'être finalement trompé encore une fois sur lui. Il avait seulement joué avec elle, que ce soit elle ou une autre, ça revenait au même pour lui. Quand Oliver souleva la blonde du sol pour avancer vers le fond de la salle, elle prit peur et se plaqua contre la rangée de placards qui séparait la salle en deux, en retenant son souffle. Ils ne pouvaient pas la voir mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque de se faire surprendre. Elle les entendit avancer alors qu'Oliver semblait plaquer la fille qu'il avait dans les bras plusieurs fois contre les vestiaires qui les séparaient. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer le rythme de son cœur. Le bruit métallique fut ensuite accompagné par de petits gémissements.

\- « J'avais envie de toi… ça faisait longtemps. »

La voix d'Oliver entrecoupée du bruit de sa respiration et des baisers échangés, résonnait dans ce lieu vide.

\- « La faute à qui ? », répondit la fille avec un petite rire amusé.

\- « Je sais… je suis désolé. »

Felicity, adossée contre les vestiaires, sentit son cœur se serrer et cette fois ce n'était pas dû seulement à la peur, elle s'inquiéta un peu plus quand elle les entendit bouger. Elle se déplaça dans le sens inverse, de l'autre côté de la rangée des vestiaires. La porte de sortie n'était pas loin mais il lui fallait encore un peu de chance pour ne pas qu'ils la remarquent. Elle pencha la tête pour vérifier s'ils étaient en vue, tendit l'oreille et quand elle fut sure de pouvoir partir sans se faire remarquer elle se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers la porte, la poussa lentement pour éviter tout grincement et se remit à respirer seulement une fois dehors. Elle s'éloigna rapidement ne voulant pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait vu Oliver tromper sa petite amie avec une autre. Seulement quelques jours après avoir voulu l'embrasser. Elle senti une bouffée de colère la submerger. Elle avait failli passer pour une idiote, elle avait faillit se laisser séduire par un garçon qui s'était complètement moqué d'elle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Bonjour à toutes, je vous remercie encore et toujours de suivre cette histoire et pour vos commentaires.**

 **Merci à delicity d'être là, de me faire rire ;) et pour ses encouragements.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver se sentait mieux, il avait réussit à relâcher la pression grâce à Sara mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait les idées plus claires. Après avoir tenté d'embrasser Felicity, il s'était sentit perdu, ne comprenant pas son geste. Dès le premier jour, quand il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il s'était sentit intimidé. Ça semblait peut-être trop fort comme terme mais ce n'était pas loin de la réalité. Elle était plus jeune que lui mais plus intelligente. Son physique en plus ne gâchait rien et elle semblait naturelle et gentille. Et c'était réellement un danger qu'il avait ressentit en la voyant, il savait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à s'en tenir éloigné tout en redoutant de l'approcher.

Tout ça n'avait pas été conscient à ce moment et son esprit s'était concentré sur ce qu'il le mettait hors de lui la concernant, son intelligence. Un petit génie qui allait le faire passer pour un idiot. Il avait accepté à contre cœur les cours de soutien, il savait qu'il en avait besoin mais pas avec quelqu'un qui allait le prendre de haut ou s'apercevoir de ses limites. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé de cette façon, au contraire, elle avait pris le temps de lui expliquer et elle avait essayé de prendre des exemples qui lui parlaient pour qu'il comprenne plus facilement. Elle avait tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise en sentant ses réticences. Et pourtant il n'avait pas été très aimable avec elle, même pas du tout.

Il l'avait pris de haut, lui avait bien fait sentir son irritation et elle s'était fait agresser. Même après tout ça, elle était venue lui donner des cours. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'exaspérait qu'elle devait subir ce genre de comportement. Il avait alors tout fait pour régler le problème et tout était revenu à la normale. Presque tout, sauf ses sentiments qui devenaient de plus en plus confus et qu'il tente de l'embrasser.

Il n'avait rien calculé, il avait ressentit une envie, presque un besoin et il avait laissé son corps initié leur rapprochement. A ce moment, il ne pensait pas. Ni à Laurel, ni à Sara, ni aux conséquences de ses actes. Il n'y avait que Felicity face à lui et dans sa tête. Il avait oublié ses bonnes résolutions et il s'était sentit encouragé alors qu'elle n'avait pas repoussé sa main. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la sensation qu'il allait ressentir en embrassant ses lèvres mais elle s'était reculée et il était resté perdu face à elle ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réaction.

Il était resté hébété, cherchant à comprendre. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, il pensait qu'elle en avait eu envie aussi mais il s'était trompé. Elle s'était levée sans attendre et elle l'avait fui, encore une fois. Il s'était alors rendu compte des répercussions de son geste. Elle avait pu croire qu'il s'amusait avec elle alors qu'il avait déjà une petite amie et que ça allait lui causer des problèmes. C'était forcément ça après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Il avait dévalé les marches pour la rattraper avant qu'elle parte mais il n'avait pas réagi assez vite. Il l'avait regardé partir en s'inquiétant encore plus, ne pouvant pas lui parler avant le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et il devait arriver à lui dire. Il s'était excusé dès qu'il l'avait vu au lycée et lui avait promis que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Il s'était sentit malade en disant ça mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il avait besoin d'elle pour ses cours, seulement pour ça, il n'allait pas reproduire sa bêtise. Ce jour-là et les suivant il n'avait pas pu avoir de réponse. Elle était toujours entourée de ses amis et il ne pouvait non plus se rapprocher d'elle trop brusquement. Il avait été forcé d'attendre le soir de leur cours pour savoir si elle allait venir.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il pensait à ce qu'il avait fait sans arrêt et ça lui prenait la tête. Il avait été jusqu'à avoir une insomnie la veille du jour où elle devait venir. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait été soulagé, en pensant qu'elle lui avait pardonné et oublié ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait cru que tout avait été oublié mais elle l'avait ramenée à la réalité en lui demandant qu'ils travaillent au salon. Il avait été tendu au début, ne se sentant pas à l'aise à côté d'elle. Il lui avait montré les exercices qu'il avait faits, en espérant qu'elle soit contente et il lui avait demandé des explications. Par la suite tout s'était bien passé, la tension qu'il y avait entre eux avait entièrement disparue...en apparence. Car il avait passé l'heure à contenir ses pensées qui dérivaient. Il n'avait rien montré et Felicity était restée, elle aussi, éloignée de lui. Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'au lendemain où il avait passé un moment en sa compagnie et celle de ses amis quand Tommy les avait invités.

Il était assis face à elle et à côté de Laurel. Il avait parlé de football la majeure partie du temps et avait glané quelques informations sur Roy. Mais surtout, il avait sentit de façon encore plus prononcée son envie de la garder près de lui alors que Tommy lui attrapait la main ou plaçait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il ne l'avait pas observé, pas beaucoup, mais son regard était aimanté quand il percevait du coin de l'œil les gestes de Tommy ou quand il se penchait vers elle pour lui parler. Il n'avait rien dit, rien laissé paraître mais ça lui avait demandé un effort surhumain.

Quand il était sortit du café, Laurel était rentrée chez elle et il était resté un moment sur le trottoir à essayer de mettre ses idées au clair. Il avait décidé de ne pas toucher à Felicity mais il ne parvenait pas à contrôler son corps et ses envies. Ni même maintenant l'irritation qu'il ressentait contre son meilleur ami. Il prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, il devait se vider la tête et une seule chose pouvait lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin. Il envoya un message à Sara et se dirigea vers le stade de football. Ils se retrouvèrent près des gradins discutèrent un moment. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se voir. Puis Oliver vérifia autour de lui, lui attrapa la main et l'entraina vers les vestiaires.

Sara se laissa entraîner en riant et se resserra contre lui une fois à l'abri des regards. Elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Oliver mais ils passaient toujours de bons moments ensemble même s'ils devaient se cacher. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Laurel mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se passer des bons moments qu'il lui procurait. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse musclé, les laissa glisser jusqu'à sa taille avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'Oliver glissait sa main derrière sa nuque pour approcher son visage du sien pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle accueillit ses lèvres avec plaisir et Oliver approfondi le baiser sans tarder, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas montré aussi entreprenant. Un gémissement lui échappa et il l'attrapa par les hanches pour la soulever de terre et la plaquer contre les vestiaires. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour resserrer sa prise sur son corps et le garder tout contre elle. Oliver perdit le contrôle en sentant les mains de Sara sur lui. Il était perdu et cette sensation lui fit du bien. Il se concentra sur ce qu'elle éveillait en lui et chassa Felicity de ses pensées pendant un moment. Il se sentait perdu mais aussi frustré et avoir une belle fille entre ses bras pour se perdre entre ses jambes réglerait sans aucun doute le problème. Felicity l'obsédait mais elle ne voulait pas de lui, il devait l'oublier.

Et ça avait marché, il était beaucoup plus serein ce soir en attendant Felicity qui devait venir lui donnait son prochain cours de soutien. Cette fois, il en était persuadé tout allait revenir à la normale. Il alla ouvrir dès qu'il entendit frapper à la porte et alors qu'il avait un grand sourire et qu'il allait lui dire bonjour, Felicity passa devant lui sans le calculer. Elle avança droit devant elle jusqu'au salon et se stoppa net. Il la suivit lentement en l'observant et en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas son comportement. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière elle, elle ne s'était pas encore retournée et il voyait ses épaules raides et son corps tendu. Il l'entendit prendre une inspiration alors qu'elle posait son sac sur une chaise.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il connaissant déjà la réponse.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et alors qu'Oliver allait répéter sa question, elle l'interrompit.

\- « On a du travail. »

Sa voix était basse et elle n'arrivait pas à cacher sa colère. Elle avait réfléchit pendant longtemps à ce qu'elle devrait faire. Ne rien dire et faire comme si de rien était ou tout lui raconter. Elle se posait encore la question quand elle était arrivée et le voir d'aussi bonne humeur alors qu'elle se sentait comme une idiote depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris ave la blonde l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs. Elle s'était forcée à garder le silence au début pour que ses paroles ne dépassent pas sa pensée mais seulement le fait de se retrouver en sa présence la mettait hors d'elle.

Oliver s'approcha de Felicity et posa sa main sur son bras pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui mais elle se dégagea brutalement et fit un pas en arrière alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien.

\- « Ne me touche pas.

\- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », en la regardant maintenant inquiet.

\- « Et en plus tu te moques de moi », en lui tapant sur le bras. Elle ne supportait pas son air ahuri et blessé de petit garçon qu'il arborait maintenant.

\- « Ça suffit, explique moi.

\- Que je t'explique ? », en faisant un pas en avant.

Felicity ferma le poing, crispée, pour se contrôler encore un peu. Oliver se força à ne pas reculer et soutint son regard. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en colère et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle soit aussi impressionnante. Son regard était dur et braqué dans le sien sans sourciller, ses traits étaient tendus et ses lèvres pincées.

\- « Je pourrais t'expliquer que je pensais qu'on allait pouvoir peut-être », en insistant sur les derniers mots, « devenir amis même après le comportement exécrable que tu as eu avec moi. D'ailleurs je ne le comprends toujours pas. Je pourrais t'expliquer aussi que j'ai été sensible à tes gestes et à l'intérêt que j'ai cru que réellement tu me portais. »

Oliver sentit une joie fugace à l'idée qu'elle avait été sensible à son flirt alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel en se traitant intérieurement d'idiote. Sa voix avait déraillé légèrement à la fin de sa phrase quand sa gorge se serra mais elle se reprit sans attendre en faisant un pas en avant.

\- « Je pourrais aussi t'expliquer que je t'ai vu avec une blonde dans les vestiaires alors que tu avais essayé de m'embrasser deux jours avant », en lui donnant un coup sur son épaule pour le pousser.

Ça la rendait furieuse et en même temps, elle avait refusé son baiser, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'elle se sente aussi blessée. Cette fois Oliver fit un pas en arrière abasourdi par ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle les avait vus, il avait eu besoin de l'oublier pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, lui faire du mal, et elle les avait surpris.

\- « Je…

\- Tu quoi ? », en se dressant devant lui, sa colère ne se calmant pas.

\- « Je suis désolé.

\- Encore ? », avec un ton ironique.

\- « Non écoute, je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Il n'y a pas de raison. On ne sort pas ensemble et il n'y a aucun risque que ça arrive maintenant. »

Elle le dépassa et se planta devant la fenêtre pour ne plus le voir, en secouant la tête. De tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, Oliver retenait qu'elle avait précisé « _maintenant_ », ça voulait dire qu'elle avait pu concevoir l'idée de sortir avec lui à un moment donné et cette idée le rassura.

\- « De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour ça », reprit-elle. « On doit travailler et je ne te laisserai pas trouver une excuse pour y échapper. Même si je suis blessée par ton comportement et terriblement en colère contre toi. »

Ça lui avait fait du bien de lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait, elle se sentait plus calme et espérait que maintenant il se conduirait mieux. Oliver pensait que s'il voulait avoir une toute petite chance de se réconcilier avec Felicity et de devenir son ami, il devait tout tenter. Il devait être honnête avec elle et éclaircir certains points.

\- « Je te comprends et je m'excuse encore. Et je te remercie de ne pas me laisser tomber pour les cours. C'est difficile pour moi… »

Il entendit Felicity laisser échapper un rire ironique alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour d'elle. Il avait envie de voir ses yeux mais redoutait en même temps son regard. Ça serait plus simple de pouvoir lui parler alors qu'elle était encore de dos. Il s'approcha d'un pas tout en respectant une distance entre eux.

\- « Je suis désolé pour le comportement que j'ai eu avec toi. Les cours… j'ai toujours était un élève moyen et j'ai un peu trop compté sur le nom et les dons de ma famille pour m'en sortir. Jusqu'à cette année où mon père a contraint l'administration à me faire redoubler et que Palmer m'oblige à avoir des cours de soutien… et quand j'ai vu arriver un petit génie, j'ai immédiatement ressentit ma stupidité.

\- Alors tu t'es comporté de façon encore plus stupide ? »

Oliver prit cette remarque comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac et reprit.

\- « Tu m'as mis mal à l'aise… et j'ai ressentit aussitôt une irritation. J'avais l'impression d'être encore plus idiot. »

Oliver surveillait ses réactions, elle ne s'était pas encore retournée vers lui et ses épaules restaient tendues.

\- « Ça va être ma faute ?

\- Non, je veux te dire que je … Je ne ressens jamais ça. Je suis le playboy du lycée, je suis la star de l'équipe, j'ai le nom, la réputation…

\- Et les filles », lui jeta-t-elle à la figure.

\- « Et les filles », en soupirant. « Alors quand j'ai vu un petit génie débarquer dans ma classe et me rappeler que je ne suis en fait qu'un idiot…, je l'ai mal vécu.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que je pouvais ressentir… »

Oliver avait baissé la tête. Il savait que son comportement avait été détestable mais il ne savait pas quoi faire à part s'excuser encore une fois.

\- « Je suis dés…

\- Oui, je sais tu es désolé. », son ton était irrité et toujours sur la défensive.

Oliver releva la tête lentement, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir et pourtant il n'avait pas cessé depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

\- « Je suis égoïste, c'est un fait. Mais je sais maintenant que je me suis trompé sur toi. Tu m'as aidé même après tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'on arrête de travailler ensemble. » Il se tu et attendit sa réponse. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas et son visage était encore crispé, comme tout son corps. « Et je te promets que je n'aurai plus de gestes déplacés. Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter de cette façon.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille parmi d'autres, tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi… Tu dois arrêter de te comporter comme si tout t'était permis Oliver. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir alors que tu te sens mal et que je n'ai rien fait. Et tu ne peux pas agir sans penser aux conséquences de tes actes, aux répercussions que ça peut avoir sur les autres ».

La voix de Felicity était maintenant moins en colère mais son regard était toujours dur. Elle s'était sentie idiote de s'être laissé avoir par Oliver mais elle ne voulait pas non plus l'abandonner. Il avait compris son comportement même si ça lui paraissait disproportionné mais elle ne le laisserait plus faire ce qu'il veut et elle y veillerait. Il devait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire tout ce dont il avait envie ou tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. À cet instant, il semblait loin de l'image d'alpha capable de tout qu'il renvoyait au lycée.

\- « On n'est pas amis », reprit-elle après une pause, « je te donne seulement des explications sur les cours. On n'a pas besoin de s'entendre, ce qui compte c'est seulement que tu comprennes ce que je t'explique. Et si ça ne te convient pas… je pense que monsieur Palmer pourras te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

\- D'accord », en forçant les mots à sortir de sa bouche.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait surtout pas la contredire s'il voulait avoir une chance qu'elle continue à lui donner des cours. Il pouvait concevoir qu'elle ne veuille pas être son amie après tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais leur relation pourrait peut-être s'améliorer avec le temps. En tout cas, il fera tout pour ça.

\- « Tu es d'accord pour travailler aujourd'hui ? », lui demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

\- « On doit avancer le programme, il faudrait qu'on ait tout passé en revue pour les examens avant les vacances de fin d'année. »

Oliver s'installa à table et Felicity en fit de même en gardant un espace entre eux. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si touchée par le comportement d'Oliver et en lui parlant elle avait réussit à mettre ses idées au clair. Ils n'étaient pas amis, elle allait continuer à lui donner des cours. Avec ce qu'elle connaissait de lui maintenant, elle savait qu'il avait des mauvais côtés mais ce qui était important maintenant c'était qu'il était assez sérieux pour faire des efforts dans son travail. Au bout d'une heure, comme d'habitude, Felicity ramassa ses affaires et se tourna vers Oliver.

\- « Théa est là ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

\- « Oui, à l'étage surement.

\- Tu pourrais l'appeler, je voudrais la voir. »

Oliver la regarda sans comprendre la raison de sa demande et se dirigea à l'étage. Il revint quelques instants plus tard accompagné de sa sœur. Felicity la salua et lui demanda si elle pouvait tenir compagnie un petit moment à Roy qui était arrivé alors qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait terminé avec Oliver. Théa lui sourit et sortit sans attendre. Oliver était resté muet jusqu'à présent mais quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls il se tourna vers Felicity avec un air contrarié.

\- «Je n'ai rien contre Roy mais ce n'est pas un garçon pour Théa. Il a une réputation…

\- Pire que la tienne ? »

Il serra les mâchoires à cette nouvelle pique. Elle savait frapper là où ça faisait mal. Il réussit à rester calme. Il ne voulait pas fâcher Felicity mais il ne voulait pas non plus que sa sœur traîne avec n'importe qui. Il savait que Roy avait déjà été expulsé plusieurs fois pour s'être battu et il le suspectait d'avoir des activités plutôt troubles à l'extérieur du lycée. Des ragots couraient sur son compte, peut-être pas tous vrais mais les bruits qui couraient avaient toujours un fond de vérité, concernant de mauvaises fréquentations et des vols.

\- « Théa est jeune, je ne veux pas qu'elle fréquente n'importe qui.

\- Roy est mon ami, il s'est mieux conduit avec moi que toi. Alors tu ne devrais pas avoir de soucis à te faire pour ta sœur. »

Il ne trouva rien à répondre et resta à regarder Felicity partir.

\- « On se voit jeudi ? Je finirai les exercices qu'on a commencés ensemble. »

Elle hocha la tête sans se retourner et Oliver sentit un gout amer. Il avait vraiment déconné et maintenant, il devait en payer les conséquences. Il s'était repris concernant ses études, il pouvait, et il devait, en faire de même concernant son comportement vis-à-vis des autres. Felicity l'avait accusé de faire comme s'il se fichait des conséquences de ses actes sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Ce n'était pas réellement ça, seulement il ne réfléchissait pas. Il cédait à une envie ou un besoin sans penser à ce qui pouvait en découler. Il ne cherchait pas à faire de mal mais il était égoïste la plupart du temps et ses besoins le rendaient aveugle au reste.

Oliver arrivait au lycée déjà irrité par ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait réussit à parler à Felicity et à ce qu'elle accepte de lui donner encore des cours après tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais leur relation restait tendue. En plus, elle s'était mis en tête de présenter Théa à Roy et ça, il ne le supportait vraiment pas. Il dépassa les grilles de l'entrée et avança entre les bâtiments. Il regardait autour de lui en saluant quelques élèves au passage et il se raidit instantanément en voyant Felicity, Théa et Roy, en train de discuter dans un coin. Il se dirigea vers eux et attrapa sa sœur par le poignet sans s'adresser aux autres, il allait l'entraîner avec lui quand Roy l'attrapa par l'épaule.

\- « On est en train de discuter. »

Oliver se retourna et le repoussa brutalement en lui lançant un regard assassin. Il regarda ensuite Felicity qui posait sur lui un regard surpris. Il allait surement en payer le prix mais il voulait protéger sa sœur. Il partit avec Théa qui le suivit sans rien dire. Une fois seuls, elle lui donna un coup de poing sur le bras et il la relâcha en la regardant énervé par son comportement.

\- « C'était quoi ça ? », lui demanda-t-elle en retenant au maximum sa colère.

\- « Tu ne peux pas traîner avec lui, ce n'est pas un garçon pour toi.

\- Je traîne avec qui je veux et tu ne le connais pas. Et ne te conduis plus jamais comme ça avec moi.

\- Je connais sa réputation.

\- Tu veux dire tous les bruits qui courent sur lui.

\- Il y a forcément un fond de vérité…

\- Ça suffit. J'ai pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller. Roy est quelqu'un de bien, il est venu aider Felicity quand elle s'est faite agressé par ces filles, qui d'ailleurs sont des amies de ta petite-amie. Tu devrais surveiller tes fréquentations Oliver », avec un sourire mauvais.

\- « C'est lui qui l'a aidé ?

\- Oui et heureusement qu'il était là, si tu veux mon avis ».

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Felicity lui montrait autant d'estime, il avait été là pour la protéger alors que des personnes avec qui, lui traînait, l'avaient agressée. Il ne se reconnaissait plus pour agir aussi stupidement. Il regarda sa sœur et s'excusa.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive Olly mais arrête immédiatement de dérailler. »

Théa partit et le planta seul dans la cour alors que les élèves se rassemblaient. A la pause de la matinée Felicity retrouva Théa et Roy et demanda à la jeune fille ce qu'il s'était passé avec son frère. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait mis les choses au clair et qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de qui elle voyait ou non. Elle lui demanda alors où il était passé, elle ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée. Théa souleva les épaules en secouant la tête.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va bouder et réapparaître quand il en aura assez et qu'il se sera calmé. »

Oliver avait passé la matinée dans le parc à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il accumulait vraiment les conneries. Tommy lui avait envoyé un message, ne le voyant pas et il arrivait pour le rejoindre. Il s'installa par terre en face de lui.

\- « J'aurais dû faire comme toi, ces cours étaient interminables. »

Oliver ne répondit pas, ressassant toujours les paroles de Théa. Il n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Tommy parler de Felicity mais il avait besoin de son ami.

\- « Hé ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas. » Oliver ne répondit pas et Tommy s'inquiéta pour lui. « C'est Felicity, elle te fait trop travailler ? » lui demande-t-il sérieusement.

Oliver avait sentit son cœur arrêter de battre alors qu'il retenait son souffle. Il se mit à rire mais rapidement son sourire se transforma en grimace. Il secoua négativement la tête et Tommy reprit cette fois, encore plus inquiet.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Théa s'intéresse à Roy ». Il ne lui mentait pas vraiment ça aussi ça l'inquiétait même si sa crainte concernait principalement sa relation avec Felicity ou plutôt son manque de relation.

\- « Elle aime les mauvais garçons », s'amusa Tommy en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- « C'est lui qui a aidé Felicity quand elle s'est fait agresser.

\- Agressée » en se redressant maintenant inquiet de ce qui avait pu arriver à la blonde alors qu'il n'en avait pas entendu parler.

Oliver ferma les yeux et souffla, il avait oublié que Tommy n'était pas au courant de cet épisode.

\- « Oui, des filles... enfin… c'est rentré dans l'ordre ».

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui dire que c'était à cause de lui mais il lui raconta quand même toute l'histoire. Tommy le regardait en secouant la tête de stupéfaction.

\- « Ces filles sont complètement tarées.

\- Ce matin, j'ai complètement déconné, j'ai pratiquement interdit à Théa de voir Roy…

\- Oui, t'en as fait peut-être un peu trop » en grimaçant, imaginant la réaction de Théa.

\- « Et maintenant j'ai Felicity à dos. J'ai pratiquement traité son ami de racaille.

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'excuser, tu ne savais pas. Et Felicity te pardonnera, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. »

Oliver sentit un agacement en entendant Tommy parler de Felicity de cette façon. Il donnait l'impression de la connaitre mieux que lui et pourtant c'était lui qui passait le plus de temps avec elle. Une idée s'infiltra dans ses pensées, Tommy devait connaitre des aspects plus agréables la concernant. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée déplaisante. L'idée qu'il puisse sortir avec elle le rendit malade, il se rassura en se disant que si ça arrivait, il serait déjà au courant. Il avait pris conscience qu'il était attiré par Felicity mais même s'il ne pouvait pas la toucher, il avait du mal à accepter l'idée qu'un autre le fasse.

Oliver secoua la tête, il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser et c'était de pire en pire. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne voudrait pas l'entendre s'excuser encore une fois.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va faire un tour en ville pour se changer les idées ? », proposa Tommy.

\- « Non, il faut que j'arrête de faire n'importe quoi. Je vais aller en cours. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cour, la sonnerie venait de retentir et le flot des élèves se rendait en classe. Oliver aperçu Roy qui était seul et se dirigea vers lui en prévenant Tommy qu'il devait lui parler. Il se planta devant lui avant qu'il ne rentre dans le bâtiment et immédiatement Roy fut prêt à se défendre. Oliver semblait moins agressif que ce matin mais il ne voulait pas être pris au dépourvu. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui pour vérifier s'il avait appelé ses coéquipiers en renfort.

\- « J'ai appris que c'était toi qui avais aidé Felicity » commença Oliver.

\- « Oui face à tes amies qui voulaient lui donner une leçon.

\- Ce ne sont pas des amies… Je… laisse tomber », en soufflant. « Désolé pour ce matin mais Théa est ma sœur et je veille sur elle.

\- Pour la protéger de petite frappe dans mon genre ?

\- Ta réputation…

\- Oui et je connais la tienne alors fait bien attention avec Felicity. C'est mon amie et je veille sur elle. Si elle me dit que tu t'es mal comporté avec elle, je serais obligé de réagir. »

Encore une mise en garde, se rapprocher de cette fille était un vrai terrain miné. Oliver serra les dents face à cette menace. Il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation et s'affronter avec Roy ne lui ferait pas gagner des points avec Felicity.

\- « On est d'accord alors. »

Roy hocha la tête et Oliver s'éloigna pour se rendre dans sa classe, il retrouva Tommy qui l'attendait à l'entrée du bâtiment et qui lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de se retourner et de jeter un regard à Roy qui les observait encore. Ils étaient très tendu tous les deux et il fut heureux de voir que son ami avait réussit à garder son sang-froid.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, en particuliers aux guests que je ne peux pas remercier en MP, et pour prendre le temps de me lire et de suivre cette histoire.**

 **Merci à delicity pour son aide.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Depuis qu'Oliver s'était expliqué avec Roy, l'ambiance restait tendue entre lui et Felicity. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas son comportement même si elle venait toujours lui donner ses cours de soutien. D'ailleurs la période des examens approchait et ils passaient maintenant un peu plus de temps à faire des exercices. En début de semaine, Felicity lui donnait une page à faire et le cours suivant elle les corrigeait avec lui. Il avait travaillé et en voulant en faire plus pour se faire pardonner, il arrivait maintenant à plutôt bien se débrouiller. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère quand ils étaient ensemble mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par un regard neutre de la part de sa prof particulière. Ils n'avaient pas reparlés de tout ce qui les avait éloignés, le seul sujet que Felicity acceptait d'aborder concernait les cours.

Au fil des jours, Oliver avait remarqué que sa sœur passait de plus en plus de temps avec Roy et lui, passait son temps libre avec Laurel. C'était normal, c'était sa petite-amie, il n'aurait jamais dû s'éloigner d'elle de cette façon. Il savait qu'il se voilait la face mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. La semaine d'examens commença, les mathématiques étaient prévues le vendredi matin, jusque-là, il devait rester concentré. Le jeudi soir, il travailla avec Felicity encore une fois et quand elle partit, elle lui fit quelques dernières recommandations.

\- « Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. On a tout révisé et tu te débrouilleras bien ».

Il lui avait sourit, heureux de l'entendre dire ça même si c'était seulement pour le soutenir. Ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur qu'elle s'inquiète de son état, même si son comportement n'avait rien d'amical et qu'elle restait éloigné de lui.

Avant que l'examen de mathématiques ne commence, Oliver observait le dos de Felicity. Il espérait qu'elle pense à lui et qu'elle se retourne pour qu'ils puissent échanger un regard mais elle ne bougea pas. Oliver resta figé, perdu dans ses pensées avant que leur professeur ne leur donne l'autorisation de retourner leur feuille. Il vit Felicity attraper sa feuille et se baisser dessus pour travailler. Il baissa la tête pour se focaliser lui aussi sur la sienne pour travailler jusqu'au moment où la sonnerie retentit.

\- « Posez vos stylos et rendez-moi vos copies. Vous aurez les résultats dans une semaine. »

Le professeur Palmer, debout devant son bureau, récupérait les devoirs de ses étudiants. Oliver fut le dernier à se lever pour lui rendre sa feuille.

\- « Alors monsieur Queen, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

\- Je suis sûr que ça sera bon. Vous avez bien travaillé avec mademoiselle Smoak. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Oliver sortit et se dirigea vers le terrain de football. Il aurait aimé parler à Felicity pour lui dire ce qu'il avait fait mais elle ne l'avait pas attendu. Arrivé au gradin, il chercha Tommy mais il n'était pas là non plus. Il souffla dépité et alla se changer. Il voyait moins Tommy car il passait de plus en plus de temps avec Felicity et quand celui-ci voulait le voir, il trouvait toujours une excuse pour l'éviter. Il souffrait toujours en pensant au fait que Tommy se rapprochait d'elle alors que lui n'arrivait pas à regagner sa confiance. Du coup quand il se retrouvait face à son ami, la seule pensée qu'il pouvait concevoir était tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avec Felicity et son cerveau surchauffait. Il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Tommy alors il le fuyait et tentait d'ignorer ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre eux.

Les températures s'étaient rafraîchies et les entraînements étaient maintenant plus agréables quand il ne fallait pas supporter la chaleur et la pluie. Il passa tout le temps de son entrainement à se traîner, il se sentait à bout de force. Il retrouva Laurel, emmitouflée dans son manteau, qui l'attendait sur un banc des gradins après être sortit des vestiaires. Il s'installa un étage en-dessous et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, il se sentait seul et la présence de sa petite amie ne changeait rien à ce sentiment. Heureusement c'était les vacances de Noël dans une semaine et il pourrait se changer les idées.

La veille des vacances arriva rapidement et avec elle, l'affichage des résultats. Oliver se tenait en retrait et observait les élèves se presser pour connaitre leur sort. Soit ils avaient réussi et ils pouvaient espérer des vacances tranquilles, soit ils avaient échoué et ils allaient devoir travailler pour se préparer au second trimestre. La cohue s'était calmée et Oliver se tenait toujours adossé au mur, il n'avait aucune envie de voir sa note tout seul. Il avança doucement en redoutant la sentence. Il fallait absolument que ça ai marché après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait et surtout il ne voulait pas décevoir Felicity. Elle avait pris du temps pour lui, il devait lui montrer que ça en avait valu le coup. Il passa en revue la liste des noms avec l'index, trouva le sien et glissa sur la ligne jusqu'à la colonne des notes.

\- « Alors ? »

Il sursauta ne s'attendant pas à être interrompu. Il sourit en reconnaissant la voix et ravie de l'entendre enfin amicale.

\- « Un B », en se retournant.

\- « C'est bien.

\- C'est incroyable, même » en souriant un peu plus à Felicity et en se sentant immédiatement mieux.

\- « Tu as fait des efforts et je savais que tu en serais capable.

\- Vraiment ? »

Elle le surprenait encore une fois, elle s'était montrée froide et distante et maintenant elle lui faisait un compliment. Elle avait baissé la tête, un sourire en coin persistait encore sur ses lèvres et il se sentit attiré encore une fois par cette fille qui lui faisait perdre tous ses repères. Sans réfléchir, il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui. Son parfum l'entourait, sa chaleur traversait l'épaisseur des couches de vêtements et en dessous, il sentait son corps tendu et crispé. Il se tendit à son tour, il était en train de la mettre mal à l'aise mais il avait eu envie de la remercier et de lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Il avait encore une fois oublié de réfléchir.

\- « Oliver…

\- Je suis désolé », en la relâchant.

Elle fit un pas en arrière en observant autour d'elle. Il pensa que c'était elle maintenant qui ne voulait pas qu'on les voit ensemble et il sentit un petit pincement au cœur. C'est donc ça qu'elle avait pu ressentir lors de leurs premiers cours.

\- « Je dois y aller.

\- Attend… tu vas partir en vacances ? »

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de lui poser cette question. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas amis mais il voulait la voir encore un peu.

\- « Non je ne pense pas, on a eu trop de frais avec le déménagement », en se retournant vers lui mais en restant éloignée.

\- « Tu pourras venir à la fête organisée pour le nouvel an alors ».

Il espérait que leur relation s'améliorerait, cette discussion lui laissait espérer, et peut-être que de se voir dans un lieu extérieur serait plus simple.

\- « Tommy m'a invité. C'est organisé chez lui je crois.

\- Oui comme toutes les années. Il prend ça très au sérieux. »

Il avait rajouté cette dernière phrase pour plaisanter mais le ton de sa voix était resté plat. Bien sûr Tommy l'avait invité, il sortait avec elle ou l'espérait. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé ensemble, peut-être que son ami sentait que c'était un sujet qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- « A bientôt », et elle se retourna pour partir.

Il resta à l'observer en pensant qu'il allait passer plus d'une semaine sans la voir. Alors que Tommy le pourrait lui. Il se força à respirer pour calmer la colère qu'il sentait commencer à se réveiller. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle mais sa jalousie devenait ingérable. Il avait essayé de l'oublier dans les bras de Sara mais elle était tombé sur eux, elle s'était éloigné et lui, avait encore plus souffert.

* * *

Oliver traînait encore dans son lit, c'était le matin de Noël et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever. Il allait devoir se montrer sociable et paraître de bonne humeur alors qu'il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il pensa à Théa, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule face à leurs parents. Il grogna et se leva enfin, enfila un sweet-shirt et descendit en pyjama. Il passa devant le salon où se dressait un sapin géant magnifiquement décoré. Il n'y jeta pas un seul regard, ce genre de sapin était là tous les noëls et cette période avait perdu de sa magie avec les années. Il arriva à la cuisine et embrassa sa sœur assise devant le comptoir en train de boire un chocolat.

\- « Joyeux Noël.

\- A toi aussi », en lui lançant un sourire surmonté d'une moustache de chocolat.

\- « Tu as quel âge ? », en secouant la tête.

\- « C'est le matin de Noel, Oliver », en écarquillant les yeux d'un air faussement contrarié.

Il sourit, heureux que sa petite sœur n'ait pas encore perdu toute son innocence.

\- « Où ils sont ? », en s'accoudant face à elle.

\- « Papa est parti régler un problème chez QC et maman est au téléphone pour le gala de ce soir.

\- Oh non », en baissant la tête et en grimaçant. Il avait complètement oublié le gala de Noel organisé chez eux pour il ne savait plus quelle association.

\- « C'est toutes les années Oliver, c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau. Et je suis sure que tu trouveras une distraction. Laurel doit venir... » Il ne répondit pas et laissa son regard dériver, il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. « Tu sors avec Roy ?

\- Olly, tu vas pas recommencer.

\- C'est juste une question. J'ai pas dit que ça m'ennuyait… »

Théa le regarda avec méfiance. Il en avait fait tout un scandale quand il les avait vus discuter et maintenant il lui demandait s'ils sortaient ensemble. Elle remua son chocolat dans son bol alors qu'Oliver lui lançait un regard triste. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de s'éloigner et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

\- « Tu veux dire que tu n'es plus contre cette idée ? », lui demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- « Je veux dire que je pourrais me faire à cette idée », en soupirant.

\- « C'est quelqu'un de bien et c'est un ami de Felicity.

\- C'est devenu une référence maintenant Felicity ? », en tentant de contenir l'irritation qu'elle soit mêlée à cette discussion.

\- « Je m'entends bien avec elle. Elle ne se comporte pas avec moi comme Laurel le fait. Elle me considère comme une personne à part entière et pas comme ta petite sœur seulement pour t'approcher… Et je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien », en se redressant pour s'éloigner de Théa et qu'elle ne puisse pas soupçonner ce qu'il avait en tête.

Elle le regarda en secouant la tête navrée de le voir mentir aussi mal.

\- « Elle n'a pas été sensible à ton charme ?

\- Elle me donne juste des cours et elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'on n'était pas amis », lança Oliver pour se défendre pitoyablement.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien, elle ne veut pas qu'on soit amis… », il s'interrompit en recevant une serviette dans la figure et lança un regard noir à sa sœur.

\- « Pour qu'elle t'en veuilles idiot. Felicity est gentille, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ne veuille pas devenir ton ami si tu ne lui as rien fait. »

Oliver réfléchit et observa sa petite sœur un moment. Ils s'entendaient bien, il pouvait lui confier ce qui le rongeait maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- « Je me suis montré très dur avec elle quand elle est arrivée.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il était gêné d'aborder ce sujet mis il pouvait lui en parler, elle savait combien ça l'avait touché de redoubler cette année. Théa pourrait comprendre et il n'était pas obligé de toujours jouer au garçon fort devant elle.

\- « Je redouble et je n'ai pas trop apprécié qu'un petit génie débarque. » Sa sœur avait soulevé les sourcils de stupeur. « Mais elle ne s'est pas comportée comme je m'y attendais. Elle n'a pas été condescendante… »

C'est plutôt toi qui a tenu ce rôle avait-elle envie de dire mais Théa se retint. Pour une fois qu'Oliver lui parlait de quelque chose d'important et qu'il voulait bien parler de ses failles.

\- « Elle m'a aidé pour les cours sans que je me sente rabaissé, puis elle s'est faite agressée et je me suis sentit responsable alors j'ai voulu l'aider… et à force de la côtoyer… je… j'ai essayé de l'embrasser et elle m'a repoussé. »

Théa écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que son frère soit tombé sous le charme de Felicity et qu'il se soit fait repousser. Felicity avait eu l'air de l'apprécier, peut-être pas assez pour sortir avec lui.

\- « Et depuis elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas que je l'approche. », précisa-t-il d'un ton un peu plus dur.

Il n'allait pas dire à sa petite sœur qu'elle l'avait surpris avec une autre fille, il serait passé pour un gars qui sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Ça avait été vrai mais depuis quelques temps il s'était calmé. Théa s'était montrée navrée, elle ne l'avait pas dit mais elle comptait jouer son rôle pour les rapprocher.

* * *

Oliver était venu à cette fête du nouvel an avec Laurel. Il avait besoin de décompresser après ces derniers mois de cours, les examens et après s'être rendu compte de ses sentiments envers Felicity. Elle ne cherchait pas à se rapprocher de lui mais il restait déstabilisé par son changement de comportement depuis quelques temps. Il avait bien tenté d'y résister mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à la considérer seulement comme une camarade de classe. Il devait même avouer que Felicity tenait le premier rôle dans ses fantasmes. Il s'était retenu d'avoir des gestes déplacés et son esprit, à force de nager dans la frustration, s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant d'avoir envie de Laurel et il sentait que de nouveaux problèmes se profilaient à l'horizon.

Il avança jusqu'au bar et attrapa un premier verre pour aller ensuite saluer ses amis. Certains appartenaient à son équipe, d'autres étaient dans sa classe l'année dernière. Laurel le rejoignit et il passa un bras sur ses épaules alors qu'il discutait avec quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers. Il aperçut Tommy de loin et se dirigea sans attendre vers lui, il le prit dans ses bras en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Il était heureux de le voir, il lui avait manqué ces derniers temps. C'était sa faute, il l'avait évité mais ce soir, il avait pris la décision de retrouver sa vie d'avant.

\- « Super fête, comme d'habitude.

\- Elle sera encore mieux que l'année précédente », lui répondit son ami fièrement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tommy était interrompu par un serveur qui avait un problème avec une commande. Il s'excusa et Oliver le rassura en lui disant qu'ils auraient le temps de se voir plus tard. Il se retourna pour chercher dans la salle quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et à qui il avait envie de parler. Il aperçut Théa et, se tenant trop près d'elle, Roy. Celui-ci se retourna à ce moment et leur regard se croisèrent. Oliver baissa la tête et se raisonna, il avait dit à sa sœur qu'il pouvait accepter l'idée qu'ils sortent ensemble, c'était le moment de lui montrer qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il avala le reste de son verre en une gorgée et le déposa sur le bar en passant devant pour en prendre un nouveau en se dirigeant vers Théa.

\- « Hé Olly ça va ?

\- Ça va. Roy », en le saluant d'un signe de tête.

\- « Oliver », lui répondit celui-ci.

\- « Vous passez une bonne soirée ? », leur demanda-t-il.

\- « On vient d'arriver », en passant son bras autour de la taille de Roy.

Oliver suivit son geste du regard mais ne dit rien. Elle testait ses réactions et il voulait lui montrer qu'il lui faisait confiance. Elle but une gorgée de son verre avec un sourire joueur et une étincelle dans le regard.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? », lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- « Un jus de fruit », avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- « Juste un verre Théa, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre et il regarda Roy avec sérieux. Celui-ci hocha la tête et Oliver le remercia d'un signe de tête, il n'avait pas l'air d'un si méchant garçon.

Roy fit un signe de la main et Oliver se retourna pour voir qui il saluait. Barry venait d'arriver et à ses côté se tenait Felicity. Elle portait une robe noire assez courte et ses cheveux étaient lâchés dans son dos. Elle regardait autour d'elle et il la vit se retourner comme au ralentit avant qu'elle ne pose les yeux sur lui.

Felicity était contente d'être là, elle allait pouvoir profiter de la soirée avec ses amis. Barry était venu la chercher et ils devaient retrouver les autres ici. Elle était impatiente et nerveuse. Il y avait aussi Oliver. Même si elle avait fait un pas vers lui, elle ne se sentait pas encore sereine quand il était dans les parages. Heureusement que tous ses amis étaient là ce soir, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux.

Quand elle s'approcha d'eux avec Barry, Théa la prit dans ses bras et fit la bise aux garçons. Quand elle embrassa Oliver elle sentit une tension qui s'atténua quand elle s'éloigna de lui et se rapprocha de Barry. Ils discutèrent un moment avant que Théa n'entraîne Felicity dans un coin plus tranquille pour lui parler et plaider la cause de son frère dans le but qu'ils puissent se rapprocher tous les deux. C'était la soirée parfaite pour ça. Elle lui parla de sujet sans importance jusqu'au moment où elle se lança.

\- « Ça va avec Oliver ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de t'embrasser… », en surveillant ses réactions. Elle rougit et elle fuit son regard un instant.

\- « Une erreur et ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Pourquoi tu as été en colère contre lui, ça ne t'empêchait pas d'être son amie.

\- Il t'a dit que j'étais en colère parce qu'il avait essayé de m'embrasser ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Pas seulement, mais je pense que je ne devrais pas te dire le reste.

\- Le reste ? »

Felicity voulu s'éloigner mais Théa la retint par le poignet.

\- « Attends dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je l'ai repoussée car je ne savais pas trop où ça allait et je me suis sentie idiote quand je l'ai surpris avec une autre fille le lendemain. »

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer à ce souvenir et le sentiment d'avoir été prise pour une fille stupide refit surface.

\- « Je suis désolée.

\- Je n'avais pas très envie de devenir amie avec un garçon de ce genre. »

Oliver, cinq minutes plus tard, se faisait engueuler par sa petite sœur et quand elle était énervée elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Cette soirée devenait bien trop compliquée, il devait résister à ses pensées obscènes concernant Felicity, encaisser la colère de Théa et faire comme si tout allait bien alors que Tommy ne lâchait pas Felicity.

Les douze coups de minuits approchaient et Laurel le rejoignit avec deux coupes de champagne. Elle lui en tendit une et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour se serrer contre lui et il posa sa main machinalement dans son dos. Il releva la tête pour voir où était Felicity, c'était plus fort que lui.

Il la vit, se tenant face à Tommy, son regard focalisé sur lui et buvant ses paroles. Oliver sentit pour la première fois de la haine envers son meilleur ami. Les douze coups sonnèrent alors que des applaudissements et des cris s'élevaient. Laurel posa sa main sur sa joue avant de la faire glisser sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle. Il se baissa et se laissa embrasser en fermant les yeux. Il se redressa dès qu'elle le relâcha et son regard tomba sur Felicity et Tommy. Il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et la tenait serrée contre lui alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement.

Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer, il était incapable de supporter cette scène et incapable de détourner les yeux. Il avait presque l'impression de chercher à se faire souffrir. Il fut brutalement arraché à cette vision par des personnes qui venaient leur souhaiter une bonne année. Il détacha son regard de Felicity et tenta de cacher son malaise. Il réussit à faire semblant pendant quelques temps mais quand il se retrouva face à Tommy il ne réussit pas à se retenir. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'entraîna avec lui sur la terrasse pour lui parler et il attaqua sans préambule aidé par les quelques verres qu'il avait déjà bu. Il avait perdu le contrôle entraîné par ses pensées trop moroses.

\- « Fais attention à Felicity. »

Tommy fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- « Ne lui fait pas de mal c'est une fille bien. Et toi tu as tendance à te lasser rapidement des filles avec lesquelles tu sors. »

Tommy baissa la tête en la secouant et en serrant les mâchoires. Oliver le vit fermer le poing et son ami releva la tête. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux son comportement maintenant. Il avait bien sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'avait pas fait le lien avec Felicity. Il se sentit horriblement trahi par Oliver, il ne lui avait pas parlé d'elle et maintenant il venait lui faire la leçon.

\- « C'est toi qui ose me dire ça. Toi qui couches avec Sara et Laurel », en le regardant dans les yeux. « Et tu m'accuses de mal me comporter avec les filles. »

Tommy parlait de plus en plus fort sous le coup de la colère. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment son ami pouvait-il lui lancer une telle chose à la figure ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il allait faire du mal à Felicity alors qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle depuis le début ?

\- « Je te connais, je sais comment tu es avec les filles. Tu …

\- La ferme Oliver ». Il respira difficilement tentant de contrôler sa colère. « Je te jure, tais-toi ou je vais te frapper.

\- Tu vas la mettre dans ton lit pour ensuite la quitter », il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler.

Cette fois-ci, Tommy ne chercha plus à se retenir et il envoya son poing s'écraser sur la pommette d'Oliver. Celui-ci n'attendit pas et lui rendit le coup. Ils furent rapidement interrompus pas Laurel et Felicity avertis qu'il se passait quelque chose par des cris d'encouragement de certains élèves.

Laurel se précipita sur Oliver pour l'empêcher de donner d'autres coups à son meilleur ami alors que Felicity aidait Tommy à se redresser. Oliver lui lança un regard noir qui la paralysa sur place. Il détourna rapidement son regard et se dégagea de la prise de Laurel violemment. Il ne supportait plus de les voir, il devait s'éloigner. Il entra de nouveau dans la maison et traversa la pièce au milieu des personnes qui s'amusaient encore ignorant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Laurel le rattrapa alors qu'il était au milieu des autres et il la repoussa une nouvelle fois en serrant les dents pour ne pas lui jeter des horreurs à la figure. Elle resta finalement plantée seule au milieu des autres qui s'amusaient avant de retourner voir Tommy. Si Oliver ne voulait pas lui parler lui pourrait peut-être lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle sortit et le retrouva adossé contre la façade, Felicity à côté de lui, pressant une serviette remplit de glaçons sur sa joue.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? », lui demanda-t-elle au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Tommy ne répondit pas et Felicity lui jeta un regard soucieux qui l'exaspéra. « Tommy ?

\- Il m'a accusé de mal me comporter et je n'ai pas pu supporter son hypocrisie.

\- Il parlait de quoi ? »

Le regard de Tommy glissa sur Felicity avant de revenir à Laurel.

\- « Ça ne te regarde pas. C'est une affaire entre nous. »

Felicity fronça les sourcils en regardant Tommy et comprit en un éclair la raison de cette altercation. Elle avait bien sentit le regard d'Oliver sur elle toute la soirée et il s'en prenait à Tommy juste après qu'elle l'ait embrassé. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il essayait de lui pourrir la vie. Elle s'éclipsa alors que Laurel tentait toujours d'avoir des explications et partit à la recherche d'Oliver. Elle traversa une bonne quantité de pièces en demandant à quelques personnes si elles l'avaient croisé et elle finit par le trouver à faire les cent pas dans un couloir de l'étage. Elle s'approcha doucement alors qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux en marmonnant. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il s'aperçut de sa présence. Il lui fit face, sans la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire mais sa jalousie et l'alcool n'avaient pas fait bon ménage et il n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps.

\- « Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Oliver ? »

Il ferma les yeux en se rendant compte de la colère dans sa voix. Et il se mit en colère à son tour, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne pas se rendre compte de la souffrance qu'il devait supporter tous les jours depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle lui plaisait et qu'elle l'avait repoussé.

\- « Tu me poses vraiment la question ? T'en as pas une petite idée ? », d'une voix dure.

Elle resta surprise de son ton en colère contre elle. Elle ne le comprendrait jamais comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir alors que c'est lui qui avait tout compliqué entre eux.

\- « Je ne comprends pas … »

Elle fut interrompue dans sa phrase par les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes. Il avait déposé ses mains sur ses joues alors que ses doigts caressaient presque sa nuque. Son baiser était brutal et passionné et ses lèvres dures sur les siennes. Elle redressa instinctivement la tête et entrouvrit les lèvres pour respirer. Son corps ne réagissait pas pour s'éloigner de lui au contraire, elle avait l'impression d'être faible et elle n'avait qu'une envie de glisser contre lui pour le sentir le plus possible. Ses mains, posées sur son torse et qui le repoussaient jusqu'à présent, s'étaient relâchées avant d'attraper le col de sa chemise. Elle sentit la langue d'Oliver caresser la sienne et un soupire de plaisir lui échappa.

Oliver, qui ressentait de l'urgence à lui montrer ses sentiments, sentaient maintenant ses mains, qui jusque-là le repoussait, l'attirer encore plus à elle. Il était euphorique et il approfondit son baiser encouragé par le comportement de Felicity. Il goûtait enfin à ses lèvres, il mémorisait leur douceur, leur goût. Il ressentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, le rythme de sa respiration aussi affolé que la sienne, les battements de son cœur dans son cou. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la colla contre le mur sans quitter ses lèvres. Elle ne le repoussait pas et même elle resserrait ses bras autour de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait tellement envie d'elle et depuis si longtemps. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou en laissant son nez glisser contre sa peau pour la caresser. Elle avait maintenant ses mains dans ses cheveux et il redressa la tête pour retrouver ses lèvres tout en collant son bassin contre son corps.

Felicity ne parvenait pas à le repousser, un millier de sensations étaient en train d'exploser dans son corps. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, elle sentait l'excitation au fond de son ventre et ses jambes qui tremblaient. Quand elle sentit les baisers d'Oliver dans son cou, elle tourna la tête pour lui offrir sa peau. Elle sentait son parfum, ses gestes plein d'envie et elle sursauta quand il retrouva ses lèvres en la recouvrant entièrement de son corps en la plaquant encore plus contre le mur. Elle sentit son excitation et son esprit fut réveillé brutalement.

\- « Non… on ne peut pas faire ça. »

Ses mains qui étaient maintenant sur ses épaules le repoussèrent et Oliver s'écarta alors qu'elle sentait sa chaleur disparaître. Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche et baissa la tête horrifiée de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Oliver l'observait sans rien dire. Il avait encore une main posée contre le mur à la hauteur de sa tête et l'autre sur sa taille.

\- « Il y a Laurel… et Tommy.

\- Ils peuvent comprendre... »

Elle lui jeta un regard désespéré et il sentit immédiatement son ventre se contracter. Elle allait encore le repousser.

\- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? », se demanda Felicity en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- « On en avait envie tous les deux…

\- Non… », elle secouait la tête incapable d'accepter cette idée.

Elle ne voulait pas être le genre de fille à s'immiscer dans un couple pour le détruire et ramasser ce qui l'intéressait et elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Tommy. Elle s'entendait bien avec lui, ils venaient de s'embrasser à peine quelques minutes auparavant et elle embrassait déjà son meilleur ami. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se comporter de la sorte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, en particulier pour celles que je ne peux pas remercier en MP, et de continuer à suivre cette histoire.**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn. J'adore toujours autant ton nouveau pseudo ;)**

 **Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Felicity, recroquevillée sur elle, n'osait pas regarder Oliver, honteuse de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ressentait une attirance pour lui depuis qu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser et même si par la suite tout s'était compliqué, elle n'avait pas pu se défaire totalement du désir de se rapprocher de lui. Il se tenait face à elle, sans bouger. Sa main encore posée sur sa taille. Elle ressentait ce contact comme une brûlure. Elle avait envie de plus mais elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour la repousser.

Oliver se redressa doucement sans la quitter des yeux. Il avait ressentit un bonheur intense quand il avait pu enfin poser ses lèvres sur sa peau mais tout s'était terminé trop brusquement à son goût. Elle était en train de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux et elle culpabilisait, il pouvait le lire sur son visage. Lui n'en était pas fier non plus, il trompait encore Laurel et il trahissait son meilleur ami, mais ce qu'il ressentait était trop fort pour continuer à l'ignorer. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'elle aussi devait le ressentir sinon elle ne lui aurait pas rendu son baiser de façon aussi passionnée. Il allait lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait quand elle relâcha sa main et se détacha du mur. Oliver la regarda commencer à marcher de long en large dans le couloir. Elle gardait la tête basse, serrant ses mains d'inquiétude et marmonnant, resserrant ses coudes contre elle.

\- « C'est pas possible,…on ne peut pas…je ne peux pas. »

Oliver se sentit terriblement mal de la voir dans cet état, à croire qu'il ne pouvait que lui faire du mal. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui attrapa la main. Elle se tendit aussitôt et détourna la tête pour ne pas le regarder, il déglutit en sentant son cœur comme pressé dans un étau. Il posa sa main doucement sur sa joue pour qu'elle le regarde mais elle attrapa son poignet et il vit ses yeux devenir plus brillant. Elle retira sa main de sa joue et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit ils entendirent des bruits dans l'escalier.

Oliver ne réfléchit pas, il retourna sa main pour prendre celle de Felicity dans la sienne et ouvrit la porte la plus proche d'eux sans regarder où ils entraient. Il la tira à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte, les plongeant dans le noir. Il adossa Felicity contre la porte en la tenant dans ses bras comme pour la protéger. Ils restèrent silencieux épiant les bruits du couloir. Pas de voix mais des mouvements, quelqu'un passant presque en courant.

Felicity ne bougeait pas dans les bras d'Oliver. Elle entendait au loin les bruits venant de l'extérieur, la musique feutrée par la distance et la porte fermée. Ils étaient dans le noir et elle en profita pour fermer les yeux. Elle sentait le rythme rapide de sa respiration avec les mouvements de son torse et son souffle dans ses cheveux. Il avait passé ses mains derrière sa tête et la tenait tout contre lui comme s'il craignait de la perdre. Son parfum l'entourait et elle posa son front sur sa clavicule. Les battements de son cœur étaient déchaînés et elle pensa que s'il ne la retenait pas contre lui, elle ne pourrait pas rester debout sur ses jambes. Elle se laissa emporter par le contact de son corps et toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait ressentit quand il l'avait embrassé et qui se réveillaient à nouveau. Sa mauvaise conscience était noyée parmi tout ce qu'elle ressentait et se dissipait au fil des minutes face à son envie de rester ici, à l'abri dans ses bras.

Oliver la tenait dans ses bras, recroquevillé autour d'elle. Il sentait le parfum de son shampoing, son corps qui tremblait légèrement contre lui et il ressentait presque la douleur qui émanait de son corps, sa mauvaise conscience qui la torturait à cet instant. Ses bras repliés contre son torse, elle posa son front contre sa clavicule et il ne desserra pas son étreinte, surveillant toujours les bruits venant du couloir. Il ne voulait pas la relâcher, ça voudrait dire qu'il renonçait à elle et qu'il la laisserait retrouver le monde extérieur. Il voulait l'avoir encore un moment seulement pour lui, il voulait repousser au maximum le moment où elle s'éloignerait de lui pour retrouver ses amis, où elle se souviendrait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et que depuis le début il la faisait souffrir.

\- « On ne peut pas,… » murmura-t-elle à peine assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

\- « Felicity… je t'en prie… laisse-moi une chance. »

Elle sentait à travers sa voix qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle de cette situation. Il parla doucement en prenant des précautions.

\- « Sara ne représente rien pour moi, je ne ressens plus rien pour Laurel. Il n'y a que toi… j'ai envie d'être avec toi. », en posant sa joue contre sa tête et parlant près de son oreille.

Felicity sentait son cœur se gonfler de bonheur et une lame se planter un peu plus profondément en lui.

\- « Je me suis mal comporté depuis le début… Je comprends que tu te méfies de moi mais je peux être différent. Depuis que tu es arrivée, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Je vais te montrer que je peux être quelqu'un de bien, je vais tout faire pour que tu me voies autrement.

\- Mais Tommy… »

Elle savait que c'était son meilleur ami. Ils venaient de se battre, surement à cause d'elle et elle ne voulait pas les séparer. Tommy lui avait dit qu'Oliver était comme son frère et elle ne pouvait pas être responsable de leur éloignement. Sa culpabilité revenait encore plus forte en pensant à leur amitié en péril, elle laissa échapper un soupir étouffé et Oliver lui caressa les cheveux en la serrant toujours contre lui.

\- « Je vais lui parler. On est amis, il comprendra. »

Tommy était son meilleur ami, il avait toujours cru qu'aucune fille ne pourrait se mettre entre eux mais c'était avant de connaitre Felicity. Et c'était lui qui avait déconné, il l'avait attaqué sans raison. S'il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il ressentait pour la belle blonde depuis un moment, il n'en serait pas venu à le provoquer par jalousie. Il posa son front sur les cheveux de Felicity en fermant les yeux et glissa ses doigts entre ses mèches alors que son autre bras, autour de ses épaules, la serrait un peu plus contre lui. Il aurait pu lui en parler mais il n'avait pas compris au début ce qu'il ressentait, puis il avait voulu se tenir éloigné. Si Tommy sortait avec elle, c'était une bonne raison aussi pour qu'il ne s'en approche pas mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Il avait eu beau tenter d'ignorer ses sentiments, ils avaient pris le contrôle de son corps quand il les avait vu s'embrasser et à partir de là, il n'avait plus été raisonnable.

Felicity était perdue, elle devait s'éloigner d'Oliver pour pouvoir réfléchir, elle n'avait plus les idées claires quand elle était si proche de lui et en même temps elle était terrifiée de sortir car elle devrait affronter les autres et les problèmes qui les attendaient. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit les voix de ses amis dans le couloir, ils la cherchaient et semblaient inquiets pour elle. Elle repoussa Oliver doucement et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte. Elle devait les rassurer et s'éloigner de lui. Il la suivit dans le couloir et passa une main sur sa nuque pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui et il déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, elle était déchirait par ce qu'il se passait.

Roy qui était déjà au bout du couloir se retourna quand il entendit du bruit. Felicity se tenait face à Oliver qui la tenait contre lui. Il la vit tourner la tête, vers lui et Barry, et s'aperçu de ses yeux brillant. Elle semblait terrorisée et Roy se rapprocha rapidement d'eux, Barry sur les talons. Il agrippa le bras d'Oliver et le repoussa en arrière en se mettant devant Felicity pour la protéger.

Oliver ne faisait pas attention à Roy, son regard était braqué sur Felicity que Barry tenait maintenant dans ses bras. Elle évitait de le regarder et il sentit une panique à la voir loin de lui.

\- « Je veux rentrer chez moi », murmura-t-elle alors que Barry resserrait ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- « Felicity… », murmura Oliver en tendant le bras vers elle.

Mais Roy le repoussa durement.

\- « Je t'avais prévenu Oliver », avant de lui asséner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Il fit un pas en arrière sous le coup reçu mais ne se défendit pas alors que Felicity demandait à Roy d'arrêter. Il les regarda partir, Felicity encadrée de ses amis et s'éloignant encore de lui. Il prit un moment pour remettre ses idées au clair. Il allait devoir parler à Tommy et à Laurel mais pas ce soir. Il avait les nerfs trop à vif et se sentait en même temps vidé de toute énergie. Il rentra chez lui rapidement et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il voulait être avec Felicity et il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour ça.

* * *

Le lendemain, Oliver avait pris la décision d'aller voir Laurel pour lui parler. Même si Felicity refusait de le voir et de sortir avec lui, il ne pouvait plus traiter Laurel comme il le faisait. Il ne l'aimait plus depuis un moment mais il avait été lâche. Elle l'aimait et il profitait d'elle car s'était plus simple, elle était avec lui quand il en avait envie et le reste du temps il couchait avec d'autres filles. Laurel méritait mieux que lui. Il se préparait à sortir quand il la vit arriver, agitée et soucieuse. Elle se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- « J'étais tellement inquiète. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ton portable ? Tu as disparu hier, Tommy ne veut rien me dire et tu étais introuvable… », Oliver la prit par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui, « … Je me suis inquiétée qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose » en le regardant, les sourcils froncés.

\- « Je suis désolé », en secouant la tête et en la regardant tristement.

Elle le relâcha comprenant alors qu'Oliver lui cachait quelque chose qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier apprendre. Il restait silencieux, évitant son regard.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tommy ? », lui demanda-t-elle pour éviter d'entendre ce qu'elle redoutait.

\- « Je dois te parler… Je me comporte mal avec toi depuis longtemps. » Elle fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui, elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il allait dire. « Je n'ai pas été un petit ami exemplaire et ça ne peut plus durer. On doit arrêter de se voir…

\- Oliver … tu ne peux pas…

\- Tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aimera… sans te faire souffrir. »

Laurel prit ces dernières paroles comme une gifle. Elle savait qu'Oliver ne tenait plus autant à elle qu'au début mais elle pensait que si elle lui montrait qu'elle l'aimait toujours autant, il finirait par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et que tout redeviendrait à la normale. Elle sentit des larmes sur ses joues et elle s'en voulu immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer le mal qu'il lui faisait.

\- « Il y a une autre fille, c'est ça ? »

Oliver ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui parler de Felicity, ne sachant pas les répercussions que ça pourrait entraîner. Laurel baissa la tête et serra les poings, elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une réponse à sa question. Elle le savait déjà, il y avait forcément une autre fille. C'était toujours comme ça avec Oliver. Elle se mit à lui crier après pour extérioriser la douleur qu'elle ressentait, le traitant de tous les noms. Elle s'éloigna de lui à bout d'insultes et de force. Elle lui lança un dernier regard plein de ressentiment et sortit de chez lui.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Théa approcha et s'assit doucement à côté de lui. Elle était sortie de sa chambre, avertie par les éclats de voix, Oliver venait de rompre avec Laurel et il avait l'air encore plus misérable que la veille. Roy l'avait avertit qu'il raccompagnait Felicity chez elle et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et son frère. Et pour Oliver c'était sérieux. Il avait quitté Laurel sans attendre, preuve qu'il était réellement attaché à Felicity.

Elle était rassurée de voir qu'il se comportait bien avec son amie. Ils avaient dû parler après qu'il se soit battu avec Tommy. Si Oliver avait des sentiments pour elle, il avait dû péter les plombs en la voyant embrasser son meilleur ami. Puis il avait disparu, Felicity elle aussi s'était éclipsée peu après. Elle espérait que son frère n'avait pas été trop dur avec elle. Elle savait qu'il avait tendance à perdre pied quand il se sentait envahit par ses émotions. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise, il parlait rarement de ce qu'il ressentait et elle l'avait vu réagir face à Felicity, son comportement avait changé au fil des cours.

\- « Je la fais souffrir », en regardant dans la direction où Laurel venait de partir.

\- « Tu la fais souffrir depuis longtemps et maintenant tu commences à bien te comporter. Tu arrêtes de lui mentir. »

Théa l'entoura de ses bras pour le réconforter. Il allait devoir faire face à ses amis et il allait avoir besoin de soutien.

\- « Felicity a tout changé », reprit sa sœur.

\- « C'était si évident ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu comment tu te comportais avec elle pendant les cours.

\- Je tiens à elle. »

Il avait faillit dire autre chose mais c'était trop tôt. Il avait peur de souffrir, peur d'avoir espéré après la soirée et que finalement, elle ne veuille plus le voir. Il devait encore parler à Tommy, s'excuser de l'avoir poussé à bout et de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant.

Oliver se tenait maintenant devant chez Tommy pour lui parler, un nœud à l'estomac. Il ne devait pas attendre plus longtemps que la situation pourrisse, c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Il entra dans le salon et fut surpris d'y voir Malcolm Merlyn, le père de Tommy était rarement chez lui, aussi occupé que l'était son propre père par les affaires. Tommy était à table et finissait de prendre un petit déjeuner. Il salua son père, ainsi que Tommy mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Il se leva et partit sans le regarder, Oliver essaya bien de le suivre mais la voix de Malcolm le figea sur place.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais ne l'approche pas. Tu l'as blessé et j'espère que tu t'expliqueras quand il sera décidé à t'écouter. En revanche si tu lui fais encore du mal, tu découvriras ce que je suis capable de faire pour protéger mon fils. »

Tommy n'avait pas dit à son père ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais pour qu'il réagisse aussi durement il avait dû le voir au plus mal. Il osa à peine relever la tête et tomba dans le regard noir de Malcolm, il ne plaisantait pas. Il sortit de chez eux en espérant que le temps leur permettrait de se parler et d'être à nouveau amis.

C'est ce qu'il tenta de faire à la reprise des cours. Il s'était planté devant son ami, il ne pourrait pas l'éviter ici. Il commença à s'excuser, il avait répété tellement de fois ce qu'il voulait lui dire qu'il connaissait ses excuses par cœur mais ce n'était pas pour ça que c'était plus facile à dire. Tommy avait tenté de l'éviter mais Oliver l'avait attrapé par le bras pour qu'il l'écoute. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié et qu'il comprenait qu'il lui en veuille mais il n'avait pas réussit à lui parler de Felicity. Il avait essayé de se raisonner pendant longtemps et d'ignorer les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il avait rompu avec Laurel et même si Felicity finalement ne voulait pas de lui, il voulait se comporter correctement maintenant et arrêter de faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier des autres. Tommy l'avait regardé durement sans desserrer les mâchoires. Oliver était prêt à tout entendre, il voulait retrouver son meilleur ami.

\- « Tu sais ce qui me met le plus en colère Oliver ? C'est que tu n'as pas été capable de m'en parler. On se dit tout, je connais tout de toi et pourtant pour une chose aussi importante, tu as été incapable de me faire confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance…

\- Non, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas laissé me rapprocher de Felicity », en le repoussant d'un coup sur la poitrine.

\- « Je ne pouvais pas te dire ça, je n'en avais pas le droit, comme tu l'as dit j'étais déjà avec Laurel et Sara.

\- Et je t'aurais fait comprendre que tu devais les quitter. Tout aurait pu se passer autrement si tu avais été honnête avec moi… et on serait encore amis.»

Si seulement il avait réussi à lui parler, Tommy aurait été prêt à lui ouvrir les yeux. Il avait raison de lui en vouloir, il ne lui avait pas fait confiance mais il n'avait pas pensé que son ami se serait effacé pour lui. L'important maintenant c'était qu'il répare les choses et que Felicity ne pâtisse pas de cette situation, qu'elle soit heureuse.

\- « Ne lui en veut pas... elle n'a rien fait.

\- Ce n'est pas à elle que j'en veux Oliver. »

Tommy le dépassa en lui donnant un coup d'épaule et Oliver resta abasourdi, ne croyant pas qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Il vit Felicity arriver à son tour, accompagnée par Roy, elle passa loin de lui en lui jetant un regard furtif alors que Roy lui lançait un regard pour bien lui faire comprendre de ne pas l'approcher. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il pourrait lui parler quand ils seraient en classe, elle n'aurait pas ses amis autour d'elle.

* * *

Felicity se sentait malade depuis qu'elle avait quitté Oliver lors de la soirée. Elle s'était comportée comme le genre de filles qu'elle détestait et elle avait embrassé le petit ami d'une autre. En repensant à ça, elle sentait à nouveau la passion dont il avait fait preuve, ses mains sur son corps dont elle avait eu tant de mal à se défaire. Puis son comportement protecteur qui avait suivit. Il avait eu du mal à la laisser partir et elle avait eu du mal à s'éloigner de lui. Si elle pouvait choisir, elle voudrait retrouver ses bras et prendre le temps de goûter à plus, à tout ce que lui avait laissé entrevoir ce seul baiser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Oliver n'était pas un garçon pour elle. Il était sortit avec un nombre incalculable de filles, trompait sa petite-amie et sortir avec lui, lui apporterait forcément des problèmes. Elle serait folle si elle lui faisait confiance et croyait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Heureusement que ses amis étaient avec elle, ils tenaient à distance Oliver, au moins le temps qu'elle y voit plus clair.

Oliver avait passé la matinée en classe, assis derrière Felicity, son regard focalisé sur elle. Il sentit son anxiété augmenter encore d'un cran à la sonnerie de fin de cours. Il resta assis à sa place en l'observant toujours, il devait lui parler avant que Barry ou Roy ne débarque. Quand elle se leva, il se mit dans le passage pour l'empêcher de passer.

\- « Felicity… » elle fit un pas de côté en évitant de le regarder. « S'il te plait écoute moi… j'ai rompu avec Laurel… »

Elle releva la tête, un regard soucieux et stupéfaite de ses paroles.

\- « Pas ici… je ne veux pas… »

Son regard fut attiré par Barry qui venait d'arriver, elle le rejoignit sans attendre en contournant Oliver et sortit de la classe. Celui-ci resta à la regarder partir avant de tomber dans le regard de Barry qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Roy. Il semblait soucieux pour son amie mais sans être en colère contre lui.

Felicity était terrifiée par ce qui allait se passer au lycée maintenant. Elle avait été agressé parce qu'elle avait regardé Oliver, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer si on se rendait compte qu'elle l'avait fait rompre avec Laurel ? Celle-ci allait surement vouloir se venger. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle pouvait totalement faire confiance à Oliver et elle ne se sentait pas encore assez forte pour le voir sans céder à ses pulsions face à lui. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Oliver s'isola pendant la pause repas. Il s'était assis au pied d'un arbre dans le parc derrière les bâtiments, ne supportant plus de voir le mal qu'il infligeait à toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait et sans pouvoir rien y faire. Sara vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui donna un coup d'épaule contre la sienne. Il la regarda et la sollicitude qu'il lisait dans ses yeux lui donna envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la remercier.

\- « Je vais te faciliter un peu les choses. On doit arrêter de coucher ensemble Oliver. »

Un rire tendu lui échappa et il essuya ses yeux qu'il sentait se remplir de larmes.

\- « C'est Laurel qui t'a dit…? », lui demanda-t-il la voix cassée par l'émotion trop présente.

Elle hocha la tête, sa sœur était rentrée en pleurs chez elles et elle avait passé la journée et la soirée à l'entendre maudire Oliver avant de se remettre à pleurer. La seule chose dont elle n'était pas sure c'était la raison de leur séparation.

\- « C'est la nouvelle ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Oliver la regarda surpris et gêné.

\- « Oh, c'est sérieux si tu quittes Laurel pour elle.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, je suis contente que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu ais trouvé le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait. »

Il lui offrit un sourire triste. Il ouvrait les yeux mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse avoir ce qu'il espérait. Ils passèrent la pause ensemble et Oliver lui parla de Felicity. Sara l'écoutait avec un petit sourire et quand il s'en aperçu il lui demanda ce qui la faisait sourire.

\- « Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi troublé. Cette fille t'a carrément retourné. »

Oliver hocha la tête et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir voulu résister. Mais plus il avait essayé de rester éloigné, plus il avait eu envie d'elle et ses sentiments avaient rejaillit violemment. Il passa le reste de la journée à se tenir loin des autres. Des bruits devaient déjà traîner dans les couloirs mais personne n'était venu lui demander de confirmation. A la sortie des cours, il était resté non loin, surveillant les grilles du lycée, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il vit passer Felicity toujours accompagnée de Roy et Barry. Elle ne semblait pas être en grande forme. Elle s'en voulait encore et pourtant c'était à cause de lui tout ça. Il vit Barry se retourner et le remarquer, il fit un pas en arrière et se colla au mur. Quand il se pencha en avant pour vérifier la rue, Barry venait dans sa direction alors que Felicity était partie avec Roy. Barry passa devant lui en lui jetant un regard et continua de marcher. Oliver le fixa sans comprendre puis se décida à le suivre. Il le vit se retourner pour surveiller s'il le suivait puis il tourna dans une rue perpendiculaire et quand Oliver y tourna à son tour, Barry lui faisait face et l'attendait. Quand Oliver se retrouva à sa hauteur, Barry s'expliqua.

\- « Ne te rapproche pas de Felicity au lycée. Elle a peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. » Oliver avait pensé à la même chose, il avait envie d'être avec Felicity mais c'est elle qui risquait d'en payer le prix. « Elle s'est faite agresser alors que des filles avaient seulement suspecté quelque chose entre vous, elle a peur que ce soit plus grave si vous êtes trop proches. »

\- « J'y ai pensé aussi… mais peut-être après que Laurel se soit calmée… et je dirais à tout le monde que je l'aime. »

Barry souleva les sourcils de surprise et sourit en coin.

\- « Il faudrait peut-être mieux que tu ailles lui parler d'abord… chez elle », en lui tendant un morceau de papier qu'Oliver prit sans attendre.

Barry savait ce que Felicity ressentait pour Oliver. Il avait vu son trouble lors de la fête et après avoir réussi à la calmer, il avait réussi à lui faire avouer qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et qu'elle en avait eu envie depuis longtemps. Mais maintenant elle se sentait horriblement coupable vis-à-vis de Laurel et Tommy. Elle s'était voilée la face et la scène de jalousie d'Oliver avait tout révélé. Depuis elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, elle lui avait confié qu'Oliver avait été tendre avec elle mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il se passerait au lycée. Elle subirait sans doute les conséquences de la rupture entre Laurel et Oliver si elle s'affichait avec lui. Barry savait que le mieux pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent prendre le temps de discuter sans pression, était qu'ils se retrouvent seuls. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Oliver avant de s'éloigner de lui, Felicity allait peut-être lui en vouloir, Roy certainement mais il faisait ça avec de bonnes intentions.

Oliver remercia Barry et resta dans la rue à regarder l'adresse de Felicity sur le petit bout de papier. Il irait la voir avant de rentrer chez lui, il devait juste attendre un moment pour être sûr qu'elle soit rentrée et que Roy ne soit plus dans les parages. Il prit sa voiture et se retrouva où elle habitait, une rue où une série de petites maisons se succédaient. Le quartier avait l'air tranquille et calme, loin du centre-ville. Il vérifia les numéros sur les façades et trouva celui qu'il cherchait. Il se gara, monta les quelques marches et frappa à la porte. Son cœur avait commencé à avoir un rythme effréné quand il avait pris la décision d'aller la voir et maintenant il lui semblait qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Felicity apparue, la surprise marquant son visage.

\- « On doit parler », dit-il sans attendre de peur qu'elle ne veuille pas l'écouter.

Il la vit jeter un regard dans la rue et elle le laissa entrer. Il la suivit dans le petit salon et il resta muet à l'observer, un petit sourire plein d'espoir sur les lèvres, rassuré de voir qu'elle acceptait de l'écouter.

\- « Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Comment tu as eu mon adresse ? », lui demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- « Je me suis débrouillé. », ne voulant pas causer de problème à Barry. « On doit parler de ce qu'il y a entre nous. » Il vit ses joues rosir et il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir imaginé tout ça. « Parce qu'il y a bien quelque chose entre nous n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda-t-il craignant sa réponse.

\- « Je ne sais pas si on devrait…, si on peut… » Oliver nota qu'elle n'avait pas refusé la situation, elle émettait seulement des doutes qu'il pourrait peut-être effacer.

Felicity se méfiait de lui à cause du comportement qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant mais à ce moment il lui donnait la preuve qu'il pouvait se conduire autrement. Il avait quitté Laurel et elle sentait maintenant qu'elle pouvait croire ce qu'il disait et surtout, elle en avait envie.

\- « Felicity… s'il n'y avait que nous… sans penser aux autres et aux conséquences, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? »

Elle évitait encore son regard mais il ne la sentait plus autant sur la défensive que lors de leur premier baiser.

\- « Felicity ? », lui demanda-t-il pour l'encourager à parler.

\- « Je t'ai reproché de ne pas penser aux conséquences de tes actes… mais… mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous… et ça me plairait », en rougissant un peu plus.

Son envie de se rapprocher de lui ne s'était pas envolée en pensant aux problèmes qu'elle pourrait avoir et maintenant face à Oliver elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ressentait une attirance pour lui qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler.

Oliver sentit enfin son cœur être libéré de l'étau dans lequel il était enfermé depuis qu'elle l'avait repoussé. Son envie de l'embrasser était revenue avec encore plus de force mais il se retint pour ne pas la braquer.

\- « Je suis rassuré d'entendre ça », en soupirant, soulagé et il lui attrapa la main. Son contact lui manquait et il sentit une nouvelle tension naître entre eux.

Felicity releva la tête en notant la joie dans sa voix. Oliver était en train de sourire et il semblait fébrile. Elle lui sourit en retour gênée par le regard intense qu'il posait maintenant sur elle.

\- « Barry m'a expliqué que tu craignais les réactions de certains élèves au lycée. »

Il pouvait avouer que Barry et lui avait parlé, il ne le mettait pas en difficultés vis-à-vis de Felicity s'il ne précisait pas que c'était son ami qui était venu le voir et il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il connaissait la raison de ses réticences à lui parler au lycée.

\- « Tu as parlé à Barry ?

\- Oui, j'avais besoin de réponses et je ne pouvais pas t'approcher avec Roy. Et je peux te proposer quelque chose. Si tu crains les répercussions en sortant avec moi,… on peut prendre un peu de temps et attendre que tout se calme avant de se montrer ensemble. Laurel et Tommy trouveront quelqu'un d'autre et on sera tranquilles. »

Felicity sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette possibilité. Elle pourrait sortir avec Oliver sans craindre de représailles. Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

\- « Tu ne me demandes même pas si j'ai envie de sortir avec toi ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- « Ton baiser a été suffisant pour que je comprenne… et tu ne m'as pas encore mis à la porte… », en posant une main sur sa taille.

\- C'est toi qui m'as embrassé », se défendit-elle faussement, le souffle court en le sentant se rapprocher d'elle.

\- « Et tu m'as rendu mon baiser. »

Felicity sentit son cœur s'emballer au souvenir de ce moment. Après tout avait été compliqué, mais quand elle s'était retrouvé dans les bras d'Oliver et qu'elle avait sentit ses lèvres gourmandes sur les siennes tout avait été évident. Elle avait envie de retrouver ce sentiment de plaisir et son excitation se réveilla quand il se pencha vers elle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, en particulier pour celles que je ne peux pas remercier en MP, et de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Promis je ne les séparerai pas comme dans les autres fic!**

 **Au passage, je fais un peu de publicité pour le recueil "A corps perdu" que j'ai commencé à écrire mais attention c'est un rating M.**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour le temps qu'elle prend toujours pour relire et corriger.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Felicity venait de passer les deux derniers jours à se convaincre qu'Oliver n'était pas un garçon pour elle et à se voiler la face. Elle s'était mentit car à cet instant la main d'Oliver sur sa taille et lui penché vers elle, elle ne pensait plus du tout qu'elle devait l'éviter. Au contraire tout son corps ne faisait qu'espérer plus de contact et de chaleur.

Oliver s'était penché au-dessus d'elle doucement et il maintenait encore quelques centimètres de séparation entre eux. Elle avait relevé la tête pour accueillir ses lèvres sur les siennes et il la faisait languir attisant son envie. Il caressa sa joue de son nez et de ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. Il posa son autre main dans son cou et la glissa sous son menton pour tourner son visage et avoir assez d'espace pour découvrir son cou.

Felicity se laissait faire une main posée sur le bras d'Oliver dont la main reposait sur sa taille et l'autre restée en suspension, le bout de ses doigts effleurant son coude. Elle n'osait pas bouger, peut-être encore quelques fragments de peur la retenant mais ils furent balayés rapidement quand elle senti ses lèvres se poser sur sa peau. Elle plaça sa main sur sa nuque pour guider Oliver vers ses lèvres. Elle avait assez attendu et s'était assez torturée pour ne pas perdre une seconde de plus.

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, elle eut l'impression que le temps se suspendait. Comme la première fois, son corps semblait lui échapper et fondre sous cette caresse. Alors que leur premier baiser avait été passionné et brutal celui-ci était doux et plein de retenu. Felicity avait fermé les yeux et découvrait avec plaisir les lèvres d'Oliver sans sentiment de culpabilité.

Oliver effleurait ses lèvres, elle l'avait attiré à elle et il se sentait enfin sûr de ce qui allait les attendre. Ils prendraient le temps de se découvrir, passeraient tout leur temps ensemble quitte à vivre cachés les premiers temps. Il ne pourrait plus maintenant attendre plusieurs jours pour goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres. A cette pensée, il se concentra sur le moment présent et il approfondit le baiser. Felicity lui en demandait plus, il ne se priverait pas. Il resserra ses doigts sur sa taille et attrapa ses cheveux au-dessus de sa nuque. Il la voulait tellement que ça lui faisait mal. Il devrait se calmer pour ne pas perdre le peu de contrôle dont il faisait preuve mais Felicity ne l'aidait pas. Elle avait passé une main sur sa nuque qui le retenait contre elle et les doigts de son autre main se resserraient autour de son bras.

Felicity sentit les lèvres d'Oliver s'entrouvrir et sa langue venir caresser les siennes. Elle ouvrit la bouche à son tour et l'accueillit avec plaisir. Oliver venait de glisser sa main dans son dos et la caressait lentement de son pouce. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer dans sa poitrine et il perdait pied. Il s'arracha avec difficulté à la douceur de ses lèvres et l'empressement de son baiser. Il posa son front sur celui de Felicity en la gardant dans ses bras. Il profitait encore de sa chaleur, les yeux fermés, rien n'existait autour d'eux.

Felicity sentait le souffle d'Oliver caresser ses lèvres, elle sentait les battements forts de son cœur, autant que le sien. Elle avait encore besoin de ses lèvres pour confirmer que ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas un rêve. Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son épaule et la déposa sur sa joue. Elle caressa sa pommette de son pouce et Oliver ouvrit les yeux. Elle plongea avec plaisir dedans et se laissa envoûter par le plaisir qui les habitait. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, ou en tout cas elle ne s'était pas laissé aller à en prendre conscience. Elle le ramena contre elle et goûta une fois encore à sa bouche, elle le sentit sourire dans son baiser ce qui la fit sourire à son tour.

Cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui mit fin au baiser en se reculant et Oliver lui vola encore deux baisers en mordillant ses lèvres. Elle le repoussa doucement en riant, Oliver souriait comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il caressait ses cheveux en détaillant son visage, il ne l'avait pas lâché et n'en avait aucune envie. Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille et les lia dans son dos.

Felicity avait du mal à soutenir son regard, gênée, elle posa son front contre son torse et il la prit un peu plus dans ses bras. Il posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne et se laissa respirer librement, un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Il était rassuré, Felicity ne le repoussait plus, ils avaient enfin réussit à se retrouver et à partager l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre sans mauvaise conscience. Leurs baisers avaient été tendres, passionnés, et il était encore en manque.

\- « Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? », lui demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Elle se recula et leva la tête pour le regarder. Elle murmura un oui contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser chastement et de cacher son visage dans son cou.

\- « Tu es d'accord pour qu'on attende que tout se calme au lycée? », murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux. Elle hocha la tête contre son cou sans répondre. « On pourrait se voir chez toi ou chez moi », reprit-il, « avant de pouvoir sortir ». Il la cajola un instant avant d'ajouter « Et il faudrait le dire à Roy pour éviter qu'il me tienne éloigné de toi dorénavant. Je risque de beaucoup moins bien le supporter maintenant qu'on est ensemble», en baissant la tête, cherchant à nouveau ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau tendrement.

\- « Je vais lui parler. Il comprendra et te laissera tranquille. »

Felicity ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se détacher de son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle allait devoir maintenant faire face aux autres.

\- « Je le verrai demain au lycée.

\- Et on pourra se voir après les cours ? Chez toi ? » Il sentit Felicity se tendre un peu. « Chez moi, il peut y avoir du passage, Tommy ou Laurel, je ne voudrais pas…

\- Non tu as raison, c'est mieux chez moi ».

Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle les voit arriver, Tommy et Laurel ne savaient où elle habitait. Ce qui la gênait un peu c'était la présence de sa mère qui n'allait pas rater de la mettre mal à l'aise. Il fallait juste qu'elle fasse attention à ses horaires de travail et ça devrait aller. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et Felicity regarda partir Oliver en pensant à Roy. Elle devrait peut-être lui parler avec Barry, ça lui éviterait de tenir deux fois le même discours et elle se défendrait contre les deux.

C'est ce qu'elle fit le lendemain, elle arriva au lycée où elle retrouva Roy devant la grille et Barry les rejoignant. Elle hésita à leur parler à ce moment-là, ils risquaient d'être interrompus et elle avait peur que Roy s'en prenne à Oliver. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il en arriverait jusque-là mais elle préférait rester prudente, depuis le début il se méfiait de lui. Elle se força à ignorer Oliver toute la matinée, à peine un regard échangé lors de la pause de midi quand ils sortirent de leur classe. Elle vit Oliver partir seul vers le parc et elle retrouva ses amis dans la cour pour leur proposer qu'ils mangent à l'extérieur du lycée. Ils acceptèrent et ils se retrouvèrent à acheter un sandwich à un vendeur ambulant avant de s'asseoir sur le banc d'un parc publique. Felicity tenait son sandwich et ne l'avait pas encore ouvert. Son estomac était noué, elle s'inquiétait réellement de la réaction des garçons. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils l'avaient défendue contre Oliver et ceux qui pouvaient vouloir lui faire du mal, ils risquaient de ne pas comprendre.

\- « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » demanda Roy sans attendre.

Roy ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter Oliver, c'était devenu plus fort que lui. Elle pensa à Théa qui ne devait avoir aucune chance de pouvoir inviter son petit-ami chez elle. Elle se tourna vers eux et les regarda à tour de rôle. Elle devait se lancer et leur dire la vérité, elle avait assez attendu et mentit à ses amis.

\- « Je sors avec Oliver », dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre et se préparant à leurs réticences. Elle vit le regard de Roy se durcir et ses mâchoires se contracter.

\- « Tu plaisantes, après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute », voulu-t-elle le défendre.

\- « Non, il t'a accueillit les bras ouverts quand tu es arrivé et tu avais l'air d'aller très bien à la soirée du nouvel an après avoir passé un moment en tête à tête avec lui », d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle baissa la tête, ce n'était pas faux mais ce n'était pas non plus totalement vrai.

\- « Il m'a embrassé mais j'en avais envie moi aussi. »

Roy soupira fortement et s'adossa au banc en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Et tu crois qu'il va s'amuser combien de temps avec toi ? »

Felicity fut piquée au vif et la réflexion de Roy lui fit mal. Elle savait que ça allait mal passer avec lui mais elle avait espéré qu'il la soutiendrait. Elle s'adossa à son tour contre le banc et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Même s'il elle était attiré par Oliver, une partie de sa raison continuait de la mettre en garde. Il avait tout de même trompé sa petite-amie.

\- « Moi je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. »

Felicity releva la tête vers Barry et lui offrit un petit sourire. Roy souffla encore une fois en s'énervant un peu plus.

\- « Non mais arrête. Felicity a été agressée à cause de lui.

\- Il n'est pas responsable de ce que les autres ont fait pour lui sans qu'il en soit au courant… », répondit Barry.

Roy se leva et s'en alla s'en regarder en arrière. Il ne comprenait pas Felicity, après tous les problèmes qu'Oliver lui avait causés, elle voulait sortir avec lui. Quand il arriva au lycée, il ruminait encore ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il s'était inquiété pour elle pendant des jours et maintenant elle se laissait séduire par cet idiot. Il le vit au loin dans la cour, il changea de direction pour ne pas le voir en pensant à Théa mais ce fut plus fort que lui et se mit à le suivre de loin. Depuis la rentrée, il traînait seul ayant réussi à se mettre à dos ses amis les plus proches. Il pensait qu'il allait rejoindre ses coéquipiers mais il ne prit pas la direction du terrain de foot. Il le vit disparaître dans le gymnase et quand Roy entrouvrit la porte, Oliver était seul, assis sur un banc.

Oliver releva brusquement la tête en entendant du bruit. Roy venait d'entrer et le regardait durement, Felicity avait dû lui parler. Il se leva, préférant pouvoir réagir s'il décidait de s'en prendre à lui. Il ne voulait pas se battre, il l'avait laissé le frapper le soir du nouvel an car il était encore perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Felicity mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir une seconde fois.

\- « Tu es au courant ? », lui demanda-t-il.

\- « Que tu veux l'utiliser et te moquer d'elle. »

Oliver secoua la tête et ne réussit pas à masquer le sourire en coin qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire affligé, il avait perdu Tommy et il allait devoir se battre contre Roy. Il comprenait sa réaction après tout ce qui s'était passé entre Felicity et lui mais il espérait qu'il lui laisserait le bénéfice du doute.

\- « Ça te fait rire ? Felicity est mon amie et je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal.

\- Tout comme je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Théa mais je lui fais confiance. Elle m'a demandé de te donner une chance, ce que je fais pour elle. Tu devrais faire confiance à ton amie.

\- Je lui fais confiance, c'est en toi que je n'ai pas confiance…

\- Alors je te montrerai que tu peux. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal...

\- C'est trop tard pour ça et tu le sais.

\- Je me suis excusé auprès d'elle et elle m'a pardonné, c'est la seule chose importante. Je vais me rattraper et lui faire oublier ce que j'ai fait,… je tiens à elle et je ne vais pas abandonner même si tu essayes de te mettre entre nous. »

Roy ne répondit pas et Sara entra dans le gymnase. Elle resta surprise de les trouver ensemble et elle se dirigea rapidement vers son ami en sentant la nervosité de Roy. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard avant de le poser à nouveau sur Oliver puis il sortit sans attendre.

\- « C'était quoi ça ? Le justicier du lycée ? », demanda Sara, le regard toujours sur la porte où le jeune homme venait de disparaitre.

\- Il veut protéger son amie. C'est tout et je le comprends. Il ne croit pas que je me suis attachée à elle après tout ce que j'ai fait… et c'est assez normal…»

Felicity était encore au parc avec Barry, elle était soulagée qu'il ne fût pas contre le fait qu'elle sorte avec Oliver mais ça la surprenait même si elle lui avait avoué à la soirée du nouvel an qu'il l'attirait.

\- « Je pensais que tu aurais une réaction plus proche de celle de Roy. »

Barry se tourna vers elle pour la regarder.

\- « Je me suis beaucoup méfié d'Oliver mais en apprenant que tu lui donnais des cours, je l'ai un peu plus observé et je dois dire que je l'ai vu évoluer. » Elle fronça les sourcils et il s'expliqua. « Son regard sur toi a changé. Il paraissait vraiment mal pendant un moment, et il te jetait souvent des regards alors qu'il te voyait de loin.

\- Comment tu t'es aperçu de ça ?

\- J'ai voulu le surveiller pour être sûr qu'il se comportait bien. Roy t'accompagnait aux cours et je le tenais à l'œil au lycée. Il a arrêté de reluquer toutes les filles et tous ses gestes envers Laurel sonnaient faux. »

Felicity baissa la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner ce qu'il se passait entre eux en pensant à Laurel.

\- « Ne t'en veux pas, il ne l'aime plus depuis un moment, les bruits de couloir disent qu'il l'a trompé plusieurs fois. Par contre, il n'a pas intérêt à se comporter de cette façon avec toi parce que là, je ne le laisserais pas faire. »

Felicity le prit dans ses bras et le remercia. Elle lui expliqua que se serait sans doute difficile au lycée et qu'ils avaient décidé de garder ça pour eux pendant un moment, Barry lui dit que se serait peut-être préférable. Ils retournèrent au lycée à la fin de leur pose et elle trouva Tommy adossé contre un arbre, pianotant sur son portable. Il avait les traits tirés, il leva la tête et elle nota son regard terne. Elle laissa Barry et s'avança vers lui, elle devait lui parler et elle se planta devant lui en cherchant ses mots.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il leva les yeux pour les baisser aussitôt et elle le vit se tendre.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voulais m'excuser… Je … ce n'était pas prémédité. Je suis désolée que ça se soit passé comme ça.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'avais pas encore demandé de sortir avec moi. On n'était pas vraiment ensemble, c'est à Oliver que j'en veux. On était amis et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se serait comporté comme ça avec moi. »

Felicity fut ennuyée d'entendre ça, elle ne pensait pas que Tommy puisse avoir tiré un trait sur leur amitié et qu'elle en soit la cause.

\- « Ne lui en veux pas. Il a essayé de m'embrasser il y a quelques semaines de ça et je l'ai repoussé. Depuis il ne s'est pas rapproché de moi, il s'est bien comporté, on n'a fait que parler des cours. Il a ignoré ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour moi, pour ne pas te faire de peine quand il a vu qu'on passait plus de temps ensemble. »

Elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait mais il devait savoir qu'Oliver n'avait pas cherché à le blesser, elle l'avait repoussé et il s'était bien comporté depuis, il avait fait attention à son ami en se rendant compte qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Elle avait plusieurs fois surpris les regards d'Oliver sur eux quand il les voyait discuter ensemble mais il avait respecté la distance qu'elle lui avait imposée.

\- « Je ne veux pas savoir, ça ne changera rien. Il ne m'a pas parlé, c'est tout ce que je retiens et il a attendu d'être chez moi pour m'accuser de mal me comporter avec toi… Il avait simplement à me parler et j'aurais compris. »

Tommy se redressa et partit sans rien ajouter, il ne voulait plus voir Felicity, ni Oliver. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour pouvoir pardonner à son ami et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Felicity prendre sa défense. Il ne ressentait même plus de la colère contre Oliver, il était déçu et dégouté par son comportement. Il remonta dans sa classe et retrouva Laurel déjà installée à son bureau, le regard dans le vide. Elle était aussi abattue que lui, elle tourna la tête pour voir qui était là quand il s'installa au bureau voisin.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Laurel hocha la tête avec un sourire triste. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se morfondre, elle voulait montrer à Oliver qu'elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à se remettre de leur séparation. Il avait trouvé une autre fille, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer qu'elle souffrait plus longtemps à cause de lui. Elle retint difficilement une larme et Tommy posa sa main sur sa joue et l'essuya de son pouce.

\- « Ça va aller.

\- Oui », en hochant la tête. « Je l'évite le plus possible mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

\- Je comprends, c'est un peu pareil pour moi. », en caressant sa pommette de son pouce.

\- « Tu as Felicity pour oublier tout ça. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser à la soirée. », en posant sa main sur celle de son ami et en fermant les yeux un instant.

Elle avait besoin de Tommy, c'était le seul véritable ami qu'elle avait. Les pompom girls et les coéquipiers d'Oliver n'étaient que des connaissances et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent ce qu'il s'était passé. En tout cas les détails, car connaissant le lycée, les rumeurs devaient déjà traîner dans les couloirs. Il y avait Sara, aussi, mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer tous les jours sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur.

\- « Non, je… finalement je crois qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble » en détournant la tête.

\- « Heureusement qu'on est tous les deux alors », en ouvrant les yeux.

Tommy plongea dans son regard et lui sourit tendrement. Laurel lui faisait de la peine, elle était tombée amoureuse d'Oliver et leur couple avait dû faire face en quelque sorte à la pression sociale. La pompom girl et la star de l'équipe de football attiraient tous les regards mais aussi les jalousies. Le comportement de Laurel s'était modifié et son couple était devenu une vitrine où elle étalait son bonheur. Tommy la connaissait depuis aussi longtemps qu'Oliver, elle avait changé mais il était persuadé qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle était toujours cette jeune fille amicale et simple qu'ils avaient connu.

Le soir même Oliver se présentait chez Felicity, elle le laissa entrer et comme la veille ils prirent le temps de se retrouver. Il la tenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait en prenant tout son temps.

\- « Je l'ai dit aux garçons », lui dit-elle en se reculant pour pouvoir le regarder en parlant.

\- « Oui je m'en suis aperçu », en souriant et en plongeant de nouveau son visage dans son cou.

Felicity l'attrapa par les épaules et le repoussa pour qu'ils puissent parler.

\- « Roy… ?

\- Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il serait là pour te protéger. Il tient à toi et je peux le comprendre ». Il fronça les sourcils « Je dois être jaloux ? », lui demanda-t-il pour plaisanter.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant et l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser. C'était devenu nécessaire, en à peine deux jours, elle pouvait se fondre contre le corps d'Oliver et passer son temps à l'embrasser et à ressentir la tension qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Ils finissaient par se séparer à bout de souffle, les joues rougies sous l'effet d'une excitation plus ou moins évidente. Elle posa à nouveau son front dans son cou. Elle souhaitait lui poser une question après ce que lui avait dit Roy. Elle ne voulait pas se faire des idées et douter de lui.

\- « Roy m'a dit que tu n'étais pas seul quand il est allé te parler… »

Oliver prit son visage dans ses mains et la regarda.

\- « C'était Sara… elle sait pour nous. Elle l'a deviné. Et je te rassure, elle est seulement mon amie… même si elle a été plus dans le passé. » Felicity baissa les yeux, gênée par sa question et par le regard d'Oliver qui était devenu plus profond. « Tu me crois ? », lui demanda-t-il en glissant un doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage.

Elle hocha la tête doucement en lui offrant un petit sourire et il l'embrassa tendrement.

La semaine passa rapidement à ce rythme et même avec les entraînements de football, Oliver passait tous les jours la voir même si c'était seulement pour quelques minutes. C'était déjà vendredi et ils se retrouvaient comme tous les jours à s'embrasser avant qu'Oliver doive rentrer chez lui. Il avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de rester plus longtemps mais Felicity avait donné comme excuse qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger sa mère après son travail. Ils profitaient donc des dernières minutes qui leur restaient, Oliver en appui sur le rebord de la table, tenant Felicity entre ses jambes et contre son torse. Il lui caressait le cou du bout des doigts et examinait les frissons qu'il voyait apparaître sur sa peau. Elle avait fermé les yeux et se laissait caresser avec plaisir, l'entourant de ses bras.

\- « Je me languis qu'on puisse sortir d'ici. Je pourrais te prendre la main devant tout le monde, t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie,… » Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec tendresse. « Tu m'as rendu accro. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui donna un baiser doux et profond en glissant ses bras le long de son dos pour retrouver sa tête et glisser ses doigts entre ses mèches de cheveux.

\- « Bonjour… »

Felicity fit volte-face et se retrouva face à sa mère qui les regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle s'éloigna d'Oliver brusquement comme si elle pouvait encore faire croire à sa mère qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Oliver s'était redressé et passait son regard de Felicity à la femme blonde qui venait d'entrer, chez elle sans aucun doute. Elle était un peu plus petite que Felicity, perchée sur des talons vertigineux, des cheveux aussi blonds que les siens et un sourire rayonnant.

\- « Tu me présentes ton ami.

\- Oliver… il est dans ma classe… On ne …

\- Vous ne faisiez rien de mal », la coupa sa mère. « Et puis tu sais comment ça marche, tu as eu des cours d'éducation sexuelle.

\- Maman », s'exclama-t-elle encore plus honteuse.

Oliver vit Felicity passer du rouge tomate au rouge carmin. Elle ne le regardait pas, la tête baissée, une main cachant ses yeux et ses bras pliés sur sa poitrine. Oliver ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mère de Felicity si calme et ouverte alors que sa fille était morte de honte. Il reçut un regard noir de la part de sa petite-amie alors que sa mère s'approchait pour le saluer. Il sentit son ventre se tordre en pensant qu'elle était maintenant sa petite-amie mais ses pensées furent vite interrompu par la mère de Felicity.

\- « Oliver Queen », se présenta-t-il alors qu'elle le prenait par les épaules pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues, il resta quelques secondes surpris de cette familiarité si rapide.

\- « Queen ? Comme l'entreprise ? Elle est à toi ? », en marquant un arrêt, le tenant toujours par les épaules.

\- « C'est celle de mon père plutôt, madame Smoak. » Il la vit grimacer théâtralement en le relâchant.

\- « Appelle moi Donna. Et tu vas reprendre la suite ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Ça suffit, tu vas pas lui faire passer un interrogatoire. Il doit partir », les interrompit Felicity. Elle paraissait moins gênée maintenant mais elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise qu'ils se retrouvent en présence de sa mère après s'être fait surprendre collés l'un à l'autre.

\- « Oh c'est dommage, tu pourrais…

\- Non il ne peut pas », en attrapant la main d'Oliver et en l'entraînant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- « Tu viendras manger un autre soir avec nous », lui lança Donna depuis la cuisine où elle s'était dirigée.

\- « Oui avec plaisir », en tentant d'échapper à la prise de sa petite-amie pour répondre à sa mère.

Il n'allait pas manquer cette occasion mais le regard de Felicity était plutôt réticent. Il se retrouva à la porte sans avoir pu lui dire au revoir. Il sourit en repensant à sa mère, elle était vraiment accueillante et il ne doutait pas qu'il allait pouvoir passer encore plus de temps avec Felicity si sa mère ni voyait aucun problème.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, en particulier pour celles que je ne peux pas remercier en MP, et de continuer à suivre cette histoire.**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Felicity, les mains encore appuyées contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer sur Oliver, souffla puis se retourna pour faire face à sa mère et aux questions auxquelles elle n'allait pas pouvoir échapper. Elle s'attendait à la trouver dans son dos mais sa mère était restée à la cuisine. Elle se dit que finalement elle allait la laisser tranquille même si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle revint dans le salon dans le but de monter les escaliers mais Donna l'attendait en appui sur le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine et l'interpella.

\- « Alors je croyais que tu n'amènerais jamais un de ces garçons à la maison ? »

Felicity redescendit les deux marches qu'elle avait monté et se dirigea vers sa mère. Autant l'affronter et avoir cette discussion avec elle maintenant pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille.

\- « J'ai appris à les connaitre…», lui dit-elle en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Les ?

\- Oliver et Tommy. En ce qui concerne Barry et Roy, ils sont plus comme moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Ils ne viennent pas d'une grande famille et ils ne pensent pas que tout leur ai dû.

\- Mais tu as changé d'avis ? » Felicity hocha la tête. « Je ne t'ai pas élevé dans l'idée d'avoir des préjugés et je suis contente que tu n'aies plus ces idées préconçues sur eux. » Donna s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. « En tout cas je suis contente que tu aies trouvé un petit ami. » Elle se tourna pour retourner à la cuisine. « En plus, il n'a rien à voir avec Barry. Je comprends pourquoi tu as craqué sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », elle avança d'un pas pour suivre sa mère qui avait commencé à ranger la vaisselle qui trainait.

\- « Barry est un gentil garçon, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil. Oliver, lui, a un côté mauvais garçon et c'est toujours plus attirant », en se tournant vers sa fille un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- « Maman », s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Felicity n'avait pas envie de se battre contre sa mère, de toute façon, elle ne l'écouterait pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé et pourquoi Oliver avait mis les pieds chez elles. Donna l'encouragea à l'inviter un soir pour dîner avec elles et lui assura qu'il pouvait passer quand il voulait. Felicity se sentit un peu rassurée, elle n'avait pas besoin de cacher sa relation avec Oliver à sa mère. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle en aurait eu besoin de toute façon, elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais empêché de le voir. Depuis qu'elle la tannait pour qu'elle ait un petit-ami !

Elle observa sa mère un moment. C'était une petite femme forte de caractère, heureusement que c'était une battante cela lui avait permis d'affronter tout ce qui leur était tombé dessus. Elle avait dû faire face au départ de son père et l'élever seule. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied, deux fois plus dur pour subvenir à ses besoins et lui acheter ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce sérieux, cet investissement, était contrebalancé par un comportement léger qu'elle semblait entretenir. Elle était toujours habillée de couleurs vives, des bijoux fantaisies et elle avait un bagou bien à elle. Elle s'avança encore et se plaqua dans le dos de sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras. Donna resta surprise, sa fille l'aimait mais c'était rare qu'elle se montre aussi câline.

\- « Merci », souffla Felicity dans son cou.

\- « Oliver à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Non, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. » En se resserrant un peu plus contre elle. « Et pour avoir quitté Las Vegas. »

Donna qui avait posé ses mains sur celles de sa fille, les serrant un peu plus. Elle sentait son cœur se gonfler de bonheur et sa gorge se serrer. Elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire, elle avait juste fait ce qu'il fallait pour que les rêves de sa fille se réalisent. Tout ce qu'il fallait.

* * *

Felicity invita Oliver le samedi après-midi chez elle. Il était impossible pour eux de ne pas pouvoir se voir pendant deux jours et maintenant que sa mère était au courant, elle ne surveillait plus l'heure de son retour pour cacher Oliver. Ils étaient seuls et Donna ne risquait pas de rentrer immédiatement. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se rapprocher.

Ils s'embrassaient en prenant leur temps, goûtant les lèvres de l'autre, la saveur de sa langue. Leur respiration se fit plus rapide quand Oliver posa sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Felicity alors que l'autre dans son cou, la maintenait contre lui. Felicity sentit la main d'Oliver la caresser et le rythme de son cœur s'emballa encore plus. Elle n'était plus vierge mais son histoire avec Oliver avait été compliquée au début, elle en voulait plus mais elle était encore retenue par une crainte. Sa main glissa sur son autre cuisse et remonta jusqu'à sa taille en caressant sa fesse. Elle avait chaud et elle sentait qu'elle perdait pied. Elle resserra ses mains sur les épaules d'Oliver pour se raccrocher à lui et tenter de calmer le tremblement qui gagnait son corps.

Oliver entendait Felicity gémir sous ses baisers et ses caresses et il en voulu plus. Il adorait l'entendre perdre pied, sentir son corps trembler et se contracter sous ses doigts. Il embrassa son cou en descendant doucement et en écartant le col de son chemisier pour goûter à sa peau chaude et soyeuse. Il termina ses baisers sur sa trachée alors que sa main, posée sur sa taille, remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il caressa son sein doucement et Felicity prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il eut peur qu'elle le repousse mais au contraire, elle le garda contre lui. Il retrouva sa bouche et ses caresses se firent plus fermes.

Oliver se coucha en arrière sur le canapé et entraina Felicity avec lui, il avait envie de sentir entièrement son corps sur le sien. Elle suivit le mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent enlacés, allongés sur le canapé, s'embrassant avec toujours autant de passion. La main d'Oliver abandonna sa poitrine pour se poser sur son dos, avant de glisser jusqu'à la lisière de son jean et de caresser ses fesses.

Felicity ne réussissait plus à réfléchir, elle se laissait envoûter par les baisers qu'il déposait sur sa peau et les caresses excitantes qui réveillaient une envie de plus en plus forte au fond de son ventre. Elle caressa son torse, sentait ses muscles tendus sous ses doigts, le rythme affolé de son cœur. Elle lui mordit la lèvre et il gémit en se cambrant légèrement. Oliver était excité et même très excité vu ce qu'elle sentait. Elle bougea légèrement, Oliver écarta les cuisses et elle glissa la sienne contre lui.

Oliver déplaça la main qu'il avait encore dans le cou de Felicity, sur sa taille mais elle n'y resta pas longtemps avant de retrouver sa jumelle sur ses fesses. Felicity était maintenant contre son entrejambe et il pressa son bassin contre le sien pour la sentir encore plus contre lui.

Felicity laissa sa main glisser sur le ventre d'Oliver. Elle le caressa alors qu'elle embrassait son cou, mordillant sa peau doucement. Elle avait envie d'en découvrir plus avec Oliver et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle glissa sa main sur son entrejambe et il gémit à ce premier contact.

\- « Felicity, ne…

\- Chut », en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Felicity le caressa plus fermement à travers ses vêtements et Oliver ne se défendit plus. Il la laissa approfondir ses caresses. Il avait de l'expérience et ils ne faisaient que se caresser mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Aucune fille ne lui avait jamais fait autant d'effet. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure se sentant venir, il ne voulait pas que ce plaisir prenne déjà fin. Il sentit Felicity glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et les agripper en lui donnant un baiser et Oliver laissa son orgasme l'emporter. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre et Oliver prit Felicity dans ses bras. Il glissa sa main dans son cou et redressa son visage pour pouvoir plonger dans son regard. Elle l'évita quelques secondes gênée, avant de se laisser envahir par son regard doux. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et elle se resserra contre lui.

\- « On devrait se lever... ma mère va rentrer.

\- On pourrait prendre encore un peu de temps, je pourrais…

\- Non, on n'a pas le temps aujourd'hui. »

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui, il se redressa lui aussi. Cinq minutes plus tard, Donna arrivait en se plaignant des clients qu'elle avait eus dans la journée. Elle ne fit pas attention à Felicity, ni à Oliver alors qu'elle leur racontait sa journée et quand elle posa les yeux sur eux, elle sentit une gêne gagner sa fille. Elle ne dit rien mais sourit en coin, deux adolescents seuls dans une maison, il ne fallait pas chercher longtemps à savoir comment ils avaient pu occuper leur journée.

Oliver et Felicity ne se quittaient pas, en revanche, au lycée, ils s'ignoraient pratiquement. Oliver osait s'approcher de Felicity seulement quand elle parlait avec Théa, sa petite sœur donnait une légitimité à sa présence. Ça commençait à lui peser de faire attention à ses regards et à ses paroles mais il ne voulait pas lui causer de nouveaux problèmes.

Il avait tenté de parler encore une fois à Tommy mais ça n'avait pas été plus concluant que la première fois. En ce qui concernait Laurel, elle l'évitait complètement et il le comprenait tout à fait, c'est pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à lui parler pour éviter de lui faire du mal et de lui imposer sa présence. Il lui faudra du temps pour digérer ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Ce qui le rassurait c'est qu'elle avait Tommy. Ils avaient l'air de passer plus de temps ensemble, une rancœur contre lui, les liant. Laurel avait l'air de passer moins de temps avec les pompom girls, il la voyait de loin lors des entrainements et elle évitait obstinément de le regarder. Tommy était un garçon bien, même après ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de la soirée, il savait qu'il serait là pour elle, si elle en avait besoin. Quand Oliver repensait à cette soirée, il se sentait vraiment pitoyable, il avait cherché à faire du mal à son meilleur ami parce qu'il était jaloux et il lui avait fait porter la responsabilité du premier coup de poing donné.

En ce qui concernait les autres élèves, certains de ses coéquipiers avaient cherché à savoir avec qui il sortait maintenant, d'autres le regardaient bizarrement, en lui faisant la remarque qu'il avait changé. Mais Oliver répondait toujours avec une plaisanterie ou orientait la conversation sur autre chose. Il y avait aussi Roy et Barry. Même si Roy supportait mieux sa présence et qu'il était plus calme avec lui, il continuait de lui faire sentir qu'il le surveillait. Peut-être une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Théa avait calmé son attitude. Sa sœur était maintenant amie avec Felicity et elle ne devait pas totalement être d'accord avec le comportement que Roy devait avoir avec lui. Autant Roy était méfiant, autant Barry se montrait amical. Il voyait Felicity heureuse et il lui avait promis qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait la blesser. Heureusement que Sara était là, il passait plus de temps avec elle, parlant de tout et surtout de Felicity. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il pouvait aborder ce sujet et il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant.

Au bout d'un mois, Oliver vit Tommy se planter devant lui. Il se réjouit un instant en pensant qu'il lui avait enfin pardonné de ne pas lui avoir parlé mais son sourire se figea quand il remarqua le sérieux de son ami.

\- « Je dois te parler », lui dit-il sans le regarder dans les yeux. « On peut aller un moment au café du coin ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Tommy était déjà partit. Oliver le suivit en lui jetant des regards en coin. Il avait envie de lui demander comment il allait, ce qu'il avait pu faire ces dernières semaines mais il n'osa pas briser le silence et la relation précaire qui les liait encore. Il souffla dans ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer, le soleil avait du mal à percer l'épaisseur des nuages et le froid de l'hiver était tenace.

Tommy s'installa à une table au fond du café, après avoir passé commande, Oliver en face de lui. Ils quittèrent leur veste, toujours en silence. Oliver observait son ami, il n'avait pas son sourire joueur habituel et ça l'inquiétait.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda Tommy.

\- « Oui et je voulais m'excuser encore…

\- Attend. Je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Oliver s'arrêta net de parler, soucieux maintenant de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Tommy le regarda enfin et se lança.

\- « Je vais demander à Laurel de sortir avec moi. »

Oliver resta muet, surpris et même abasourdi par son annonce. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, puis hésita. Le serveur leur apporta leur café et Oliver entoura ses mains autour de la tasse sans attendre. Il releva la tête et sourit face au regard inquiet de son ami.

\- « Je suis surpris mais c'est une bonne nouvelle…», en baissant les yeux.

\- « Je voulais t'en parler, ne pas te cacher mes intentions. »

Oliver sourit doucement une amertume refaisant surface, il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- « On s'est rapproché depuis que vous n'êtes plus ensemble…J'ai été là pour la consoler et… et je pense qu'on pourrait être heureux tous les deux.

\- Je crois aussi… tu as toujours eu un petit faible pour elle. » Oliver s'accouda sur la table. « Je suis content pour vous. »

Il vit Tommy sourire, maintenant plus à l'aise.

\- « Et Felicity ? »

Oliver resta surpris quelques secondes.

\- « C'était si évident ?

\- En y repensant je me suis demandé comment je ne l'avais pas vu avant… je ne voulais pas le comprendre sans doute. Et ta mise en garde pour que je ne lui fasse pas de mal a tout confirmé.

\- J'ai essayé de résister, je ne comptais pas… je ne voulais pas que ça prenne de telles proportions et que ça retentisse sur notre amitié. » Oliver fit une pause, ses mains toujours autour de sa tasse de café à laquelle il n'avait pas touché. « J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de Laurel, de retrouver les sentiments que j'avais pour elle au début. Mais quand je t'ai vu embrasser Felicity… je n'ai pas réussit à me contrôler…

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant. »

Oliver ne regardait toujours pas Tommy, il avait toujours honte de ce qu'il avait fait.

\- « Oui, j'aurais dû… mais j'étais avec Laurel et tu voulais sortir avec Felicity. Je ne pouvais pas…

\- Tu aurais pu faire les choses dans l'ordre. »

Oliver hocha la tête. Il repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ce soir-là.

\- « J'ai réussis à faire souffrir tout le monde. Laurel que j'ai trompée sur mes sentiments, toi que j'ai trahit et Felicity qui a eu mauvaise conscience à cause de mon comportement. »

Tommy s'adossa contre le dossier de la banquette. Il n'était plus aussi en colère qu'il avait pu l'être les premiers jours. Il avait pardonné son ami, il savait bien qu'Oliver n'avait pas fait ça contre lui mais il devait lui faire comprendre que tout aurait pu se passer autrement, plus facilement, sans faire souffrir les autres.

\- « Et tu sors avec elle ? »

Oliver releva la tête avec un petit sourire. Il avait envie de lui parler d'elle, même si ça paraissait encore un peu bizarre de le faire avec Tommy alors qu'ils recommençaient juste à se reparler.

\- « Oui,… elle est géniale et je l'aime beaucoup. »

* * *

Oliver et Felicity s'étaient retrouvés chez elle et se tenaient encore enlacés debout au milieu de la pièce quand Felicity se recula. Oliver la regarda attraper son sac de cours et sortir un livre.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demanda-t-il en riant.

\- « On doit travailler », en le regardant sérieusement.

Oliver faillit s'étrangler et son rire mourut subitement.

\- « Tu plaisantes ? » Le sourire d'Oliver avait complètement disparu et il la regardait incrédule.

\- « On a eu une semaine très occupée, où on n'a pas pu travailler après les cours », en lui faisait un sourire doux. « Je dois rattraper mon retard… mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester… », en détournant la tête.

Oliver s'approcha et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et Felicity sentit des frissons gagner tout son corps.

\- « J'aurai peut-être besoin d'une motivation… » Felicity se mit à rire. « Tu auras de bonnes notes à la fin de l'année.

\- Je pensais à autre chose pour tout te dire. »

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui les sourcils froncés et plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine pour le repousser. Oliver la regarda surprit puis il s'aperçut de ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre.

\- « Non, non, je ne voulais pas dire... C'est pas ce à quoi je pensais… je suis désolé. »

Felicity baissa la tête. Elle sentait qu'elle s'attachait de plus en plus à Oliver. Elle avait envie de plus avec lui mais il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Et elle préférait être sure de leur relation avant d'aller plus loin.

Oliver posa ses mains sur les joues de Felicity pour lui relever la tête. Il s'en voulait horriblement de ses paroles, il n'avait jamais voulu insinuer ce qu'elle avait compris. Même s'il fantasmait beaucoup sur elle, il voulait prendre son temps et ne pas qu'elle se sente obligée à quoi que ce soit. Il croisa son regard fuyant et se sentit encore plus mal.

\- « Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi… » Felicity le regarda, « … enfin si je veux mais pas de suite… quand tu voudras. Je pensais juste à un baiser comme récompense, rien de plus. C'est déjà un tel plaisir de goûter à tes lèvres. »

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement et Felicity posa ses mains sur sa taille et lui rendit son baiser, rassurée par ses paroles. Ils se séparèrent et Oliver s'installa à table pour travailler, elle s'installa à côté de lui.

Quand Donna entra après son service, elle les retrouva assis sagement côte à côte et leva les yeux au ciel. Sa fille avait déjà une sacré influence sur ce garçon, il avait l'air de lui manger dans la main. Elle se mit à cuisiner pour les laisser tranquilles et au bout d'un moment la voix de Donna retentit.

\- « Felicity Megan Smoak, tu as oublié de faire les courses. »

Oliver se mit à rire.

\- « Je vais t'appeler Megan maintenant. »

Felicity grimaça, tendit le bras et attrapa le carnet de correspondance d'Oliver qui traînait au milieu de ses affaires. Avec un peu de chance il aurait un deuxième prénom dont elle pourrait se moquer gentiment. Il se leva pour lui attraper des mains mais elle était déjà de l'autre côté de la table. Elle le regarda avec un sourire en coin et ouvrit le carnet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lire qu'il se mit à lui courir après autour de la table, Felicity s'échappa en riant. Oliver s'arrêta après qu'ils aient fait un tour complet, il n'était pas essoufflé alors que Felicity avait du mal à respirer à cause de son fou-rire. Elle ouvrit le carnet.

\- « Oliver Jonas Queen. Ne monte jamais sur un bateau », en relevant la tête pour surveiller ses gestes. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, son rire reprit en voyant son air perdu. « Jonas et la baleine…

\- Connais pas », en écarquillant un peu les yeux.

\- « Jonas défie Dieu, une tempête fait sombrer le navire dans lequel il est et il est avalé par une baleine. »

Oliver se remit à courir et attrapa Felicity sans mal cette fois-ci, il l'entoura de ses bras et plaqua son dos contre son torse. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

\- « Promis, je m'en voudrais de disparaître et de t'abandonner », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Donna les regardait sans rien dire pendant un moment, contente de voir sa fille aussi heureuse. Elle profitait enfin de son adolescence et se laissait vivre sans penser toujours à ses projets si sérieux.

\- « Tu devrais lui faire visiter ta chambre », lança-t-elle en riant.

Felicity comme à chaque remarque de sa mère se liquéfia de honte et repoussa Oliver. Celui-ci la lâcha avec regret, toujours surpris par les paroles si ouvertes de sa mère.

\- « Arrête. Tu sais que ça me gêne quand tu parles comme ça.

\- Ce n'est rien mon bébé. C'est la nature… », en se retournant vers sa poêle qui l'attendait.

Ce soir-là, Felicity passa un long moment à réfléchir sur sa relation avec Oliver. Il avait réussit à la rassurer sur tout ce qu'elle redoutait. Il ne la pressait pas pour passer à l'étape suivante mais elle devait admettre qu'elle en avait très envie. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient caressés sur le canapé, cette envie était encore plus forte. Ils passaient finalement peu de temps ensemble, cloîtrés chez elle et il faudra bien qu'ils trouvent à faire quelque chose pour s'occuper. Elle sourit en pensant à la façon dont ça pourrait se passer.

Le lendemain elle arriva au lycée et fut heureuse de retrouver Barry et Roy. Théa les retrouva rapidement en glissant un bras autour de la taille de Roy et l'embrassa. Felicity les regarda en souriant, heureuse de les voir si proches et que pour eux ce soit plus simple que ce qu'elle vivait avec Oliver. Roy surprit son regard et rougit légèrement, il avait changé depuis qu'il sortait avec Théa. Il semblait plus calme et même si Felicity sentait toujours une tension entre lui et Oliver, il ne le surveillait plus autant. Théa lui demanda comment ça allait avec son frère. Elle lui dit que tout allait bien et qu'elle espérait qu'ils pourraient bientôt sortir ensemble et profiter de sortir en groupe avec eux. Son regard fut attiré par Oliver qui traversait la cour plus loin, accompagné de Sara. Ils semblaient proches, se parlaient et riaient. Théa remarqua son regard et au moment où elle allait rassurer son amie, Felicity s'éclipsa et alla rejoindre sa classe. Théa savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et elle avait confiance en Sara, Felicity pouvait se faire du souci, elle ne la connaissait pas mais elle faisait confiance à Oliver. Elle comprenait que c'était difficile pour elle de devoir se cacher et les voir ensemble si à l'aise, ça réveillait une crainte.

Felicity passa sa journée de cours comme d'habitude mais cette fois, elle ne jeta pas de regards à Oliver et il les rechercha toute la journée. Ils ne pouvaient pas réellement se parler mais ils partageaient toujours ces regards plein de connivence. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour comprendre quand Théa lui expliqua que Felicity l'avait vu passer avec Sara, elle avait pu se poser des questions. Il retrouva son amie avec qui il partageait maintenant toutes ses pauses déjeuner. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas bien et qu'il broyait du noir. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait mais il la rassura. Elle le surveilla la reste de la journée et s'aperçut de ses regards qui cherchaient Felicity. Il avait déjà dû réussir à faire une bêtise se dit-elle.

Le soir même à la sortie des cours, Oliver se dirigea vers le terrain pour son entrainement et Sara suivit Felicity un moment dans la rue avant de l'aborder. Elle préférait qu'elles s'éloignent du lycée.

\- « Felicity ? »

Celle-ci se retourna et Sara pu lire la surprise sur son visage.

\- « Je voudrais te parler d'Oliver. »

Les sourcils de Felicity se froncèrent, immédiatement les craintes qu'elle avait se réveillèrent. Elle commençait à faire confiance à Oliver mais peut-être que Sara ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte et elle était là pour lui dire la vérité. Elle voulait que Felicity rompe avec Oliver car elle était amoureuse de lui.

\- « Il n'y a rien de grave », reprit-elle, « mais il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien aujourd'hui… j'ai pensé que tu pouvais peut-être savoir ce qu'il avait.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Ce matin ça allait mais après il… Tu vas bien ? »

Felicity secoua la tête, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé et c'était la sœur de Laurel.

\- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me parles d'Oliver… »

Sara s'avança d'un pas et parla plus doucement pour la rassurer.

\- « Je sais pour vous... Je m'inquiète pour lui et je voulais juste discuter avec toi pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

\- S'il ne veut rien te dire, je ne peux pas… » Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase alors que Sara lui souriait. « Tu me mets mal à l'aise », lui avoua-t-elle.

\- « Je suis désolé, je veux prendre soin de mon ami.

\- Mais vous êtes sortis ensemble ? Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait le terme qui correspond.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans un café pour discuter. Il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui. »

Felicity regarda autour d'elle, Sara la dépassa et l'invita à la suivre. Elle entra dans le premier café sur leur route et s'installa au fond de la salle. Felicity la suivit sans rien dire. Depuis ce matin qu'elle l'avait vu rire avec Oliver, un sentiment de jalousie avait fait surface et elle devait avoir le courage de lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Felicity attaqua sans attendre plus.

\- « Je sais ce qu'il y a eu entre vous. Et ce matin, je vous ai vu ensemble…

\- On n'est seulement amis. Je te le promets. »

Felicity la regardait sérieusement, elle avait envie de détourner les yeux mais elle devait la regarder en face, être sure qu'elle ne lui mentait pas.

\- « Mais vous semblez tellement proches.

\- Oui, parce qu'on se connait depuis longtemps. Et tu n'as rien à craindre, crois-moi. Je n'ai jamais vu Oliver aussi attaché à une fille. Il a les yeux qui brillent quand il parle de toi et aujourd'hui ils étaient bien ternes. »

Felicity baissa les yeux, gênée.

\- « Je m'en veux. Je lui ai fait la tête aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es jalouse ? » lui demanda Sara.

\- « Non mais je me languis de pouvoir sortir avec lui, de ne plus avoir besoin de me cacher et profiter de lui toute la journée. »

Sara lui sourit doucement, Felicity avait rougit en avouant ce qui la gênait et ce qui expliquait le comportement morose d'Oliver. Elles continuèrent de discuter encore un moment et se séparèrent après que Sara ait rassuré Felicity sur le comportement d'Oliver et ses intentions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, en particulier pour celles que je ne peux pas remercier en MP, et de continuer à suivre cette histoire.**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Le soir-même après sa discussion avec Sara, Felicity surveillait l'arrivée d'Oliver. Elle savait qu'il avait un entrainement de football et qu'il arriverait tard mais moins tard que sa mère qui était de service en soirée. La rue était calme et de son poste d'observation elle ne pouvait pas le manquer.

Elle pensait à leur histoire qui n'avait pas été des plus simples, l'image que chacun avait, faussée par leurs préjugés. Le joueur vedette de l'équipe, adulé par les élèves de l'école et les filles, s'était avéré ne pas faire l'unanimité parmi les élèves. L'élève aidé par le nom de sa famille, Oliver _y_ avait joué, mais finalement il avait touché du doigt les limites de cette façon de faire et cette année il s'était reprit. Peut-être un peu forcé au début mais il avait finit par faire les efforts nécessaires.

Ils s'étaient difficilement compris et ceci tenait en grande partie à l'attirance qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Même si elle s'en était défendue au début et qu'elle l'avait ignoré, elle ne pouvait plus le nier maintenant. Ils avaient été attirés fortement mais les conditions n'étaient pas réunies pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Oliver avait une petite-amie et Felicity ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les signaux contradictoires qu'il lui envoyait. Il faisait attention à elle, avait demandé un autre élève pour son soutien scolaire pour ne pas lui imposer sa présence et en même temps, il restait froid et distant avec elle. Et par la suite, tout s'était compliqué quand Oliver lui avait manifesté de l'intérêt mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Comment elle aurait pu, alors qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser et qu'il couchait avec une autre fille le lendemain ?

Mais leur attirance avait été plus forte que leur raison. Oliver avait finit par l'embrasser avec fougue et elle s'était laissée enivrée par ce baiser qui avait réveillé encore plus consciemment tous ses sentiments. Ça n'avait été qu'un baiser mais il lui avait tourné la tête et l'avait grisé avant que finalement sa mauvaise conscience ne la rattrape. Sa mauvaise conscience et sa peur de souffrir.

Elle avait déjà été victime de filles qui protégeaient le couple de Laurel, elle ne voulait pas être de nouveau la cible de leur violence. Il y avait ces filles et il y avait aussi Oliver. Même si elle se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par lui, elle connaissait son côté infidèle et elle ne voulait pas être comme ces autres filles qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras. Et cette peur avait été ravivée en voyant Oliver si proche de Sara. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle voulait lui faire confiance mais sa peur l'empêchait de raisonner. Le discours de Sara l'avait tranquillisée, elle lui avait dit qu'Oliver était fou d'elle et qu'il avait été touché aujourd'hui qu'elle lui fasse la tête sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Elle allait lui expliquer, s'excuser et elle espérait qu'il ne lui en veuille pas trop.

Felicity vit enfin Oliver se garer et descendre de sa voiture pour traverser la rue et rejoindre le trottoir pour frapper chez elle. Elle ouvrit alors qu'il avait la main encore en l'air et elle l'attira à l'intérieur.

\- « Felicity… », il allait s'excuser quand elle l'embrassa.

Il se sentait coupable, avait les sourcils froncés et ne semblait pas à l'aise. A le voir si mal, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser pour le rassurer sans attendre.

\- « Je suis désolée », lui dit-elle.

Il la regardait maintenant surpris. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui pour qu'elle se montre si distante mais il avait supposé qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle avait glissé ses mains dans son cou et caressait ses joues de ses pouces.

\- « Je suis désolée, je t'ai vu avec Sara ce matin…

\- Ce n'est qu'une amie…

\- Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Je le sais… mais je ne peux pas être avec toi au lycée et ça m'a fait mal de vous voir rire ensemble et de vous voir si proche. » Elle reprit rapidement pour qu'il ne pense pas qu'elle soit jalouse. « Je ne te demande pas de ne pas la voir, ce n'est pas elle le problème, c'est la situation. »

Oliver resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

\- « Je veux passer moi aussi mes journées avec toi. On était d'accord, on pensait que c'était le mieux mais si tu veux qu'on soit ensemble au lycée », en la regardant dans les yeux, « je suis d'accord. Ça me manque moi aussi de ne pas pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras alors que tu n'es pas loin, de faire comme si on ne se parlait pas, comme si on n'était rien l'un pour l'autre. »

Il avait baissé la tête et leurs fronts reposaient l'un contre l'autre. Felicity releva la tête et accueillit ses lèvres pour un baiser lent et voluptueux. Oliver se laissa faire avec plaisir, il avait cherché le regard de Felicity toute la journée et il s'était inquiété de savoir ce qu'il se passait alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui parler. Maintenant en la tenant dans ses bras, en la retrouvant, tout allait mieux.

Felicity le sentit se détendre et répondre au baiser, ils se retrouvaient enfin et tout s'arrangeait. Oliver l'adossa au mur près de la porte pour se serrer contre elle. Il sentit ses mains descendre pour caresser ses épaules, son torse, puis glisser jusqu'à sa ceinture. Felicity tira sur sa chemise pour la retirer de son pantalon et posa ses mains sur sa peau nue. Oliver frissonna et se sépara des lèvres de Felicity.

\- « Attends… », en lui attrapant le poignet.

Il souffla pour se calmer et contrôler l'excitation qu'il sentait monter. Felicity frissonna en sentant son souffle s'écraser dans son cou.

\- « J'en ai envie.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu doives faire ça pour t'excuser ou pour me prouver quoi que ce soit.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça », en caressant sa joue de sa main libre. « J'ai envie de toi et je trouve qu'on a assez attendu… », en embrassant sa clavicule avant de faire glisser sa langue sur sa peau.

Oliver posa ses mains sur ses hanches en la plaquant un peu plus contre le mur. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa les traits de son visage. Sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux fermés qui cachaient son regard qui lui avait tant manqué aujourd'hui.

\- « Regarde-moi », lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux, Oliver serra les mâchoires en se rendant compte du désir qu'il lisait en eux. Il restait immobile, se demandant encore s'il pouvait croire au fait qu'il allait pouvoir aller plus loin avec Felicity. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il était nerveux, il avait beaucoup trop de sentiments, beaucoup trop forts pour que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire n'ai pas de sens.

\- « Je t'aime », lui murmura-t-il ne pouvant toujours pas détacher ses yeux de son regard. Il la vit sourire et son désir s'altéra dans son regard, une douceur qu'il prit pour de l'amour le remplaça.

\- « Je t'aime aussi », en lui donnant un baiser doux comme une caresse. « J'ai eu peur de ce qui pourrait se passer à l'extérieur… entre nous… mais ce n'est plus le cas. Je suis sure de moi et de ce qu'il y a entre nous ».

Elle approfondit son baiser pour appuyer ses paroles et Oliver céda. Felicity l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre en le tirant par la main, le silence qui les entouraient bouillonnait de leur envie et de leurs appréhension. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et lui fit face. Oliver l'attira à lui et retrouva ses lèvres qu'il embrassa tendrement. Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux alors que Felicity posait ses mains sur sa taille. Leur respiration avait déjà commencée à s'emballer, nerveux tous les deux de ce qui allait se passer.

Felicity fut la première à bouger, elle sentait qu'Oliver n'osait pas et qu'elle devait initier la suite. Elle glissa ses mains sur son torse jusqu'à ses épaules. Il était musclé et son corps était un plaisir à caresser. Elle obligea Oliver à détacher ses mains de sa tête pour faire glisser la veste de son uniforme qui tomba à terre. A peine ses bras libérés, ses mains retrouvaient le corps de sa petite-amie. Il les glissa dans son cou, une rejoignant sa nuque pour maintenir leurs lèvres scellées et l'autre glissa sur son chemisier pour caresser sa poitrine. Felicity gémit doucement à cette première caresse et s'attaqua à sa chemise. Elle détacha les boutons avec fébrilité, ses mains tremblant légèrement. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer en sentant la main d'Oliver caresser sa poitrine doucement. Elle lui retira sa chemise en prenant le temps de caresser sa peau au passage. Une fois torse nu, elle observa ses muscles forts et prit le temps de caresser enfin son torse nu. Oliver frissonna et Felicity vit apparaître une chair de poule qui fit dresser ses tétons. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et les caressa du bout des doigts.

Oliver avait abandonné ses caresses et la regardait faire. Il prenait plaisir à l'observer et à voir grandir l'envie dans son regard. Le sien était déjà très présent, il était excité et il voulait lui montrer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il glissa sa main sur sa taille, sa hanche et la posa enfin sur sa fesse. Il l'approcha de lui pour que leurs bassins se rejoignent enfin et ils gémirent à l'unisson. Il se frotta doucement contre elle, en lents déhanchés. Il fit un pas en arrière pour les rapprocher du lit et Felicity suivit le mouvement alors qu'il l'avait prise par la main. Ils s'assirent sur le bord du lit en prenant le temps de se regarder, Oliver caressa sa joue tendrement et Felicity ferma les yeux pour apprécier cette tendre caresse. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et les caressa tout en la déshabillant.

Felicity qui avait fermé les yeux, les ouvrit en sentant les mains d'Oliver immobiles et s'inquiétant soudain que ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaise pas. Il l'observait, une main posée sur le matelas et une sur sa taille. Elle voyait son regard passer d'un point à l'autre sur son corps et un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage quand il la regarda dans les yeux pour lui dire qu'elle était magnifique. Il reprit ses baisers et cette fois, elle n'attendit pas pour l'accueillir et sentir sa langue caresser la sienne. Son excitation était encore plus forte et elle écarta les cuisses quand elle sentit la main d'Oliver se glisser entre elles et remonter sous sa jupe.

Oliver la caressa doucement et avança sa main de plus en plus profondément entre ses cuisses. Il glissa sa main sur son sexe, sentit son excitation et elle gémit plus fortement avant de mordiller sa lèvre. Il la repoussa sur le matelas pour la faire s'allonger et la recouvrit de son corps sans briser leur baiser. Il restait en appui sur un coude, son autre main avait retrouvé sa hanche et il commença à parsemer sa peau de baisers plus ou moins appuyés. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, son cou, descendit à sa poitrine. Il sentit ses mains glisser dans son cou puis remonter à la base de sa tête. Elle le tenait tout contre elle et il adorait ça. Il caressa le galbe de ses seins de son nez avant de déposer de nouveaux baisers.

Felicity était pratiquement immobile, les doigts resserrés autour de sa tête. Oliver se tenait au-dessus d'elle, en appui sur son coude et sa hanche gauche alors que son autre main se retenait à sa hanche. Elle sentait son désir pour elle, son sexe dur contre sa cuisse alors qu'il découvrait sa poitrine. Elle sentit que son corps avait besoin de plus et elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Oliver continuait ses caresses tendres et quand il glissa à nouveau sa main entre ses cuisses, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce plaisir.

Oliver glissa ses doigts dans sa culotte et prit plaisir à sentir son excitation. Il glissa un doigt entre ses lèvres et les humidifia, en faisant aller son doigt de haut en bas. Elle avait commencé à gémir plus fortement et son bassin se déhanchait pour accompagner les mouvements de sa main. Il releva la tête pour l'observer et caressa son clitoris. Il adapta ses mouvements aux sons qu'elle produisait et quand il la sentit se mettre à trembler, il accéléra sa caresse. Il la vit jouir, sa gorge libéra un son extatique alors que son corps se tendait entre ses bras. Il retira sa main qui retrouva sa hanche, il attendait de trouver son regard, il voulait lire dans ses yeux le plaisir qu'elle avait eu.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux doucement, son esprit maintenant calmé par les endorphines qui couraient dans ses veines. C'était tellement bon de se retrouver dans cet état. Elle se rendit compte qu'Oliver l'observait, ils se sourirent et elle prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'attirer à elle et lui donner un baiser profond et paresseux en prenant le temps de se gouter à nouveau. Oliver se redressa légèrement pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- « J'ai envie de toi », en écrasant son sexe toujours aussi dur contre sa hanche.

Elle ouvrit sa ceinture et s'attaqua à son pantalon. Oliver se redressa et le retira, en posant un préservatif sur la table de chevet et avant de lui retirer sa jupe. Il allait s'attaquer à ses sous-vêtements quand elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- « Attend ».

Elle repoussa la couette de son lit pour l'ouvrir. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver entièrement nue, gênée par son regard. Il se glissa sous la couette avec elle et lui retira ses sous-vêtements avant d'enlever son boxer. Leurs souffles tremblèrent quand ils se sentirent nus l'un contre l'autre. Felicity caressait son dos alors qu'il caressait sa poitrine et Oliver vint embrasser son téton tendu, son corps à nouveau excité par ses caresses. Il attrapa le préservatif et se prépara, se positionna au-dessus de Felicity en la regardant dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa tendrement en approchant son bassin du sien et quand il rompit le baiser, il plongea dans ses yeux et dans son corps.

Oliver se laissa hypnotiser par son regard et bercé par sa chaleur qui l'invitait toujours plus profondément. Une fois entièrement en elle, il s'immobilisa et se laissa dériver hors du temps, grisé par les sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Son désir brûlant, ses reins le poussant à aller et venir lentement et profondément dans cette douce chaleur. Il entendit Felicity gémir doucement et écarter encore ses cuisses pour l'accueillir. Cette envie, cette chaleur, ses gémissements, ça en était trop et son corps lui échappa. Ses déhanchements se firent plus rapides les gémissements de Felicity l'accompagnant. En la sentant se resserrer autour de lui, il se libéra, son esprit comme son corps, l'abandonnant quand il sentit une traînée brûlante traverser son corps. Il se laissa tomber doucement sur le corps de Felicity et se laissa glisser sur le côté de son corps pour retirer le préservatif.

Il se retourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Ils avaient retrouvé une respiration plus calme et ils profitaient maintenant de la chaleur de leur corps. Felicity avait glissé sa tête dans son cou et il sentait son souffle caresser sa peau. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel plaisir, complet et profond avant ce jour. Il caressa sa joue et lui releva le menton pour trouver son regard. Il se laissa envahir quelques instants avant de caresser ses lèvres des siennes.

\- « Je t'aime », murmura-t-il contre celles-ci.

* * *

Les classes de Senior et Junior étaient en effervescence. Ils partaient en milieu de semaine jusqu'au weekend pour faire leur sortie de regroupement. Un moment pour décompresser pour les Senior et un moment pour se rapprocher pour les Junior et renforcer la cohésion des classes. La sortie de cette année était prévue dans la forêt au nord de Starling City. Ils seraient une centaine d'élèves encadrés d'enseignants et logés dans un établissement de vacances de haut standing.

Oliver et Felicity ne s'étaient toujours pas rapprochés dans le cadre du lycée. Ils avaient choisis de profiter encore un peu de leur couple sans provoquer de nouveaux problèmes. Ils avaient prévus de s'éclipser ensemble lors de ces quelques jours loin de la ville. Ils espéraient pouvoir s'échapper et être tranquilles durant quelques heures ensemble.

Les bus se stoppèrent à l'entrée de la forêt et ils firent le reste du chemin à pied après avoir récupéré leur sac. Felicity avait voyagé avec Barry et Oliver avait un peu parlé avec Tommy qui avait passé le reste du voyage avec Laurel et Sara. Felicity avait remarqué aussi qu'Oliver et Laurel avaient échangé quelques mots et qu'ils étaient restés plutôt calmes. Ils arrivèrent tous devant le bâtiment d'un étage qui abritait un réfectoire, de nombreuses chambres et des salles de bain bien équipées. Felicity s'installa dans une chambre au hasard ne sachant pas avec qui elle allait tomber.

Une jeune fille de sa classe passa dans le couloir, elle entendit son pas ralentir et faire demi-tour. Elle se stoppa devant la porte de la chambre où elle s'était installée et lui demanda si elle pouvait la partager avec elle. Felicity accepta immédiatement soulagée d'être avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait un peu et qu'elle pourrait apprendre à mieux connaitre. Elles s'étaient parlé quelques fois et elles auraient le temps durant ces quelques jours pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Elle défit son sac et envoya un message à Oliver pour savoir s'il était installé. Il lui répondit qu'il était avec Tommy, Barry était dans la chambre voisine. Il lui demanda à son tour avec qui elle était et ils échangèrent encore quelques messages avant de finir de ranger leurs affaires. Une heure plus tard, ils devaient se retrouver tous au réfectoire. Ils n'avaient toujours pas décidés de sortir ensemble au grand jour mais elle espérait que ces quelques jours loin du lycée pourraient faire évoluer leur situation. Elle rejoignit le réfectoire avec sa camarade de chambre et retrouva Barry. Tommy discutait avec Laurel et Sara et celle-ci vint les retrouver.

\- « Vous avez-vu Oliver ? », leur demanda-t-elle.

\- « Il est descendu avant moi, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait prendre l'air. »

Felicity sourit, il lui avait dit qu'il allait avoir besoin de dépenser son trop plein d'énergie dû à son envie car pendant ces quatre jours, il n'allait pratiquement pas pouvoir la toucher. Felicity fut tirée de ses souvenirs par Sara.

\- « Je vais le chercher. On a des activités à choisir. »

Felicity la vit sortir du chalet et elle fut entrainée par Barry pour voir la liste des activités proposées. Ils grimacèrent, que du sport. Ils s'inscrivirent à ce qui semblaient demander le moins d'effort physique et surtout à ce qui semblait avoir le moins de risque de se casser un bras ou une jambe. Elle aurait bien voulu partager une activité avec Oliver mais elle avait peur qu'ils ne puissent pas cacher leur attirance s'ils devaient passer une demi-journée côte à côte et elle préférait réserver ça pour un moment où ils seraient vraiment seuls. Son esprit s'emballa et elle se voyait très bien lui sauter dessus au milieu de la forêt. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité cette fois par Barry pour qu'ils s'installent à table. C'était de plus en plus difficile de supporter cette frustration.

Felicity regarda autour d'elle pour voir si Oliver était de retour avec Sara. Toujours aucune trace. Ils devaient prendre le temps de discuter librement sans oreille indiscrètes autour d'eux. Barry commença à discuter avec les élèves à leur table et Felicity participa à la conversation. Le premier plat arriva et les cantinières leur déposèrent sur la table pour qu'ils se servent. Felicity ne résista pas à lever la tête pour chercher Oliver. Elle le chercha dans un premier temps à la table de Tommy, puis dans le reste du réfectoire. Elle lui envoya un message et resta un long moment à attendre une réponse qui ne vint pas. Ce n'était pas normal, elle se crispa un peu, ses mains autour de son téléphone. Elle leva la tête une nouvelle fois pour chercher Tommy du regard, celui dû le sentir il la regarda et vit ses sourcils froncés. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et vérifia s'il avait des messages, puis regarda Felicity en soulevant les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il ne savait pas où était Oliver.

Barry surveillait son amie du coin de l'œil. Elle était inquiète, elle n'avait pas touchée son assiette et elle cherchait Oliver des yeux dans toute la salle. Quand elle posa son regard sur lui, il lui sourit pour la réconforter et ses voisins de table lui demandèrent si elle allait bien. Elle sourit à son tour pour les rassurer et se mit à manger. Elle faisait semblant de suivre les conversations, ne captait qu'un mot de temps en temps, tout son esprit était concentré sur Oliver. Et sur Sara. Elle repoussa immédiatement la peur qui venait de s'imposer, il l'aimait et il ne la tromperait pas. A la fin du repas, il n'y avait toujours pas de trace d'Oliver et cette fois-ci elle ne tenait plus en place.

\- « Ce n'est pas normal », en parlant à Barry à voix basse.

\- « Il était peut-être malade et il est retourné dans sa chambre.

\- Il ne répond pas aux messages que je lui ai envoyés », en le regardant sérieusement. « Il y a quelque chose. Je vais voir Palmer », en se levant.

Barry l'attrapa par le poignet

\- « Attend je m'en occupe. »

La plupart des élèves étaient sortis de la salle, certains rejoignaient leur chambre, d'autres sortaient sur la terrasse emmitouflés dans de nombreuses couches de vêtements, maintenant que la pluie s'était arrêtée. La nuit était maintenant complète et la forêt d'un noir abyssal.

Felicity vit Barry parler à Tommy qui tenta d'appeler Oliver sur son portable, elle voulait les rejoindre, savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils avaient l'air maintenant aussi inquiet qu'elle. Barry revint la voir pour lui expliquer que Tommy allait voir dans leur chambre pour être sûr de ne pas mêler les professeurs à tout ça, s'il était simplement endormi sur son lit. Deux minutes plus tard, Tommy arrivait en courant et se dirigea vers Palmer.

Felicity regardait la scène se jouer devant elle, elle avança pour rejoindre leur professeur et Tommy. Celui-ci lui expliquait qu'il n'avait pas vu Oliver depuis une heure et qu'il ne pouvait pas le joindre, son portable était resté dans sa chambre. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer, il lui était arrivé quelque chose et personne ne s'en était inquiété. Elle voyait toute la scène comme si elle était extérieure à son corps. Laurel les avait rejoints, Sara était aussi introuvable. Barry se tenait à côté d'elle et lui prit la main, elle le laissa faire sans réagir.

Palmer les quitta pour aller trouver les autres professeurs. Certains s'équipèrent avec des chaussures de marche et des lampes et ils sortirent dans la nuit. Des élèves s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Deux élèves avaient disparus et ils allaient les chercher. Certains voulurent les accompagnés mais ils refusèrent, il valait mieux qu'ils restent à l'intérieur pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas eux non plus.

Felicity avait maintenant la gorge nouée par l'angoisse, elle sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais elle arrivait encore à se contenir. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle entendait Laurel non loin d'elle qui s'inquiétait pour sa sœur, Tommy tentait de la réconforter en lui disant qu'ils allaient la retrouver. Une larme roula sur sa joue, Barry l'essuya de son pouce et il l'entraina dans un coin de la salle. Il se mit face à elle et lui parla doucement. Il la rassurait, tout comme Tommy le faisait avec Laurel. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et des larmes s'échappèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Barry se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras, il lui parlait doucement, tout allait s'arranger, ils allaient trouver Oliver et Sara.

Ils furent obligés au bout d'une heure de remonter dans leur chambre. Les professeurs restés avec eux n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de leurs collègues. Et Felicity se sentit encore plus mal quand elle se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit, adossée au mur, son portable dans ses mains. Sa camarade de chambre parlait mais elle était incapable de suivre ses paroles. Elle alla à la salle de bain et Felicity relu les messages qu'elle avait envoyés à Oliver quand sa camarade sortit de la salle de bain.

\- « Felicity ? » Elle releva la tête. « Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

\- Je… je crois que je suis malade. J'ai dû prendre froid… »

Elle ne mentait pas, elle se sentait réellement malade de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'Oliver, de ne pas savoir où il était et surtout ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Sa camarade lui conseilla de se coucher, ce qu'elle fit, sur le côté, face au mur et recroquevillée sur elle. Sa camarade mit un casque sur ses oreilles et éteignit le plafonnier. Son angoisse grandissait et lui comprimait de plus en plus la poitrine. Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main et vérifia le message qui venait d'arriver, Barry tentait de la rassurer encore. Elle se laissa aller à pleurer, retenant ses sanglots pour ne pas qu'on l'écoute. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et ses pleurs libéraient le trop plein d'émotion qui la submergeait.

Elle ne pu s'endormir et au milieu de la nuit, des gyrophares bleu et rouge éclairèrent les murs. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle se leva et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Palmer, Tommy et Laurel se tenaient au milieu du hall d'entrée et discutaient avec deux policiers. Ils étaient en train de les interroger pour savoir à quelle heure ils avaient vu Oliver et Sara pour la dernière fois et comment ils étaient habillés. Palmer tourna la tête en remarquant un mouvement dans les escaliers. Il se rapprocha de Felicity pour lui demander de remonter dans sa chambre.

\- « Vous ne les avez pas trouvé ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée alors que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes.

\- « Non mais on n'est pas bien équipés. La police va prendre la suite et demain ils seront là. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle espérait réellement qu'il ait raison mais à cet instant son angoisse de ne pas revoir Oliver était plus forte. Elle s'assit dans les escaliers, ses jambes trop faibles pour la porter. Elle ne bougea pas, ignora son professeur qui reparti vers les policiers. Ils allaient tout préparer mais ils ne commenceraient les recherches qu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Elle regarda par la fenêtre la nuit commençait déjà à s'éclaircir. Elle se leva dans l'intention de s'habiller et d'aider aux recherches, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici à se ronger les sangs, elle ne pouvait plus se sentir aussi inutile. La porte s'ouvri et un homme entra avec un regard paniqué.

\- « Papa », s'écria Laurel.

\- « Ma chérie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », en la prenant dans ses bras. « Vous avez des nouvelles » demanda-t-il aux policiers en uniforme à côté de lui.

\- « Non inspecteur, on attend les renforts et on commence une battue. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, en particulier pour celles que je ne peux pas remercier en MP, et de continuer à suivre cette histoire.**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta.**

 **Je mets fin à ce long suspens et vous laisse lire. Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver venait de faire le tour du chalet pour découvrir les lieux. Il était heureux d'être là au milieu de la nature. Cette sortie allait pouvoir leur faire du bien mais il craignait tout de même d'avoir du mal à rester éloigné de Felicity. C'est en partie pourquoi il était sortit pour prendre l'air. Un besoin de découvrir les lieux et de se calmer. Il s'éloigna et prit un chemin qui s'enfonçait un peu plus au milieu des arbres, il pouvait repérer aussi le coin pour trouver un endroit caché où il pourrait entraîner Felicity.

Il s'arrêta quand il entendit des branches craquer, il retint son souffle pour pouvoir mieux écouter et se concentra un peu plus pour reconnaitre les bruits autour de lui. Le vol d'un oiseau, le bruissement des feuilles soulevées par le vent qui se levait et le bruit de la forêt fait de ses centaines d'insectes et d'animaux qui y vivaient.

Il relâcha son souffle lentement, pivota la tête pour embrasser les alentours et fit un pas en avant. Un nouveau craquement, le stoppa net. Il ne voulait pas succomber à la peur mais ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant ces bruits non identifiés au milieu d'une forêt. Il fit volte-face quand le bruit se rapprocha.

\- « Oliver Queen vous avez abandonné votre groupe. »

Il sentit son corps prêt à se défendre, ses muscles bandés et son souffle plus rapide mais un énervement remplaça son inquiétude quand il reconnut Sara.

\- « Très drôle, vraiment », souffla-t-il mécontent.

Sara s'approcha en riant.

\- « C'est bon, c'est que moi. Je dirais pas que j'ai réussis à te faire peur », en tentant de cacher son sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'inspecte les lieux. »

Sara lui jeta un regard en coin.

\- « Avec quelles intentions ? », un sourire relevant le coin de sa bouche. Cette fois-ci Oliver la regarda avec un sourire plein de connivence. Sara tourna la tête, il était impossible. « Ok mais tu te dépêches de trouver un coin où tu pourras rejoindre Felicity et après on rentre. Il fait froid et il faut qu'on choisisse nos activités », en jetant un regard autour d'elle.

\- « Et cette forêt n'est pas très rassurante », ajouta Oliver. Elle hocha la tête tout en le suivant.

Ils avancèrent encore un petit moment dans la forêt et Oliver trouva ce qu'il cherchait, une sorte de petite grotte à l'abri derrière des arbres. Sara leva les yeux au ciel, ils allaient pouvoir enfin rentrer. Elle commençait à trembler de froid et une pluie fine tombait maintenant. Ils firent demi-tour pour rejoindre le chalet l'un à côté de l'autre.

Sur le chemin Sara commença à lui parler des activités proposées, Oliver espérait que Felicity et lui pourraient en faire quelques-unes ensemble, plus il pouvait passer de temps avec elle mieux c'était. Il vit Sara jeter un regard à son portable, il était tard et ils ne voyaient toujours pas le chalet en vue. La pluie s'était faite plus forte et Sara glissa sur une plaque de mousse et se tordit la cheville. Oliver tenta de la rattraper mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Son front heurta une pierre quand elle tomba et elle cria de douleur.

Oliver la rejoignit rapidement et l'aida à s'asseoir, il essaya de voir la blessure qu'elle avait au front mais dans la nuit, il ne voyait pas assez bien.

\- « Donne-moi ton portable, je dois voir ta blessure ».

Sara serra les dents et lui tendit le portable. Oliver tenta d'activer la torche mais rien.

\- « Plus de batterie », en soufflant.

Il leva la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir un rayon de lune mais les conifères d'une hauteur impressionnante lui cachaient maintenant le ciel. Il lui prit son visage dans ses mains et l'orienta doucement pour essayer de mieux y voir. Il lui semblait distinguer une blessure ouverte où du sang s'écoulait. Sara gémit quand il toucha du bout du doigt sa plaie.

\- « Ça va aller ? », lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- « Oui. Il faut juste que tu m'aides à me lever. », elle parlait lentement et Oliver sentait bien qu'elle tentait de maîtriser la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Il passa sa main sous son bras et l'aida à se redresser. Elle serra les dents en gémissant quand elle s'appuya sur son pied gauche. Elle faillit tomber à nouveau à cause de l'intensité de la douleur, heureusement qu'Oliver la tenait. Il resserra sa prise en passa un bras dans son dos.

\- « Ma cheville », en se pliant en deux.

Oliver la rassit doucement et essaya de regarder sa cheville. Il baissa sa chaussette, sa peau était chaude et sa cheville semblait déjà bien enflée. Il ne dit rien mais ça allait être compliqué de rentrer en l'aidant à marcher. Ils restèrent assis un moment, Oliver cherchant comment revenir au chalet.

\- « Je vais t'aider à marcher. On ne peut pas rester ici, il pleut de plus en plus et il faut que tu te fasses soigner. »

Il se leva, aidant Sara mais elle ne réussit pas à mettre un pied parterre, une douleur fulgurante lui arrachant un cri qu'elle étouffa.

\- « Je vais te prendre sur mon dos. »

Il se tourna et se baissa un peu pour que Sara puisse passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il attrapa ses mains qu'il tira pour la maintenir contre son dos et se releva en passant une main sous sa cuisse. Quand elle fut calée contre lui, il lâcha ses mains et attrapa son autre cuisse.

\- « On y va », en contractant ses muscles pour maintenir le plus facilement Sara.

Oliver fit un premier pas doucement en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds. Il avança sans trop de difficultés jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sur un nouveau tapis de mousse. Il attrapa le tronc d'un arbre pour retrouver son équilibre tout en se pliant en deux pour abaisser son centre de gravité et obtenir un meilleur équilibre. Son cœur cognait fort et son souffle s'était fait plus rapide sous la peur. Sara s'était resserrée autour de lui et l'étranglait presque de ses bras. Une fois qu'il fut sûr de ne pas tomber, il attrapa les bras de son ami et tira dessus pour qu'elle relâche sa prise, ce qu'elle fit en essayant de calmer le rythme de sa respiration qui s'était emballé sous la peur de tomber encore une fois.

\- « Tu devrais me faire descendre, tu ne vas pas arriver à avancer.

\- Non attends. Je vais y arriver. Les arbres sont rapprochés ici, quand il y aura plus de place pour que je puisse marcher à côté de toi, je te soutiendrai. »

Il reprit son avancée doucement, concentré sur chaque pas, testant le sol avant de prendre appui de tout son poids. Ils avancèrent doucement mais il valait mieux garder ce rythme pour éviter qu'ils se fassent mal tous les deux. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Oliver dû faire une pause. Il laissa glisser Sara sur le sol où elle se réceptionna de sa jambe valide et s'assit en se tenant à un arbre. Oliver en fit autant à côté d'elle. La pluie s'était calmée et maintenant qu'ils étaient mouillés, le froid était encore plus saisissant.

Il regarda Sara qui tremblait. Il la sentait frissonner déjà dans son dos, elle ne bougeait pas, elle était donc plus sujette au froid qui tombait sur eux mais ils partageaient au moins leur chaleur corporelle serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle les agrippait.

\- « On doit se tenir chaud ». Elle hocha la tête contre lui. « Comment va ta cheville ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle a encore gonflée… et elle me fait mal. »

Sara essayait de contenir sa voix mais Oliver sentait sa peur et la douleur qu'elle supportait.

\- « Je suis sûr qu'on n'est plus très loin. Ça va aller. On se repose cinq minutes et on avance. »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête contre son torse. Il fallait y croire, ne pas perdre courage. Oliver disait ça pour la rassurer mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient. Il n'avait plus aucun repère et aucune lumière pour les aider à trouver une direction. Il leva la tête pour essayer de voir les étoiles, les nuages pouvaient avoir disparus, la pluie avait cessé, mais il ne voyait toujours pas le ciel à cause des cimes des arbres trop hautes. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure non plus, il avait l'impression qu'il marchait depuis des heures mais ça pouvait être faux.

Il se leva et tira Sara à lui pour la remettre sur son dos, une fois qu'il la tenait bien, il reprit sa marche. Il la sentait moins bien se tenir dans son dos et il s'inquiéta qu'elle s'endorme. Il préférait qu'elle ne s'endorme pas et il avait peur qu'elle perde conscience, il ne valait mieux pas avec le froid qu'il faisait, ils pouvaient mourir d'hypothermie.

\- « Hé Sara », l'appela-t-il.

\- « Hum…

\- Raconte-moi un peu ce qu'il se passe pour toi ». Il la fit légèrement sauter pour raffermir sa prise sur son corps. « Je n'arrête pas de te parler de Felicity mais je ne sais pas si tu sors avec quelqu'un.

\- Il y a une fille qui m'intéresse.

\- Vraiment ? » Il garda le silence un moment, il était surpris par cette nouvelle, il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'elle pouvait être attirée par les filles. Il pensa au comportement qu'il avait eu avec elle.

\- « C'est à cause de moi ? ...de mon comportement ? », lui demanda-t-il soucieux. Sara se mit à rire et lui donna une tape sur la tête.

\- « Tu penses que tu as autant d'impact sur la vie des filles avec qui tu couches Oliver ? », en se moquant de lui.

\- « Je sais pas… j'ai cru…

\- Non, c'est pas à cause de toi. J'ai toujours été attirée autant par les garçons que par les filles… et cette fois c'est une fille.

\- Elle est à Harrington ?

\- Oui.

\- En classe avec toi ? », en étouffant un gémissement alors qu'il forçait pour monter une pente un peu plus raide.

\- « Non, c'est une surveillante.

\- Sérieux ? Elle est plus âgée que toi alors…

\- Elle est à la fac, elle fait ça pour payer ses études. Et Nyssa n'est pas si vieille. »

Oliver l'avait remarqué lui aussi, elle était arrivée à Harrington il y avait à peine un mois et c'était une belle fille. Une brune, un peu typé, qui semblait avoir un caractère bien trempée. Aussi quand elle s'occupait des retenues, elle avait la réputation de ne rien laisser passer.

\- « C'est une belle fille ». Il arrêta de parler un instant pour retrouver un peu son souffle. « Et il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

\- « Je l'ai embrassé. Elle m'a repoussée mais je suis sure que je ne l'ai pas laissé indifférente.

\- Elle va pouvoir prendre soin de toi alors quand on sera rentré.

\- J'y compte bien », en riant doucement.

Il pensa à Felicity, elle devait s'inquiéter surement de ne pas le voir et elle avait dû prévenir un professeur. Ils devaient être en train de s'organiser et de lancer des recherches. Laurel aussi devait s'inquiéter pour Sara. Ils devraient peut-être arrêter de marcher et attendre qu'on les trouve. Il s'arrêta en arrivant en haut d'une sorte de crête, les arbres étaient moins serrés et il laissa glisser Sara à terre.

Elle s'adossa contre un arbre et glissa jusqu'au sol. Elle était transit de froid et elle sentait ses lèvres bleuir. Oliver s'était éloigné de quelques pas pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue, peut-être sur les lumières du chalet. Elle devait faire ses besoins, elle en profita en le voyant s'éloigner. Elle se redressa doucement et essaya de s'éloigner un peu dans l'autre direction. Quand elle mettait son pied à la cheville foulée à terre, à chaque fois elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle fit encore deux pas et perdit l'équilibre, par instinct elle voulut se rattraper en posant son pied à terre mais bien sûr il ne la porta pas, elle chuta lourdement et se mit à glisser. Elle cria et appela Oliver. La portion de forêt où elle se trouvait était en pente et d'après ce qu'elle voyait dans le noir, celle-ci était de plus en plus importante.

Oliver, qui s'était un peu éloigné, revint en courant en entendant Sara crier et l'appeler à l'aide. Elle n'était plus où il l'avait laissé et il suivit l'origine de ses cris. En s'avançant, il vit avec effroi la pente qui se cachait derrière les arbres. Sara avait dû avancer et ne s'était rendu compte du terrain qu'une fois qu'il était trop tard. Elle s'était agrippée à une racine et se retenait de toutes ses forces. Oliver s'allongea et avança le plus possible sans glisser à son tour. Il tendit le bras et il ne put que frôler les bouts de ses doigts des siens. Il s'étira encore un peu et attrapa sa main, il la serra de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Il ne pouvait pas lâchait la racine qu'il tenait de la main gauche sinon il partirait avec elle.

\- « Tu dois attraper ma main.

\- Je… je peux pas. Je vais tomber.

\- Je ne te lâche pas ». Oliver la regardait, elle devait lui faire confiance. Sara lui rendit son regard et lâcha la racine.

Elle réussit à attraper la main d'Oliver, celui-ci baissa la tête pour se concentrer et rassembler toutes ses forces. Il devait maintenant la remonter. Il ancra un peu profondément ses pieds dans la terre humide, resserra ses doigts autour de la racine et tenta de plier le bras pour remonter Sara vers lui. C'était impossible avec une seule main et il la regarda à nouveau.

\- « Tu dois attraper mon poignet et pousser avec tes jambes pour m'aider à te remonter. »

Elle acquiesça et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle planta le bout de ses chaussures dans la terre et força pour se remonter. Une douleur lui arracha un cri et elle se raidit pour ne pas perdre sa prise sur la main d'Oliver. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie mais en cet instant ça ne comptait pas, son instinct de survie lui permettait de lutter. Elle ferma les yeux, serra les dents et approfondit sa respiration pour ne plus penser à la douleur qui vrillait dans sa jambe. Elle devait faire encore un petit effort, un dernier effort et Oliver pourrait la remonter et ils auraient le temps de se reposer contre le tronc d'un arbre. Ils prendraient le temps de retrouver leur souffle alors que ses muscles se détendraient enfin. Après ils n'auraient plus qu'à attendre qu'on les retrouve. Elle se concentra, ouvrit les yeux, planta son regard dans celui d'Oliver avant de lâcher sa main et de la poser plus haut sur son bras. Elle resserra ses doigts, les plantant dans ses vêtements mais sans qu'elle s'y attende la tension se rompit et sa main lâcha prise. Elle ne réussit pas à réagir assez vite et le poids brusquement plus important fit lâcher la prise d'Oliver. Sara entendit Oliver l'appeler alors qu'elle criait et qu'elle tentait de se raccrocher à tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre avec ses mains. Son esprit partait dans tous les sens et une idée s'imposait de plus en plus à elle, elle allait mourir. Sa chute s'accéléra de plus en plus et elle aperçut à peine Oliver au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle était emportée dans les profondeurs.

Oliver allongé au sol penché vers Sara, la regardait glisser sans rien pouvoir faire. Il l'appelait de toutes ses forces, lui demandait de se raccrocher pour qu'il vienne la chercher mais ça ne changeait rien. Il l'entendait glisser en criant, le bruit sec des branches et le roulis des cailloux et de la terre l'entrainant un peu plus vite. Ce bruit assourdissant s'arrêta net par un bruit sourd. Il imagina alors Sara coincée par un arbre, il l'appela mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il ne voulait pas penser à son corps étalé en bas de cette pente, sans vie. Il cria encore plus fort, ses cordes vocales tremblant, sa gorge brûlante. Elle était peut-être inconsciente et il devait la retrouver rapidement pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Il devait aller la chercher et il examina autour de lui s'il pouvait descendre sans prendre trop de risque. Il abandonna rapidement cette idée. Il valait mieux qu'il trouve un autre chemin.

Il se redressa et marcha le long de la crête en regardant autour de lui. Pas de lumière et aucun bruit humain. Il ne pouvait pas attendre là, il devait retrouver Sara. Il marcha plus rapidement en essayant d'éviter au mieux les branches basses qui lui griffaient le visage alors qu'il pénétrait dans une partie plus touffue de la forêt. Il ralentit en ayant eu l'impression de voir un mouvement dans un coin de son champs de vision. Il scanna les alentours et repris son avancée presque à un pas de course. Un nouveau mouvement et cette fois un bruit, il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas son imagination et en fut complètement persuadé quand il entendit un grognement lointain.

Oliver fit volte-face en essayant d'apercevoir une ombre ou un mouvement mais rien. Il se retourna et reprit sa course. Son souffle déjà rapide maintenant s'emballait et ses poumons le brulaient. S'il y avait un animal sauvage qui le coursait, il n'avait aucune chance. Il se rendit compte trop tard de la pierre sur son chemin, il perdit son équilibre et s'étala sur le sol en criant de douleur quand il sentit son avant-bras se casser en cognant contre un rocher. Il attrapa son poignet gauche et se retourna sur le dos en essayant de garder son bras immobile contre sa poitrine. La douleur était insupportable, il ferma les yeux fortement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il émettait des cris étouffés. Il souffla plusieurs fois profondément et ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte des dégâts tout en continuant de surveiller autour de lui. Il commença à se redresser en position assise, il voulut lâcher son poignet pour prendre appui avec son autre main mais son bras ne lui répondait plus et il tomba sur sa taille en irradiant une nouvelle douleur quand les deux parties de son os frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il attrapa à nouveau son bras et le cala contre son torse en ramenant un genou contre lui puis il prit appui sur sa main valide et avec sa jambe libre, il poussa sur le sol pour se rapprocher d'un arbre.

Oliver ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de supporter la douleur, il sentait son bras enfler et déjà chaud. Une idée idiote traversa son esprit à ce moment, il pouvait dire adieu au championnat. Un nouveau bruit et un mouvement lui fit ouvrir les yeux rapidement. Il entendait maintenant clairement un grognement et celui-ci se rapprochait. Il vit apparaître une forme sombre qui ressemblait à un loup, l'animal se rapprocha lentement, ses grognements l'hypnotisant. Il était effrayé, il allait se faire attaquer par un animal sauvage et il n'avait rien sur lui pour se défendre. Il quitta le loup des yeux un instant pour chercher une branche qui lui permettrait de le garder à distance un moment. Il attrapa un morceau de bois non loin de lui en se couchant parterre alors que le loup courait dans sa direction. Il cria quand son bras rencontra le sol et perdit connaissance alors que son corps était noyé sous une nouvelle vague de douleur et qu'un bruit de feu retentissait au loin.

* * *

Sa tête était noyée dans la douleur, il ne sentait rien d'autre. Seul des aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans tout son corps, puis la douleur reflua et son esprit fut engloutie dans le sommeil. Quand il reprit conscience, le silence régnait autour de lui. Son esprit se réveilla doucement ralenti par ce qui courait dans ses veines. Il perçu alors petit à petit ce qui l'entourait. D'abord les odeurs neutres et aseptisées, puis un parfum léger celui de sa mère peut-être. Les bruits des machines qui surveillaient son état général et enfin la lumière qui filtrait jusqu'à ses pupilles par ses paupières entrouvertes. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais le soleil était trop fort et il grimaça.

\- « Oliver… », alors qu'une main chaude et apaisante se posait sur son épaule.

La clarté diminua et il put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Sa mère était penchée au-dessus de lui, caressant ses cheveux et des larmes plein les yeux. Elle lui embrassa le front en retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait et en évitant de lui faire mal. Oliver ferma les yeux sentant lui aussi les larmes poindre, il n'avait jamais cru qu'il allait les revoir, qu'il sortirait vivant de cette forêt et instantanément il pensa à Sara.

\- « Sara… Où est Sara ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- « On n'a pas encore de ses nouvelles…

\- C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir… elle a voulu venir me chercher… et je n'ai pas pu la protéger… je n'ai pas réussi… », alors que ses derniers mots se perdaient dans ses larmes maintenant abondantes.

Il voulut se redresser, il avait l'impression d'étouffer sous le poids de sa culpabilité, peut-être d'ailleurs que c'est ce qu'il méritait. Il aurait dû mourir à sa place, il n'aurait pas dû en réchapper.

\- « Oliver calme toi ».

La voix dure de son père coupa ses pleurs mais il était toujours envahi par ses souvenirs. Il revoyait Sara glisser et disparaître dans la nuit.

\- « Sara n'est pas morte mais on ne sait pas encore dans quel état elle est. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, il y avait encore une chance qu'elle aille bien.

\- « On l'a retrouvée ?

\- Oui un peu plus loin de l'endroit où tu as été retrouvé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il revoyait le loup courir vers lui, toutes dents dehors puis plus rien. Son père fit le tour de son lit pour se rapprocher de lui. Il s'aperçut à ce moment que Théa se tenait debout au pied de son lit et qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant contre elle et en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine sans lui faire mal. Elle le relâcha quand leur père s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour lui faire face.

Les médecins leur avaient conseillés de tout lui raconter pour qu'il évite de se créer de faux souvenirs et pour éviter le plus possible un état de stress post-traumatique. Il avait faillit mourir et il aurait sans doute du mal à s'en remettre, en tout cas ça prendrait du temps.

\- « Tu as été retrouvé par un chasseur qui a un abris dans la forêt. Il a entendu des cris et il est sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Tu as eu de la chance, il est arrivé juste à temps avant qu'un chien sauvage ne t'attaque. Il t'a ramené dans son abris, il t'a soigné comme il pouvait, ton bras gauche est cassé », Oliver posa son regard sur le plâtre qui le recouvrait, « et il a prévenu la police. Il a données ses coordonnées pour qu'ils le localisent et les agents se sont répartis sur le périmètre pour chercher Sara. Elle a été retrouvée i peine une heure.

\- Elle n'est pas morte ?

\- Non, mais elle est en salle d'opération. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a eu, elle n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire. »

Oliver ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par un soulagement, il y a avait encore une chance.

\- « Je pourrais avoir de ses nouvelles dès qu'on sait quelque chose ? », demanda-t-il en posant les yeux sur son père.

Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air grave et Oliver l'attira à lui, il avait besoin de le sentir proche de lui, de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'on veillait sur lui. Il avait tellement eu peur de ne plus les voir. Il pensa à Felicity, il avait envie de la voir, se perdre dans ses yeux et contre son corps pour essayer de retrouver un peu de paix.

\- « Tu dois te reposer maintenant », ajouta son père d'une voix étranglée alors qu'il se redressait. « On ne peut pas rester avec toi longtemps pour ne pas te fatiguer, on reviendra quand on nous l'autorisera. »

Oliver hocha la tête par l'affirmatif même s'il sentait déjà une angoisse le prendre à la gorge de se retrouver seul. Heureusement, il sentait les effets d'une nouvelle dose d'antidouleurs l'emporter petit à petit. Théa s'approcha de lui, prit sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se pencher à son oreille.

\- « Felicity est dans le couloir. Elle se fait un sang d'encre. Je vais la rassurer et dès qu'elle peut te voir je la préviendrai. »

Il serra la main de sa petite sœur dans la sienne avant de la remercier.

\- « Dis-lui que je suis encore désolé », en luttant contre son traitement.

Théa hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre alors qu'Oliver était emporté par un mélange qui allait le faire rêver pendant quelques heures.

Quand la famille Queen sortit de la chambre d'Oliver, Felicity se redressa se tordant les mains d'anxiété. Tommy était à côté d'elle et lui tenait compagnie pour éviter qu'elle ne devienne folle. Il se leva lui aussi et Robert Queen vinrent le saluer. Felicity les écouta parler, le père d'Oliver lui expliquait qu'il avait repris conscience cinq minutes et qu'il avait pu lui expliquer ce qui lui été arrivé et ils l'avaient rassuré sur le sort de Sara. Pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient plus le voir, il devait se reposer.

\- « Il n'a rien de grave ? », demanda Felicity à la limite de perdre la tête de ne pas pouvoir voir Oliver.

Théa venait de la rejoindre et l'avait prise par les épaules. Le regard de Robert Queen se posa sur elle et il fronça les sourcils avant que Tommy ne lui explique qui elle était.

\- « C'est Felicity, la petite-amie d'Oliver ».

Robert continuait de l'observer, elle était blanche, les traits tirés et ses yeux rougis par les larmes qui humidifiaient encore ses joues.

\- « Je ne savais pas », s'excusa-t-il. « Il a un bras cassé, des entailles et de nombreux bleus mais il va s'en sortir. »

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle se calmait un peu, elle ne serait complétement rassurée que lorsqu'elle le verrait et qu'elle pourrait juger elle-même de son état. Robert se tourna à nouveau vers Tommy.

\- « Tu as eu des nouvelles de Sara ?

\- Non, j'attendais de vous voir pour Oliver. Je vais rejoindre Laurel et perdre des nouvelles de sa sœur.

\- Je t'accompagne. »

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux alors que Moira restait dans la salle d'attente face à la chambre de son fils. Felicity s'assit et Théa en fit de même à côté d'elle sans lui lâcher la main que son amie tenait fermement.

\- « Où est Barry ? », lui demanda-t-elle pour faire la conversation.

\- « Il est partit chercher à manger. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas faim mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Je crois que Roy est avec lui. »

Felicity avait le regard perdu dans le vide et parlait d'une voix monocorde. Théa hocha la tête et regarda sa mère qui les observait. Ses parents ne connaissaient pas Felicity et ce n'était pas la meilleure situation pour se rencontrer. Elle se tourna brusquement vers son amie.

\- « J'allais oublier, Oliver m'a dit de te dire qu'il était encore désolé ».

Felicity se mit à rire avant de fondre en larmes. Elle n'était plus aussi inquiète mais elle avait besoin d'extérioriser toute la peine et la peur qu'elle avait pu ressentir et qu'elle s'était refusé d'exprimer avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Moira Queen s'approcha d'elle, s'assit de l'autre côté et passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la consoler.

\- « Pleure maintenant, il va falloir qu'on soit forte ensuite pour l'aider. »

Felicity calma ses pleurs, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller alors que la mère d'Oliver était là et qu'elle souffrait autant qu'elle de la peur d'avoir presque perdu Oliver. Son corps tremblait et elle n'arrivait plus à analyser tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- « Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle.

\- « Ne le sois pas. C'est normal de se faire autant de soucis pour les personnes qu'on aime. »

Théa allongea le bras pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment à se soutenir toutes les trois alors qu'Oliver était maintenant hors de danger dans la chambre de cet hôpital.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, en particulier pour celles que je ne peux pas remercier en MP, aux nouvelles et de continuer à suivre cette histoire.**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Felicity au milieu de la journée était toujours assise sur un fauteuil de la salle d'attente en compagnie de Théa. Elle ne voulait pas bouger d'ici avant d'avoir pu juger de l'état d'Oliver. Barry et Roy étaient venus les rejoindre et ils essayaient de faire la conversation pour les faire penser à autre chose. Mais Felicity ne les écoutait pas et ne leur répondait que lorsqu'ils l'apostrophaient. Le reste du temps son regard restait perdu dans le vide, son front soucieux et ses doigts qu'elle triturait. Elle s'imaginait les cicatrices qui pouvaient recouvrir le corps d'Oliver, espérant qu'il ne souffre pas trop.

Puis elle osait poser son regard sur la porte qui la séparait de lui. Une seule porte, qu'on ne lui avait pas encore laissé franchir. Si elle s'écoutait elle se serait levée et en aurait franchit le seuil pour le voir mais bien sûr elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle faisait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il se remette sur pied au mieux et elle attendait encore qu'un médecin et que les parents d'Oliver lui donne l'autorisation. Moira avait passé encore un moment à son chevet dans l'après-midi et lui avait dit qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Elle avait vu plusieurs médecins venir surveiller son état. C'était le fils Queen et chacun voulait se faire bien voir. Bien sûr à cet instant Felicity n'en n'avait pas conscience, elle l'avait compris quand Robert était revenu et qu'il avait parlé des dons qu'on lui avait demandés.

Elle le regardait, il était irrité de devoir écouter leurs doléances alors que son fils unique était encore en soins. Moira lui tenait la main et tentait de le calmer en posant sa main sur son bras. Il ferma les yeux et soupira pour calmer son exaspération. Il les posa sur elle et elle lui sourit doucement, en ayant peur qu'il lui dise de partir, mais il lui sourit en réponse. Moira retourna voir Oliver avant qu'on lui interdise afin que les infirmiers puissent faire les soins. Robert s'assit à côté d'elle et se tourna vers elle pour lui parler.

\- « Tu es la petite amie d'Oliver alors ? », en l'observant.

Elle hocha la tête, Robert Queen l'impressionnait par ce qu'il dégageait et qui il était. Oliver l'avait dépeint comme un homme qui pouvait être dur mais à cet instant il faisait presque preuve de tendresse envers elle et elle voyait bien qu'il avait été ébranlé par ce qui était arrivé à son fils.

\- « Je suis désolé, je ne te connaissais pas. Oliver… », elle vit son regard se voiler et elle posa sa main sur son bras pour le soutenir comme elle pouvait. Il releva la tête et elle nota son regard peiné. « Oliver et moi ne sommes pas en bons termes… avec son redoublement… »

\- « Il ne vous en veut pas, ou il ne vous en veut plus, pour être exacte », en lui souriant un peu plus. « Il est conscient que son redoublement était nécessaire, il l'a compris. Et il a fait beaucoup d'efforts.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Je suis sûr qu'il fera de grandes choses mais il doit comprendre qu'il faut travailler pour ça. »

Ils furent interrompus par Moira qui revenait et elle leur expliqua qu'il n'avait tenu réveillé que quelques minutes. Felicity nota qu'elle était un peu plus soucieuse et surveilla ses réactions en ayant peur que l'état d'Oliver se soit dégradé. Robert se leva et prit sa femme dans ses bras alors qu'ils se parlaient à voix basse.

\- « Il va bien ? », demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Son médecin veut juste lui faire passer d'autres examens », avec un regard fatigué.

Tommy de son côté faisait des allers retours entre la salle d'attente ou elle était pour prendre des nouvelles d'Oliver et celle où patientait Laurel en attendant d'avoir toujours des nouvelles de sa sœur. Il arriva en fin d'après-midi pour les prévenir que Sara était sortie du bloc et que les médecins attendaient maintenant qu'elle se réveille pour juger de son état. Il s'installa à côté de Théa et lui demanda des nouvelles mais elle n'avait rien à lui dire de neuf. Au bout d'un moment ils virent arriver Laurel, elle semblait errer dans les couloirs sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait quand elle vit Tommy son regard paru soulagé. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle se lovait contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'elle ne se recule et qu'elle prenne Théa dans ses bras. Elle lui demanda des nouvelles d'Oliver et Théa lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pu le voir que peu de temps.

Quand Laurel se recula, elle posa son regard sur Felicity et la regarda sans rien dire un long moment. Felicity ne l'avait pas remarqué perdu dans son inquiétude de ne pas pouvoir voir Oliver.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Felicity ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement qu'elle s'adressait à elle. Barry qui était assis à côté d'elle lui serra la main. Elle tourna alors lentement la tête vers lui et il fit un signe de tête vers Laurel. Felicity tourna la tête dans l'autre sens et la regarda.

\- « Pourquoi tu es là ? », lui redemanda-t-elle.

Felicity continuait de la regarder sans lui répondre et Théa prit la parole.

\- « C'est mon amie et je lui ai demandé de rester avec moi. »

Laurel la regardait toujours sans rien dire et elle ne chercha pas à discuter. Tommy la prit par la main pour la tirer à lui et ils prirent la direction du couloir.

Les larmes avaient retrouvaient leur place dans les yeux de Felicity et elle serra les lèvres pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Elle aimait Oliver et elle était incapable de dire aux autres ce qu'elle vivait à cet instant. Elle souffrait comme elle n'avait jamais souffert de ne pas le voir, de ne pas savoir comment il était et de ne pas pouvoir parler de lui comme de son petit ami. Elle se leva sans rien dire et s'éloigna.

\- « Attend où tu vas ? », lui demanda Barry en se levant de son fauteuil pour la suivre.

\- « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air un moment », la voix étranglée.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Barry la prit par le bras doucement pour la faire se tourner vers lui.

\- « S'il te plaît… », en évitant son regard et en se détachant de lui.

Felicity longea le couloir pour atteindre les ascenseurs, une fois dedans elle laissa ses larmes s'échapper. Ça faisait des heures qu'elle attendait et elle n'en pouvait plus. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle sortit pour se diriger vers le hall d'entrée en séchant les larmes qui inondaient encore ses joues.

Sa respiration maintenant haletante, elle prit une profonde inspiration une fois dehors pour calmer ses hoquets. Elle regardait devant elle mais sans voir les visiteurs ni les patients qui sortaient prendre l'air pour couper un peu leur journée d'hospitalisation. Elle marcha droit devant elle avant de se stopper quand il y eu moins de monde. Elle s'assit sur un banc dont elle serra le rebord de ses doigts. Elle baissa la tête et la rentra entre ses épaules pour se protéger. Oliver occupait son esprit et son angoisse s'était accentuée en s'éloignant mais elle s'était sentie mal face à Laurel et avait pensé qu'il était préférable qu'elle s'éloigne un instant.

Elle se força à rester un moment à l'extérieur, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire attention à ses réactions ici et se sentait plus à l'aise après avoir été face à Laurel. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. L'inquiétude quand elle ne l'avait pas vu, puis l'angoisse qui s'était installée. La nuit sans sommeil à imaginer le pire et le soulagement quand enfin on les avait prévenus qu'Oliver avait été retrouvé dans la forêt. À cet instant elle avait été soulagée et s'était effondrée dans les bras de Barry. Tous les élèves avaient été raccompagnés à Harrington et à partir de ce moment jusqu'à maintenant, elle ressentait le besoin de voir Oliver. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas que Laurel était venue s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

La brune tourna la tête pour observer les alentours d'un air calme. Quand Felicity se rendit compte que c'était elle, elle se redressa pour s'adosser au banc en restant sur ses gardes craignant toujours ses réactions.

\- « Je sors avec Tommy », dit Laurel d'un ton neutre.

Felicity allait la faire répéter pour savoir si elle avait bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle la regardait alors que Laurel posait finalement son regard sur elle.

\- « Tommy… ?» Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça et restait muette de surprise.

\- « Je voulais te le dire. Je sais que tu es sortit ou… pratiquement sortit avec lui ». Felicity ne savait toujours pas quoi dire et continuait de la regardait. Sa mauvaise conscience avait commencé à se réveiller et l'étouffait petit à petit.

\- « Je ne savais pas. C'est récent ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

\- « Quelques jours. » Laurel porta son regard au loin « Il a été là quand ça n'allait pas… et on s'est rapproché ».

Felicity l'écoutait en se demandant toujours pourquoi elle lui racontait tout ça et si elle devait lui avouer sa relation avec Oliver. Laurel s'était assise, les mains en appui sur le rebord du banc et la tête baissée.

\- « Je n'ai pas réellement d'amies », en allongeant les jambes faisant glisser ses pieds sur le sol brun dallé. « Et Tommy m'a parlé de toi… »

Felicity sentit son cœur accélérer. Elle savait maintenant que Tommy était un gentil garçon, il n'était pas du genre à vouloir se venger mais à cet instant elle était un peu perdue. Laurel soupira avant de reprendre.

\- « Je sais que je n'ai pas été très accueillante avec toi… mais on pourrait peut-être...être amies. »

Felicity allait de surprise en surprise. Elle la regardait et sans la quitter des yeux, elle bégaya une réponse.

\- « Je… je ne… oui », en murmurant.

Elle devrait lui dire, lui parler d'Oliver et elle. Laurel venait de lui annoncer qu'elle sortait avec Tommy alors qu'ils s'étaient simplement embrassés. Et elle avait couché avec son ex-petit-ami avec lequel elle était sortit pendant plusieurs années.

\- « Je… je dois te dire… je… » Felicity n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- « Tu sors avec Oliver », d'un ton qui s'était fait tout à coup un peu plus sec alors que son corps avait adopté une position un peu plus tendue.

\- « Oui », murmura-t-elle, pas sure de la réaction de la brune mais elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Ni lui dire qu'elle était désolée, ce n'était pas à cause d'elle que Laurel avait perdu Oliver.

\- « Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien s'en sortir, il est plein de ressources… » Laurel s'était recroquevillée un peu sur elle.

Laurel n'avait pas cherché à savoir avec qui sortait Oliver, elle ne voulait plus se torturer maintenant que tout allait mieux et qu'il y avait Tommy plus présent dans sa vie. Mais elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait observé Oliver et leur rapprochement était évident. Et elle l'avait vu heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps et leurs regards n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher.

\- « Tu parais tellement souffrir de ne pas pouvoir le voir… », en la regardant.

\- « Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas prévu ce qui s'est passé. » Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'ils avaient tenté de ne pas succomber l'un à l'autre mais ça lui aurait fait encore plus de mal.

Laurel la regarda et Felicity fut surprise de ne pas voir de la colère brûler dans ses pupilles. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi calme depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

\- « Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. On aurait dû se séparer avec Oliver depuis longtemps. » Laurel s'adossa de nouveau au banc. « Et ça m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Sur Oliver… et sur Tommy. Sara m'a dit qu'il avait toujours eu une petite lueur en me regardant et que maintenant il me dévore des yeux. », en riant en se souvenant de sa sœur avant que des larmes n'apparaissent dans ses yeux.

Le regard de Laurel se perdit au loin et Felicity posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- « Ça va aller pour elle aussi. »

La tristesse et l'inquiétude de Laurel la toucha, elle la comprenait et en cet instant elles étaient semblables. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Laurel était au courant pour elle et Oliver. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur s'était finalement passé sans difficultés. Il n'y avait plus rien maintenant qui les retenait pour s'afficher et sortir ensemble au grand jour. Elle était impatiente de le voir pour lui raconter tout ça. Elles remontèrent ensemble et se séparèrent sous le regard de Théa, Barry et Roy.

\- « Tout va bien », lui demanda Barry inquiet.

\- « Oui, elle sait pour Oliver et moi », Roy s'approcha à son tour déjà inquiet, « et elle le prend bien.

\- Vraiment ? », lui demandèrent-ils.

\- « Il s'est passé des choses plus graves et plus importantes. »

Elle hocha la tête, elle aussi toujours sous le coup de la surprise. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils pour continuer leur attente sans fin. Felicity avait proposé à Barry de partir, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il reste là toute la journée mais il avait refusé, il voulait lui tenir compagnie. Il lui tenait la main alors qu'elle écoutait Roy parler à Théa pour lui changer les idées. Une heure plus tard, ils virent arriver les parents d'Oliver, Moira était un peu plus détendue maintenant que les résultats des examens étaient revenus et qu'ils étaient rassurant.

\- « Vous devriez rentrer chez vous », leur annonça Robert.

\- « Je préfère rester ici. »

Felicity n'avait pas eu le temps de commander à sa bouche de rester fermée qu'elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Elle vit le regard de Robert Queen se poser sur elle, on ne devait pas souvent le contredire. Moira s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la main pour la faire se lever et l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle se mit face à elle et lui parla doucement.

\- « Felicity, Oliver dort pratiquement tout le temps. On sait qu'il va bien, tu n'as plus de souci à te faire. Ce qu'il faut maintenant c'est que tu te reposes pour demain ». Elle posa une main sur son épaule. « Tu dors, tu manges et tu reviens en pleine forme, demain tu pourras le voir et avec un peu de chance il pourra sortir. »

Felicity l'écoutait sans rien dire. Sa voix était douce mais son ton n'était pas ouvert à la discussion. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Elle acquiesça, elle savait qu'elle avait raison même si elle n'avait aucune envie de partir. Moira serra ses mains dans les siennes et lui proposa que leur chauffeur la raccompagne, elle refusa, son ami la raccompagnerait.

Elle rentra chez elle avec Barry et retrouva sa mère qui l'attendait avec inquiétude. Elle l'avait prévenue qu'Oliver allait bien mais elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Bien que sa fille ait un caractère fort, elle était sensible. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, Felicity se laissa faire, sentant les bienfaits de cet amour maternel qui l'entourait. Barry resta avec elles pour le repas et ils expliquèrent à Donna ce qu'ils savaient pour l'instant. Felicity se coucha après avoir pris une douche et elle s'endormit en se disant qu'elle allait passer une mauvaise nuit.

Elle se leva à tôt après avoir été réveillée par un cauchemar. Seul le corps sans vie d'Oliver avait été retrouvé alors que Sara était toujours portée disparue. Elle se leva sans attendre pour échapper à ce cauchemar qui lui laissait une impression de malaise persistant et se prépara, elle allait enfin pouvoir voir Oliver. Elle se présenta à l'hôpital à neuf heures et demanda sans attendre aux infirmières si elle pouvait entrer dans sa chambre. Elles lui demandèrent d'attendre que ses soins soient terminés et elle pourrait le voir. Felicity s'assit comme la veille dans la salle d'attente, le malaise qu'elle avait ressentit le matin, toujours présent.

Oliver se réveilla en plissant les yeux, la voix de Théa l'appelait et il fit un effort pour s'échapper du brouillard de son esprit. Il avait dû se rendormir sans s'en rendre compte, ses mouvements lui demandaient encore un effort et le fatiguait.

\- « Hé Olly, ça va ?

\- Oui, mieux. »

Il ne sentait pratiquement plus les douleurs, seul son esprit était encore un peu shooté mais il sentait que ce n'était déjà plus aussi lourd que la veille.

\- « Regarde qui est là », en tournant la tête vers la gauche.

Il suivit son regard et vit Felicity. Debout à côté de son lit, elle semblait avoir peur de bouger. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux et oublia son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il note ses yeux pleins de larmes. Un sentiment de culpabilité naquit au cœur de sa poitrine. Il la rendait malheureuse. Ils se regardèrent et le temps sembla s'étirer, Théa finit par se lever pour les laisser se retrouver. Quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Felicity n'avait toujours pas bougé, bouleversée de le voir ainsi.

Debout près du lit d'Oliver, elle détaillait ses blessures. Des égratignures sur le visage, une entaille profonde sur le bras et son avant-bras plâtré, des bleus qui devaient recouvrir de nombreuses parties de son corps. Il était ralenti et son regard semblait endormi, elle savait que c'était dû en partie au traitement et au contre coup mais ça la peinait de le voir dans cet état alors qu'il était toujours plein de vie. Elle sentit des larmes se former et se força à les retenir, elle avait assez pleuré et elle devait être forte maintenant. Oliver lui tendit la main.

\- « Approche ».

Elle se rapprocha de lui et glissa ses doigts entre les siens en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, sa main était chaude et pouvoir le toucher enfin la soulagea. Ses larmes retenues jusqu'alors glissèrent sur ses joues.

\- « Ne pleure pas ».

Elle se baissa et glissa son visage dans le cou d'Oliver en le serrant doucement contre elle. Oliver lâcha sa main, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et profita de son contact doux et chaud en caressant ses cheveux.

\- « Tu es encore triste à cause de moi », en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Felicity hoqueta avant de rire doucement,

\- « Je suis heureuse… », ses larmes étaient hors de contrôle, heureuse de pouvoir le voir et le sentir contre elle. « …soulagée de te voir enfin ».

Ses pleurs se calmèrent et elle se recula pour pouvoir le regarder. Elle prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et caressa ses joues, son regard passant d'un point à l'autre pour noter ses blessures puis elle retrouva son regard. Oliver fronçait les sourcils, elle sentait qu'il se retenait de pleurer, elle posa un baiser sur son front et elle sentit une larme couler le long de son pouce.

Oliver relâcha un soupir quand il sentit les lèvres douces de Felicity sur son front. Il avait retenu sa respiration, contrôlant ses émotions qui se réveillaient. Il se sentit rassuré même si un poids reposait toujours sur sa poitrine. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de se reculer et de lui offrir un nouveau sourire. Des larmes étaient encore prisonnières de ses cils et il les essuya du bout des doigts.

\- « Tu sors cet après-midi normalement », lui dit-elle après s'être raclé la gorge.

Leurs doigts s'étaient à nouveau emmêlés et Oliver ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle faisait glisser son autre main sur son torse par-dessus sa blouse d'hôpital.

\- « Je vais devoir prendre soin de toi maintenant », en lui offrant un petit sourire.

\- « Oui, je vais pouvoir t'avoir avec moi tout le temps… » Il s'interrompit en voyant Felicity sourire en coin. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle… je pense… Laurel sait pour nous », en relevant les yeux timidement.

\- « Ça veut dire qu'on n'a plus besoin de se cacher. »

Elle secoua négativement la tête et se baissa pour lui donner un nouveau baiser.

\- « Elle n'a pas été trop dure ?

\- Non, ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur et à toi est plus grave que ça… »

Oliver se referma en pensant à ce qui était arrivé à Sara par sa faute.

\- « Tu as de ses nouvelles ?

\- Elle va bien. Une jambe cassée, une foulure et une épaule déboitée. Mais elle s'en remettra » pour tenter de le tranquilliser. « C'est finit maintenant », en caressant sa tête.

\- « J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru qu'elle était morte. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la retenir mais je l'ai laissé glisser et la pente était trop raide pour que je descende sans risque. Je voulais aller la chercher mais le loup,… le chien m'a pris en chasse. J'ai couru et je me suis cassé le bas. » Il fit une pause alors que son corps se mettait à trembler, il revoyait et il revivait ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là. « Je l'ai vu foncer sur moi alors que j'étais au sol,… j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer. »

Son regard était devenu fixe et son souffle rapide, à cet instant Oliver n'était plus dans la chambre avec elle, il était de nouveau dans cette forêt attaqué par un animal sauvage.

\- « Oliver ? » Il prit conscience peu à peu des caresses de Felicity sur son visage et retrouva le présent. Sa voix douce le réconfortait et soulageait quelque peu sa peur. « Tout est fini maintenant, vous êtes sauvés tous les deux ».

Il acquiesça, ils étaient sauvés mais sa culpabilité ne s'envolerait pas. Ils furent interrompus par des coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur sa mère. Felicity se redressa en la voyant entrer mais Oliver la retint. Moira fit le tour du lit, embrassa son fils et s'installa sur le fauteuil près de lui en prenant de ses nouvelles à son tour.

\- « Tu as l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui », dit Moira en s'adressant à Felicity.

\- « Oui, j'ai suivi votre conseil.

\- Elle a passé toute la journée d'hier dans la salle d'attente à s'inquiéter. Il a fallu lui faire entendre raison. », en s'adressant cette fois à Oliver.

\- « Elle est têtue », répondit-il en se tournant vers Felicity le regard plein de gratitude et d'amour.

\- « Non, c'est pas vrai. » Il se mit à rire, en la voyant se défendre à sa plaisanterie, le rouge aux joues.

\- « Tu as tout de même réussit à me faire faire des math »

Moira les regarda se chamailler avec plaisir.

\- « Felicity tu es la bienvenue chez nous quand tu veux. Oliver va sortir cet après-midi, je pense qu'il aura besoin de compagnie pour que ses journées soient moins longues.

\- Merci. »

Elle se sentait transportée. Elle avait retrouvé Oliver, ils pouvaient afficher leur couple et ses parents l'accueillaient à bras ouverts chez eux. Elle échangea un nouveau regard avec lui. Elle était heureuse et son regard devait briller autant que le sien.

L'après-midi arriva rapidement et les infirmières l'aidèrent à se préparer. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil roulant et retrouva sa mère et sa sœur dans le couloir. Il leur expliqua qu'il voulait voir Sara avant de partir et leur demanda de l'attendre un moment. L'infirmière le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de son amie et il la retrouva allongée dans une chambre similaire à la sienne.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui quand elle l'entendit. Elle était blanche, les traits tirés et il pensa qu'elle devait souffrir. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler, heureux de se retrouver et de voir que l'autre allait bien. Elle portait un pansement sur une large partie de son front et il repensa à la façon dont elle s'était fait ça.

\- « Tu vas m'en vouloir un moment après ça. Et ton père va vouloir me tuer.

\- Quelques égratignures », avec un petit sourire.

\- « Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi…», sa voix se faisant plus enrouée.

\- « Hé, n'oublie pas que c'est une très bonne raison pour que Nyssa s'occupe de moi. »

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin, sa gorge nouée par la culpabilité. Sara lui raconta sa chute et sa perte de connaissance alors qu'elle était au sol incapable de bouger puis ce qu'on lui avait expliqué. Son père qui faisait partie des patrouilles de recherche avait reçu l'appel du chasseur qui l'avait retrouvé et ils avaient pu quadriller plus précisément le secteur où elle se trouvait. Elle allait finalement s'en sortir sans trop de mal, tout comme lui.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent trop au gout d'Oliver et il commença à trop réfléchir. Seul les moments où Felicity lui rendaient visite le sortaient de son état où il broyait du noir. Il se sentait irrité et les marques de sollicitudes ne faisaient qu'accroître cet état. Et même avec elle, il n'était pas tendre. Tout le monde faisait au mieux et ça l'exaspérait, il ne méritait pas autant d'attention alors qu'il avait faillit tuer sa meilleure amie. Quand Felicity à la limite de la colère noire s'était redressée devant lui pour savoir pourquoi il se comportait comme un enfant pourri gâté, il lui avait expliqué et elle était rentrée dans une colère encore plus sombre. Il était resté assis, sans bouger face à elle alors qu'elle lui expliquait qu'il ne devait pas reprendre ses habitudes nombrilistes, à penser à sa petite personne et à ce qu'il avait fait mais plutôt qu'il devait faire face à ses actes et réfléchir à la façon dont il traitait ses proches. Il avait essuyé sa colère sans broncher et quand elle s'était calmée, elle s'était assise à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait raison et son explication l'avait remis sur le droit chemin. Il avait alors été voir Sara chez elle et l'avait aidé à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait pour lui passer le temps. Il était resté un peu plus tard un soir pour s'excuser auprès de l'inspecteur. Celui-ci l'avait pardonné mais il avait bien sentit dans sa voix qu'une chose encore de ce genre qui mettait une de ses filles en péril et il pourrait maquiller son meurtre en accident.

Depuis cette petite mise au point, il se sentait mieux et il profitait cette après-midi d'un moment de repos avec Felicity. Il était sur le canapé et elle était assise contre lui, ses jambes par-dessus les siennes, en train de crayonner sur son plâtre alors qu'elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Il avait passé son bras droit dans son dos pour la maintenir contre lui et gardait le bras en appui sur les genoux de sa petite-amie pour lui permettre de dessiner. Il avait fermé les yeux, glissé son visage contre ses cheveux et respirait son parfum. Il leva la tête à regret quand elle lui demanda de regarder ce qu'elle venait de dessiner. Il fronça les sourcils en posant son regard sur son œuvre.

\- « Vraiment ?

\- Ce n'est pas réussi ? », lui demanda-t-elle pleine d'innocence.

\- « Tu penses que je vais me balader au lycée avec ça sur le plâtre. Je ne suis pas une petite fille de huit ans », en regardant maintenant la licorne qui ornait son bras, en surjouant à peine l'horreur.

Felicity se mit à rire devant son air choqué et le rassura en lui disant qu'elle l'avait fait au crayon et que ça partirait sans problème.

\- « Tu veux pas rajouter un arc en ciel aussi pendant que tu y es ? », d'un air bougon. Elle le regarda tout à coup pleine d'espoir et il se défendit aussitôt. « Hors de question, c'était ironique et n'y penses même pas. »

Son rire se réveilla à nouveau et il la regarda avec plaisir. Il baissa la tête quand elle se calma et elle redressa son visage pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Leur baiser doux s'intensifia au fil des secondes et ils l'approfondirent en prenant le temps de se retrouver. Felicity glissa ses mains dans son cou et dans ses cheveux avant de les agripper pour le maintenir contre elle avec plus de force. Il voulait la caresser tendrement mais son plâtre entravait tous ses gestes, il commençait à s'énerver alors que Felicity se redressa légèrement et qu'il put enfin la caresser comme il le souhaiter en glissant sa main sur son ventre jusqu'à sa taille. Ils mirent fin au baiser à bout de souffle et restèrent enlacés sans bouger en profitant de ce moment à eux.

Quand Tommy et Laurel étaient venus lui rendre visite le weekend, Oliver était assis dans le canapé, son bras droit autour de la taille de Felicity comme à leur à nouvelle habitude. Elle s'était levée pour s'éloigner de lui sans attendre en voyant ses amis arriver. Il s'était levé à son tour pour les saluer et avait passé de nouveau son bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer plus proche de lui. Il l'avait sentit se détendre peu à peu contre son corps, le temps de se faire à l'idée maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus obligés de se cacher. Tommy était venu leur proposer de faire une sortie ensembles pour se changer les idées et elle resta muette quand il proposa son jet privé pour passer une journée et une soirée à Las Vegas. Il se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire, en lui disant qu'elle pourrait leur faire connaitre les coins qu'elle aimait. Et la date avait été fixée, le weekend prochain, elle remettrait les pieds dans le désert du Nevada.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, en particulier pour celles que je ne peux pas remercier en MP, et de continuer à suivre cette histoire.**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre.**

* * *

Oliver retourna à Harrington le lundi après avoir passé un weekend à se reposer avec Felicity et Théa. Ses parents avaient été plus présents mais lui avaient laissé le temps de profiter de sa petite amie. Quand il mit un pied dans l'enceinte de l'école, il fut soulagé en quelque sorte. Il retrouvait un cadre normal et il allait pouvoir voir Felicity, ce qui était toujours une bonne motivation pour revenir en classe.

Il fut salué par ses coéquipiers et certains élèves de sa classe. Bien sûr ceux qui le détestaient pour l'image qu'il renvoyait étaient plutôt heureux de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Une façon qu'avait eue l'univers de le remettre à sa place sûrement. Et il n'allait pas le confirmer mais cette leçon, si ça en était une, avait été plutôt concluante. Felicity l'avait fait changer mais cet événement avait, lui aussi, remis beaucoup de choses en question.

Il avait eu peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sara et il se sentait encore responsable de tout ce qu'il s'était passé même si tout le monde le rassurait sur ce point. Et ce qui continuait de le perturber était le fait qu'il avait faillit mourir. Il avait été certain de voir sa dernière heure arriver et depuis il vivait avec cette angoisse qui restait plus ou moins tapie au fond de son cœur et de sa tête. Il avait à peine dix-huit ans et il avait faillit dire adieu à cette vie qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer. Et ça le torturait, il était maintenant bien conscient que tout pouvait s'arrêter en un claquement de doigt et une angoisse s'immisçait de plus en plus dans sa vie. Il n'en avait pas parlé, pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille et ses amis, parce qu'il pensait que tout ça allait s'améliorer. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter et il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer faible. Il préférait se focaliser sur le weekend qui l'attendait avec Felicity et laisser derrière lui ses peurs.

Ils n'avaient plus de raison de se cacher maintenant et il voulait afficher sa relation avec sa belle blonde. Il valait mieux éviter qu'il l'appel de cette façon après qu'elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas un objet à posséder mais dans sa tête, il ne s'en privait pas. Il ne voulait pas la posséder mais il sentait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre tout simplement.

Il pénétra un peu plus dans l'enceinte du lycée et retrouva Roy penché sur Théa en train de l'embrasser passionnément, il passa son chemin décidant de les laisser tranquille et dans l'intention de retrouver Felicity pour s'adonner au même type de pratique. Il sourit dès qu'il la vit apparaître dans son champ de vision et se dirigea droit sur elle. Il lui lança un bonjour avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser tendre. Laurel et Tommy s'étaient déjà affichés ensemble, il n'y avait plus rien qui les retenait.

Felicity se tendit en sentant les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes. D'habitude, elle n'avait pas ce genre de réaction mais c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, hors de leur abri. Au fil des secondes, elle se laissa emporter par sa douceur en se souvenant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre et elle posa ses mains sur sa taille en les glissant sous sa veste de costume. Elle ressentit la chaleur de son corps sous ses doigts et gémit faiblement. Ils se séparèrent à regret et ils échangèrent un regard heureux quand ils s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Felicity ne fut ramené à la réalité qu'à l'appel de Barry pour ne pas rater le début des cours. Et pour la première fois, elle fit le trajet jusqu'à sa classe, main dans la main, avec son petit ami.

A la pause de midi, ils se séparèrent, Oliver devait passer voir son entraineur et Felicity rejoignit leur groupe d'amis. Il s'approcha du terrain alors que l'entraineur et son adjoint discutaient, il croisa des coéquipiers qui le saluèrent avec un air joueur. Il ne se posa pas la question à cet instant d'en connaitre la raison, trop heureux de les retrouver. Il voulait savoir s'il avait une chance de rejouer avant la fin de la saison et son entraineur n'était pas des plus encourageants. Il lui conseilla de se remettre à son rythme pour être certain de pouvoir jouer sans difficultés l'année prochaine. Oliver s'attendait à cette réponse mais ça lui donna tout de même un coup au moral, il n'avait que cette activité pour se défouler et il allait devenir fou s'il ne pouvait pas trouver un moyen de décompresser. Il revint sur ses pas dans l'intention de retrouver ses amis pour oublier cette mauvaise nouvelle, quand il croisa le regard de Chuck. Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, le toisa avant de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux et un sourire mauvais.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant Queen alors que ton plâtre t'empêche de jouer au football ? »

Oliver ne ralentit même pas son allure, il ne cherchait qu'à le provoquer et il ne se conduirait pas de façon aussi stupide. Bien qu'un coup de plâtre en pleine figure lui ferait surement du bien.

\- « Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te servir de ton cerveau… surtout avec ta nouvelle petite-amie. »

Il serra les poings, Chuck n'avait pas intérêt à s'attaquer à Felicity.

\- « Quoi que si elle est assez idiote pour penser que tu en vaux la peine… », il se mit à rire, une condescendance transpirante dans tout son comportement.

Il ralentit le pas en entendant cette ordure parler de Felicity en ces termes. Il serra les poings un peu plus et se força à poursuivre son chemin. Il ne voulait rien faire qui pourrait retomber sur elle ou qui les priverait de leur weekend à Las Vegas. Il avait vu son regard s'éclairer quand Tommy avait fait cette proposition et il ne ferait rien d'idiot.

\- « Et en te perdant dans la forêt tu as aussi perdu ta fierté… ou elle t'a déjà discipliné ? »

Il faillit faire demi-tour pour tester son idée de lui donner un coup de plâtre quand il vit Felicity apparaître à la porte de la cafétéria. Il se focalisa sur elle et continua son chemin en restant sourd aux attaques que Chuck lui lançait toujours. Il l'embrassa sans attendre et il sentit un apaisement le remplir, il n'avait besoin que d'elle.

Le lendemain, Oliver traînait avec ses coéquipiers et ce fut à leur tour de lancer de légères insinuations concernant les prouesses de sa petite-amie au lit. Il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour entretenir sa réputation mais il n'avait jamais rien fait non plus pour faire changer l'image qu'on lui collait. Quand Derreck, le demi-arrière de l'équipe, avait fait une plaisanterie sur ses préférences sexuelles avant de partir dans un rire gras, Oliver s'était approché et sans prévenir, lui avait décoché un coup de poing dans le visage qui avait bien fait comprendre à son équipe que Felicity n'était pas un sujet de plaisanterie. Il se faisait respecter parmi ses coéquipiers et ce n'est pas un des joueurs qui allait entacher la réputation de la fille adorable qui était tombée amoureuse de lui. Les autres étaient restés muets et quand la montagne de muscles s'était redressée, il n'avait rien dit et il avait fuit la confrontation. Ça avait plombé l'ambiance mais au moins Oliver était maintenant sûr que personne n'oserait plus rien dire sur Felicity. Il était sortit des vestiaires pour s'installer seul sur les gradins en essayant de retrouver son calme. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de réagir aussi violemment. Bien sûr, ils avaient parlés de Felicity et c'était suffisant pour s'énerver, mais il n'aurait jamais dû en venir aux poings. Derreck n'était pas un méchant garçon et s'il avait simplement eu une répartie cinglante ça aurait été suffisant. Il frotta son poing quile lançait encore après le coup porté.

En revanche ça se passa différemment quand il croisa Chuck une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci n'avait semble-t-il pas prévu de le laisser tranquille. Oliver se rendait à la bibliothèque pour retrouver Felicity, à cette heure et avec le froid qu'il faisait la plupart des élèves étaient restés en classe ou dans les salles de repos. Il croisa Chuck qui venait en sens inverse et au moment où ils se croisèrent Oliver l'entendit murmurer. Il se retourna alors vers lui alors qu'il continuait son chemin.

\- « Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? », lui demanda-t-il déjà excédé de l'avoir sous les yeux.

\- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine… si tu es incapable de répondre »

Oliver se rapprocha de lui rapidement et l'attrapa par le revers de sa veste.

\- « Tu réagis seulement quand elle n'est pas là pour te tenir en laisse ? », en riant.

Il était déjà en train de le menacer de son poing serré et tremblant mais quand il voulut l'abattre sur sa face de rat, une main le retint.

\- « Ne fait pas ça, Oliver. »

Il se retourna rapidement et se retrouva face à l'entraineur adjoint. Son souffle tremblait et il serra les dents pour ne pas se retourner contre lui.

\- « C'est ce qu'il cherche et tu vas lui offrir sur un plateau ? »

John raffermit sa prise sur son bras pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'il ne le laisserait pas frapper un autre élève. Oliver finit par baisser le bras et John fit signe à Chuck de dégager.

\- « Tu la ramène moins depuis que tu n'as plus ton statut de joueur vedette… », lança Chuck d'une voix trop heureuse d'avoir évité les coups.

Oliver lui fit face brusquement pour cette fois mettre sa menace à exécution mais John le retint à nouveau et aboya sur Chuck pour le faire déguerpir. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, il se plaça face à lui avant qu'il ne parte.

\- « Ça ne te ressemble pas… » Oliver fit un pas de côté pour le dépasser et s'éloigner mais il lui barra le passage « …tout va bien ?

\- Lâchez-moi, ça va », d'un ton agressif qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu jusque-là.

\- « Hé un ton en dessous, compris ? », en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Oliver serra les mâchoires et hocha la tête. Il se détendit et son entraîneur le lâcha enfin.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien, ça va », d'une voix encore tendue.

\- « Non, je vois bien que tu es sur les nerfs. Même si tu le caches bien. Ça a un rapport avec Chuck ?

\- Non », en lâchant un rire dédaigneux.

\- « Alors avec ce qui t'ai arrivé. »

John le regarda en silence un moment, il avait été militaire, son expérience n'était rien comparée à celle de ce gamin mais il avait vu la mort de près d'après ce qu'il avait appris et ça pouvait changer un homme. Oliver avait maintenant la tête baissée et il avait fait un pas en arrière. Comment il avait pu remarquer qu'il avait changé alors que ses amis et sa famille n'avait rien vu ? Felicity peut-être se doutait de quelque chose mais elle était loin de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait réellement dans sa tête.

\- « J'ai pas envie d'en parler », tenta-t-il pour fuir la conversation.

\- « Oui, c'est sans doute mieux que tu t'enfonces dans une dépression.

\- Je suis pas dépressif », lui cria-t-il pour se défendre.

\- « Pour l'instant peut-être, mais si tu continues à gamberger sur ce qui t'ai arrivé…

\- Je veux pas voir un psy.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé… je peux t'écouter si tu en as besoin ».

John le vit hésiter un instant, il avait cru qu'il allait lui faire confiance mais les cris et les rires de plusieurs élèves un peu plus loin dans la cour interrompirent ce moment et Oliver se referma. Il avait toujours été plutôt en retrait par rapport à certains élèves. Bien sûr, il buvait plus que de raison dans les fêtes mais il n'était jamais le premier à se faire remarquer. Il répondait plutôt à ce qu'on attendait de lui et jouait au garçon sûr de lui dont la réputation, faite par ses amis, le précédait. John le regarda partir vers la bibliothèque et le suivit des yeux un instant, il n'allait pas le lâcher pour être sûr qu'il n'ait pas plus d'ennuis.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Oliver était venu le trouver quelques jours plus tard. Il s'était planté à côté de lui pendant une séance d'entrainement et ils avaient parlé tactique sans rien évoquer de plus. Mais à la fin de l'entrainement John avait remarqué qu'il était installé, seul, sur les gradins et il l'avait rejoint. Il s'était installé à côté de lui sans rien dire et il avait attendu.

Oliver avait hésité plusieurs jours, il avait tourné en rond, il s'était énervé plusieurs fois après Théa alors qu'elle l'asticotait comme d'habitude. Et un épisode lui avait ouvert les yeux. Felicity installé à côté de lui dans le canapé de chez elle, lui parlait depuis une heure de programmation, de technique et il ne savait plus de quoi car il n'y comprenait rien. Elle s'était plainte de ne pas avoir un meilleur matériel et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire d'une voix froide et dure qu'elle se prenait la tête pour une chose sans importance. Il l'avait alors vu relever la tête un air peiné et contrarié sur le visage qui lui fit regretter immédiatement ses paroles. Elle était restée muette et lui se trouvant si mal, avait baissé les yeux et était partit sans rien dire. Le lendemain au lycée, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas parlé. Il était arrivé en classe en retard et à la pause, il avait tenté de s'excuser mais les mots avaient eu du mal à sortir, il s'était encore une fois énervé et elle était partie, le laissant en plan. Il avait crié de rage et de frustration avant de donner un coup de pied dans un bureau.

Il avait alors naturellement pris la direction du terrain de football, là où tous ses problèmes s'envolaient d'habitude mais cette fois, il ne put rien y faire. Il alla voir John Diggle dans l'intention de lui parler mais il n'eut pas le courage d'aborder le sujet et il resta assis tout le temps de l'entrainement à essayer de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Quand John le rejoignit, il réprima un frisson, de froid ou d'appréhension, il ne savait pas vraiment et il finit par parler. Il lui raconta ses cauchemars qui provoquaient des insomnies, sa fébrilité, la responsabilité qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de Sara, la tension qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir et qui se transformait de plus en plus souvent en colère. Il s'arrêta de parler quand sa voix se mit à trembler et que sa gorge se noua.

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Oliver retrouva son calme petit à petit avant que John ne prit la parole. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait eu lui aussi des moments difficiles. Quand on est confronté à une situation stressante, où on a peur pour sa vie ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui peut avoir du mal à y faire face mais il devait reprendre le contrôle. Oliver avait presque rit à entendre ça, comment pouvait-il reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Il n'avait rien qu'il pouvait changer, rien sur quoi il pouvait agir. C'est seulement le soir devant le miroir de la salle de bain qu'il avait eu un déclic. Il pouvait agir sur lui-même. John lui avait dit qu'un petit changement était le début et il avait tenté de suivre ses conseils.

Le soir même, Oliver, face à son image, ne s'était pas reconnu. Il ne voyait qu'un adolescent insouciant et il ne correspondait plus à ça. Il avait l'impression d'être une caricature et il décida de changer l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Il se baissa pour fouiller dans les placards en dessous du lavabo et se redressa quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Oliver s'observa encore un moment dans le miroir, empoigna la tondeuse électrique et se rasa les cheveux. Au fur et à mesure que ses mèches tombaient dans le lavabo, il sentait un poids quitter ses épaules. Il ressemblait enfin à ce qu'il était devenu. Un garçon plus adulte, qui avait affronté une épreuve qui l'avait changé. Il passa une main sur son crâne maintenant recouvert d'une fine épaisseur de cheveux et sourit en sentant ses cheveux courts se dresser contre sa paume.

Le lendemain matin, Théa faillit avoir une attaque en voyant la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de son frère. Et ce fut la même réaction que Felicity manifesta. Elle resta à l'observer, il avait presque l'impression qu'elle cherchait si c'était bien lui et il profita de son silence pour s'excuser. Il lui raconta la conversation qu'il avait eu avec John et qu'il s'était rasé les cheveux car il ne se reconnaissait plus et qu'il pensait que ça lui permettrait de se retrouver peut-être plus facilement.

Felicity s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur ses cheveux courts avant de la faire glisser. Elle sentit ses cheveux se dresser sous ses doigts et le chatouillis lui déclencha des frissons. Oliver paraissait plus vieux avec les cheveux courts et peut-être plus dur aussi. Il avait perdu ce côté adolescent qui lui donnait un air superficiel et elle aimait plutôt ça. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- « Je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler.

\- Je te plais comme ça ? », avec un sourire en coin.

\- « Beaucoup. »

* * *

Samedi matin Oliver arrivait devant chez Felicity. Elle l'attendait impatiemment au milieu du salon, son sac déjà prêt dans l'entrée. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à convaincre sa mère de la laisser partir avec Oliver et ses amis mais elle avait sentit qu'elle n'était pas sereine. Elle avait mis en avant le fait qu'elle allait pouvoir retrouver durant le temps d'un weekend l'ambiance de Las Vegas, qu'elle ne serait pas seule et elle avait finit par être d'accord.

\- « Tu fais bien attention à toi.

\- Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Ça va aller », en maintenant son exaspération.

\- « Oliver tu feras attention à ma fille », d'un ton sérieux.

Il avait acquiescé et ils étaient partis rapidement. Elle sortit, Oliver lui tenant la main et elle s'était fait la remarque que c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient passer un weekend entier ensemble. Elle s'était tournée vers lui et elle s'était rendue compte qu'il l'observait lui aussi.

\- « C'est une première », lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- « Je suis impatiente », en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à la voiture. Une demi-heure plus tard ils posaient le pied sur le tarmac où le jet privé de Malcolm Merlyn les attendait. Ils retrouvèrent Laurel et Tommy et embarquèrent sans attendre. Felicity regardait tout autour d'elle, le petit avion avait tout les équipements de confort. Une hôtesse leur servit des boissons et des en-cas, une fois le décollage effectué. Oliver regardait Felicity, amusé. Elle paraissait émerveillée par ce qu'il avait toujours connu.

\- « Encore une première ? », lui demanda-t-il un sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

Elle hocha la tête sans se départir de son air abasourdit. Des fauteuils moelleux, des hôtesses à leurs services, des écrans de télévisions, une console de jeux vidéo, un bar et une table qui pouvait les accueillir tous les quatre sans difficultés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à ce luxe qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Une limousine les attendait et ils furent conduit jusqu'à leur hôtel. Elle fut heureuse du choix qui avait été fait. L'hôtel Vdara était un peu éloigné du strip, il n'avait pas ce côté kitsch que la plupart des hôtels de Las Vegas entretenaient. En prime, ils allaient pouvoir profiter d'un spa renommé.

La limousine passa devant une sculpture faite en canoé multicolore pour les déposer devant l'entrée. On vint leur ouvrir la porte et Oliver lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre. Un vrai conte de fée pensa-t-elle. La chaleur l'entoura à nouveau, il faisait plus chaud qu'à Starling City et elle retrouva avec nostalgie l'ambiance de Las Vegas. Tommy et Oliver s'occupèrent des enregistrements alors qu'elle explorait le hall avec Laurel, une multitude de magasins offrant aux clients une distraction en attendant. Des affiches annonçaient les dates des prochains concerts et spectacles prévus dans le lieu ainsi que toutes les activités qui étaient prévues, spa, piscine, boite de nuit.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres et se séparèrent en se donnant rendez-vous dans une heure. A peine la porte refermée, Oliver fondait sur les lèvres de Felicity et l'entrainait vers le lit immense. Elle se laissa faire alors que son rire se transformait en gémissements de plaisir. Elle buta contre le rebord du lit et Oliver la poussa doucement. Elle se laissa tomber dessus en se mettant à rire à nouveau mais il mourut dans sa gorge quand Oliver se déshabilla devant elle. Il retira son teeshirt et elle découvrit avec plaisir son torse musclé. Ils n'avaient pas refait l'amour depuis qu'il s'était perdu dans les bois et ils en mouraient d'envie tous les deux. Felicity n'avait plus autant de retenu que la première fois et le corps d'Oliver lui manquait atrocement.

Oliver monta sur le lit en lançant à Felicity un regard joueur. Elle bougea pour remonter sur le lit pour lui échapper alors qu'Oliver posait une main sur sa hanche pour l'arrêter. Il se pencha sur elle, prenant appui de son bras plâtré sur le matelas, et embrassa son cou tendrement avant de mordiller sa peau douce.

\- « Non Oliver… attend… on doit retrouver les autres dans une heure… », sa phrase interrompu par des rires qui se transformèrent à nouveau en gémissements. « On n'a pas le temps… »

Oliver sourit contre sa peau, ses paroles ne correspondaient pas à ses gestes. Felicity avait posé ses mains dans son dos et l'une d'elle se trouvait maintenant dans son cou, caressant la naissance de ses cheveux. Il découvrait de nouveaux frissons et il renonça à la laisser se préparer. Il glissa sa main de sa hanche à son ventre avant de venir caresser sa poitrine. Il entendit le souffle de Felicity se bloquer dans sa gorge alors qu'elle se cambrait légèrement. Il se redressa et trouva ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec plaisir. Il se redressa un peu pour pouvoir l'observer et elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans bouger et sans rien dire. Il abandonna sa poitrine pour caresser ses cheveux tendrement.

\- « Je t'aime », en se perdant dans ses yeux.

\- « Je t'aime aussi », avant de lui sourire. « Mais il va falloir sortir de cette chambre.

\- On peut en profiter… même si on n'a pas beaucoup de temps… »

Il l'embrassa un peu plus profondément, caressant sa langue de la sienne alors que sa main glissa sur son ventre avant de s'aventurer sous sa jupe fluide. Felicity gémit une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche alors que ses doigts se resserraient sur ses épaules. Elle avait raison, ils n'avaient pas le temps mais il pouvait lui donner du plaisir. Il abandonna sa bouche, sema une série de baisers sur son corps et se dirigea toujours plus bas jusqu'à trouver sa petite culotte qu'il lui retira sans attendre. Il embrassa le haut de ses cuisses avant de d'embrasser son excitation. Elle gémit un peu plus fort ce qui l'encouragea. Il la caressa tendrement, découvrant ses lèvres de sa langue tout en caressant son ventre. Il lécha son intimité avec plaisir alors que Felicity commençait à se déhancher et jusqu'à la faire jouir de plaisir.

A l'heure convenue ils étaient dans le hall et Tommy prit la tête de leur sortie. Une voiture les attendait et ils furent conduits à l'extérieur de la ville où ils montèrent dans un hélicoptère pour survoler le grand canyon. Ils passèrent ainsi une heure à survoler ces étendues rocheuses. Quand ils revinrent sur terre, Felicity était encore éblouie par les lumières et les couleurs qui l'avaient enivrée. Elle se colla contre le torse d'Oliver et le serra dans ses bras en le remerciant. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête et lui dit qu'elle devrait plutôt remercier Tommy d'avoir organisé tout ça, il n'avait fait que lui suggérer la sortie.

Ils avaient ensuite passé une bonne partie de la journée à se balader sur le strip, mangé dans un restaurant, sur les conseils de Felicity, qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui servait une nourriture mexicaine délicieuse. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel, le temps de se détendre un moment avant de passer la soirée et peut-être la nuit à jouer au casino. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour s'installer sur des transats mais Felicity était remontée dans leur chambre pour récupérer son livre. Elle n'allait pas passer deux heures allongée sans rien faire. Elle longeait les cabines avant d'arriver au bar extérieur, elle se stoppa et l'observa. Oliver se tenait accoudé au comptoir en train de passer une commande. Il était vraiment très beau, son corps musclé par le football, un sourire qui faisait des ravages, un regard qui lui serra le cœur. Elle ressentit à cet instant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle continuait à le contempler et au moment où elle allait faire un pas pour se rapprocher de lui, une fille vint l'accoster. Elle la voyait depuis l'endroit où elle était, en train de minauder, de lui sourire, elle posa sa main sur son bras et Felicity sentit tout son être se crisper. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté une jalousie aussi forte. Les articulations de ses doigts serrés sur son livre devenaient blanches et elle se dirigea vers eux. Oliver secouait la tête mais il continuait de sourire et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, Oliver s'aperçu de sa présence. Il sourit un peu plus et quitta le comptoir pour lui faire face.

\- « Voilà celle que j'aime », et il l'embrassa en prenant tout son temps devant la brune qui maintenant avait tourné les talons.

Quand il s'éloigna de ses lèvres, Felicity le retint un petit moment et prolongea ce plaisir. Elle oublia instantanément sa jalousie qui n'avait pas de raison d'être alors que les mains de son petit ami se resserraient sur elle.

Quand la soirée arriva, ils étaient prêts pour faire le tour des casinos. Felicity prit à nouveau la direction de leur groupe et leur fit découvrir les spectacles les plus spectaculaires qui étaient donnés dans la rue pour attirer les badauds et ils commencèrent par la Stratosphere Tower qui leur permis de contempler tout Las Vegas éclairé de milles feux avant que les garçons ne voient l'affiche proposant un manège à sensation se trouvant à plus de trois cent cinquante mètres au-dessus du sol. Les filles continuèrent leur visite alors que les garçons se retrouvaient pour tester de nouvelles sensations. Oliver expliqua à Felicity qu'il voulait passer un moment avec Tommy pour retrouver leur complicité et qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard. Ils avaient échangé un baiser et alors que Laurel et Felicity continuaient leur promenade pour assister au spectacle de jets d'eau devant le Bellagio. quand ils descendirent du manège Oliver se tourna vers Tommy avec un grand sourire.

\- « Les tables nous attendent», lança-t-il avec un grand sourire que son ami lui rendit.

Ils s'installèrent à une table de black-jack, le croupier les regarda en fronçant les sourcils et leur demanda leur carte d'identité pour être sûr qu'ils aient l'âge légal. Ils sortirent d'un seul geste leur fausse carte en soutenant le regard du croupier. Celui-ci les examina un moment puis les accepta à la table et les amis commencèrent à miser.

Oliver était heureux et il voulait retrouver son meilleur ami. Tommy aussi avait ce besoin, ils s'étaient rarement disputés et ça leur manquait de ne pas se voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Ils se laissèrent griser par le jeux pendant une heure avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur limite. Oliver avait tout perdu alors que Tommy avait réussit à limiter la casse. Il se moqua de son ami alors qu'Oliver se plaignait.

\- « Tu ne peux pas tout avant quand même. Tu es heureux en amour, ça devrait te suffire », lui lança Tommy en riant.

\- « Je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi amoureux », en le regardant sérieusement tout à coup.

Tommy s'arrêta de rire et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Oliver.

\- « Tu as changé... et pas seulement à cause de ce qui a pu t'arriver dans cette forêt. Je crois que Felicity a une très bonne influence sur toi... et je suis heureux qu'on ne se soit pas perdu à cause d'elle.

\- Je me sens encore fautif parfois quand je pense à la façon dont je me suis conduit, et je suis heureux qu'on ait réussi à passer par dessus tout ça.

\- Tu sais que tu devras me parler la prochaine fois?

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois », assura Oliver en donnant une accolade à Tommy.

Ils rentrèrent tous tard dans la nuit après s'être retrouvé pour visiter les attractions et le lendemain une grasse matinée fut la bienvenue. C'était la première fois que Felicity et Oliver passaient la nuit ensemble et ils en profitèrent en prenant le temps de se découvrir encore. Ils durent reprendre le chemin de l'aéroport à regrets mais avec le projet de refaire très bientôt un nouveau weekend. Alors que la limousine se garait sur le tarmac et qu'ils rejoignaient le jet qui les attendait, une voiture sombre longea la grille séparant la piste du parking. Elle se gara alors qu'un homme sinistre en costume noir en descendait pour se diriger vers la tour de contrôle. Une rafale de vent souleva un pan de sa veste découvrant l'arme rangée dans son holster. Il boutonna sa veste et fit signe au gardien avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Après ce weekend à Las Vegas, le rythme routinier du lycée avait reprit ses droits. Oliver et Felicity se comportaient de façon plus libre parmi leurs camarades et bien qu'il avait surpris quelques regards hostiles, il avait avec l'aide de Laurel, remis les choses au claire et personnes ne s'était aventuré à s'en prendre à Felicity. Les jours, puis les semaines étaient passées.

De son côté, Felicity avait retrouvé ses habitudes avec Barry et s'intéressait de nouveau à ses dossiers. Elle avait repensé au père de Laurel et Sara concernant une affaire qu'il avait eu en charge, et son cœur s'était un peu alourdi en pensant à ce qui leur été arrivé il y a peu de temps. Oliver et Sara avaient eu beaucoup de chance et elle voulait profiter de lui et de leur relation par peur qu'un malheur les rattrape. Elle fut ramenée brusquement à la réalité par Barry qui claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

\- « Ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va. Je me disais qu'on pourrait demander à l'inspecteur Lance des informations sur certains dossiers.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va partager des informations de la police avec nous ?

\- Oui ? », en soulevant les épaules.

Elle se mit à rire avec Barry ne croyant pas une seconde à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle aperçut Sara à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Il y a peu de temps qu'elle était revenue au lycée et ne portait plus son plâtre à la jambe. Elle souriait et avait la main tendue derrière une étagère qui lui cachait la personne avec qui elle parlait. Elle la vit se mettre à rire doucement en minaudant et elle vit apparaître Nyssa qui posa ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde avant de l'attirer derrière l'étagère. Felicity resta surprise un instant et fut appelée une nouvelle fois par Barry.

Oliver, lui, tentait toujours de contrôler ses émotions qui par moment lui échappaient. Le weekend à Las Vegas lui avait fait du bien mais le retour à Starling City réveillait toutes ses angoisses. Il était retourné voir John pour discuter avec lui et celui-ci lui avait proposé de lui donner un entrainement particulier. Oliver avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et de se défouler alors pour cela, il lui avait proposé de lui apprendre à se battre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner les armes pour se battre avec le premier venu mais de lui donner les outils pour être capable de se maitriser.

Il était en train de taper sur un sac en cuir, dans un coin du gymnase, alors que John observait ses mouvements. En à peine quelque jours, il avait déjà bien apprit à positionner son corps, il avait l'endurance grâce au football, maintenant il devait consolider les muscles de ses bras. Il le voyait endurer la douleur dans ses mains mais il ne lâchait pas le rythme et forçait toujours plus.

\- « Oliver, à quoi tu penses ?

\- Que je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça », en donnant un coup de poing plus fort avant de se retourner vers son nouvel entraineur personnel. « Je ne vois pas en quoi taper sur un sac va m'aider à reprendre le contrôle. »

Il s'était approché de John pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et s'accouda sur ses genoux. Il se prit la tête dans les mains avant de les glisser sur son crâne. Il cachait ses angoisses mais les laissait s'exprimer avec John. Il le regarda se lever et se mettre face à lui.

\- « Debout », lui ordonna-t-il.

Oliver continua de le regarder sans bouger, en sentant les muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras douloureux, son cœur cogner et sa respiration retrouver peu à peu son rythme normal.

\- « Allez debout. »

Oliver se remit debout à contrecœur pour lui faire face. Il vit John se mettre en défense et il lui fit signe d'attaquer. Oliver le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Attaque ». John vit Oliver sourire.

\- « Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal.

\- Commence déjà par essayer de me toucher Oliver », avec un sourire goguenard.

Celui-ci avança d'un pas, se mit en position et attaqua. Mais comme le sous-entendait John, il le rata largement et reçu en prime un coup de poing dans les côtes. Oliver serra les dents, John n'y avait pas mis toute sa force mais c'était déjà suffisant pour lui couper le souffle. Il releva le regard pour le surveiller, vit John sourire et se remit en position d'attaque.

\- « Tu dois apprendre à observer ton adversaire et prédire son prochain mouvement. »

Oliver lui avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois à quoi ça pourrait bien lui servir mais John ne lui avait donné que des réponses évasives. Et ce soir il était fatigué, il avait passé la journée à essayer de contenir son anxiété et ça l'avait vidé d'une bonne partie de son énergie. Cette fatigue le mettait à cran et il s'en prenait encore plus aux autres, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son anxiété. C'était un cercle vicieux et il sentait qu'il commençait à se noyer.

Il souffla un bon coup, se remit en position et essaya encore une fois de faire ce que John lui demandait. Il observa sa position, pieds écartés pour être plus stable, coudes relevés pour se protéger le torse et mains fermés en poings, prêt à défendre son visage. John fit un pas en avant, esquissa un coup de poing de la main gauche. Oliver réagit au quart de tour, il savait qu'il allait lancer son bras droit en avant. Il faisait ça régulièrement et c'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte consciemment. Il para son attaque et se réjouit trop rapidement alors qu'un coup de poing venait s'abattre sur sa pommette. Il sentit sa tête partir sous le coup et son cou se tordre. Il se laissa tomber sans résister pour éviter d'avoir encore plus mal en se raidissant. Il se retrouva sur le tapis de combat et leva la tête en grimaçant vers John. Celui-ci le regardait, il lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à se remettre debout et quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, John lui sourit.

\- « Ça y est tu as compris.

\- Compris ?

\- L'observation. Tu sais te battre… tu as les bases en tout cas. Maintenant tu dois apprendre à observer. Cette observation te permet de te concentrer, de te focaliser sur une idée et de ne pas laisser ton esprit être envahi par ce qui te perturbe encore. Quand j'arrive à me mettre dans cet état, je sens… comme si quelque chose se déclenchait en moi… et mon esprit s'apaise. »

Oliver n'avait pas vraiment ressentit ça mais il ne doutait plus qu'il n'en était pas loin. S'il pouvait adopter cet état de conscience, il pourrait arriver à mieux se contrôler et ne plus s'en prendre à ses amis. Il était prêt à faire tous les efforts. Il suivit les conseils de John et il réussit à faire ce qu'il lui demandait au bout d'une semaine. Il avait sentit ce déclic dont son entraîneur lui avait parlé et il avait réussi alors à le mettre au tapis. Une réelle jouissance. Oliver était sortit ce jour de son entrainement avec un sentiment de légèreté, se sentant sur la bonne voie pour retrouver sa vie telle qu'il la connaissait avant ce qui lui était arrivé dans la forêt.

Une heure plus tard, tout leur petit groupe se retrouvait dans le café près du lycée pour passer un moment agréable à se retrouver. Roy nota le bleu qui commençait à apparaître sur la pommette d'Oliver et celui-ci leur expliqua les entraînements de John sans détailler leur raison. Il n'en avait parlé qu'à Felicity et Tommy. A Felicity pour lui expliquer qu'il se reprenait en main et à Tommy car c'était son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler à Théa pour ne pas l'inquiéter sans raison et ça n'aurait servi à rien. Il avait bien vite mis de côté cette histoire pour parler du bal de fin d'année. Il y avait encore deux mois mais avec les examens entre temps, ils voulaient tout prévoir avant. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver chez Tommy après le bal afin de continuer la soirée entre eux et profiter de la piscine et du jacuzzi. Oliver avait demandé à Sara si elle serait accompagnée et elle avait vaguement répondu qu'elle ne savait pas encore qui l'accompagnerait. Oliver l'avait alors regardé en soulevant les sourcils. Felicity ne manqua pas son geste, il savait quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas. Ça avait peut-être un rapport avec ce qu'elle avait surpris dans la bibliothèque.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de sortirent ensemble dans la rue. Ils se séparèrent en petits groupes. Barry accompagna Sara jusqu'au lycée, Tommy et Laurel prirent la direction du centre-ville. Théa et Roy se tenaient encore enlacés alors qu'Oliver disait à sa petite sœur de rentrer faire ses devoirs. Il n'avait récolté qu'une grimace et un rire de Roy. Felicity s'était mise à rire devant son air déconfit et lui avait pris le bras pour l'entrainer avec elle. Oliver avait été heureux de ne pas sentir un poids se poser sur sa poitrine et de ne pas s'en prendre à Théa. Il s'était laissé faire par Felicity en ronchonnant tout de même un peu, mais se retrouver à marcher seul dans les rues avec sa petite-amie était agréable et sa mauvaise humeur disparue totalement.

Oliver avait passé son bras droit sur ses épaules et la gardait serrée contre lui. Il se penchait par moment vers elle pour lui parler ou déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait se comporter de cette façon, à se laisser emporter par ses sentiments amoureux. John l'avait aidé à dépasser son problème et il pouvait maintenant profiter des derniers jours de son année de Junior. Il regarda Felicity et quand elle lui sourit, il sentit son cœur s'envoler. Il l'aimait tellement. Il s'arrêta de marcher, la fit se tourner pour qu'ils soient face à face et vit ses sourcils se froncer avant qu'elle ne se laisse couler contre son corps. Il posa ses mains dans son cou pour la retenir contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se retrouvaient dans leur bulle au milieu des autres et il adorait ça.

Ils furent arrachés brusquement à cette bulle de plaisir et de bonheur, Felicity s'écartant de lui. Quand Oliver ouvrit les yeux, deux hommes en noir les encadraient. L'un des deux avait attrapé Felicity par les épaules, elle voulut se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait et son regard s'agrandit de terreur. L'homme qui la tenait par les épaules n'avait rien de sympathique, une cicatrice courait sur le bas de sa joue droite et son regard était froid comme la mort. Un regard qui avait déjà vu tant de mal qu'il s'était éteint. Felicity voulu crier mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

\- « Laissez-la, ne lui faites pas de mal. »

Oliver voulu la défendre mais le deuxième gorille le retint en lui tenant un bras coincé dans le dos alors qu'il passait un des siens autour du cou. Il voyait le regard effrayé de Felicity et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il tentait de se débattre mais était incapable de bouger. L'homme qui le retenait était plus grand et bien plus fort que lui.

\- « Laissez-la, c'est moi que vous voulez », en levant les mains pour leur signifier qu'il se rendait et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'en prendre à sa petite-amie.

Il entendit l'homme rire derrière lui alors que l'autre posait la main sur la bouche de Felicity quand elle se mit à crier et il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Oliver la voyait se défendre mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cet homme qui la maintenait. Celui derrière Oliver sortit une arme et dirigea le canon sur lui.

\- « Vous allez la fermer. Sinon… je sais m'en servir ».

Felicity se figea instantanément et lança un regard à Oliver pour qu'il ne fasse surtout rien de stupide. Il ne bougea pas et la vit disparaitre en quelques secondes dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintées alors que l'homme qui le maintenait le jeta au sol, rengaina son arme et rejoignit son collègue. La voiture démarra sans attendre alors que Roy arrivait en courant. Il tenta de courir après la voiture mais elle se fondit rapidement dans la circulation.

Oliver se releva, il voyait encore le regard effrayé de Felicity ne croyant pas encore ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Des hommes venaient de l'enlever. Roy se tourna vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer, il devait prévenir son père et la police. Il appela sans attendre son père qui envoya un agent de sécurité et quis'occupait de la police. Théa venait de les rejoindre alors que Roy lui avait demandé de rester à l'abri. Elle attrapa Oliver par le bras, elle était aussi choquée que lui et ses yeux étaient bordés de larmes.

\- « Qui c'était ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- « Je ne sais pas… ils n'ont rien dit… elle… »

Oliver ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Felicity venait d'être enlevée sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien pu faire. Ils étaient encore sur le trottoir alors qu'une berline noire se garait. Un homme en descendit et se présenta comme un agent de sécurité envoyé par Robert Queen. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture et l'homme les conduisit au poste de police. Ils avaient déjà été contactés et l'inspecteur Lance avait été mis sur l'affaire. Oliver avait la gorge serrée et il sentait déjà une colère gagner tout son esprit. Voir la peur naître sur le visage de Felicity avait réveillé la terreur qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Sara disparaître dans la forêt et comme à cet instant, il n'avait rien pu faire.

Felicity, maintenant sur le siège arrière de la voiture, se retrouvait à côté de l'homme à la cicatrice alors que celui qui s'en était pris à Oliver était sur le siège avant. Il l'avait relâchée, elle s'était réfugiée sans attendre contre la portière pour tenter de l'ouvrir mais la sécurité était activée et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle leva les yeux sur son kidnappeur il la regardait avec un sourire vicelard et elle se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient, sa mère et elle, n'avaient rien qu'ils pouvaient monnayer contre sa vie. Et elle prit peur. Ils l'avaient kidnappé et elle ne reverrait plus sa mère ni Oliver.

\- « C'était vraiment un coup de chance que tu remettes les pieds à Vegas », s'amusa celui qui était sur le siège avant. « Si on ne t'avait pas vu et entendu parler de toi, on n'aurait jamais retrouvé votre piste. »

Felicity releva la tête lentement et regarda l'homme aux cheveux gris. Celui sur le siège à côté d'elle approcha sa main de son visage et caressa sa joue. Felicity se débarrassa de sa main visqueuse en lui donnant un coup mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il glissa rapidement sa main pour lui attraper la nuque et approcha son visage du sien.

\- « Tu vas être une gentille fille le temps que ta mère règle le problème, sinon je sais quoi faire pour te faire entendre raison ».

Elle se figea, son corps et son esprit en alerte. Elle sentait son souffle tiède s'écraser sur sa peau et la force qu'il exerçait sur sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à hocher la tête lentement.

\- « Lâche-la », tonna celui avec les cheveux gris. L'autre obéit et elle se cala de nouveau contre la portière pour se tenir le plus éloigné possible de l'homme.

Elle sentit les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient retrouvé sa piste… ils les recherchaient mais pourquoi elles? Sa mère ne pourrait jamais payer la rançon qu'ils lui demanderaient. Peut-être avec un peu de chance les parents d'Oliver pourraient l'aider. Elle tenta de contenir ses larmes en sentant sa gorge se serrer encore plus.

L'inspecteur Lance accueillit Oliver avec un regard froid, ce garçon n'apportait que des ennuis à ses amis. Oliver comprit son regard et à cet instant, il était d'accord avec lui, Felicity avait été enlevée sans doute à cause de lui et du nom de sa famille. En s'en prenant à lui ou à quelqu'un proche d'eux, les kidnappeurs avaient la chance de recevoir une bonne rançon. L'inspecteur les accompagna jusque dans son bureau tout en les interrogeant pour savoir ce qu'il c'était exactement passé. Oliver leur raconta tout mais ne leur apprit rien de plus que ce qu'ils avaient pu visualiser sur les enregistrements des vidéos de surveillance de la rue.

L'inspecteur Lance s'était redressé sans rien dire de plus et Oliver se dressa à son tour. Il avait tout raconté, il pensait maintenant que tous les flics de la région allaient se lancer à la recherche de Felicity mais ça faisait une heure et rien ne s'était passé.

\- « Vous allez vous décider à aller la chercher? »

Lance se retourna vers lui avec un regard dur. Il lu encore une fois dans son regard qu'il pensait que c'était à cause de lui que Felicity avait été enlevée et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il avait été incapable de la défendre et cette culpabilité l'étouffait de plus en plus.

\- « Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre à faire mon travail. Alors tu t'assois et tu la fermes. »

Oliver serra les dents et fit ce qu'il lui demandait en essayant de contrôler au mieux sa colère et la peur qui ne faisait que croître.

Donna avait été ramenée par un officier jusqu'au commissariat et elle s'était effondrée en pleurs quand on lui avait appris la nouvelle. Assise dans le bureau de l'inspecteur, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et marmonnait.

\- « On va tout faire pour retrouver votre fille madame Smoak. Il s'agit sans doute d'un enlèvement en lien avec la famille Queen. Les ravisseurs ont pu penser que s'en prendre à la petite amie d'Oliver leur permettrait de toucher une belle rançon. »

Ce que l'inspecteur ne dit pas à ce moment-là, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas enlevé Oliver lui-même. Ses parents auraient payé beaucoup plus pour lui, mais ça il ne comprenait pas encore, à moins que...

\- « Est-ce qu'il y aurait une raison pour laquelle ces hommes s'en sont prit à votre fille ?

\- C'est à cause de moi », se mit-elle à geindre.

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils et s'avança pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle disait à travers ses larmes.

\- « C'est à cause de moi… je voulais faire pour le mieux… je pensais qu'on serait assez loin… mais… » et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Donna releva la tête vers lui, les traces de ses larmes marquant ses joues et des traces de mascara ornaient maintenant ses yeux. Il attrapa une photo tirée de la vidéosurveillance et la montra à Donna.

\- « Vous les connaissez ? »

Elle regarda la photo montrant Felicity maintenue par un homme dos à elle alors qu'Oliver était mis en joue par un autre.

\- « Mon bébé… » Il allait pour reposer sa question mais elle se mit à parler. « C'est Leo et Jack,… de la famille Benedetti.

\- La mafia ? », elle hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

\- Que je leur rende l'argent que je leur ai volé », en levant vers lui un regard torturé. « J'en avais besoin… ma fille avait un rêve et j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour le réaliser. Je n'aurais pas dû voler mais c'était de l'argent sale. Il avait été gagné par des paris illicites, des extorsions et blanchit, il allait servir sans doute à des pots de vin. Je voulais simplement l'utiliser pour faire quelque chose de bien. »

Elle s'effondra à nouveau sur elle. Elle avait affreusement honte de ce qu'elle avait fait et surtout du fait que maintenant c'était sa fille qui en payait le prix. Alors que Donna se remettait à pleurer, un agent frappa à la porte de l'inspecteur et lui fit signe qu'il devait lui parler. Il sortit et l'agent lui expliqua qu'ils savaient où était la jeune fille enlevée. L'employé du service de recherche avait seulement activé la localisation de son portable et ils pouvaient la suivre à la trace. Le seul problème c'était qu'ils devaient agir rapidement avant qu'un des kidnappeurs ne pense à éteindre le portable. A ce moment, elle serait complètement perdue et ils seraient dépendants de leur contact. Il laissa l'agent avec la mère de Felicity et se dirigea vers le reste de l'équipe qui travaillait dans une salle attenante à son bureau.

Avant d'entrer, il surprit le regard d'Oliver sur lui. Il lui avait dit, ainsi qu'à son père que pour l'instant ils devaient rentrer chez eux et laisser la police la retrouver mais Oliver n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il s'était installé sur une chaise dans le hall et quand son père était arrivé accompagné lui aussi d'un garde du corps, il avait demandé une pièce pour qu'ils puissent attendre et aider aux recherches si besoin. Le commissaire avait répondu à leurs attentes, c'est toujours ce qu'il se passait avec la famille Queen. Il avait cru que c'était d'ailleurs leur famille qui était responsable de l'enlèvement de la jeune fille mais il s'était trompé. Sa mère avait voulu tout faire pour offrir à sa fille un futur à la hauteur de ses espérances mais elle n'avait pas choisit le bon moyen.

Il entra dans la salle de débriefing et lança un appel pour réquisitionner une dizaine de voitures de police et leur donna les coordonnées de Felicity en leur expliquant la situation. Quand il était sortit un quart d'heure plus tard, il trouva ses filles devant son bureau. Elles lui sautèrent dessus pour avoir des nouvelles de Felicity, savoir s'ils savaient où elle était et si elle allait bien. Il leur fit face et ça le frappa de plein fouet, il aurait été sans doute capable lui aussi de faire n'importe quoi pour ses filles s'il avait fallu. Il posa une main sur leurs épaules et leur expliqua calmement que pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien leur dire. Ils travaillaient et ils devaient être rapides pour avoir le maximum de chance de la retrouver. Heureusement tout le monde avait réagi rapidement et la chance, pour l'instant, étaient de leur côté. Ils avaient agit rapidement et ils étaient tombés sur des mafieux plutôt stupides, ce qui n'était pas fait pour le tranquilliser totalement. S'ils se sentaient en danger, ils pouvaient toujours faire une connerie.

Oliver tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans la salle que la police avait mis à leur disposition. Il ne parvenait pas à rester tranquille, son esprit focalisé sur Felicity. Ses amis l'entouraient, Tommy près de lui, le soutenant en le rassurant sur le fait que Felicity allait revenir rapidement. Il ne répondait pas, ne les regardait pas, il ne pensait qu'à Felicity et il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait pour elle. Quand Sara se planta devant lui, leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- « Tu sais que ce n'est pas à cause de toi, n'est-ce pas? »

Oliver tenta de l'éviter mais Sara fit un pas sur le côté et posa la main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de fuir.

\- « Et tu veux que ce soit à cause de qui? On l'a enlevé surement à cause de mon nom et je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher ces hommes. »

Oliver avait élevé la voix et s'était rapproché de Sara en perdant le contrôle qu'il s'imposait depuis qu'il avait vu Felicity être emportée loin de lui. Il fut interrompu par la main de son père qui se posa sur son épaule et baissa la tête. Son père, posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'entraîna dans un coin avec lui pour lui parler. Robert sentait les tremblements d'Oliver et toute la tension qu'il tentait de contenir. Il se mit face à lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux et qu'il l'écoute.

\- « Oliver...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sermon... », en voulant se dégager de sa prise.

\- « Mais tu vas m'écouter quand même. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Oliver », il donna un coup d'épaule pour se libérer de la prise de son père mais celui-ci l'a raffermie.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, je l'ai abandonné... », sa voix craquant sous l'émotion.

\- « Tu voulais faire quoi Oliver. Ils avaient des armes. Tu as réagit correctement, tu m'as averti ainsi que la police immédiatement. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu as compris? »

Il hocha la tête sans répondre en retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- «Maintenant, la police va la retrouver et elle reviendra.

\- Et s'ils ne la trouvent pas... ou que c'est trop tard?

\- Il faut garder espoir Oliver », en le prenant dans ses bras alors que son fils resserrait les siens autour de lui.

Ça faisait maintenant une heure que Felicity avait été enlevée et Oliver tournait toujours incapable de se calmer. Ils étaient là depuis une heure sans rien de neuf et aucune nouvelle des ravisseurs. Il surveillait les moindres mots et gestes de l'inspecteur mais il était trop loin pour savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait. Il avait du mal à respirer et dès que son père s'approchait de lui pour lui dire de se calmer ça le mettait encore plus en colère. Et cette colère était aussi bien dirigée vers son père que vers ses amis qui s'étaient tous réunis. Le silence était pesant et seul le bruit de ses chaussures arpentant le sol en carreaux raisonnait. Il se sentait tellement coupable, il n'avait même pas réussist à protéger sa petite amie. Il serra les mâchoires pour contrôler ses sentiments qui se réveillaient beaucoup trop, il ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Il devait d'abord être sûr que la police allait la retrouver et s'ils en étaient incapables, il supplierait son père de mettre les moyens en œuvre pour le faire. Il fut tout à coup tiré de ses pensées par une agitation de l'autre côté du couloir. L'inspecteur Lance partait en courant suivit par une partie de son équipe alors qu'une voix à sa radio crachait qu'il y avait eu des coups de feu.

Felicity se retrouvait maintenant dans une petite salle dans un hangar abandonné. L'homme aux cheveux gris se tenait face à elle, de l'autre côté de la table alors que celui à la cicatrice se tenait dans son dos. Ils avaient détruit son portable et maintenant il n'y avait plus aucune chance que quelqu'un la retrouve. Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne devait pas penser à ça même si à cet instant, ils ne lui laissaient aucune chance de se sauver ou d'être sauvé. L'homme assis face à elle sortit son portable et lança un appel. Il actionna le haut-parleur et posa le téléphone sur la table.

\- « Allo ? »

Felicity fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix et elle reçut la réponse à la question qu'elle se posait.

\- « Donna chérie. Je suis avec quelqu'un à qui tu veux sans doute parler.

\- Felicity, Felicity, ça va ?

\- Maman », cria-t-elle.

\- « Ça va aller mon bébé. Je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour te retrouver.

\- Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de nous voler. C'était pas très malin. »

Felicity et sa mère étaient maintenant en pleurs et l'homme reprit le portable en main.

\- « Mais on a eu une chance inespérée que ta fille remette les pieds à Vegas. Après ça a été un jeu d'enfant.

\- Pourquoi vous en être prit à elle, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- On trouvait ça plus drôle et plus dramatique. Et ça te fera réfléchir pour la prochaine fois où tu pourrais avoir l'idée de voler. »

Felicity regardait l'homme face à elle, elle pensait qu'il était moins impétueux que son collègue mais il lui faisait encore plus peur. Un sadique qui aimait faire souffrir ses proies.

\- « Écoute-moi bien. Tu vas nous rendre tout ce que tu nous as volé, jusqu'au dernier centime sinon ta fille devra payer de sa personne », en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle alors qu'elle entendait l'autre homme rire dans son dos et sa mère crier à l'autre bout du fil. L'homme lui donna une série d'instructions et raccrocha.

\- « Ça sera bientôt fini. Si ta mère fait ce que je lui ai demandé, tu devrais la retrouver rapidement. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne puisse pas nous rendre tout ce qu'elle nous a volé… » quand il se tourna à nouveau vers elle en lui lançant un sourire en coin.

Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit. Son corps s'était mis à trembler sous l'effet de la peur qui s'immisçait de plus en plus en elle. Elle tentait de penser mais son esprit était entièrement figé, focalisé sur le bruit des pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Une sonnerie de portable retentit et les pas s'arrêtèrent avant que l'homme aux cheveux gris pousse un soupir.

\- « Oui chef, on est sur le coup. On devrait avoir l'argent dans peu de temps ».

Il s'éloigna tout en continuant sa conversation puis appela son collègue qui ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Dès qu'elle fut seule, Felicity se redressa et fit le tour de la pièce avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir. Des coups de feu retentirent au bout d'un moment, des cris, des mouvements. Elle se cacha dans un coin de la pièce en ayant peur qu'il vienne la chercher, elle tentait de contenir sa respiration, surveillait tous les bruits puis sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle vit une ombre s'avancer. L'homme essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci fermée à clé lui résista. Elle se leva sans attendre pour appeler au secours. L'homme de l'autre côté la rassura, lui demanda de se mettre à l'abri et il tira sur la serrure pour pouvoir entrer. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait tremblante face à un ambulancier qui vérifiait si tout allait bien. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et elle était incapable de les retenir. Elle fut escortée par la police jusqu'au commissariat et elle retrouva sa mère vers qui elle courut pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Donna la serra contre elle et s'excusait de ce qu'elle avait fait. Ses mots noyés dans ses pleurs. Oliver les observait de loin, il devait attendre de la retrouver, attendre qu'elle soit entendue par l'inspecteur mais maintenant il pouvait respirer. Elle était sauvée et il allait la retrouver dans peu de temps. Il voyait de là où il était son corps encore tremblant de peur et ses gestes pour se raccrocher à sa mère alors qu'elle plongeait son visage dans son cou. Il s'assit enfin, ses jambes ne le retenant plus et sentit l'angoisse qui l'étouffait enfin s'envoler.

Felicity à bout de force, son corps encore parcouru de tremblements, expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à l'inspecteur et celui-ci lui expliqua la raison de son enlèvement. Elle se mit à pleurer et se resserra contre sa mère. Elle avait pris des risques énormes pour elle et pour réaliser son rêve. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait été capable d'aller jusque-là et elle était soulagée que tout soit enfin terminé.

Quand elle sortit de la salle, elle releva la tête et fut surprise de voir Oliver qui l'attendait ainsi que tous ses amis. Elle se mit à pleurer encore une fois et s'en voulu de se sentir aussi faible. Oliver la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui, caressa ses cheveux, embrassa son front, la cajola, tout en lui demandant de lui pardonner de ne pas avoir réussit à la protéger. Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui et se cacha dans son cou. Quand elle fut un peu calmée, ils se séparèrent et ses amis vinrent lui parler les uns après les autres. Barry et Roy la serrèrent contre eux en lui disant qu'ils avaient eu peur et qu'ils étaient maintenant rassurés qu'elle soit avec eux. Les filles en revanche, la noyèrent sous des embrassades et des paroles réconfortantes. Elle rejoignit les bras d'Oliver et se serra contre lui soulagée de le revoir alors qu'il continuait de lui murmurer qu'il avait eu peur de la perdre.

* * *

Felicity regardait la piste de danse improvisée dans le jardin de Tommy. Théa et Roy étaient en train de rire avec Barry, Sara enlaçait Nyssa, Laurel et Tommy se lançaient des regards langoureux en dansant un slow sur une musique pop et Oliver s'avançait vers elle avec un grand sourire qui présageait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle se leva et le rejoignit quand il lui fit signe de la retrouver pour danser. Elle s'approcha, se colla à son corps en passant ses bras autour de son cou et ils prirent le temps de s'embrasser.

Il n'y avait plus aucun nuage au-dessus d'eux. Elle avait eu peur de devoir quitter Harrington car son inscription avait été faite avec de l'argent volé mais sa mère avait accepté de dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur les agissements de la famille Benedetti et elles avaient pu bénéficier en échange de quelques arrangements. C'était dangereux pour elles de rester à Starling maintenant, mais il était prévu une surveillance pendant la durée du procès. Et si ce n'était pas assez, ils feraient appelle à la protection des témoins. Elle en avait déjà parlé avec Oliver, en ayant déjà peur de le perdre mais il l'avait rassuré. Même si elle devait déménager à l'autre bout du pays, il ferait ce qu'il faut pour la suivre. Son père avait des entreprises dans tout le pays et il pourrait lui trouver une place n'importe où. Ils avaient obtenus leur année de Junior et ils allaient avoir deux mois de vacances durant lesquelles ils ne se sépareraient pas d'une semelle.

Oliver la resserra contre lui pour profiter au maximum d'elle avant de pouvoir la retrouver entièrement un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Il avait faillit perdre la tête quand elle avait disparu et maintenant, il savait remettre à leur place les choses sans importance. Il se recula pour regarder Felicity et plongea dans son regard alors qu'elle penchait la tête en lui souriant. Toutes les réponses qu'il attendait de la vie se trouvaient là, dans ses yeux.

\- « Tout va bien Oliver ? », lui demanda Felicity en notant son air grave.

\- « Oui… », en hochant la tête. « …j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin au monde entre mes bras. »

Felicity et lui s'étaient trouvés, les événements leur avait fait prendre conscience de la place de l'autre dans leur vie, elle les avait transformés et ils étaient persuadés que les années à venir ne feraient qu'accentuer leur lien.

Oliver, maintenant jeune cadre dynamique dans l'entreprise de son père, avait eu droit à une semaine de congés. C'était rare mais il avait une très bonne raison. Sa vie était un peu compliquée depuis ces dernières années mais il n'aurait jamais renoncé à ce qu'il avait la chance de vivre. Il travaillait, il avait réussit à rendre son père fier de lui et surtout il aimait la femme la plus merveilleuse qui pouvait vivre sur cette terre.

Felicity avait fait les études qui lui tenaient à cœur et elle avait été diplômée avec les honneurs, il y a un mois à peine. Ces dernières années avaient été compliquées. Elle avait travaillé durement pour réaliser son rêve et elle avait mit toute son énergie dans ce projet et aujourd'hui enfin, elle s'autorisait à réaliser son deuxième rêve. Elle souffla un bon coup pour calmer l'angoisse qui la rongeait de l'intérieur et fit un pas alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur son avenir.

Oliver tourna la tête et la vit apparaître, vêtue de blanc et un sourire rayonnant. Sa rencontre avec Felicity avait tout changé dans sa vie et aujourd'hui enfin, ils allaient pouvoir se marier et accomplir leur destinée. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis leur année de Junior et ils comptaient bien passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Tous les ennuis qu'ils avaient pu connaitre étaient derrière eux. La mafia n'avait plus fait parler d'elle après le procès, les deux hommes avaient été condamnés mais Oliver suspectait son père d'avoir joué de ses influences et peut-être de son argent pour que Felicity et sa mère soient tranquilles et en sécurité. Il attrapa la main de Felicity qui l'avait rejoint et plongea dans ses yeux. Sa vie était là et ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 **C'était le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je tiens à remercier Delicity-Unicorn, olicity-love, LulzimeVelioska, lavigne126, Evy47, Ally84, Hm, Amy, sisi, soleil 126, Haruka Endo, Olifel, allylicity, ophelie aurore Scott, Anaksouu, , aphrodite161701, pavy-jocelyne, Charline, Ninette13 et aux guests. Vous êtes des amours d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot ou un commentaire. Le moyen, pour une scribouillarde comme moi, de voir que mes histoires prennent vie.**

 **Je vous remercie aussi d'avoir lu cette histoire, de l'avoir suivi et de l'avoir mise en favoris. Un TeenOlicity que j'ai voulu tenté et qui je l'espère vous aura fait passer un bon moment.**

 **Merci aussi à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta, patiente et toujours présente. Et bien sûr aussi pour sa bonne humeur.**

 **Je vous retrouve sur le recueil d'OS "A corps perdu" une fois par mois si vous avez envie de lemon et on se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire...**

 **Je vous embrasse fort**


End file.
